La rose et le renard
by French Dreamer
Summary: Deux adolescents perdus. Quand ils se rencontrent ça semble être le début de la fin. Mais est-il possible qu'ils soient en fait destinés à se sauver l'un l'autre?
1. Notes de l'auteur

Avant de commencer votre lecture, quelques petites choses à savoir

Cette histoire était censée être un One Shot, ou en tous cas, faire quelque chose comme 3 ou 4 chapitres tout au plus. Et puis j'ai commencé à écrire et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais choisi des personnages beaucoup trop complexes pour qu'ils aillent où je veux les amener en si peu de temps.

Je voulais aussi avoir fini d'écrire l'histoire entièrement avant de commencer à la publier, pour être sure de ne pas vous lâcher en route. Mais pour les raisons évoquées plus haut, ça risque de prendre du temps avant que j'arrive à la fin du voyage et j'ai déjà une fan qui attends mon histoire. Sans même savoir si j'écris bien, ni même savoir sur quels personnages j'ai décidé d'écrire (oui, elle est un peu folle, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Sans même la connaître. A folle, folle et demie). Je voudrais pas la faire attendre trop longtemps. Mais du coup, personne ne sait où tout ça va finir, pas même moi. Ce qui veut dire que si vous avez des suggestions à glisser, elles pourraient éventuellement être suivies si elles collent avec l'idée générale que j'ai en tête.

Tous ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3 de Glee risquent d'être 1) perdus 2) spoilés. Parce que le début de mon histoire se situe au milieu de cette saison et que je n'explique pas le début de la situation. C'est une fanfiction après tout, on peut donc considérer que si vous êtes là, c'est que vous aimez la série. Par contre, je commence à écrire alors que la saison 4 commence à peine et je fais le choix délibéré de ne pas tenir compte de cette saison. Parce que j'ai déjà en tête une bonne partie du déroulement de mon histoire, ainsi que certains personnages que je compte ajouter et avec le bol que j'ai, Ryan Murphy risque de décider de me contredire dans les épisodes à venir.

En parlant de Ryan&co, ils sont à l'origine de tout ça. Les personnages sont à eux et aussi un peu aux acteurs qui les incarnent. Tout ce qui apparaît dans cette magnifique série (lieux, événements...) est à eux, ainsi que tous les techniciens qui travaillent autours d'eux. Le reste est à moi, sorti de mon imagination. Je ne fais pas ça pour gagner de l'argent (je crois que c'est le cas de tout le monde ici non?) mais pour l'amour de l'art. C'est pourquoi dans l'éventualité où mes humbles écrits vous inspirait pour quoi que ce soit : dessin, texte, montage vidéo, photo... Ne vous privez surtout pas. Si le français n'est pas votre langue maternelle, que vous aimez tellement mes divagations que l'envie vous vient de partager avec vos petits amis non francophones (on fait semblant de croire que j'écris aussi bien que ça...), vous êtes totalement autorisés à vous lancer dans une traduction. Et ne vous privez pas non plus pour partager, pas de droits d'auteurs à me payer, pas de censure, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on a inspiré quelqu'un. Et en plus, je pourrai mettre des liens vers vos oeuvres, c'est ça qu'on appelle le partage, enfin je crois.

Censure... Le mot m'amène au point suivant. Je n'ai toujours pas décidé si j'allais ou non écrire des scènes disons... osées. Par sécurité, je vais classer cette histoire en rating M, de façon à ce que personne ne commence la lecture sans être sûr de pouvoir la terminer. Parce que je sais qu'il peut y avoir des enfants par ici et que même adultes, certains n'ont pas envie de lire de telles scènes, ce que je peux comprendre, surtout considérant le fait que mes personnages sont des hommes homosexuels. On peut être tout à fait ouvert à ces relations sans avoir envie de savoir ce qui peut éventuellement se passer une fois la porte fermée. Pour les autres, n'attendez pas trop ces scènes quand même, elles n'arriveront que si je les pense utiles à l'histoire et si je me sens le 'talent' de les écrire. Etant une femme avec à peu près l'expérience sexuelle d'un Baby Penguin, je ne suis pas sure d'être capable d'écrire des scènes de sexe entre deux hommes sans tomber dans quelque chose de pathétiquement mécanique et loin de la réalité. Et qu'on soit d'accord, ça ne servirais pas du tout mon propos.

Si vous êtiez tombé ici totalement par hasard, sans aucune idée de qui sont mes personnages, vous aurez compris de vous même que les homophobes sont priés de faire demi tour, les chances pour que mon histoire vous plaise sont à peu près aussi minces que votre ouverture d'esprit. Appliquant la philosophie d'un certain Curt Mega 'Promote what you like instead of bashing what you hate', je me retiendrai de dire exactement ce que je pense de vous (faisons comme si je ne l'avais pas dit à demi mots).

Tous les autres, welcome! J'espère réussir à vous transporter dans mon petit monde, même s'il est possible que je vous fasse pleurer un peu parfois, parce que la vie, c'est plein de happy ends, mais pas que et qu'un peu de drame est inévitable. Voire nécessaire.

Dernière chose et ensuite, je vous laisse lire cette passionnante histoire. Gotye n'a pas écrit Save me pour cette histoire et je ne me suis pas inspirée de cette chanson pour penser à la trame de cette histoire. C'est un hasard si les deux se répondent, mais le fait est qu'elles se répondent.

L'heure est venue de cliquer sur le bouton 'suivant' pour enfin commencer le voyage.


	2. Une visite inatendue

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien... Formule habituelle. Mais si, quand même, je possède quelques petites choses. Mais pas Glee, ni les personnages que j'en ai sorti pour faire une petite ballade. Ca, c'est la propriété de Ryan Murphy et ses collègues scénaristes.**

* * *

Dave était resté pensif après le départ de Kurt De son ami. Son ami. Son AMI. AMI. Le mot tournait dans sa tête. Et ça faisait du bien. Savoir que le garçon lui avait pardonné les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir, mieux, qu'il le comprenait au delà de tout ça, ça n'effacait pas la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, mais ça la rendait un peu plus légère à supporter. Ne pas se sentir jugé, se sentir soutenue par celui qui l'avait rejeté à la Saint-Valentin...

A bien y réfléchir, Kurt ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il ne partageait pas ses sentiments (les sentiments qu'il pensait avoir dumoins) mais il l'avait écouté patiemment, il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il lui avait même assuré qu'il avait droit au bonheur lui aussi, simplement avec un autre, pas avec lui.

Et quand ce garçon de son nouveau lycée avait tout compris, Kurt avait essayé de le protéger, d'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que deux amis qui discutaient du bon vieux temps ensemble.

L'autre ne l'avait pas cru et avait fait de la vie de Dave au lycée un enfer, mais ça n'était pas la faute de Kurt.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'entendit pas les trois coups timidement frappés à la porte. Deux autres, aussi légers, bien qu'un peu plus affirmés, ne suffirent pas à le tirer de ses rêveries.

Alors la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Dave tourna la tête vers le garçon qui avait fait un pas dans la chambre et refermait la porte en lui tournant le dos. De son lit d'hôpital, il attendait qu'il se retourne, la silhouette de dos ne lui était pas familière.

L'autre restait silencieux, la main sur la poignée de la porte sans bouger, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas rouvrir la porte et s'en aller comme il était venu.

Après un temps qui sembla infini à Dave, le garçon lâcha enfin la poignée de la porte et se retourna lentement, les yeux fixant le sol. L'expression sur le visage de Dave changea. On pouvait lire la surprise dans ses yeux.

Ce garçon, il ne le connaissait pas. Pas vraiment.

Pas que le visage du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui lui soit totalement inconnu, mais il n'était rien d'autre qu'un inconnu qu'il avait croisé une fois ou deux au Scandals.

Certes, il l'avait remarqué, comment faire autrement? Grand, fin, de beaux yeux clairs, un sourire charmeur et une façon de bouger sensuelle, cet inconnu avait des atouts pour être remarqué et à en juger par son arrogance, il le savait. Dave avait essayé de l'aborder un jour devant le jukebox mais l'autre lui avait bien fait comprendre, sans le moindre ménagement, qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

Ils n'avaient pas même échangé leurs prénoms, juste une autre histoire de drague dans un bar qui n'a pas le résultat voulu, pas de quoi en faire une affaire. Ce qui explique que Dave dévisageait son vis-à-vis avec un air interrogatif.

Et l'autre garçon ne se décidait toujours pas à parler ou même à relever la tête et le regarder.

Le sourire qui semblait ne jamais le quitter avait disparu de ses lèvres fines, ses yeux étaient fermés, ses poings serrés et sa respiration profonde comme s'il cherchait en lui le courage d'enfin parler. Où était passé le garçon si plein d'assurance qu'il semblait être habituellement?

Dave n'en pouvait plus d'attendre avec toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, il toussota et lança un interrogatif

« Bonjour? »

Le lycéen face à lui se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et lever la tête. Son regard se plongeat dans celui de Dave, les yeux brillants comme s'il allait pleurer.

« Bonjour »

Sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge et une larme commença à rouler sur sa joue. Il se rapprocha du lit tout en essuyant sa joue du bout des doigts dans un geste délicat. Soudain, il tomba lentement à genoux sur le sol, comme si ses jambes refusaient de le porter plus longtemps. Et il se mit à sangloter.

« Je suis désolé » il souffla enfin entre deux inspirations sacadées.

« Désolé pour quoi? Je sais même pas qui tu es! »

Dave avait revêtu son ancien masque de dûreté, celui qui avait si bien su cacher sa fragilité toutes ces années. Parce qu'à la fin, il lui voulait quoi ce taré? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donné le droit de débarquer comme ça ici? L'avoir jeté en lui accordant tout juste un regard dans un bar ne le liait pas à lui.

Il vit le jeune homme essuyer ses joues du revers de la main, prendre une grande inspiration et se relever en arborant à nouveau le sourire charmeur qui le caractérisait, des étincelles dans ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Et malgré ses efforts pour l'ignorer et le cacher, Dave devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas indifférent.

« Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. » il dit en tendant sa main vers Dave.

L'autre le regarda sans prendre sa main et dit simplement « Enchanté » avec toute la dureté qu'il savait mettre dans sa voix.

« C'est pas le moment où tu me dis ton nom normalement? » demanda Sebastian tout en remettant calmement sa main le long de son corps sans se départir de son air de prédateur. Les deux garçons qui s'étaient laissé aller à se montrer fragile l'un devant l'autre pendant quelques minutes avaient à nouveau revêtu leurs masques, ceux qu'ils portaient en public pour cacher leurs souffrances. Se les cacher à eux même sans doute.

« Pourquoi? Tu te renseigne par sur les noms des gars chez qui tu débarque pour faire ton show? »

« Ah, c'est chez toi? Je voudrais pas te vexer, mais la déco fait un peu chambre d'hôpital. »

« Bon, tu m'expliques ce que tu fous là Smythe ou faut que je te sortes de là à coups de pieds aux fesses »

« Je venais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir. C'était méchant. Je pensais tout mais c'était pas une raison. Enfin sauf la dernière partie. Je le pensais aussi, mais ça, c'était con. En même temps, je t'ai pas dit de te tuer non plus idiot »

« Te prends pas pour le centre du monde Seb! Si tu crois que c'est à cause de toi... T'es insignifiant mec »

Sebastian ticqua quand il entendit son surnom prononcé. Il se reprit bien vite.

« Un challenge? J'adore »

Il fouilla dans son sac, en sortit un bout de papier et un stylo pour y noter quelque chose. Il plia le papier, s'approcha du lit, glissa sa main dans celle de Dave pour lui donner le papier, puis se penchant à son oreille, il ajouta d'une voi suave « Appelle moi quand tu sera sorti de ce trou Karofsky. Il te faut un bon prof et je suis le meilleur »

Sebastian était ensuite sorti de la chambre sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, laissant Dave à la fois perplexe et frustré.


	3. Une rencontre surprenante

**Disclaimer : Je possède... une télévision de type écran plat qui m'a permis de découvrir cette génialissime série qu'est Glee. Que je ne possède pas, rien du tout, pas un personnage, pas un lieu. Tout ça étant la propriété de RIB.**

**Par contre, Karl et Carla sont à moi, ils sont nés dans mon cerveau dérangé. Vous ne savez pas qui sont Karl et Carla? Normal, vous n'avez pas encore lu le chapitre.**

**Ce chapitre était déjà écrit, j'avais plus qu'à le taper (hé oui, je suis old school, j'écris à la main, j'aime ce rapport vieillot mais sensuel à l'écriture) et comme je me suis réveillée avec une bonne nouvelle ce matin, j'ai eu envie de vous faire le 'cadeau' de publier un nouveau chapitre un peu rapidement.**

**Quelle bonne nouvelle? Ben, Obama, ça vous dit rien?**

* * *

A peine sorti de la chambre, Sebastian s'adossa contre un mur. Cette rencontre l'avait ébranlé. Bien plus que ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître. Ses yeux piquaient, il les ferma et pressa ses doigts contre ses paupières. Il sentit ses forces le quitter complètement, toute son énergie était passée dans ces quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il avait lutté pour paraître totalement détaché. Ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps alors il se laissa lentement glisser le long du mur, ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les entoura de ses bras et plongea sa tête dans le creux ainsi formé.

Il senti une main légère se poser sur son bras et une autre caresser son dos. Il se tendit un peu à ce contact mais ne bougea pas. Il n'aurait pas pu même s'il l'avait voulu, plus la force.

« Il est tiré d'affaire. Il va bien. » souffla une voix féminine près de son oreille.

Il releva la tête, surpris. Ses yeux embués de larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir croisèrent le regard clair et doux d'une jeune femme. Il détailla le visage aux traits fins, le sourire compatissant qui s'étirait sur des lèvres bien dessinées et les bouclettes brunes qui s'échappaient ici ou là d'un chignon bien tiré pour caresser les tempes et le front. Et ces yeux dorés qui ne le quittaient pas. Sebastian senti les larmes recommencer à couler lentement sur ses joues pendant que l'infirmière avait continué à parler.

« Il va être suivi par un psychologue pour s'assurer qu'il ne recommence pas mais il va bien aller. Hé shhh. Il compte beaucoup pour toi hein? »

Elle essaya d'essuyer une larme avec son pouce mais alors Sebastian craqua totalement. Son corps entier se mit à trembler, sa respiration était sacadée et plus rien ne contenait ses larmes. Et lui qui maîtrisait d'ordinaire si bien les mots se mit à lancer des idées totalement décousues.

« C'est... moi... il... blague... idiot... il... il... son oeil... trop con... pu mourir »

L'infirmière ressera son étreinte, l'attirant contre elle.

« OK, OK. Laisse toi aller. Pleure une bonne fois pour toute, on parlera après. »

Il s'autorisa alors à se laisser emporter par ses émotions, la tête posée contre l'épaule de cette femme, une main lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Sebastian fouillait sa mémoire pendant que ses larmes coulaient sans contrôle, mais d'aussi loin qu'il put se souvenir, il ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà senti à la fois aussi mal et aussi bien. Peu à peu, il se calma, étonné de se sentir confortable dans les bras d'une femme à respirer son parfum qui n'avait vraiment rien de viril.

Quand il fut calmé, elle lui releva doucement le visage.

« Allez, viens Beau Gosse, on va nettoyer un peu ça et je t'offres une glace. D'accord? »

Elle se leva, lui tendi une main pour l'aider à se relever. Ses jambes étaient encore mal assurées. Une fois debout, il faisait bien deux têtes de plus que la jeune femme, mais tandit qu'elle le soutenait pour aller jusqu'aux toilettes, il paraissait bien petit à côté d'elle. Elle mouilla un mouchoir en papier et lui tamponna délicatement le visage, effaçant du mieux possible les traces laissées par les larmes. Il ferma les yeux, goûtant à la douceur de ces mains, une douceur bien inhabituelle pour lui.

« C'est mieux comme ça » dit la jeune femme en le dévisageant. S'assurant qu'il la suivait, elle ressortit. Ils passèrent devant l'accueil, elle adressa un sourire au standardiste.

« Je prends ma pause Karl. Si on me cherche, je suis en face d'accord? »

« Pas de problème Carla »

« Ca marche Karl »

« A plus tard Carla »

« A plus tard Karl »

Sebastian s'amusa mentalement de cet échange qu'ils avaient l'air d'avoir répété un million de fois.

Ils s'instalèrent à une petite table en retrait et la serveuse, visiblement habituée au planning serré de la jeune infirmière, ne se fit pas attendre.

« Bonjour. Je vous sert quoi? »

« Je sais pas toi mais moi je me laisserais bien tenter par un milkshake au chocolat » lança Carla avec un sourire en direction du jeune lycéen.

« Tu balance ton régime aux orties Carla? » plaisanta la serveuse.

« Pour aujourd'hui oui. Sebastian? Tu prends quoi? »

Sebastian fixa sa nouvelle amie avec un air interrogatif, se demandant comment elle avait deviné son nom.

« Le sticker, ça ne va avec rien. » elle dit en désignant son torse où était collé le badge visiteur qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée à l'hôpital.

Il baissa la tête vers le badge et le décolla délicatement pour ne pas abîmer son pull.

« Un milkshake à la cerise? » commanda-t-il à la serveuse qui parti immédiatement préparer la commande.

« C'est le préféré de mon fils. »

« Il a quel âge? »

« Il vient d'avoir 5 ans »

« J'ai l'air d'avoir 5 ans? C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie! » s'exclama Sebastian en forçant un sourire alors que la serveuse posait leurs milkshake devant eux.

« Si c'est le meilleur jour de ta vie, alors on dirait bien que ta vie craint. Tu veux parler maintenant? »

Sebastian jouait avec sa paille, il l'entoura de ses lèvres et aspira une petite quantité de liquide avant de relever la tête.

« Je le connais même pas. Je sais pas ce que je suis venue faire ici. Je veux dire, je le connais mais juste comme ça. On n'est pas amis. Je m'en fous de ce gars. »

« Moins que tu le penses. Sinon, tu ne serais pas venu. Et l'entrevue ne t'aurais pas retourné à ce point »

« Ca me ressemble pas tout ça. »

« Tu m'as l'air bien jeune pour ne pas t'autoriser à changer. »

Sebastian termina son milkshake, pensif à cette dernière remarque. Il ne se rendit pas compte du bruit qu'il fit avec sa paille en aspirant les dernières gouttes de liquide. Carla éclata de rire alors que Sebastian relevait la tête honteux.

« Oui, décidément, 5 ans, c'est vraiment très jeune pour décider qui on est de façon si définitive. »

« Oh, je vois, vous êtes de ceux qui pensent que je peux choisir d'être hétéro » lança Sebastian d'une voix pleine d'amertume avec son air de défiance.

« NON! Déjà, je ne savais pas, crois le ou non, il n'y a pas écrit homosexuel sur ton front. Ecoute, si tu es attiré par les hommes, ça ne changera pas. Mais être gay, ça n'est pas qui tu es, c'est juste une partie de qui tu es. Une partie que tu ne peux pas changer comme ta taille ou la couleur de tes yeux. Mais la façon dont tu le vis, ça tu peux le choisir. Tu peux t'autoriser à être touché par ce qui se passe autours de toi ou décider de te fermer complètement. S'ouvrir, ça peut faire mal parfois, mais pas seulement. Ne passe pas à côté de ta vie parce que tu as peur d'avoir mal. »

Il resta silencieux, un peu sonné de tout ce que la jeune infirmière venait de dire.

« Il faut que je retourne travailler, ça va aller? »

« Oui, oui. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »


	4. La douleur d'un père

**Disclaimer : Je possède aussi un lecteur DVD qui a enregistré plusieurs épisodes de Glee. Que je ne possède toujours pas. Sont dur en affaire RIB!**

**Et je ne peux même pas me vanter de posséder un personnage dans ce chapitre. Enjoy, quand même.**

**Petit jeu : avez-vous remarqué ce petit rapport aux élections américaine qui s'est subtilement glissé dans le chapitre précédent sans même que je m'en rende compte avant de le relire après publication?**

**Petites réponses aux reviews 'anonymes' aka de ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur ce site. Les autres ne sont pas obligés de lire cette partie, il est possible que je parte en plein délire et que vous ne compreniez pas tout. Mais promis, après, pour le chapitre, je redeviens sérieuse et tout. Bon, preeesque sérieuse, une rechute de délire type Karl et Carla n'est pas à exclure totalement.**

_**Porcelain (réponse 2 en 1 tu sais déjà pourquoi) : Tu supposes bien, mais je crois qu'on a décidé que j'étais au moins aussi folle que toi.**_  
_**Tu as pas oublié le barbecue chez little D? (oui, maintenant qu'on bosse ensemble, il a un petit nom) Il demande si tu peux ramener du pain parce que trouver une bonne baguette à LA, c'est l'enfer et big D (vi, je suis la seule à savoir de qui je parle et ça m'éclate, j'suis folle on vous dit) adore le pain français. Et si on est sages, ils parleront français avec leur accent sexy. Oui, mon coloc aussi bien sur. Oui ils parlent tous les trois français, j'ai des preuves.**_  
_**C'est pas vraiment une vengeance en fait, parce que se venger d'avoir découvert des beaux textes, c'est pas possible.**_  
_**Si tu écoutes ma besty, elle te diras sans doute que 'courage' est genre mon troisième prénom (j'en ai déjà un deuxième en vrai et j'y tiens, c'est sentimental) parce qu'apparemment j'ai une tendance à me lancer à faire certains trucs dingues qu'elle oserait même pas penser à faire. Et je me suis ramassée un certain nombre de fois, mais je récidive. Moi, je dirais que mes actes de courage sont en fait des missions suicide ou le vrai moment de 'courage' ne dure pas plus longtemps que laisser mon doigt appuyer sur 'entrée' ou glisser la lettre dans la boîte. Et disons que sans me prendre pour l'auteur de l'année, je crois effectivement que l'écriture fait parti des choses que je fais pas trop mal.**_  
_**Ah, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, mais qui est-il? Lequel est son VRAI visage? Est-ce qu'on l'a même déjà vu? Qui sait? Et est-ce qu'il sait lui même ce qu'il ressent pour Dave? Et vice versa d'ailleurs!**_  
_**Oui, alors Carla, Karl, comment dire Karl est venu, puis j'ai pas trouvé autre chose que Carla, du coup, je suis partie dans le délire à fond.**_  
_**Et le petit discours de Carla... Oui, oui, je vais me jeter des fleurs, mais j'en suis assez fière.**_

_**Non attends, en fait, j'en suis **_**CARREMENT**_** fière!**_

* * *

En cette fin d'après-midi, Burt se retrouvait seul à la maison. Carole était de garde jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, Sam était parti rendre visite à ses parents pour le week-end **[1]** et les garçons étaient allés rendre visite à Quinn à l'hôpital. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer, sans doute avec Blaine qui était invité à manger avant de rentrer chez lui à Westerville à deux heures de route de là. Mais en attendant, il était seul dans cette maison étrangement calme.

Il aimait beaucoup l'animation qui caractérisait son foyer depuis que Carole et Finn étaient entrés dans leurs vie et que Blaine puis Sam avaient, chacun à sa façon, rejoint l'équipe. Des rires, des pleurs, des cris, des portes qui claquent, des airs de rock rivalisant avec les envolées lyriques des plus grandes comédies musicales, les commentaires de matchs de foot se mêlant joyeusement aux discutions autours de la mode. Et les quatres adolescents reprenant en choeurs les chansons du Glee club, parfois rejoints par l'agacente mais talentueuse Diva qui servait parfois de petite ami au plus grand des garçons.

C'était sa mélodie du bonheur, ce souffle de vie qui lui avait manqué depuis la mort de sa première femme même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant que Kurt ne lui présente Carole. Et si ce petit moment de calme était agréable à savourer, il l'était surtout parce qu'il précédait le retour des trois adolescents et du gazouillis de leurs conversations.

Il s'apprêtait à s'installer dans son fauteuil pour suivre à la télé les derniers résultats sportifs quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retenti. Il se dirigeat vers la porte d'entrée en bougonnant.

« Vous avez encore oublié vos clés? Je me demande ce que... Oh, heu... »

Il stoppa sa phrase quand il eut ouvert la porte et vu qui se tenait devant lui. Et l'homme n'était définitivement pas l'un des adolescents qu'il attendait.

« Heu, Paul, c'est ça? Un problème avec Dave »

« Je n'aurais pas dû venir ici, mais je ne voyais personne d'autre à qui je pourrais parler de ça » »

« Entrez »

Burt guida le père de Dave jusqu'au salon, lui indiquant le fauteuil pendant qu'il prenait place dans le canapé.

« C'est pas un mauvais gars dans le fond votre gamin. Je lui ai pas laissé sa chance à l'époque. J'avais peur pour Kurt, je voulais qu'il ne lui arrive jamais rien de mal, je voulais le protéger. Je n'ai pas sû voir ce que Kurt a vu. Même après l'avoir laissé revenir à McKinley, je n'avais pas confiance. Ca me semblait tellement irréel, tellement soudain, ce changement. Je n'avais même pas confiance en mon propre fils, je pensais qu'il faisait la pire erreur de sa vie, qu'il était naïf. Je m'en veux vous savez, Paul »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Même moi je n'avais rien vu, rien compris. Vous et moi, on n'est peut-être pas du même milieu mais on a quand même quelque chose en commun : on est pères et on veut protéger nos fils. Et ça me touche vraiment que vous soyez capable de ne pas nous en vouloir. »

« Vous venez de le dire, j'ai un fils moi aussi. Deux même en réalité, presque trois. Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que vous avez ressenti quand... Personne ne mérite ce qui vous est arrivé, Paul. Personne. Je ne changerais pas le passé si je vous en voulais »

« Il est rentré à la maison depuis une semaine et j'ai peur à chaque fois que je dois le laisser seul. Il va devoir retourner au lycée mais j'ai tellement peur de ce qui va lui arriver là-bas. Et il ne le dit pas, mais je vois bien que ça l'angoisse lui aussi. Je me sens tellement... impuissant. »

« Je comprends ça. J'en ai deux à la maison. Kurt est une forte tête et je sais trop bien quels ennuis il peut s'attirer à cause de ça. Et Finn, il a beau faire deux mètres de hauts et encaisser les coups sur le terrain, c'est un gentil naïf avec le coeur sur la main. Il se ferait mener en bateau par un moustique. Dans moins de six mois, il va falloir les laisser s'envoler. Tout ce qu'on pourra faire, c'est espérer qu'on leur a donné les bonnes armes pour affronter le monde et qu'il sauront les utiliser avec sagesse. »

BAM.

La porte d'entrée claqua de façon assez violente, suivi par un cri perçant.

« Mon dieu, Finn, tu n'apprendras jamais à fermer les portes normalement? »

« Mais c'est pas ma faute, elle... »

La porte se rouvrit et se referma plus calmement.

« Merci Finn, tu es un vrai gentleman. Il y avait longtemps que je m'étais pas pris une porte dans le nez, ça m'avait manqué »

« Mais... »

« Oh mon dieu, Blaine, ça va? Finn, tu pourrais faire attention! »

« Vous allez même pas me laisser parler de toute façon? »

Les deux hommes dans le salon échangèrent un sourire avant de voir débouler un Finn boudeur, suivi de près par Kurt, un bras autours de la taille de Blaine, couvant du regard son petit ami qui se frottait le nez, en rajoutant visiblement sur l'importance de sa ''blessure''.

« Bonsoir Burt... Heu, Mr Karofsky » dit Finn en bafouillant. Il avança vers le père de son ancien coéquipier pour lui serrer maladroitement la main. Kurt, de son côté, détourna l'attention de son petit ami pour poser un regard inquiet sur l'homme.

« Monsieur Karofsky? Un problème avec David? » demanda-t-il en venant lui aussi lui serrer la main. »

« Non, non, rien de grave. »

A son tour, Blaine s'avança pour saluer l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré mais qu'il supposa être le père de l'ancienne brute de McKinley, celui qui avait poussé Kurt à venir à Dalton avant de tenter de se suicider quelques jours auparavant.

« Bonjour monsieur. Heu... Blaine Anderson, le... petit ami de Kurt. Je ne connais pas vraiment votre fils, mais, j'ai sû pour son... enfin, je... suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais tout ce qu'il a fait à Kurt. »

« Oh, si si, je sais. » marmona Blaine en fixant la pointe de ses chaussures. De son côté, Finn se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre depuis le début de la conversation, se dirigeant fort peu subtilement vers la porte, calculant visiblement à quel moment il pourrait se mettre à courir vers n'importe où ailleurs que dans cette pièce. Kurt, saisissant le malaise, décida de venir en aide à ses deux camarades.

« Finn, tu avais promis d'appeler Rachel dès qu'on serait rentrés. Tu devrais le faire avant qu'elle ne vienne en personne pour t'arracher les yeux. »

L'espace d'un instant, Finn eut l'air du lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture et Kurt pourrait jurer avoir vu une ampoule s'allumer au dessus de sa tête quand il avait finalement compris. Il bafouilla une vague excuse avant d'effectivement disparaître en courant dans les escaliers et de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, provoquant le soupir sonore de Kurt.

« Mr Karofsky, vous voulez boire quelque chose? Un thé peut-être, ou... »

« Un thé oui, ça a l'air bien. » s'empressa de répondre Paul, pas dupe du stratagème du jeune homme.

Blaine avait compris lui aussi rapidement. Il commença à lister mentalement tout ce qu'il pourrait faire plus tard pour remercier son ingénieux petit ami et ne laissa personne ajouter un mot avant de lancer un « Je m'en occupe. » et de disparaître dans la cuisine.

« Alors il... » commença Paul en pointant un doigt vers la porte où le jeune homme avait disparu.

« Il sait tout oui. » finit Kurt en s'asseyant à côté de son père. « La benne, les insultes, les slushies, les menaces et le... le baiser aussi. » Kurt avait baissé la voix pour faire ce dernier aveux qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait à personne d'autre qu'à Blaine.

« Le baiser? De quoi tu parles Kurt? »

« S'il te plaît papa, ne t'énerves pas, penses à ton coeur. C'est rien de grave. L'an dernier, il m'avait poussé dans les casiers une fois de plus, je l'ai coursé jusqu'aux vestiaires pour lui crier dessus et l'insulter et il m'a... embrassé, c'est tout. Il était perdu, c'était juste impulsif, désespéré. C'est juste un mauvais souvenir pour nous deux. Si vous pouvez garder ça pour vous, j'avais promis de ne le dire à personne. C'est pour ça que je savais qu'il était sincère quand il s'est excusé et que je lui ai fait confiance. Blaine sait tout ça. »

Placé dos à la porte, Paul ne vit pas que Blaine était revenu avec un plateau chargé de boissons pour eux tous.

« Je ne comprend pas, s'il sait tout ça, pourquoi il est aussi compatissant? »

« Parce que je sais tout ça justement. Je sais ce qu'il a vécu. La confusion, les questions, ne pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent. »

Blaine posat une tasse de thé fumante face à Mr Karofsky et approchat le sucre et un petit pichet de lait pour que l'homme puisse se servir à sa convenance.

« C'est difficile d'être footballeur et de se rendre compte qu'on est bien plus attiré par ses coéquipiers sous la douche que par les cheerleaders qui se trémoussent en minijupe au bord du terrain. »

Il décapsula une bouteille de bière sans alcool et la tendit à Burt qui l'accepta avec un sourire de remerciement.

« C'est pas une situation très bien acceptée, où on trouve sa place quand on a le sentiment d'appartenir à deux univers que le monde entier semble penser incompatible? »

Il posa un verre de lait froid au chocolat et un autre de lait chaud aromatisé avec une pointe de miel et quelques gouttes de fleur d'oranger, remercié par un sourire qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bien entamé le processus de remerciement. Il prit place dans le canapé contre son petit ami et glissa une main dans la sienne.

« Et puis sans votre fils, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Kurt. Je lui crois que je devrais le remercier pour ça. Je n'excuse pas tout ce qu'il a fait. La benne, les insultes, les slushies, les menaces, c'est inexcusable. Mais il sera assez détesté pour juste être lui. On ne peut pas lui refuser notre pardon et notre amitié. »

« Tu as oublié le baiser mon coeur. »

« Non, le baiser, c'est excusable, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es sexy quand tu t'énerves. » dis Blaine en riant.

Il fut gratifié d'une tape dans l'épaule par Kurt et Burt se racla la gorge, l'enjoignant à ne pas s'avancer plus sur ce terrain. Même s'il ne put pas retenir un petit sourire en entendant ce compliment peu subtil mais touchant que le garçon venait de faire à son fils. Kurt repris son sérieux.

« Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas trop mais... Dave m'a dit qu'il avait peur de retourner au lycée. Je crois qu'il aurait besoin d'un nouveau départ. Un vrai. En sachant que quoi qu'il arrive il a des amis prêts à le soutenir. »

« C'est un peu pour ça que j'étais venu ici en fait. Il ne peut pas revenir à McKinley. On a déménagé pour Thurston et on ne peut pas revenir maintenant. Je me suis renseigné sur la Dalton Academy, mais même en le confiant à sa tante à Westerville pour économiser l'internat, ça ne rentre pas du tout dans notre budget. »

« Il a une tante qui accepterait de l'héberger à Westerville? » demanda Blaine comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

« Oui. Ma soeur. Mais comme je viens de le dire, Dalton est trop cher. »

« En fait, je ne pensais pas à Dalton, mais Westerville South. Ils ne prennent pas de transfert en milieu d'année normalement mais je peux parler au principal et lui expliquer la situation. »

« Et pourquoi il accepterait plus facilement si tu lui parles? » demanda Kurt.

« Heu, en fait... c'est mon oncle. **[2]** » répondit Blaine en se tortillant un peu parce que son portable venait de vibrer dans sa poche.

Il le sortit pour lire le SMS qu'il venait de recevoir. Il rit en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur s'afficher. « Je crois que Finn commence à avoir faim. »

**De Finn à Blaine** :_ Il est encore là?_

**De Blaine à Finn** : _Oui mais il ne mord pas_

**De Finn à Blaine** : _Tu peux lui dire de dire à Dave qu'on serait contents de le voir avec les gars du foot?_

**De Blaine à Finn** : _Viens lui dire toi même_

**De Finn à Blaine** : _S'il te plait_

**De Kurt à Finn** : _Finn Hudson, arrêtes de faire le bébé et descends_

A l'étage, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma doucement, preuve que Finn savait le faire, et le pas lourd de l'adolescent se fit entendre dans l'escalier avant que Finn n'apparaisse.

« Heu, j'ai eu Puck au téléphone, et Mike aussi et heu... on se disait que... ce serait sympa de revoir Dave, pour, je sais pas, jouer à des jeux vidéos ou quelque chose. J'ai pas parlé à Sam et Artie mais je suis sûr qu'il seraient contents de le voir aussi. Je sais pas, une soirée comme ça avec ses anciens copains du foot. Enfin, ceux du Glee club en tous cas. Les autres, je sais pas mais... »

« Finn, Finn, c'est bon, respire. » lui dit Kurt qui s'était levé et avait posé une main dans son dos. « C'est une bonne idée. On programmera ça et j'appellerai David, si c'est d'accord avec vous Mr Karofsky. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Je vais vous laisser. »

« Pensez-y pour Westerville South. David a nos numéros, n'hésitez pas si vous prenez la décision. »

« Je vais en parler avec David. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir. »

Ce soir là, la préparation du repas et le repas lui-même furent mouvementés. Et en regardant les trois garçons travailler ensemble tout en se chamaillant comme des frères... oh, d'accord, pas comme des frères finalement... comme des enfants, Burt pensa qu'il était vraiment très chanceux.

* * *

**[1] L'auteur tient à préciser qu'au terme d'un douloureux processus d'écriture d'un chapitre qui ne présente pas d'intérêt capital pour le déroulement de l'histoire, elle a réalisé que Sam avait élu domicile chez les Hummel-Hudson depuis que Finn était allé le chercher dans je ne sais plus quel état autre que l'Ohio. Elle a passablement insulté RIB pour cette brillante idée d'avoir transformé Burt en une sorte de Noé qui récupère tous les adolescents perdus et bon sang, elle est extensible cette maison ou bien? Elle a râlé à l'idée de devoir reprendre le chapitre entier pour insérer le blondinet, puis eu l'idée lumineuse de trouver une explication plus ou moins foireuse à son absence de la scène. Ne tirez pas, je suis pas armée.**

**[2] Westerville South High School est un lycée réel, je suis pas RIB, j'invente pas des lycées et des universités comme ça moi, je me documente un minimum. Merci Google et Wikipedia. Et il se trouve que le principal, tout aussi réel que le lycée qu'il dirige, s'appelle Steve Andersson (avec 2S, c'est pas une faute de frappe). De là à jouer à mêler réalité et fiction, il n'y a qu'un pas que j'ai franchi sans aucune hésitation.**


	5. Joyeux anniversaire Sebastian

**Disclaimer : Le meuble qui soutient la télé et le lecteur DVD chez moi, bon, ben je l'ai payé avec mes sous, donc il est à moi, rien qu'à moi et puis c'est tout. Glee? Ah ben non, ça toujours pas par contre. Mon banquier s'en serait rendu compte. Ce que je possède totalement dans ce texte, ce sont les fautes d'orthographe et surtout de conjugaison. Celles que je ne vois pas du tout et aussi celles que je vois quand je me relis après coup et dont j'ai particulièrement honte. Elles prouvent deux choses : que je n'ai pas de beta et que je travaille en flux tendu, donc que je prends moins de temps à relire pour maintenir mon rythme de publication.**

**Donc, le chapitre précédent fut difficile à écrire, j'ai vécu des moments de torture. Burt et Paul m'ont fait pleurer. J'ai raturé, réécrit, inséré des passages, barré encore, réécrit, vécu un grand moment de solitude quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais totalement oublié Sam, débatu longuement avec moi même pour décider si j'essayais de l'insérer dans ce joyeux bazar ou si je le virais purement et simplement de la maison pour la soirée. Bref. Et celui qui vient est... Vous verrez bien. Il se pourrait qu'avoir un mouchoir à portée de main soit bienvenu, selon votre degré de sensibilité et quelles émotions vous font pleurer.**

**Et puis, si vous êtes sensibles à l'évocation de certains fluides corporels, il vaudrait sans doute mieux éviter de lire la fin de ce chapitre. Je ne peux pas dire quel fluide exactement pour ne pas totalement gâcher l'effet de surprise, mais considérez vous prévenus. Sans compter que des propos homophobes particulièrement choquants pourraient bien avoir été utilisés.**

_**Porcelain : Tirons un voile pudique sur ma folie, on va finir par perdre du monde. Je dirais bien que tu nous a manqué mais comment dire, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, j'étais bien entourée. De toute façon, moi, dès qu'un mec se met à me parler français avec un accent sexy, je craque, alors deux en même temps...**_  
_**Bon Klaine, c'est mes petits choux à moi aussi, faudra pas s'étonner s'ils reviennent faire un tour par ci par là. Et Finn aussi d'ailleurs, je l'aime beaucoup ce grand dadais... J'attends juste que la saison 3 soit dépassée pour virer son ex-future femme du tableau parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à la supporter (désolée pour les fans de Rachel et/ou Finchel on dirait que vous vous êtes trompés d'histoire).**_  
_**Comme tu dis, Burt est le meilleur papa du monde, et le meilleur homme aussi, donc je le voyais mal enfoncer un gamin qui vient juste de tenter de se suicider.**_  
_**J'étais nettement plus sceptique avec Blaine moi en fait. Non, sérieusement, on a la preuve que c'est pas un flic du 21 jump street en infiltration?**_  
_**Et contente de t'avoir fait rire, enfin si c'est bien ça que tu voulais dire, parce que je vois pas bien pourquoi tu te crèverais à copier la phrase et à me remercier si ça t'avais fait rien. Et je vois pas ce que tu aurais voulu dire d'autre.**_  
_**Heu... Et sinon... Aussi... D'avance... Désolée... :'(**_

* * *

Les premières notes de Stand par Lenny Kravitz s'échappèrent du smartphone dernier cri posé sur la table de nuit. Elles furent accompagnées d'un grognement endormi et une main tâtonna pour l'arrêter. Dix minutes plus tard, la même mélodie troubla à nouveau le silence de la pièce.

« OK, ça va, ça va, je me lève. »

Sebastian s'étira comme un chat dans son grand lit, se tourna lentement et bascula pour s'asseoir au bord du matelas, les yeux encore fermés. Les coudes sur ses genoux, il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et se frotta le visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Puis il prit le portable qui avait fini par se taire. Il essayait de chasser le sable de sous ses paupières pour réussir à lire l'heure affichée sous la date (vendredi 2 mars 2012, pas qu'il puisse mieux la lire que l'heure, mais la date, il la savait déjà). Il battait désespérément des paupières, essayant de chasser le voile trouble de sa vision quand Mika se mit à chanter Elle me dit.

Sebastian sursauta, le portable sauta dans ses mains et il le rattrappa de justesse pour répondre. Il eut à peine le temps d'approcher l'appareil de son oreille qu'une voix stridente finissait de le réveiller totalement.

« **Joyeux anniversaire**! »**[1]**

« Chloé, tu sais l'heure qu'il est? »

« Si je suis pas trop rouillée en décalage horaire et si je me base sur ton humeur massacrante -de rien au passage- je dirais qu'il est l'heure que tu fonce sous la douche et que tu ingurgite un café ASAP ou tu vas finir par être en retard. »

« Et il serait pas l'heure de ton cours d'anglais histoire de travailler ton accent? »

« Oh tais toi, tu adores mon accent. Maintenant file mettre ton joli ptit cul dans ton uniforme. »

« Hé, surveilles ton langage jeune fille. C'est bon, j'y vais. » il marqua une pause.

« Chloé? »

« Oui? »

« Merci... T'es la première » il dit d'une voix un peu triste.

« Je sais Bass, je sais. » répondit la jeune fille, attristée elle aussi, avant d'ajouter « Hé, t'oublie pas, on se Skype ce soir quand tu rentres du lycée, je veux te voir ouvrir ton cadeau. Bonne journée. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle avait raccroché.

Il se leva, se traîna jusqu'à la grande salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, enleva le boxer qui lui avait servi de pyjama et le jeta en direction du panier de linge sale avant de se glisser sous la douche. Quand il ressortit, il remarqua que le vêtement avait manqué sa cible et traînait sur le carrelage immaculé. Il se sécha et alla le ramasser pour le mettre dans le panier **[2]**. Il s'habilla et se coiffa avec soin puis se dirigea vers la porte qui le séparait du reste du monde. La main sur la poignée, il prit une grande inspiration, ravalant le reste de larmes qui n'avait pas coulé sous la douche. Il plaqua son habituel sourire sur son visage et ouvrit la porte. Showtime.

Il traversa un long couloir dont les murs étaient décorés de peintures originales. La valeur d'une seule des oeuvres de ce couloir pourrait payer au moins deux années entières dans l'université la plus prestigieuse des Etats-Unis. Il arriva à un immense escalier de marbre, il évita de poser la main sur la rampe dorée à l'or fin pour descendre et se retint de lever les yeux vers l'immense lustre en cristal. Il tourna à gauche, fit face à l'immense double porte en bois décoré qui ouvrait sur la salle à manger.

Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait tous les matins quand son père n'était pas à la maison : il tourna encore sur sa gauche et avança jusqu'à une porte simple, presque cachée à laquelle il frappa deux coups pour s'annoncer et entra.

Et comme tous les matins où son père n'était pas là, il trouva l'employée de maison qui s'affairait dans la grande cuisine en jean et tee-shirt simple plutôt que la ridicule tenue de soubrette que le maître des lieux exigeait en temps normal.

« Bom dia Lucía »

« Hé Sébastian. Feliz aniversário » dit Lucía alors qu'elle finissait de remplir une assiette posée à côté d'une tasse de café au bout du plan de travail « Oeufs brouillés et pancakes aux myrtilles? »

« Muito bem. Obrigado. »

Sebastian s'installa sur le tabouret haut devant le plan de travail et entama le petit déjeuner qui avait été préparé pour lui par Lucía.

Cette femme d'une quarantaine d'années, Brésilienne, était au service des Smythe depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Westerville sept mois plus tôt, après avoir quitté Paris.

Elle avait été surprise la première fois que le jeune homme était venu dans la cuisine. C'était à peine un mois après leur installation, Sebastian n'avait pas encore commencé l'année scolaire et les seules instructions spéciales qu'elle avait reçu pour ces quelques jours où l'adolescent serait seul à la maison, étaient de lui préparer ses repas et de le réveiller à midi s'il dormait encore.

Alors qu'elle prenait une pause devant un café, vers dix heures, il y avait eu ces deux coups toqués à la porte de la cuisine. Elle avait cru rêver et avait failli s'étrangler avec son café quand la porte s'était ouverte sur le jeune homme, les cheveux en bataille, un jean bien coupé et une chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Il s'était tenu sur le pas de la porte en la regardant, son fameux sourire charmeur mais une lueur d'interrogation au fond des yeux. Elle avait reposé sa tasse et ils s'étaient fixés quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide à briser le silence.

« C'est vraiment ridicule cette tenue. »

Elle avait été interloquée une seconde et avait éclaté de rire. Il avait ri aussi, la glace était rompue.

A partir de ce jour c'était devenu une habitude. Sebastian prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine dès que son père n'était pas là, ce qui arrivait assez souvent.

Le jeune homme avait appris quelques mots de portugais, pas assez pour tenir une conversation mais assez pour créer un lien entre lui et l'employée de son père. De son côté, Lucía n'avait pas eu besoin qu'il exprime avec des mots ses goûts culinaire pour savoir quels plats éviter et quels plats préparer pour lui faire vraiment plaisir. Ils se laissaient aller à parler de tout et de rien les jours où Sebastian avait le temps.

Bien sûr, il restait entre eux une distance, quelque chose qui empêchait d'oublier qu'ils avaient une relation de patron à employée. Mais on était très loin du dédain qu'affichait le père de Sebastian vis-à-vis des gens qui travaillaient pour lui.

Ce matin là, si Lucía n'était que la deuxième à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, c'est que Chloé avait l'avantage du décallage horaire puisqu'il était déjà le milieu de la journée à Paris.

Une fois son petit déjeuner fini, il remercia Lucía et prit la direction de la Dalton Academy pour la dernière journée de cours de la semaine.

Cette journée se trainait en longueur. Le jeune homme passa la matinée entière à scruter son portable comme s'il attendait qu'une licorne magique en sorte. Et ça n'étonnait plus personne, ça ne faisait jamais qu'environ deux semaines que son téléphone semblait avoir été greffé à la main qu'il n'utilisait pas pour écrire ou pour manger.

A la pause déjeuner, il était seul dans une des salles de repos du lycée, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone comme si ça allait le faire sonner quand Nick et Jeff entrèrent. Ils stopèrent net en voyant leur camarade et s'échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, ils avaient quelque chose à faire tous les deux et la présence du nouveau soliste des Warblers compromettait leurs plans.

Ils s'approchèrent, prirent place à côté de lui dans le canapé en cuir et Jeff lui prit le portable des mains.

« C'est quoi son petit nom? » demanda Jeff qui avait commencé à fouiller la liste de contacts enregistrée dans le smartphone.

« T'en a bien fini avec Blaine non? »

« Cherche pas Jeff, s'il avait son numéro, le pauvre gars aurait déjà demandé à en changer. Il est pas du genre à attendre qu'on l'appelle. »

« Quand même, ce mec doit lui avoir bien retourné la tête pour qu'il se morfonde à attendre un appel depuis aussi longtemps. »

« Oh, tu parles, c'est juste qu'il a pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste. Deux semaines sans nouvelles de l'Apolon sur lequel il a jeté son dévolu, c'est beaucoup pour son égo. »

Sebastian se leva et leur fit face. Il reprit son téléphone des mains de Jeff.

« Ca va les gars? Vous êtes au courant que je suis là et que je suis pas sourd? »

« Oups, je crois que tu l'as vexé Nick. »

« Quoi? Moi? C'est toi qui a commencé. »

« Je vous laisse, vous avez l'air d'avoir des tonnes de choses à vous raconter. »

Et sur ces paroles Sebastian sortit de la pièce et les deux autres ne tentèrent même pas de le retenir.

Les dernières heures de la journée furent les plus dures et Sebastian commença à envisager de ne pas aller à la répétition des Warblers pour une fois. Mais il eut à peine le temps de sortir de son dernier cours que Thad lui sautait dessus.

« Sebastian! Tu tombes bien, je voulais te parler. »

« Tout de suite? On va arriver en retard à la répétition. »

« Non, on a annulé la répét aujourd'hui, personne te l'as dit? »

« On dirait bien que non. Je vais en profiter pour rentrer plus tôt. »

« Hé, tu m'oublie là! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Vas-y. Dis-moi tout. Vite. »

« J'ai besoin d'un conseil... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Thad, j'ai des projets pour la soirée, alors si tu te décides pas à parler très vite, tu attendras lundi. »

« A propos d'une fille. »

« Une fille? T'es sérieux là? Tu crois vraiment que tu t'adresses à la bonne personne là? »

« J'ai essayé de demander à David mais il n'avait pas le temps du tout ce soir , bref, il y a cette fille, on est sortis deux ou trois fois, on s'est embrassés et tout. Et j'aimerais bien lui faire comprendre que... enfin tu vois quoi. Mais je voudrais pas être trop direct non plus. »

« Donc, que je résume : tu viens me demander à MOI des trucs pour faire comprendre SUBTILEMENT à une FILLE que tu as envie de TE LA FAIRE? J'ai un conseil pour toi : arrêtes la drogue! Maintenant, si ça te dérange pas trop, on m'attends alors je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Oui mais attends une seconde, je fais quoi? »

« Je sais pas moi, t'attends lundi pour demander à David. D'ici là, tu te masturbes, tu veux un cours peut-être? Je serais ravi de te donner un coup de main si tu veux. Ou un coup d'autre chose. »

« OK, c'est bon, je savais qu'il fallait pas que je te demande. Je sais pas pourquoi j'écoutes encore les idées foireuses de Trent. »

« On se le demande oui. Bon week-end Thad. »

Sebastian rentra chez lui, impatient de parler à Chloé. Il ne remarqua pas la voiture garée dans l'allée et il ne prêta pas plus d'attention au fait que la porte d'entrée ne soit pas fermée alors que Lucía devait avoir terminé son service. Il s'apprêtait à monter directement dans sa chambre mais des voix venant du salon attirèrent son attention.

« Magnez vous, il est déjà là. »

« Flûte, je vous l'avais dit que Thad le retiendrait jamais assez longtemps. »

« Moi je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû sécher la dernière heure de cours. »

« Oui, Jeff, on sait tous à quel point tu aimes sécher les cours! »

« Tu le trouves ce code oui ou zut? »

« Ben vas-y toi, si t'es si malin. »

« Hé, les twins, vous voulez pas baisser d'un ton? »

« T'as dû te tromper, tu vois bien qu'il est pas encore rentré. »

Sebastian, amusé par cet échange, s'avança jusqu'à la porte du salon pour trouver Jeff, Nick, Trent et David en train de se chamailler autours d'un ordinateur portable posé sur la table basse.

« Pour les cambriolages, il va falloir apprendre la discrétion. Et j'ai rarement vu des cambrioleurs ramener des ordinateurs là où ils font leurs casses. » dit Sebastian d'un ton sarcastique.

« Surprise râtée. Souriez les gars. » lança Trent alors que tout le monde se tournait vers Sebastian avec des sourires crispés.

« Heu... Joyeux anniversaire? » dit David aussi naturellement que possible, suivi par les trois autres.

« Qui vous dit que c'est mon anniversaire? »

« Chloé » répondit Nick.

« Et comment vous êtes entrés? »

« Lucía » répondit Jeff.

« Mais on n'avait pas pensé que sans le code de la Wi-Fi, on ne pourrait pas se connecter. » ajouta David.

« Et vous avez besoin de vous connecter parce que... »

« Pour Chloé. Tu compte pas ouvrir son cadeau sans elle quand même? »

« Encore une question... »

« Non, plus de questions tant qu'on a pas ces foutus codes! » s'énerva Nick.

« OK »

Sebastian s'installa par terre devant l'ordinateur et entra les codes.

« J'ai droit à ma question maintenant? »

« Facebook, ça te dis quelque chose? Chloé, oui. Allez, branche Skype qu'on voit à quoi elle ressemble! »

« Nick, tu m'as l'air bien enthousiaste. Est-ce que ma petite soeur t'aurait promis un strip-tease? »

« Ta petite soeur? »

« Ma petite soeur! »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Sebastian avait connecté Skype et une petite blondinette d'une quinzaine d'années était apparue à l'écran.

« Qui va me faire un strip-tease? » demanda-t-elle amusée, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la partie qui suggérait que ce soit elle qui le fasse.

« Nick s'était proposé, mais vu sa tête, on dirait qu'il se dégonfle. »

«J'aimerais bien voir ça. Sa tête, pas le strip-tease. »

Nick s'avança dans le champ de la webcam, l'air un peu gêné.

« **Bonjour**. »

« Wow. Je veux bien le strip-tease maintenant. » dit Chloé en éclatant de rire en voyant Nick virer au rouge. « Je plaisante, détends toi. Bon, je peux voir les autres ou vous nous la jouez solo sous les spotlights tous les deux? »

Ils firent de la place et les trois autres s'instalèrent en face de la caméra, chacun s'asseyant par terre ou sur le canapé, et les présentations furent faites rapidement.

« Bon, lequel de vous est le petit ami de mon frère? »

« Chloé! » la voix de Sebastian claqua dans la pièce.

« Quoi Bass? J'ai pas le droit de savoir? »

« Non, t'inquiètes, il est un peu à cran depuis qu'il a rencontré son prince charmant mais que le gars l'a pas rappelé. »

« Jeff, arrêtes tes bêtises! Vous êtes tous contre moi ce soir ou bien? »

« Il était déjà tendu depuis le fiasco avec Blaine de toute façon. »

« Blaine? »

« L'ancien solliste des Warblers qui a change de lycée pour rejoindre son petit ami Kurt. Sebastian a essayé de le draguer, mais ils sont bien accrochés les piou-pious, donc il s'est prit un râteau. »

« Trent, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Je suis célibataire et je vais bien merci! Fin de la discussion. On peut passer à autre chose? »

« Oui, ouvrir tes cadeaux par exemple. »

Les yeux de Sebastian se posèrent sur la table basse à côté de l'ordinateur où il y avait quatre paquets cadeaux auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention.  
Le premier était un peu plus grand qu'une feuille de papier, de l'épaisseur d'un livre de poche, emballé dans du papier doré, noyé sous une profusion de bolduc argenté.  
Le deuxième était plus petit, rectangulaire aussi, entouré d'un papier coloré, un peu éraflé par endroits.  
Le troisième était un petit sac en papier glacé blanc, fermé par un ruban vert amande.  
Le dernier était une simple boîte allongée comme celles que les bijoutiers donnent quand ils vendent un bracelet.

« Heu... Je vois bien d'où viennent ces deux là, mais les deux autres... » il dit en montrant les deux premiers paquets.

David prit un air faussement indigné.

« Est-ce qu'il est en train d'insinuer qu'on se seraient invités sans ramener de cadeau? »

« Je crois bien oui. Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné! »

« OK, OK, j'ai compris, vous avez cassé vos tirelires pour m'offrir deux cadeaux. »

« Oulà, du calme, quand même pas, pour qui tu te prends? »

La porte communiquant entre le salon et la cuisine s'ouvrit et Lucía entra avec un gâteau.

« J'espères que vous m'avez attendu pour ouvrir les cadeaux. »

« Il a fallut qu'on retienne Chloé, ça a été le plus dur. »

« Nick, je suis peut-être à 10 000km, mais mes oreilles fonctionnent très bien et je t'ai entendu! »

Lucía posa le gâteau sur la table basse qui commençait à être bien occupée. Puis elle fit le tour du canapé et se pencha au dessus des garçons pour être dans le champ de la caméra.

« Bonjour Chloé. »

« Bonjour Lucía. Bon, on est tous là maintenant? On peut y aller? Enfin, si Nick ne me trouve pas trop pressée. »

« Il est quelle heure chez toi beauté? »

« Nick, si tu veux draguer ma soeur, tu peux faire ça un autre jour? Quand je suis pas là par exemple! »

Sebastian coupa les conversations en attrapant le paquet coloré et l'ouvrit. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il découvrit une édition en anglais et illustrée par l'auteur du Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry. Il ouvrit le livre, sur la première page, il y avait une dédicace : **O**_**n ne voit bien qu'avec le coeur. **__**L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.** Ta petite soeur à qui tu manques._ Nick lut la phrase par dessus l'épaule de Sebastian.

« Ca veut dire quoi? Je suis pas très bon en français. »

« Ca veut dire qu'en amour, il ne faut pas s'arrêter aux apparences. Pas qu'en amour d'ailleurs. »

David, qui était du côté opposé aux cadeaux tenta de se pencher pour récupérer leur paquet en disant « Tu devrais peut-être pas ouvrir le notre en fait, on ira le changer... »

« Pas moyen » dit Sebastian en attrappant le petit sac blanc avant que quelqu'un ai le temps de le subtiliser.

« Comment tu as su que c'était celui là? »

« J'avais une chance sur deux. »

« Sur trois. » corrigea Trent.

« Sur deux. Je sais très bien d'où vient celui ci. » lâcha Sebastian en montrant le paquet doré.

Il dénoua le ruban vert et ouvrit le petit sac. Il plongeat la main dedans et en tira un tube de lubrifiant apparemment aromatisé à la cerise.

« On s'est dit que ça pourrait te servir si jamais Mr Mystère se décide à se manifester. Ou sinon, tu peux toujours l'utiliser tout seul en pensant à lui. »

« Wow! Trop d'informations Jeff, beaucoup trop d'informations. Je veux pas imaginer ça! » s'écria Chloé.

« Parce que c'est avec un homme? »

« Parce que c'est mon frère. Il couche avec qui il veut mais je veux pas les détails. Bon, si tu tiens à me raconter la tienne, c'est pas pareil. »

« OK, je veux pas savoir ça non plus. Il est de qui celui là du coup? » demanda Sebastian en attrapant la boîte.

« Lucía idiot. » lancèrent en choeur les quatre Warblers.

« Lucía mais... »

« Ouvre avant de parler. »

Il ouvrit lentement la boîte, gêné à l'idée que l'employée de maison ai dépensé une partie de son maigre salaire dans un bijou onéreux. Mais alors, il découvrit un bracelet fait de fils de coton tressés, formant des motifs noirs, blancs et gris.

« C'est un bracelet porte-bonheur. Tu dois faire un voeux quand on l'attache et ensuite, tu dois le garder jusqu'à ce que l'usure le fasse tomber de lui même. Et ce jour là, le voeux se réalisera. »

Elle fit le tour du canapé, s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle prit le bracelet dans une main et son poignet dans l'autre. Elle passa le bracelet autours de son poignet.

« Tu es prêt à faire ton voeux? »

Sebastian hocha la tête. Elle fit trois noeuds pour maintenir le bracelet en place.

« Voilà, maintenant tu reprends ta vie normalement et tu laisses le temps faire. »

« Y a pas à dire, il craint notre cadeau les gars. » se plaignit Trent.

« Vous vous êtes pas mal débrouillés sachant que vous saviez rien i peine 10h et que vous avez eu cours quasiment tout le temps entre temps. » rigola Chloé. « Bon, je m'amuse follement mais là je vais vous laisser, je rêve de m'écrouler dans mon lit. »

« Fais de beaux rêves petite soeur. »

« Je peux t'envoyer une photo si ça peut aider. »

« Nick, tu monte un étage, tu trouve une douche, t'ouvres l'eau froide et tu te mets dessous s'il te plait! »

« Oh, ça va, je plaisantais. »

« Bonne soirée tout le monde. Bye. » dit Chloé avant de se déconnecter.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau en parlant de tout et de rien. Et quand ils furent tous partis à 19h, personne n'avait songé à remarquer qu'il restait un paquet à ouvrir. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sebastian qui n'était pas pressé d'ouvrir ce paquet là et surtout pas en public.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable mais il n'avait pas choisi ces quelques heures d'inattention pour sonner. Il ne savait pas trop quel appel il attendait en fait. Ni ce jour là, ni depuis deux semaines. Il attrapa ses cadeaux et monta dans sa chambre.

Il posa le livre sur sa table de nuit pour le lire (ou plutôt le relire) bientôt. Il plaça le tube de lubrifiant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau en souriant de l'idée farfelue de ses camarades de chorale et il jeta le dernier paquet sur son lit sans l'ouvrir.

Un nouveau coup d'oeil à son portable lui apprit deux choses : il était 19h30 et non, personne n'avait essayé de le joindre depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié. Il desserra la cravate de son uniforme et déboutonne sa chemise. La soirée promettait d'être longue et solitaire.

Alors il enleva son uniforme et se changea. Il passa les deux heures suivantes à conduire jusqu'à Lima pour se retrouver au Scandals, sans trop savoir ce qu'il venait y chercher.

Il eut plusieurs propositions. Il n'était pas dupe, cet endroit était le seul bar gay de la région, il attirait bon nombre de pervers et de désespérés avides de chair fraîche. Et il avait beau faire le malin devant ses camarades dans la vraie vie, se faire baiser vite fait dans les toilettes de ce bouge par un quinquagénaire marié, ça n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Alors il refusa poliment mais fermement les verres qui lui étaient proposés, se contentant de profiter de la musique pour danser.

Il accepta un verre malgré tout. Un homme d'environ 25 ans, un certain Carlos. Le prénom le fit sourire, lui rappelant l'infirmière et le standardiste qu'il avait rencontré quand il avait rendu visite à Dave à l'hôpital. Le garçon était plutôt pas mal, pourquoi ne pas lui donner une chance. Ils discutèrent amicalement, dansèrent un peu ensemble. Mais au moment de se séparer, aucun des deux ne songea à proposer qu'ils échangent leurs numéros.

Sebastian rentra chez lui, un peu maussade, se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, écrasant le paquet cadeau qu'il avait oublié avoir mis là. Il se souleva un peu, le tira de sous lui et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce.

Il tira son portable de sa poche. Deux heures du matin. Pas d'appel manqué. Pas de SMS non lu. Il le posa sur la table de nuit, à côté du Petit Prince. Il ferma les yeux mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il se releva, alluma son ordinateur, alla dans la salle de bain pour se déshabiller et revint devant son ordinateur vêtu seulement de son boxer. Il lança Internet, sa page Facebook s'ouvrit automatiquement. Il regarda distraitement ce qu'il y avait de nouveau. Pas grand chose d'autre que des status et des commentaires de quatre Warblers à propos d'une rencontre avec une charmante française et d'une bonne soirée avec un ami et un gâteau. Rien qui ne fasse venir le sommeil.

Il ouvrit une nouvelle fenêtre pour se connecter à un site de vidéos et en lança une au hasard. Devant les images plus que suggestives, il commença rapidement à se sentir à l'étroit dans son boxer. Il l'enleva et sans autre préambule, il prit son sexe tendu en main. Il fit quelques vas et viens un peu inconfortables. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau, en sortit le tube de lubrifiant à la cerise, haussa les épaules et en versa une petite quantité dans sa main. Il reprit ses vas et viens lentement avec un petit soupir à la sensation plus confortable. Peu à peu il accéléra ses mouvements, accentuant la pression de ses doigts. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il se libère, déversant plusieurs jets de sperme sur ses doigts et son ventre.

Il prit un mouchoir en papier dans la boîte posée sur son bureau pour s'essuyer, le roula en boule et le jeta dans sa corbeille à papier. Il remit son boxer en place. Mais le sommeil ne semblait toujours pas prêt à le visiter.

Sur une impulsion, il rouvrit sa page Facebook et dans la barre de recherche, il tapa David Karofsky.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû. Il n'était pas préparé à voir ça. Tous ces commentaires de haine.

_- On se rince bien l'oeil sous les douches pédale?_  
_- Les PD comme toi ont rien à faire dans l'équipe de foot, auditionne pour les cheerleaders_  
_- Me parle plus jamais sale homo, oublie qu'on a été ''amis''_  
_- Comment tu peux faire ça à tes parents, ils doivent avoir honte de toi_  
_- Même pas foutu de réussir à te tuer. Essaye encore._  
_- Sale PD_  
_- Débarrasse nous de ta présence tapette, vas brûler en enfer_  
_- Fais toi une fille, tu guériras_  
_- Tâche de pas te rater la prochaine fois_  
_- T'arrives encore à t'asseoir? Tu ressemble tellement à rien que même les dégénérés de ton espèce veulent pas de ton cul?_  
_- Retourne dans ton placard l'homo_ **[3]**

Sebastian se sentit mal. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et n'eût même pas le temps de tomber à genoux devant les toilettes que son ventre se contractait, envoyant un flot de bile acide à travers sa gorge. Il regretta immédiatement de n'avoir rien ingurgité de solide depuis son gâteau d'anniversaire. Les phrases tournaient dans sa tête et son estomac les rejetait une à une.

Il finit par s'écrouler sur le tapis de la salle de bain, replié sur lui-même. Le ventre tendu, la gorge en feu, le coeur faisant la course dans sa poitrine, le visage baigné de larmes, une batterie raisonnant dans son crâne. Il resta là longtemps, incapable de bouger, roulé en boule, tremblant de froid, pleurant de rage. Il s'endormit là, épuisé.

Il se réveilla vers 5h du matin, se traîna jusqu'à son lit où il s'écroula, roulé sous la couette. Il se rendormit instantanément.

* * *

**[1] C'est ici qu'on commence à faire semblant de croire que l'ensemble de cette histoire se passe aux Etats-Unis et dans la langue de Shakespeare. Et donc, à partir de maintenant, quand une partie de dialogue est écrite en gras, c'est que mon personnage parle vraiment en français exceptionnellement. Ca va, j'ai perdu personne? Et s'il y a des mots dans une autre langue, c'est qu'ils les ont dits dans cette autre langue et c'est plus simple d'un coup.**

**[2] Et donc pendant ce temps là, il est tout nu, d'où le rating M. OK, ça ne fait rire que moi, je sors... Oui, non, en fait, je vais rester pour la suite de l'histoire quand même.**

**[3] L'auteur tient à préciser que ces commentaires ne sont absolument pas le reflet de ses pensées, bien au contraire. D'ailleurs, à la fin de ce texte, elle va devoir faire une cure de chocolat pour ne pas déprimer d'avoir pondu ces horreurs. Renforcée par une cure de pain et fromage (chacun ses addictions hein!) pour avoir lu le compte twitter d'un... je n'ai pas de mot pour ça... pour trouver de 'l'inspiration'. C'est que ça me viens vraiment pas naturellement si vous voulez savoir.**


	6. Nouveau départ

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas Glee et c'est tant mieux, il doit pas faire bon être l'un des auteurs à l'origine des tensions entre Kurt et Blaine en ce moment. Et du coup, je ne possède pas Grant et Max, et je dirais bien que ça c'est dommage, mais j'aime assez ne pas posséder d'êtres humains, l'esclavage a été aboli il y a un moment me semble-t-il. M'enfin, pour info les gars, si vous voulez visiter la France, je suis là.**

**Respirez chers amis, je me suis calmée et normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de larmes cette fois-ci. Je dis normalement, on n'est jamais à l'abris d'un accident. Et pour ceux qui ont mit une alerte sur cette histoire, je crois que je peux changer le titre de l'histoire. Je n'en suis pas sure, mais si c'est le cas, je vais le faire. Donc si la prochaine fois vous recevez une alerte pour 'La rose et le renard', c'est juste moi. 'Save me' c'est bien mais il y en a déjà 10 000 avec ce titre ici. **

_**Porcelain : Ah ben non en fait rien, je vais pas répondre à une non-review.**_  
_**Juste, je tiens à te faire remarquer que dans tes propositions de noms pour de nouveaux personnages, tu m'as proposé David... T'es copine avec Ryan? C'est quoi cette obsession avec ce prénom? Il est évident que je ne l'utiliserai pas, je vais déjà avoir du mal si Karofsky est amené à rencontrer les Warblers (et compte sur moi pour faire quelque chose avec Nick et Nick si ça arrive).**_

* * *

Dave posa sa valise en soupirant, jetant un regard circulaire à la petite chambre. Les murs beiges étaient dépourvus de toute décoration, les rideaux de la fenêtre n'étaient rien d'autre que deux morceaux de coton de la couleur du chocolat au lait. Le lit était fait avec soin avec des draps gris anthracite.

Il s'avançat vers la double porte coulissante qu'il ouvrit sur un placard vide qui pourrait contenir bien plus que ce qu'il avait dans sa valise. Il fit quelques pas sur sa droite et ouvrit la deuxième porte de la chambre qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain qui elle-même était pourvue d'une deuxième porte.

Il referma, décidant qu'il s'occuperait de s'installer plus tard et rertourna au salon où sa tante avait laissé un mot pour lui.

Désolée de ne pas pouvoir être là pour ton arrivée. N'hésite pas à faire le tour de la maison, fais juste attention quand tu ouvriras la porte de la cuisine, Chipie et Frisbee peuvent être un peu turbulants. Installes toi, fais comme chez toi. Je rentre vers 18h. A tout à l'heure.

Il lut le mot tout en marchant vers une porte qu'il ouvrit... Et eut seulement le temps de penser "trop tard" quand ses fesses heurtèrent le sol sous l'effet d'une paire de pattes qui s'était posée, une fraction de seconde plus tôt, sur son ventre sans aucune délicatesse, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Rapidement, il dût repousser les assauts répétés de deux boules de poils plus qu'enthousiastes de le rencontrer. Il dût combattre deux langues baveuses qui l'attaquaient de façon désordonnée et huit pattes frénétiques qui le piétinaient.

Au bout d'une minute, il avait réussi à calmer les deux fauves, une main sur chaque tête. Il put alors prendre le temps de détailler ses deux nouveaux compagnons. A sa droite, un cocker couleur or s'était allongé contre sa cuisse. A sa gauche, un cocker noir se tenait assis et le regardait en piétinant encore d'excitation.

« Bon, vous m'autorisez à me relever maintenant? Les gars... Les filles, je sais même pas. Bref, si on allait se dégourdir un peu les pattes? »

Il leva sa montre au niveau de ses yeux. 16H30, ça lui laissait une heure et demi avant le retour de sa tante. Il se releva, ramassa le mot de sa tante qui s'était un peu froissé dans la bataille et se mit à la recherche de laisses pour attacher les deux chiens. Il les trouva dans l'entrée et à peine eut-il touché les deux bandes de cuir, Chipie et Frisbee étaient à ses pieds, l'un assis sagement et l'autre courant et sautant autours de lui.

« C'est pas le calme qui caractérise ton copain. » soupira Dave en plantant ses yeux dans le regard patient du chien le plus clair.

Il batailla un peu mais finit par avoir un chien attaché au bout de chaque laisse. Dans les escaliers, il commença à se demander s'il avait eu une bonne idée. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait un parc dans les environs. Une fois dans la rue, ses doutes furent balayés à la vitesse de l'éclair. Apparemment, quelqu'un savait très bien où aller et il suffisait de suivre le mouvement en retenant tant bien que mal l'excité au moment de traverser les rues.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit parc. Un petit chemin bordé d'arbres, quelques bancs par-ci par-là, une aire de jeux avec des enfants, des mamans avec des poussettes, quelques sportifs courageux faisant leur footing, quelques chiens tenus en laisse ou non, des rêveurs lisant assis dans l'herbe. Dave pensa que cet endroit lui plaisait déjà et ils se mirent à marcher tous les trois dans le chemin.

Une vibration dans sa poche attira son attention. Il y plongea la main pour en tirer son portable. Un nouveau message.

**De Kurt à Dave** : _Hey Dave. Il parait que tu t'installes à Westerville aujourd'hui. Ca se passe bien?_

**De Dave à Kurt** : _C'est un changement, mais ça ira je crois. Merci._

**De Kurt à Dave** :_ Besoin d'un coup de main?_

**De Dave à Kurt** : _Merci c'est gentil mais ça va aller. Comment ça va à McKinley?_

**De Kurt à Dave** : _La routine, slushie hebdomadaire._

**De Dave à Kurt** : _Désolé pour ça._

**De Kurt à Dave** : _C'est plus toi. Au fait, les gars du Glee Club veulent t'inviter à une soirée pizzas-jeux vidéos quand tu peux._

A ce moment, l'une des deux laisses lui échappa des main et un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, c'était bien évidemment la laisse qui retenait le chien le moins calme.

« Oh non! Zut! Heu... Boomerang? Choupi? C'est quoi son nom d'abord? Tu pourrais m'aider toi, rappelle ton copain au lieu de me regarder avec ces yeux ronds! Vous pourriez aussi bien vous appeler Cookie et Brownie tiens! »

Pendant qu'il essayait vaguement de rappeler le chien, sans grand succès, il faut bien l'avouer, un coureur le dépassa et accéléra son rythme pour rattraper l'animal. Avant même qu'il n'ai pu se rendre compte de l'intention du coureur, l'autre revenait en trottinant vers lui, le chien à sa suite.

Le jeune homme lui tendit le bout de la laisse et s'acroupit pour caresser le chien et tourner son collier jusqu'à voir la plaque vissée dessus. Il releva la tête vers Dave avec un sourire charmeur.

« Hé Dave, on dirait que tu as besoin d'un bon prof pour ça aussi. Ta petite fugueuse s'appelle Chipie. » dit-il en montrant la plaque à Dave. Puis tournant l'autre collier, il ajouta « Boomerang? T'étais pas loin, il s'appelle Frisbee.»

« Seb! » l'intéressé se tendit un peu avant de reprendre son sourire. « Tu me poursuis ou quoi? »

« Mais de rien, c'était un vrai plaisir! Je te laisse, tu as mon numéro si tu as besoin. » lança-t-il en se relevant et en faisant mine de reprendre son jogging.

« Merci.»

Sebastian stoppa sa course et se retourna.

« Ah, quand même! Tu m'invites à boire un café pour me remercier?»

« Heu... Aujourd'hui je peux pas, je dois ramener ces deux là chez eux avant que quelqu'un signale leur disparition. »

« Bien sûr... Vendredi soir au Scandals? Réponds pas, je verrai bien si tu viens ou pas. »

Sur ces mots, Sebastian repartit en courant. Dave réalisa soudain que son portable vibrait pour la deuxième fois depuis que Chipie s'était échappée.

**De Kurt à Dave** : _Tu n'es pas obligé si tu n'as pas envie._

**De Kurt à Dave** :_ Dis juste non, ils comprendront._

**De Dave à Kurt** :_ Pardon, petit problème avec une fugueuse. Samedi prochain, ça irait?_

**De Kurt à Dave** : _Une fugueuse? Il faut que tu me racontes. Je vois avec eux et je te tiens au courant._

**De Dave à Kurt** : _Je te raconterai. Bonne soirée._

**De Kurt à Dave** : _Bonne soirée._

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et reprit le chemin de l'appartement de sa tante. Il détacha Chipie et Frisbee dans l'entrée et rangeat les laisses là où il les avaient trouvées. Chipie, encore toute excitée, lui tournait autours alors que Frisbee allat calmement boire dans sa gamelle dans la cuisine puis s'installat sur le tapis du salon.

Comme il était 17h, il décida d'aller défaire sa valise, Chipie toujours sur ses talons. En une demi heure, il avait réparti le contenu de sa valise dans le placard, mit sa brosse à dent et son dentifrice sur le lavabo, gel douche et shampoing avaient pris place dans la douche, son ordinateur attérit sur la table de nuit et la valise allat directement sous le lit.

Et il lui restait une demi heure avant que sa tante ne rentre. Il allat dans la cuisine pour inspecter le contenu du frigo et des placards. Il sortit un paquet de pain de mie, de jambon et du fromage et prépara des croque-monsieur. Dans un saladier il jeta en vrac de la salade, une boîte de maïs, quelques rondelles de radis et des noix. Il prépara une sauce pour la salade et mit le tout au frigo.

Pendant tout ce temps, Chipie était restée avec lui, assise sur ses pieds contre sa jambe dès qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il se pencha un peu pour lui gratter la tête.

« Ca y est, tu es venue à bout de ton stock d'énergie pour aujourd'hui? »

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son ordinateur, retourna au salon, s'assit par terre entre le table basse et le canapé et installa l'ordinateur sur la table basse. Frisbee releva la tête, bailla et se tortilla pour venir s'allonger contre sa cuisse avant de se rendormir paisiblement. Chipie sauta sur ses genoux et se roula en boule, la tête tournée vers Frisbee.

Dave mit son ordinateur en route, reprit le mot de sa tante en attendant qu'il s'allume. Avec les codes que sa tante lui avait laissé, il se connecta à Internet. Il resta pensif un long moment. Depuis sa tentative de suicide, depuis que Kurt lui avait redonné espoir, il n'avait pas osé retourner sur sa page Facebook. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir tous ces commentaires, à revivre encore une fois l'horreur de ce jour là. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait y retourner une fois. Pour fermer son compte, pour tourner cette page de sa vie et regarder vers l'avenir.

Il entendit sans vraiment l'enregistrer la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer puis des pas dans les escaliers.

« Désolée, je suis en retard, il y avait une de ces circulations. Je vois que tu as survécu à l'attaque de mes deux monstres, ils t'ont adopté on dirait. »

« Tante Sarah! J'avais même pas vu l'heure en fait. »

« Tu as eu le temps de t'installer et de te familiariser un peu avec la maison ? »

« Oui, j'ai défais ma valise. J'ai pas trop visité la maison mais Chipie et Frisbee m'ont amené au parc. »

« Surtout Chipie je parie. » lança Sarah en riant.

« Oui, c'est un peu ça. »

Sarah vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à la perpendiculaire du canapé pour ne pas voir l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper d'acheter un bureau pour ta chambre. En attendant, il y a une petite table dans le garage qu'on peut te remonter si tu m'aides. »

« Heu, non, c'est pas la peine... Je... J'arrive pas à travailler seul dans ma chambre de toute façon. »

« D'accord, pas de problème. Tu peux décorer comme tu veux en tous cas, c'est ta chambre. On peut même repeindre si tu veux. »

« Si tout va bien, je serai plus là dans quatre mois, ça vaut peut-être pas la peine. »

« A propos de ça... Si tu as besoin de prendre un an de plus pour te remettre sur les rails, tu sais que tu peux rester. »

« Merci tante Sarah. »

« Oh, je suis trop jeune pour tante Sarah et toi trop vieux pour tata. Appelle moi juste Sarah. »

« Merci Sarah. »

« Tu dois avoir faim et je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner tout de suite. Je t'invites dehors? »

« En fait... J'ai préparé quelque chose en t'attendant. Il faut juste faire cuire les croque-monsieur. »

« David Karofsky, tu vas avoir besoin d'un an de plus, c'est un ordre. » dit Sarah en riant.

« Ca sera pas comme ça tous les jours, je suis gay, pas esclave. » marmona Dave.

« Bien répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en pointant l'ordinateur.

« Je... Je voulais... Supprimer mon compte Facebook. Mais il faut que je retourne dessus pour ça. »

« Je suis là si ça ne va pas d'accord? Je m'occupe des croque-monsieur, tu devrais faire ça je pense. »

« Merci Sarah »

Elle se leva pour aller s'occuper du repas, Chipie sauta des genoux de Dave pour suivre sa maîtresse. David prit une inspiration et se connecta à son compte. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ils se posèrent sur un commentaire qui n'était pas là le jour de sa dernière connection.

Il fronça les yeux en voyant le commentaire et surtout le nom qui y était associé. Il fit un copier-coller dans un document Word qu'il enregistra pour s'en souvenir. Puis, essayant d'ignorer les autres commentaires, il fit toutes les manipulations nécessaires pour supprimer son compte.

Il créa un nouveau compte, en prenant soin de ne le rendre accessible qu'aux amis qu'il aurait approuvé. Il fêta ça en envoyant quelques demandes à des amis de confiance. Kurt entre autre. Avec à chaque fois un petit message personnalisé pour expliquer la situation. Il pouvait les compter sur les doigts d'une main mais chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, il préférait sélectionner cette fois-ci.

Il referma son ordinateur le sourire aux lèvres et rejoignit sa tante dans la cuisine. La table était mise et Sarah était en train de sortir les croque-monsieur du grill.

« Tu tombes bien, installes toi, c'est prêt. »

« Je voulais te demander, comment ça se passe pour les sorties? Le vendredi ou le samedi soir par exemple. »

« Tu es grand, je te fais confiance pour ne rien faire de stupide. Je veux juste que tu me préviennes si tu n'es pas là pour un repas, que tu me dises où tu vas et quand tu comptes rentrer pour que je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais je ne suis pas là pour te fliquer. Déjà une soirée de prévue?»

« Peut-être samedi prochain, une soirée avec des anciens copains de McKinley, mais c'est pas encore sûr. »

« Tu me rediras ça. » ajouta Sarah avec un grand sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement et Dave s'endormit paisiblement même si l'idée de sa rentrée dans son nouveau lycée l'inquiétait un peu.


	7. Soirée Scandaleuse

**Disclaimer : Vous aimez ça que je rappelle que Glee n'est pas à moi parce que sinon j'aurais pas autant de mal à payer mes impôts hein! Vous êtes une bande de sadiques! M'en fout parce que Carla, Karl, Chloé, Lucía, Carlos, Chipie, Frisbee et Sarah, ils me rapportent pas un radis mais ils sont à moi rien qu'à moi (OK, un peu à Porcelain aussi pour certains). Et puis le café en face de l'hôpital avec sa serveuse, la maison de Sebastian, l'appartement de Sarah et le parc de Westerville, ça aussi c'est moi toute seule.**

**On me réclame à corps et à cris LE commentaire qui a clôturé le dernier chapitre (ici et/ou sur twitter, personne a rien demandé sur tumblr, mais ça doit être parce que j'y ai pas de compte) et donc, je suis là pour satisfaire mes lecteurs... Mais pas aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai pas envie.**

_**Porcelain : Oui, comme tu le vois, j'ai utilisé certains des prénoms que tu m'a suggérés. Je me suis crée une base de donnée 'prénoms pour futurs personnages' avec tous les autres et j'ai une liste des prénoms déjà utilisés, ils devraient prendre exemple à Glee. Tu sais déjà que je les utiliserai pas tous. Heu... Attends, tu le sais hein que Bernadette ça va pas être possible?**_  
_**Surpriiiiiise?**_  
_**Quoi? Fallait bien un moyen de les reconnecter ces deux là parce que si on attend qu'ils le fassent d'eux même, comme dirait Guenièvre à Lancelot : ''On est pas sorti du sable''.**_  
_**J'aime tata Sarah moi aussi, elle est là pour un moment. I swear.**_  
_**Je note que tu ne me fais pas du tout confiance quand je dis que j'ai fait un chapitre sympa où on va pas pleurer. Ca fait plaisir! Pour la peine, tu vas devoir attendre pour connaître le contenu du commentaire (et c'est pas juste parce que j'ai pas encore décidé qui l'a écrit et ce qu'il contient.).**_

* * *

Le Scandals était plutôt calme pour un vendredi soir. D'accord, peut-être que le fait qu'il soit à peine 22h expliquait sûrement ça.

« Un whisky s'il te plaît. » commanda l'adolescent au barman.

« Mauvaise journée? » demanda une voix à sa droite.

« Essaie plutôt mauvaises semaines. » répondit-il sans lever la tête de son verre.

Il prit une gorgée de son whisky, le laissant lentement couler dans sa gorge, brûlant. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, il leva la tête vers son voisin.

« Carlos, qu'est-ce que...? »

« Je peux t'aider à oublier ça si tu veux. »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Carlos pour la repousser doucement.

« Pas ce soir, merci. »

« Pourquoi? Tu espères trouver mieux que moi ce soir? Regarde autours de toi gamin. »

« Je suis pas d'humeur, c'est tout. » lâcha-t-il en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Je veux pas t'obliger, mais franchement, tu as la tête de celui qui n'a besoin de rien d'autre. »

« Ouais ben désolé, tu vas pas me baiser contre un mur dans les toilettes ce soir. »

« C'est pas ce que je proposais. »

« Et je vais pas te sucer entre deux voitures dans le parking non plus. »

« Hé, du calme! Mon appartement est pas loin et je compte pas te faire faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne voudrait pas. »

Il regarda sa montre, il était à peine 22h30. Il n'avait pas donné d'heure, mais son rendez-vous n'allait sûrement pas venir si tôt. Et il était nerveux, très nerveux.

« Si tu veux, on ne fera que parler, mais tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre. Et pas comme ça. » ajouta Carlos en montrant son verre.

L'adolescent vida son verre d'un trait, se leva, commença à se diriger vers la sortie puis se tourna vers Carlos.

« On y va? J'ai pas toute la nuit non plus! »

« Je m'en voudrais de te faire rater ton couvre feu gamin. » lança Carlos en le rejoignant et en passant un bras autours de sa taille. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre. » ajouta-t-il malicieusement en entraînant sa conquête hors du club.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la porte de l'appartement de Carlos. Il entraîna le garçon jusqu'à son salon et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu paresseusement et les mains de Carlos se firent baladeuses. Elles parcoururent le ventre et les cuisses du jeune homme à côté de lui. Carlos sembla se souvenir qu'il avait proposé que ce ne soit rien d'autre qu'une discussion. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'adolescent mais continua à faire remonter sa main le long de sa cuisse, s'approchant de plus en plus de son entrejambe.

« Tu veux en parler? »

L'autre ne répondait pas, les yeux fermés. Carlos déboutonna lentement le jean du jeune homme et glissa une main dedans tout en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« On arrête si tu veux. Dis-moi. »

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un hochement de tête de droite à gauche alors il continua à caresser son jeune amant à travers son boxer tout en parcourant son cou de petits coups de langue.

Carlos aimait ça. Les soupirs qu'il arrachait au jeune homme, sentir ce sexe durcir sous ses doigts, ce corps chaud et vibrant sous ses caresses. Ca lui donnait un sentiment de puissance, en particulier ce jour là. Le sentiment d'avoir remporté un trophé inaccessible, un garçon qui ne se laissait pas approcher de si près par n'importe qui.

Il glissa sa main dans le sous vêtement qui le séparait encore de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du sexe du jeune homme, prenant le temps d'en apprécier la longueur, l'épaisseur, tous les contours. Il descendit le sous-vêtement pour avoir un meilleur accès au membre enflé qu'il entoura de sa main. Il sourit au gémissement qui s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. Il le masturba quelques instants tout en faisant glisser sa langue derrière son oreille.

Il relâcha le sexe de l'autre garçon le temps de se pencher vers le tiroir du meuble à côté de son canapé et y prendre un préservatif. Avant même que l'adolescent ne s'en soit rendu compte, Carlos avait repris son sexe en main, accentuant un peu la pression de ses doigts. D'une main experte, il sorti le préservatif de son emballage et le déroula rapidement sur l'appendice entre ses doigts.

Sans perdre un instant, il se pencha en avant et prit toute la longueur de son amant entre ses lèvres. Il esquissa un sourire autours du membre brûlant en sentant le corps de sa conquête s'arquer et en entendant le râle qui s'échapa de sa gorge. Il imprima un va et vient mais après à peine quelques allers retours, il le sentit pulser entre ses lèvres, un cri rauque emplissant ses oreilles.

Il se retira, un coup d'oeil lui confirma que l'autre avait éjaculé. Il retira le préservatif, le jeta dans une poubelle pas loin de là.

« C'était du rapide, à croire que c'était la première fois que tu te faisais sucer. » dit Carlos en riant.

L'autre rouvrit les yeux et se releva comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Il remit en place son sous-vêtement, reboutonna son jean.

« Heu, il faut que j'y ailles. Heu... On s'appelle. »

Il attrappa sa veste et disparut aussi vite que s'il avait vu un fantôme.

A minuit, Sebastian entra au Scandals et donna un coup d'oeil circulaire. Un sourrire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il repéra Dave assit au bar devant un verre quasiment vide. Il se dirigea vers lui sans hésiter.

« Hé, Karofsky, tu es venu? » lança-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Dave et en posant une main sur son épaule.

« On dirait bien puisque tu as ta main sur mon épaule. » répondit Dave d'un air sombre.

« Ca a pas l'air d'aller, dis moi. »

« Si, ça va très bien, merci. » répondit-il un peu agressif.

David vida son verre et fit signe au barman.

« Un autre. » dit-il en levant son verre « et sers ce qu'il veut à... machin là à côté de moi, c'est ma tournée. » ajouta-t-il en montrant Sebastian.

« Il en a bu combien? » demanda le Warbler au barman.

« J'ai arrêté de compter il y a une demi heure. »

« Et tu as arrêté le compte à combien? » interrogea-t-il après avoir poussé un soupir agacé.

« Je sais pas, une dizaine. Plus celui qu'il a bu avant de partir avec Carlos. Première fois que j'en vois un revenir après, il a pas dû avoir son compte, c'est pour toi ça. »

« La classe Marvin, y a pas à dire. Et tu t'es demandé comment il allait rentrer chez lui après ça? »

« Ca va Sebastian, je suis pas sa nounou moi, je suis barman. »

« C'est bon Marvin. Vas servir tes autres clients, je le ramène chez lui. »

« Hé, je vous signale que je suis là, et je compte pas partir maintenant. Marvin, j'attends toujours mon verre. »

« Paye moi déjà ceux que tu as bu. »

Dave sortit son portefeuille de sa poche pour en sortir un billet qu'il posa sur le bar. Un morceau de papier froissé en tomba, Sebastian le ramassa et le glissa distraitement dans sa poche.

« Allez, sers moi ce verre maintenant. »

« Oh, non, non, non, la boutique ferme, nous on rentre à la maison, allez viens par là. Au revoir Marvin. »

Sebastian passa un bras de Dave autours de ses épaules pour l'aider à se lever.

« Oh, je suis pas un garçon facile Smythe, lâche moi. »

« Pas d'inquiétude, je fais pas ça avec un mec qui s'en souviendra pas le matin parce qu'il avait trop bu. »

« Je veux rester, il faut que je me trouve des amis. »

« OK. On t'en trouveras une autre fois. Et ailleurs. C'est pas des amis qu'on trouve ici. »

« Je t'ai bien trouvé ici toi. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis. » marmona Sebastian. « Allez, grimpe. » ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

Il s'installa au volant pendant que l'autre adolescent s'asseyait sur le siège passager et commençait à s'endormir. Sebastian soupira et se pencha pour attacher la ceinture de son camarade.

« Tu habites où? »

« Westerville. »

« Mais encore? »

Un ronflement lui répondit, il poussa un long soupir.

« Bon ben, je te ramène chez moi. »

Le trajet se passa presque silencieusement, à peine troublé par Sebastian qui fredonnait doucement quelques airs qu'il devait répéter pour la prochaine représentation des Warblers dans une maison de retraite.

Deux heures plus tard, il gara la voiture dans la grande allée qui menait à la maison. Il jeta un regard à son passager, se demandant comment lui faire atteindre l'une des chambres ou au moins le canapé du salon, parce qu'il ne se voyait pas du tout soulever Dave et le porter jusque là comme un enfant. Il poussa un nouveau soupir, sortit de la voiture et la contourna pour ouvrir la portière côté passager.

« Bon, il faudrait que tu te réveilles maintenant. » dit-il en secouant doucement le garçon endormi.

« Oh non, j'ai encore sommeil. »

« Juste un petit effort et tu auras toute la nuit dans un vrai lit. »

Sebastian passa un bras autours de la taille de Dave et le soutint pour sortir de la voiture et entrer dans la maison. Jamais il n'avait trouvé les escaliers menant au premier étage aussi haut sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool de la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre et il laissa quasiment tomber son fardeau sur le lit.

Il se dirigea vers son placard et considéra une pile de tee-shirts de couleurs différentes sur l'étagère du bas. Il parcourut les étiquettes jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

« XL, ça devrait faire l'affaire. »

Il sortit le tee-shirt de la pile et le déplia. Il grimaça en voyant le motif mais la fatigue le prenait et il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ces détails. Il jeta un nouveau regard vers son lit.

« Tu ne vas pas m'aider du tout hein? »

Bien sur, il ne reçut aucune réponse. Dave s'était rendormi. Il soupira encore une fois et s'assit au bord du lit. Il fit rouler Dave sur le dos et déboutonna sa large chemise.

« Tu devrais pas cacher tes muscles sous des vêtements aussi larges, tu laisses croire qu'il y a plus de gras que ce qu'il y a vraiment. »

Au prix de contorsions, il réussit à enlever ses vêtements à Dave, lui laissant seulement son boxer et à lui enfiler le tee-shirt qui épousa son torse musclé. Sebastian renonça à l'idée de déplacer le footballeur de sa chambre, il rabattit tant bien que mal une partie de la couette sur lui.

Il alla chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine, le posa sur la table de nuit avec un tube d'aspirine . Sur un bout de papier, il griffonna : _Tu devrais avoir besoin de ça au réveil_. Il le posa à côté du verre et s'en alla dormir dans l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amis.

Essayer de dormir était plus juste d'ailleurs.


	8. Des lendemains qui déchantent

**Disclaimer : J'y travaille dur mais Glee n'est toujours pas à moi. Sinon, au lieu d'un petit appartement que je loue pour la moitié de ce que je gagne, j'aurais un loft à LA qui serait à moi.**

**Désolée pour le délai d'attente, mais ce chapitre est un de ceux qui me tenaient vraiment à coeur et ça n'était pas facile à écrire. Des mots à mettre dans certaines bouches qui ne sont pas du genre à me venir naturellement (même dans mes rêves/cauchemars) mais qui devaient être là à un moment donné de l'histoire. Tout en glissant subtilement les réponses à des questions que certains d'entre vous se posaient et étaient plus qu'impatient de connaître les réponses. J'espère avoir réussi à écrire un chapitre assez bon pour me faire pardonner pour l'attente.**

* * *

Dave se réveilla avec un mal de tête comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis... jamais en fait. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Enfin, de les entrouvrir. Un rayon de soleil frappa sa rétine, l'obligeant à les refermer aussitôt. Il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs mais son esprit était embrumé.

Il était allé au Scandals, ça, il pouvait s'en souvenir. Tout ça parce que ce Sebastian l'avait invité? Convoqué? Et il avait accouru, à cause d'un commentaire laissé sur Facebook. Il était arrivé tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Le stress aidant, il avait suivi Carlos chez lui. Oh, définitivement pas le meilleur souvenir de sa soirée.

Il était retourné au Scandals... Encore une fois : POURQUOI? Pour Sebastian? Pour boire? Pour oublier ce moment d'égarement?

Après ça? Apparemment, boire, c'est ce qu'il avait fait, plus que d'habitude à en juger par son état au réveil. Il avait dû halluciner pour la suite. Ou rêver. Si on pouvait appeler ça un rêve. Lui montant dans une voiture avec Sebastian Smythe puis montant des escaliers dans une maison qu'il ne connaissais pas... Impossible que ça fasse parti de la réalité. Enfin peut-être que...

Non, impossible!

Il réalisa soudainement que le rayon de soleil n'était pas du bon côté pour qu'il soit gentiement allongé dans son lit et dans le bon sens.

Il tourna la tête, tout doucement parce que c'était comme si des boules de billard dansaient dans sa tête. Il battit des paupières, essayant de s'habituer à la luminosité. Il fit lentement le point sur ce qui l'entourait et une chose était sure, il n'était pas dans son lit.

En tâtonnant, il constata qu'il était seul dans le lit, c'était déjà ça. Mais rien ne lui prouvait que ça avait été le cas toute la nuit.

Il se redressa en grognant et en se tenant la tête pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table de nuit, le verre d'eau et le tube d'aspirine. _Tu devrais avoir besoin de ça au réveil_. Oh parfait. Il ne savait pas où il était ni vraiment comment il y était arrivé mais clairement quelqu'un avait été témoin de son état pitoyable de la veille. En y repensant, c'était sûrement Sebastian. Vraiment par-fait.

Il hésita un peu. Qu'est-ce qui prouvait que c'était bien de l'aspirine? Mais son mal de tête le poussa à prendre le risque.

Puis il pensa qu'il devait sortir de là avant de se ridiculiser un peu plus devant Sebastian. C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne portait pas ses vêtements de la veille. Il jeta un oeil au tee-shirt vert pomme qu'il portait, une tour Eiffel s'étallant sur son torse, surmontée du mot ''SEB''. La journée semblait vraiment s'annoncer de plus en plus passionnante. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce à la recherche de ses vêtements.

S'habiller et sortir de là. Et vite. Il ne savait pas exactement où il était, ni comment il pourrait bien rentrer chez lui mais à cet instant, il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier moins.

Il se leva, sa tête était moins douloureuse mais il se sentait encore un peu groggy. Il fit le tour de la chambre à la recherche de ses vêtements. Dans sa quête, il approcha du bureau. Il y trouva sa chemise et son jean de la veille. Il les attrappa avec la ferme résolution d'enfin s'échapper de ce cauchemard qui ne semblait pas vouloir en finir.

Au passage, il fit tomber un livre. Un petit livre de poche à la couverture fatiguée, écornée, le coin d'une photo débordant largement de la couverture. **Le Petit Prince** lut-il en le ramassant. Il tira doucement sur le bord de la photo et vit apparaître le visage d'une adolescente blonde, se tenant à côté de Sebastian qui lui aussi arborait un sourire franc. La photo ne devait pas avoir été prise longtemps avant, à part ce sourire que Dave n'avait jamais vu, Sebastian n'avait pas tellement changé. La jeune fille semblait plus jeune que lui de deux ou peut-être trois ans.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement mais perdu dans ses pensées il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

« Oh, pardon, je pensais que tu dormais encore. »

Dave replaça précipitemment la photo dans le livre.

« Tant mieux, j'ai pas besoin de te réveiller du coup. Je commence à avoir faim et je me suis dit qu'après la soirée que tu as passé, tu serait partant pour un café. »

« Heu, oui, non, je... je devrais rentrer chez moi. »

« Je pensais pas que tu étais du genre à t'enfuire une fois ton affaire faite. »

« M... mon... affaire... Tu... tu veux dire que... » il se décomposait à vu d'oeil sous l'oeil amusé de Sebastian.

« Je veux dire qu'il faut que tu te détende et que tu viennes avec moi dans la cuisine. » lança Sebastian en tendant une main à Dave toujours hésitant, le livre serré entre ses doigts sans qu'il le réalise vraiment.

« Je peux te le prêter si tu veux mais j'aimerais mieux que tu le laisse ici le temps du petit déjeuner. J'y tiens, c'est... sentimental. »

« Oh, heu... Je... je voulais pas, je l'ai juste fait tomber... Je... Pardon. Je parle pas cette langue de toute façon. » répondit Dave en reposant le livre sur son bureau.

Sebastian baissa sa main, se dirigea vers sa table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire de sa soeur. Il le serra doucement avant de retourner vers Dave. Il posa le livre sur la pile de vêtements. Puis il lui tendit à nouveau une main.

« Café maintenant? »

Dave hésita un peu. Et l'estomac de Sebastian se fit entendre.

« S'il te plait. » ajouta-t-il en riant de son estomac.

« Très bien. » soupira Dave en posant sa main sur celle de Sebastian.

Ils traversèrent le couloir, descendirent les escaliers. Dave avait les yeux grands ouverts devant un tel étalement de richesses. Il s'étonna quand Sebastian frappa à la porte d'une pièce avant d'y entrer, comme s'il n'était pas chez lui.

« Bonjour Sebastian. Tu es bien mâtinal pour un samedi. »

« Bonjour. Je te présente David, un... ami. »

« Bonjour Mme Smythe. » dit timidement Dave, gêné par sa tenue.

« Oh non non non, moi c'est Lucía. Ravie de te rencontrer David. »

« Moi aussi Lucía. » marmona Dave.

« On avait parlé de café il me semble. » lança Sebastian en regardant Dave.

« Comme tous les samedi matins. »

« Tu me connais Lucía. Un vendredi soir sans alcool, c'est pas un vendredi soir. »

Lucía secoua la tête en soupirant puis éclata de rire quand un gargouilli brisa la tranquilité de la pièce.

« Je vous fait quelque chose à manger aussi peut-être les garçons. »

« Mon estomac apprécierait je pense oui. »

« Des pancakes? »

« Je sais pas... David? » questionna Sebastian en se tournant vers son invité qui se sentait de moins en moins à l'aise dans cette situation.

« Heu... Oui, très bien. »

Lucía ouvrit plusieurs placards et le frigo pour en sortir les ustensils et les ingrédients pour la préparation du petit déjeuner. Elle allait commencer à confectionner la pâte quand son portable se mit à sonner. Elle s'excusa et décrocha en s'éloignant un peu pendant que Sebabstian tentait d'engager la conversation avec Dave sans quitter Lucía des yeux. L'employée d'ordinaire enjouée avait commencé à arborer un air inquiet qui ne s'améliorait pas au cours de sa conversation. Elle raccrocha et revint vers eux.

« Bon, où j'en étais moi? »

« Lucía, ça a pas l'air d'aller. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Rien rien, tout va bien. »

« Lucía, pas à moi s'il te plait. »

« Mon petit fils a fait une mauvaise chute au parc, ils l'ont emmené aux urgences. »

« Tu as ta journée. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de discussion, file à l'hôpital, ils ont besoin de toi. »

« Ton père... »

« Ne rentre pas avant mardi de son voyage d'affaire. » coupa Sebastian en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts en disant voyage d'affaire. « Il ne saura même pas que tu n'étais pas là. »

« Mais vous... »

« Je survivrai une journée sans tes talents de cuisinière. Je suppose qu'une pizza ne me tuera pas pour une fois. Allez zou, je veux plus te voir. »

« Merci »

« T'es encore là? »

Une fois Lucía partie, un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux garçons. Au bout d'un moment Dave se dirigea vers le plan de travail et commença à verser les ingrédients. Se sentant observé, il releva la tête pour rencontrer un Sebastian bouche bée, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il reposa la cuillère doucement.

« Heu... J'ai fait quelque chose...? Je croyais que tu voulais des pancakes... »

« Oui mais... Tu sais faire ça? »

« On vit pas tous dans des châteaux avec une cuisinière à disposition. »

« Wow, du calme. Je suis épaté en fait, j'aimerais savoir faire ça. »

« Je suppose que tu dois être capable d'apprendre, c'est pas si compliqué. » dit Dave en haussant les épaules.

Il se décala légèrement et fit signe à Sebastian de le rejoindre. Il lui expliqua patiemment comment faire et le jeune homme arborait le même sourire de fierté qu'un enfant qui réussi à nouer ses lacets tout seul pour la première fois. Sebastian riait et poussait des cris de joie de réussir à faire cuire les pancakes. Ils n'entendirent pas la porte d'entrée de la maison, ni les bruits de pas dans le grand hall d'entrée. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit.

« Seb, combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu n'as rien à faire dans cette cuisine? Ca n'est pas ta place. »

« Pa... Papa? Tu es rentré? Je croyais que... »

« Lâche moi cette poêle immédiatement, tu n'as pas à t'abaisser à ce genre de tâches Seb, je paye Lucía pour ça. Où elle est d'abord? Et puis ces quoi ces tenues? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas ramener tes joujoux sexuels sous mon toit. »

« Mr Smythe, je suis désolé c'est... »

« Seb, je t'ai demandé où est Lucía! » coupa l'homme comme si Dave n'était rien d'autre qu'une plante verte.

« Je l'ai autorisée à aller voir son petit fils aux urgences. »

« Ca n'est pas à toi de prendre ce genre de décisions! »

« Tu as raison, j'aurais dû attendre gentiement que tu rentre mardi en espérant qu'il ne se vide pas de son sang d'ici là. Ou deviner que tu allais rentrer plus tôt que prévu pour une fois. »

« Seb, ne soit pas insolent. Monte dans ta chambre, je viendrai te parler dans deux minutes. »

Sebastian sortit de la cuisine, laissant Dave affronter seul son père.

« Excusez moi. Mon fils me rendra fou. John Smythe. » offrit le plus âgé des deux en tendant une main à l'adolescent médusé qui hésita avant de la serrer.

« Ka... David Karofsky. »

« Vous pouvez aller vous habiller et rentrer chez vous. Je connais bien mon fils, il vous a eu, vous ne l'intéressez plus. Désolé mon garçon. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré. »

Sur ces mots, le patriarche sortit de la cuisine et prit la direction de la chambre de son fils. Dave allait l'arrêter pour lui faire savoir que ses vêtement étaient justement dans la chambre de Sebastian, mais il se ravisa. Il attendit d'avoir entendu la porte claquer à l'étage pour monter les grands escaliers de marbre. Il était à la porte de la chambre quand elle s'ouvrit, qu'une main lui fourra ses vêtements dans les bras avant de refermer la porte violemment.

Il resta pétrifié, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire quand la voix de John Smythe s'éleva, dure et froide.

« Tu ne seras jamais rien d'autre qu'une déception. Lucía est notre bonne, pas une amie. Je la paye pour faire un travail et tu ne dois rien faire d'autre que lui dire ce qu'elle a à faire. Elle doit savoir où est sa place. Tu n'auras jamais aucune autorité sur tes employés si tu copine avec eux, tu dois apprendre ça Seb. Et ce garçon? Vraiment Seb? Ca n'est pas assez que tu te laisse aller à cette... perversion? Il faut en plus que tu te roules dans la luxure avec des hommes qui ne sont clairement pas de notre condition. Tu ferais mieux de te reprendre rapidement Seb. J'ai honte d'être ton père. A chaque fois que je crois que tu vas enfin rentrer dans le rang, tu me prouves encore une fois que j'ai tort de placer mes espoirs en toi. »

Dave s'était rhabillé et sursauta quand la porte se rouvrit, laissant passer John Smythe qui passa devant lui en ne le remarquant pas plus que s'il était l'une des statues ornant le couloir. Quand l'homme eu disparu; le garçon toqua à la porte de la chambre. Comme elle n'était pas fermée, elle s'ouvrit lentement et Sebastian était face à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Karofsky? »

« Te rendre ton tee-shirt. »

« Tu peux le garder. »

Dave s'avança dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Et qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un tee-shirt vert avec ton nom écrit en travers de la poitrine? »

« J'en sais rien. » Sebastian allat à son placard et commença à vider une étagère. « Qu'est-ce que je fais d'un tee-shirt bleu canard avec la statue de la liberté? Ou un tee-shirt jaune poussin I love LA? Oh tiens, blanc, classe. Oh non, attends, qu'est-ce que c'est? Oh, un magnifique Mexicain, bien cliché. Ah, voilà la pièce maîtresse de ma collection, ce magnifique rose fluo qui met si bien en valeur ces gondoles en ombres chinoises. J'ai jamais foutu les pieds en Italie. »

Les tee-shirts tombaient au sol l'un après l'autre, comme de vieux chiffons sans importance. La voix du jeune homme oscillait entre colère et amertume. Mais quand il surprit l'air interrogatif face à lui, son ton laissa place à la résignation.

« Deux par an. Quand il oublie pas mon anniversaire. Il a pas oublié cette année. » ajouta-t-il en sortant un paquet doré au papier froissé et déchiré par endroits. « Je l'ai pas encore ouvert, je ménage le suspens. »

Dave allat s'asseoir sur le lit où le paquet avait atterri, le prit, le secoua légèrement. Exactement comme il faisait chaque Noël depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir pour deviner ce que le paquet contenait.

« Hum... Violet peut-être... Non, orange! I love Lima Ohio? Tu devrais ouvrir, je suis impatient de savoir. »

Sebastian le rejoignit, lui prit le paquet des mains avec délicatesse.

« Pas tant que tu n'as pas donné tous tes pronostics. Tu n'as rien dit pour la taille. »

« La taille? J'ai aucune idée de ta taille moi. »

« Lui non plus, c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut la deviner. »

« OK... M peut-être. »

Sebastian commença à déballer le paquet en prenant bien son temps, décollant les bouts de scotch un par un. Il dégageat le papier qui cachait une boîte en carton blanche qu'il ouvrit en prenant tout autant de temps. Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire en découvrant le contenu.

« Oh la vache! Je crois que c'est ta nouvelle pièce maîtresse. »

« Tu rigoles? Encore mieux que ça! Je vais l'encadrer celui-là. »

Le tee-shirt était rouge, une photo de Kate et William le jour de leur mariage prenait les trois quarts de l'avant du vêtement. Autours, un cercle de têtes de gardes du palai. Au dessus, la date de leur mariage et la phrase J'y étais. Sebastian regarda l'étiquette de la taille.

« J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu as perdu sur toute la ligne. Ca devrait pouvoir me faire une robe je pense. »

« Pas sur toute la ligne. J'ai réussi à te faire rire. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. Bon, je devrais y aller maintenant, je crois que ton père m'a plus ou moins mis à la porte. Je suis pas très sûr qu'il sache que je suis encore là tu me diras, il ne m'a même pas regardé quand il est passé à côté de moi dans le couloir. »

« Tu comptes rentrer comment? Ta voiture est à Lima. »

« Ben... J'espérais que tu accepterais de m'appeler un taxi. Je pourrais le faire moi-même mais mon portable n'a plus de batterie. » expliqua Dave avec un air gêné.

Sebastian sembla songeur quelques instants, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers son placard.

« Tu me donnes cinq minutes? » demanda-t-il en sortant un petit sac de voyage et en y entassant quelques vêtements.

« Heu... Oui? »

Il allat ensuite dans sa salle de bain, jeta pêle-mêle dans le sac son gel douche, son shampoing, sa brosse à dents. Il referma le sac.

« Je te ramène à Lima, tu pourras récupérer ta voiture comme ça. »

« Non, c'est pas la peine vraiment. »

« Discutes pas. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passera s'il se rend compte que tu n'es pas parti, fais moi confiance. »

Les deux garçons traversèrent à nouveau le couloir et descendirent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible et sortirent de la maison. Une fois dans la voiture, Dave fut le premier à briser le silence.

« J'aimerais mieux que tu me ramènes chez moi. »

« Et ta voiture? »

« Je me débrouillerai avec Sarah demain. Mais j'ai pas de portable pour prévenir que je serai pas là pour le repas de midi et j'ai déjà pas prévenu pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Tu as peur de te faire gronder? C'est mignon. »

« C'est pas ça. Elle me fais confiance. Et ils se sont tous assez fait de soucis à cause de moi. »

« Oh d'accord. »

Dave donna l'adresse et ils se mirent en route en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, le footballeur brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Je peux te poser une question? »

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là? »

« ... »

« Vas y. »

« Tu compte aller où? Le... le sac... je veux dire... »

« Lima »

« Tu as de la famille là-bas? »

Un rire amer se leva dans l'habitacle.

« Non. On est samedi. Je vais passer la soirée au Scandals, je trouverai bien un mec pas trop louche pour me laisser dormir chez lui après. »

« Après quoi? »

« Sérieusement? Karofsky? Après quoi? Tu veux un dessin? »

« Tu parles du Scandals là. Seb ouvre les yeux. C'est le palais des types louches. Tu es sans doute le mec le plus correct que j'ai rencontré là-bas, c'est dire! »

Dave ne remarqua pas la grimace du conducteur au moment où il l'avait appelé Seb.

« Tu ne me connais pas Karofsky, n'essaie même pas de juger ma façon de vivre. »

« Je te juge pas Seb. Je dis juste que tu prends des risques en allant chez un de ces mecs et en couchant avec eux par ci par là. Je suis juste... inquiet. »

« Ouais ben merci, mais je suis un grand garçon, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi _maman_. »

La voiture s'était arrêtée sur le parking de la résidence de la tante de Dave. Il ouvrit la portière l'air à la fois inquiet et blessé.

« Viens avec moi. Je te fais juste gagner une journée. Tu es allé au Scandals, je suis le mec pas trop louche que tu as trouvé pour te laisser dormir sur le canapé cette nuit. »

« Rentre chez toi Karofsky. »

« Seb... »

« Et arrêtes de m'appeler Seb bon dieu! »

« J'arrête... Si tu viens avec moi Sebastian. S'il te plait? »

« Bon très bien. » grogna Sebastian en coupant le moteur de sa voiture. « Mais tes parents... »

« Oh, ils ne diront rien, c'est avec Sarah qu'il faut traiter en ce moment. »

Dave sortit enfin de la voiture et attrapa le sac sur la banquette arrière avant de refermer la portière pour ne pas donner une chance à son camarade de changer d'avis.

* * *

**Désolée pour celles et ceux qui espéraient découvrir le fameux commentaire, c'était prévu mais pour vous la faire courte, c'était ce chapitre sans la réponse tout de suite ou alors, un chapitre plus complet mais après mon retour de long 'week-end de premier janvier. Donc, j'ai décidé de vous donner au moins ça pour finir l'année et la réponse tant attendue est dans le prochain chapitre (cette fois c'est sûr, c'est déjà écrit). **

**Bon réveillon à tous :)**


	9. Un petit coin de soleil

**Disclaimer : Je suis l'heureuse propriétaire d'un cadre photo. Du côté de Glee? Je n'ai toujours rien. Pas faute de le vouloir.**

_**Nanou : Je sais, son père est horrible. J'aimerais dire que ça va s'arranger mais tu sais comment est la vie! Le coup des tee-shirts? Moi non plus je l'avais pas vu venir, mais on fini par s'habituer, tu verras. Allez, sur ce, file lire, les réponses, c'est aujourd'hui!**_

* * *

Quand ils passèrent la porte d'entrée, ils furent accueillis par Chipie, surexcitée comme à son habitude et par une voix qui s'éleva du salon.

« Est-ce que j'ai eu tort de te faire confiance David? »

Il prit Sebastian par la main et l'entraîna dans le salon.

« Oui et non. Heu, Sarah, je te présente Sebastian. »

« Oh bonjour Sebastian. » dit Sarah en se levant et en serrant la main du jeune homme.

« Bonjour madame. »

« Appelles moi Sarah. » elle se tourna vers son neveu « J'espère que tu sais que ça ne te dispense pas de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé jeune homme. Ca commence à _je ne suis pas rentré dormir comme prévu_ et ça se termine à _et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas appelé pour prévenir_. Appliques toi, ta sortie de samedi prochain est en jeu. »

« Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir, Sebastian a voulu me raccompagner mais il n'avait pas l'adresse et heu... j'étais pas vraiment en état de la lui donner alors il m'a ramené chez lui. Il s'est occupé de moi, il m'a fait dormir dans sa chambre. »

« Et j'ai dormi dans une des chambres d'amis mad... heu Sarah. »

« Ca c'est pour la partie _je ne suis pas rentré comme prévu_, tu as une explication pour le coup de fil que tu n'as pas donné? »

« Je voulais le faire mais il y a eu le petit déjeuner et puis l'accident, et le père de Sebastian qui est rentré plus tôt que prévu de son voyage d'affaire et après mon portable n'avait plus de batterie. Et finalement Sebastian m'a ramené. »

« Quoi? Quel accident? » demanda Sarah paniquée.

« Rien de grave mais la mâtinée a été agitée. Je sais que je mérite une punition mais s'il te plaît Sarah, il faut que tu laisses Sebastian dormir ici cette nuit, s'il te plaît. Sur le canapé. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais vous êtes sûrs que vous me racontez tout? Vous avez l'air tout retournés. Il ne rien passé hier soir? »

Dave lui assura que rien de grave ne s'était passé la veille et raconta la mâtinée sans entrer dans les détails inutiles. Il n'expliqua pas que Sebastian avait la réputation d'être un garçon facile, évita de dire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire le soir même et passa directement au moment où il lui proposait un toit pour la nuit.

« J'ai été stupide, je sais... »

« Oh oui, tu as fait une erreur de jugement. D'un autre côté, si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ton ami aurait été seul pour affronter la situation ce matin. Et tu as bien réagi. Oublie que j'ai dis ça quand tu raconteras tout ça à ton père, mais je suis fière de toi. Maintenant, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez pas eu de petit déjeuner, vous devez avoir faim. »

« Un peu oui. »

« Alors on ferait mieux de commencer à préparer quelque chose. »

« On ferait peut-être mieux de garder Sebastian éloigné de la cuisine, je crois qu'il n'a jamais cuisiné de sa vie. »

« Hey, tu es très injuste. J'ai cuisiné ce matin. On n'a pas eu le temps de goûter si c'était bon, c'est tout. » s'écria Sebastian faussement indigné « Et puis... J'ai bien aimé ça. » ajouta-t-il un peu hésitant.

« Selon mon expérience, c'est toujours bon quand c'est fait avec envie et plaisir. »

« Sarah? Tu parles toujours de cuisine là? »

« C'est pas tellement différent. Vous comprendrez ça un jour les garçons. »

La cuisine n'était pas très grande mais rapidement ils trouvèrent le moyen d'y cohabiter tous les trois. Ou plutôt tous les quatre, Chipie collée à l'un d'eux à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait à un endroit plus de trente secondes. Les rires emplissaient le petit appartement. Sarah et Dave ne manquaient pas d'aider Sebastian, de le complimenter chaque fois qu'il réussissait quelque chose, de dédramatiser si l'un d'eux faisait une erreur.

Le repas se passa dans la même ambiance. Dave se fit une réflexion vers le milieu du repas : il avait vu l'autre garçon sourire, chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés au Scandals ou ailleurs, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu rire. Et il se surprit à penser que ce rire était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il ai jamais entendu.

Sarah remarqua quelque chose elle aussi : depuis sa tentative de suicide, son neveu faisait clairement l'effort de sourire, mais pour la première fois, il ne semblait pas se forcer. Son sourire se reflétait dans ses yeux.

Les garçons passèrent l'après-midi au salon, Sebastian allongé sur le canapé, Chipie roulée en boule sur son ventre et Dave assis par terre, le dos contre le canapé à essayer de s'avancer dans ses devoirs pendant que la télé était allumée sur une émission sans intérêt. Sarah les avait laissés seuls le temps d'aller faire des courses.

Sebastian caressait distraitement la petite tête noire posée sur son torse. Sans qu'il y ai vraiment pensé, sans même vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il commença à caresser les cheveux de Dave sur sa nuque en massant légèrement la peau sous ses doigts. L'autre garçon ne l'arrêta pas. Pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait lui non plus.

« Je peux te poser une question? » demanda Sebastian sans élever la voix.

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle là? »

« Hey, tu utilises ma réplique contre moi! »

« Oui! Vas-y, je t'écoutes. »

« Pourquoi tu étais au Scandals hier? »

Dave posa son stylo, se recula légèrement contre la main de Sebastian en rougissant un peu.

« Parce que tu m'avais dit de venir. »

« Si je t'avais dit de te jeter sous le train... »

« Tu l'aurais pas fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

Dave sortit son portefeuille et chercha frénétiquement dedans sans trouver ce qu'il voulait. Sebastian se rappela de quelque chose, il arrêta de caresser Chipie pour chercher dans sa poche.

« C'est ça que tu cherches? » demanda-t-il en tendant le papier à son ami. « C'est tombé hier soir quand tu as payé Marvin. Je l'ai juste ramassé, j'ai pas regardé ce que c'était, promis. »

« Tu peux regarder maintenant. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas déjà vu ce qu'il y a dessus. »

Sebastian déplia le petit bout de papier, le défroissa et lut.

_Ne fais pas attention à ces jaloux, tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Trouves toi des amis. Tu sais, ces personnes qui t'acceptent tel que tu es et t'aiment quand même. Pas ceux qui te suggèrent de te tuer parce que tu ne correspond pas à leurs attentes._

« Oh » souffla-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Dave resta silencieux mais lui aussi était écarlate.

« Ca aussi je le pensais. » un peu plus consciemment, il décala sa main pour caresser la joue rapeuse du footballeur. « Plus que ce que je t'ai dit au Scandals. C'est vrai que tu es pas une gravure de mode mais tu vaux tellement mieux que ce qu'ils pensent tous. Je ne te connais pas encore assez pour dire quoi exactement, mais il y a quelque chose en toi qui fait que tu vaux dix mille fois mieux que ces crétins. Tu vaux mieux que moi. Beaucoup mieux que moi. »

« Arrêtes ça. »

Sebastian retira sa main de la joue de Dave, surpris de cette réaction soudaine. Dave se retourna et pris sa main dans la sienne, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Je parlais pas de ça. » dit-il en reposant la main de son camarade sur sa joue. « Arrêtes de prétendre que rien ne te touche. J'étais là ce matin, tu te souviens? Je t'ai vu avec Lucía, avec... ton père. Tu ne t'es même pas défendu, tu n'as pensé qu'à la protéger elle. Tu as du coeur Sebastian. Tu le cache bien, mais tu vaux autant que moi. N'essaie même pas de dire le contraire en ma présence encore une fois ou je jure que je te botterai les fesses. »

« David, tu devrais penser à respirer de temps en temps. »

« A condition que tu promette. »

Sebastian retira sa main et détourna le regard.

« Ca je peux pas. »

Dave se retourna en soupirant et se remit à ses devoirs. Sebastian reporta son attention sur la télé. Quand Sarah rentra du supermarché, elle eut le temps de surprendre la main de Sebastian qui jouait dans les cheveux de son neveu juste avant que les deux garçons ne se précipitent pour lui proposer de l'aide pour porter et ranger les courses. Sebastian un peu moins rapide puisqu'il devait se débarasser de Chipie qui n'avait pas bougé de sur son ventre.

« Est-ce que je peux vous adopter et vous garder toujours ici les garçons? »

« Tu te lasserais vite des remarques incisives de Sebastian. »

« Hey, si je gêne, dis le franchement, je peux partir. »

« Et en plus, il est susceptible. On va devoir marcher sur des oeufs toute la soirée. »

« Hey » dit Sebastian en donnant un petit coup d'épaule à Dave.

Sarah les regardait se chamailler en riant, appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés.

« Vous avez fixé une date? »

« Une date pour quoi? »

« Je verrais bien le 21 décembre 2021. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« De votre mariage. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

« David, tu aurais pu me prévenir que ta tante est un peu... dérangée. »

« Je l'aurais fait, mais je jure qu'elle avait l'air tout à fait saine d'esprit jusque là. »

Dave allat vers Sarah et la prit par les épaules pour l'emmener doucement vers le salon.

« Allez tata, on va aller se reposer un peu. Tu dois avoir un peu de fièvre je pense. Ce soir ce sera une petite soupe et on te borde à 20h. »

« Oh oui, c'est une bonne idée ça. » dit Sarah en prenant une voix chevrotante et en se laissant entraîner dans le canapé. « Il me faudrait mon plaid aussi s'il te plaît mon petit. »

« C'est bon, les courses sont rangées, pas la peine de continuer le cinéma. » dit Sebastian en les rejoignant.

Chipie commença à s'agiter allant du canapé à l'entrée, là où les laisses étaient rangées.

« Ah, c'est l'heure de la promenade. »

« Bougez pas, je m'en occupe. »

« Je viens avec toi. Je voudrais pas que tu les laisse dans un coin pour mettre à exécution tes projets de ce soir. »

« Arrêtes de te prendre pour ma mère, je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. »

« Te prends pas pour le centre du monde! Je fais pas ça pour toi, c'est pour Chipie et Frisbee. »

« OK. Je l'ai cherché j'imagine. »

Les deux adolescents et les deux chiens partirent au parc. Ils y passèrent une bonne heure à courir, à rire comme s'ils avaient encore cin ans, quand ils étaient encore deux petits garçons comme tous les autres. Une heure à se laisser aller à être simplement eux même sans se soucier des regards suspicieux des gens autours d'eux, sans se demander ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, sans se poser de question, sans se juger.

Ils rentrèrent épuisés mais heureux et trouvèrent Sarah qui avait mis la table et préparé le diner. Frisbee passa cinq minutes à vider le bol d'eau de la cuisine avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le tapis du salon en poussant un énorme soupir.

« Vous l'avez obligé à faire trois fois le tour du parc en courant? »

« C'est pas nous, c'est Chipie. Elle est increvable. Dix tours et regarde ça, elle saute partout comme si elle était restée enfermée dix jours. »

Sebastian remplit le bol que Frisbee venait de vider. Puis ils passèrent à table. Sarah profita de ce temps pour interroger les deux lycéens sur leurs projets d'avenir. Sebastian avait encore un an devant lui pour penser aux universités pour lesquels il allait postuler. Dave, lui, attendait encore les réponses aux dossiers qu'il avait déposé avant que sa vie ne bascule dans l'horreur. Mais avec les semaines qu'il avait manqué et le chamboulement du transfert, il ne pensait pas réussir son année de terminale. Surtout qu'il avait manqué une partie importante de la saison de foot, ce qui risquait de fortement le pénaliser pour les attributions de bourses. Sarah lui rappela qu'il n'y aurait rien de dramatique à prendre un an de plus pour repartir du bon pied.

Sarah alla se coucher tôt ce soir là après avoir expliqué comment déplier le canapé pour faire dormir Sebastian. Ce dernier s'était assis dans le canapé, laissant une place pour Dave qui entrait au salon, son ordinateur à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder? »

« Mets ce que tu veux, il faut que je travaille un peu si je veux réussir mon année. »

« Tu pourrais t'accorder une soirée. »

Dave posa l'ordinateur sur la table basse et s'installa, comme à son habitude, par terre entre le canapé et la table basse.

« Pas ce soir. C'est ma seule porte de sortie. J'ai pas d'autre chance de sortir d'ici, de partir vivre dans un endroit plus tolérant. »

« Vu comme ça. » soupira Sebastian en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Dave alluma l'ordinateur et lança Internet. La page s'ouvrit automatiquement sur sa page Facebook. Dans la liste de ses amis à droite de l'écran, il vit que Finn était connecté lui aussi. Il lança la discussion instantanée mais n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer un message, Finn l'avait devancé.

**Finn :** Hey Karofsky. Toujours partant pour samedi prochain?

**Dave :** Oui, si ça marche de votre côté.

**Finn :** Puck et Mike sont impatients, Sam sera là aussi vu qu'il ne peut pas rentrer chez ses parents tous les week-ends mais il a promis de pas te frapper cette fois ci.

**Dave :** Je l'avais mérité si je me souviens bien. S'il préfère ne pas être là, dites moi quand il sera chez ses parents.

**Finn :** Non, non, samedi c'est parfait. En fait il était content que ça tombe quand il est là. Artie aussi sera là. Il a dit qu'il voulait te faire essayer sa chaise roulante.

**Dave :** Celle qui nous a aidé à gagner des matchs?

**Finn :** Oui, apparemment, c'est pas comme une chemise, il en change pas tous les jours.

**Dave :** C'est fou ça. Dis lui que j'ai hâte d'essayer ça. Et Kurt?

**Finn :** Il a dit qu'il te verrait un autre jour, il a programmé une après-midi shopping avec les filles. Il a dit ''c'est votre soirée entre hommes''. Tu sais comment il est, une vraie diva. Mais il veut qu'on lui raconte tout.

**Dave :** Oh d'accord. Ce sera juste nous six alors.

**Finn :** En fait sept... Blaine a demandé si ça te dérangeait pas qu'il vienne aussi. Il a dit quelque chose à propos d'un mauvais départ, j'ai pas tout compris.

**Dave :** Oui, pas de problème... D'ailleurs... est-ce que ça pose un problème si je viens avec quelqu'un?

**Finn :** Un petit copain?

**Finn :** Ca change rien, c'est oui de toute façon, c'est juste par curiosité.

**Dave :** Non, juste un copain. Merci. Il faut que je te laisse maintenant, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Bonne soirée.

**Finn :** Bonne soirée à toi.

Il actualisa son statut.

_Samedi prochain retrouvailles avec d'anciens potes. Hâte d'y être._

Aussitôt gratifié d'une mention ''j'aime'' par Finn.

Avant de se remettre au travail, il prit conscience que Sebastian avait reprit la même position que l'après-midi, une main jouant dans ses cheveux contre sa nuque.

« Je peux te poser une question? »

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là? »

« Tu suces ton pouce en même temps? Tu m'as confondu avec ton doudou? »

« Oh pardon. » dit Sebastian en retirant sa main.

« Je disais pas ça pour que t'arrêtes. »

« Tu disais ça pour quoi alors? »

« Pour parler, faire la conversation. »

« Te force pas. Si tu crois que les mecs qui me baisent font ça avant. »

« Premièrement, c'est pas tellement élégant de leur part et deuxièmement, j'avais pas prévu de... enfin... »

« T'es passif? Ca me va aussi. Ca me changera. »

« Arrêtes! Ca t'arrive jamais de penser avec autre chose que ta queue? »

« Si, mais ça n'intéresse jamais personne. »

« Essaie au moins. Quelqu'un pourrait te surprendre un jour. »

« Ouais ben c'est jamais arrivé. »

« Tête de mule. » grogna Dave avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Dave referma son ordinateur en soupirant.

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Tu veux sans doute dormir.

« Je suis pas vraiment pressé. » marmona Sebastian.

« Quoi? »

« Non, non, rien. »

Dave se leva et aida Sebastian à préparer le canapé pour la nuit avant d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et se retournant sans jamais trouver de position confortable, ses pensées allant et venant. Sur son réveil, il voyait les minutes défiler.

Vers une heure du matin, il décida de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau, il ouvrit discrètement sa porte et se glissa dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds. Il jeta un regard vers le canapé, éclairé faiblement par la lune. Sebastian était endormi, mais visiblement, ça n'était pas le meilleur moment de sa journée.

Il gémissait faiblement, sa tête roulant de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller, les traits tirés, la sueur perlant à son front. Dave fronça les sourcils en s'approchant. Il secoua doucement l'autre adolescent.

Sebastian se redressa dans un sursaut, tremblant.

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé mais tu avais l'air de pas vraiment bien dormir en fait. Mauvais rêve? »

Sebastian se contenta de laisser retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant.

« Tu devrais pas dormir Karofsky? »

« J'arrive pas à m'endormir. »

« Et donc? Tu peux pas dormir, les autres doivent pas dormir non plus? T'avais besoin d'un partenaire pour jouer à la crapette? T'as jamais appris à jouer au solitaire? »

« Demande celui qui drague dans un bar gay glauque pour pas avoir à se masturber. » marmona Dave.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? »

« Rien. »

Dave soupira et se glissa sous la couverture à côté de Sebastian.

« C'est l'heure où je paye ma nuit? »

« Tu veux bien arrêter avec ça? T'es vraiment un obsédé! »

« J'essaie juste de savoir ce que tu attends de moi. Personne n'est gentil comme ça sans rien attendre en retour. »

« Moi si. Et tu as payé d'avance en me ramenant hier soir. Prends ça comme un merci. »

Dave prit la main de Sebastian, la rapprochant un peu de lui et commença à faire de petits cercles avec son pouce à l'intérieur du poignet de l'autre garçon.

« Ferme les yeux maintenant, j'aimerais bien essayer de dormir. »

Quand Sarah se leva le lendemain, ses deux invités étaient paisiblement endormis, dos à dos mais collés l'un contre l'autre. Son neveu semblait plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il s'était installé chez elle. Elle esquissa un sourire et emmena Chipie et Frisbee pour leur promenade du matin en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

* * *

**J'ai pas fait de cliffhanger? Quelqu'un peut me rassurer et me dire que si, il y en a bien un, même s'il est tout petit! Parce que je me sens toute vide là. Il doit bien rester une petite question qu'on se pose et qui donne envie d'avoir la suite vite. Sinon, ça sert à quoi que je continue?**


	10. Retrouvailles

**Diclaimer : J'ai fait l'acquisition d'un nouveau cordon d'alimentation pour mon ordinateur qui pourrait finir par arriver, avec un peu de chance et me permettre de réutiliser l'ordinateur qui possède un clavier qui fonctionne correctement. Mais non, je ne possède toujours pas Glee, si j'avais autant de génie que ça, ça se saurait.**

**Je sais ce que j'ai dit à propos de ne pas tenir compte de la saison 4. Je le maintiens... à moitié. Il se pourrait que je décide d'utiliser certains évènements de la saison 4 tels qu'ils se passent dans la série, mais seulement ceux qui m'arrangent.**

_**Nanou : Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour déterrer le cliffhanger que j'avais même pas conscience d'avoir fait. J'avoue, c'est tellement clair dans ma tête que je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait être une question qu'on se pose. M'en voudrez vous beaucoup si la réponse ne vient pas rapidement, parce que pour le coup, je ne vois pas Sebastian raconter ses cauchemars tout de suite.**_  
_**Oui j'étais obligée le TaTa, moi aussi ça me faisait rire. Et je suis tellement contente que le commentaire t'ai plu, j'y ai passé du temps.**_  
_**Pour ce qui est de ton égo, il ne pourra jamais être sur un nuage plus haut que celui où est le mien depuis que j'ai commencé à publier cette histoire et eu des reviews toutes plus élogieuses les une que les autres.**_

_**Elise : Pas besoin de défense, il n'y a pas d'obligation. Même moi je ne poste pas des reviews systématiquement à tout ce que je lis.**_  
_**Il semblerait donc que je sois la reine du suspens sans même le savoir. En tous cas, ça me fais toujours plaisir de savoir que j'ai des lecteurs fidèles. Je fais une petite danse de la joie à chaque fois que je reçois un mail me disant qu'une nouvelle personne suit mon histoire. Et comme ça ne vaut pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, j'ai fait une double danse de la joie pour cette review, une fois pour la review, une fois pour le ''je suis assidûment ta fiction''.**_

_**Porcelain : C'est ce que t'appelles une excuse? (dit celle qui vient juste de dire qu'il y a pas besoin d'excuse).**_  
_**Vous habituez pas trop à TATA quand même, Dave se fait un peu vieux pour l'appeler tata dans des situations ''sérieuses''.**_  
_**Par contre pour la lenteur du rapprochement... Ca, vous pouvez vous habituer, ils ne sont pas encore prêts à ouvrir leurs jolis yeux.**_

* * *

Dave soupira. La radio de son pick-up avait commencé à grésiller depuis quelques minutes et impossible de trouver une station claire. Il pressa le bouton d'arrêt et le silence se fit dans l'habitacle. Il jeta un regard vers son passager qui semblait un peu tendu.

« Tout va bien? »

« Rappelle moi pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour voir tes anciens copains de lycée? »

« J'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi. C'est juste que je voulais qu'ils rencontrent un de mes nouveaux amis. T'as changé d'avis? Parce qu'on est presque arrivés, c'est un peu tard. »

« Non, j'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas? »

« Je les connais pas tes copains. »

« Moi non plus en fait. »

« Comment ça, toi non plus? Tu m'as pas dit que c'étaient tes anciens coéquipiers? »

« Si. Mais c'est surtout ceux qui font parti de la chorale du lycée. Disons que j'ai pas toujours été très sympa avec eux. Je faisais tellement d'efforts pour cacher mon secret... J'ai jamais vraiment essayé de les connaître. »

« Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir avec toi? »

« Parce que tu m'aimes bien? » demanda Dave avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Comme tu en as de la chance. »

« Non, c'est pas de la chance, c'est mon charme naturel. »

« Oh oui, tu parles... »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. » marmona le garçon dans le siège passager alors que Dave garait son pick-up dans la rue devant la maison Hummel-Hudson. Il arrêta le moteur, sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière de son camarade.

« Quel gentleman Karofsky. »

« Oh, boucle la et sors de cette voiture. »

« La lune de miel est déjà finie? Tu me brises le coeur chéri. » dit l'autre garçon en sortant de la voiture en riant.

« David Karofsky! Pour une surprise... Si on m'avait dit que tu serais là aujourd'hui avec ton petit ami la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus... »

« Artie ! » s'écria Dave en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix. « C'est pas mon petit ami. Juste un ami avec un sens de l'humour un peu particulier. »

« Oh pardon. J'ai fait une gaffe. » demanda Artie un peu gêné à l'idée d'avoir mis Dave dans l'embarras devant l'un de ses amis qui ne serait pas au courant.

« Pas du tout. Si j'étais gay, je m'estimerais chanceux d'avoir celui là pour petit ami. » lança l'autre garçon en s'avançant vers Artie, une main tendue. « Chris. Ravie de te rencontrer Artie. »

« Moi aussi Chris. » répondit Artie en serrant la main du lycéen.

Chris jeta un œil vers la maison et les quelques marches qui conduisaient au palier.

« Un coup de main pour atteindre la porte ? »

« C'est pas de refus. Burt a prévu de faire un plan incliné, mais depuis son mariage, il ne prend plus beaucoup de temps en dehors du garage pour faire autre chose que passer du temps avec Carole, Finn et Kurt. »

Chris déboîta l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, passa une main dans le dos d'Artie, une autre sous ses cuisses.

« Paré au décollage ? » ria-t-il en soulevant Artie pour monter les quelques marches menant à la porte de la maison pendant que Dave se chargeait de monter le fauteuil.

« Ouf, ça m'a crevé moi. Tu veux bien sonner pour moi ? » demanda Chris en s'approchant de la sonnette.

Artie sonna, un large sourire aux lèvres, puis Chris le reposa dans son fauteuil. La porte s'ouvrit sur Burt.

« Bonjour Mr Hummel. »

« Bonjour gamin. Appelle-moi Burt s'il te plaît, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard quand on m'appelle Mr Hummel. »

« Bonjour Burt. »

« Bonjour Artie. Je vois que tu as réussi à grimper les escaliers. Peut-être que je peux remettre à plus tard le plan incliné. »

« Je trouve toujours un moyen. »

« J'imagine que tu es le nouvel ami de David. » dit Burt en se tournant vers le troisième garçon, la main tendue.

« Chris. Bonjour mons… Burt. »

« Je suis le père de Kurt. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui mais ils ont insisté pour faire ça ici. Apparemment, ce serait aussi chez Finn depuis que j'ai épousé sa mère, et on serait les parents les plus cool de la terre. »

« Burt, tu devais pas aller au garage pour… ce truc important ? » grogna Finn en arrivant derrière lui.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, je suis parti, je suis plus là. Passez un bon après-midi les enfants. »

« Si le fils est à moitié aussi sympathique que le père, je suis déçu de ne pas le rencontrer aujourd'hui. »

« Il a ses moments pénibles parfois, tu regretteras une fois que tu l'auras rencontré. » lança Blaine qui avait rejoint Finn dans le couloir.

« C'est pour ça que je t'ai vu lui envoyer un texto qui disait Tu me manques déjà alors qu'il était à peine monté dans la voiture de Mercedes. » se moqua Mike.

« J'essaie de me convaincre qu'il ne me manque pas tant que ça. Et tu peux parler, tu as envoyé le même à Tina à peine quitté la voiture dans laquelle Kurt venait de monter. »

Sam et Puck firent leur apparition à leur tour dans l'entrée.

« La fête a été déménagée dans le couloir ? Vous auriez pu prévenir ! » tempêta Puck.

« On serait pas mieux dans le salon quand même ? Si faut déménager les chips dans le couloir, on va perdre du temps. » dit Sam en riant.

« Sam a raison, entrez les gars. »

Finn referma la porte et tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon.

« OK, ne me dites rien, David m'a parlé de vous, je vais trouver vos noms tout seul. » dit Chris. « Je vais commencer par les plus faciles. Mike. » ajouta-t-il en tendant la main au danseur.

« Evidemment, l'asiatique, c'est le plus facile. »

« Ah, tu es asiatique ? Désolé, j'avais pas vu. Non, c'était facile parce que vous avez parlé de Tina avec… Blaine. » rétorqua-t-il en se tournant vers Blaine.

« Y a écrit gay sur mon front c'est ça ? »

« Non, mais si tu n'es pas Blaine, c'est un peu gênant que Kurt te manques à ce point là. »

« OK, je m'incline, tu es bon à ce jeu. »

« Attends, il me reste trois candidats et avec le peu qu'ils ont parlé jusqu'ici, je manque d'indices. Mais vu que tu as l'air d'être chez toi, tu dois être Finn. »

« Encore gagné. »

« Et là maintenant, j'en veux à votre petit Glee club d'accepter aussi facilement de nouveaux membres comme s'ils faisaient parti de la famille depuis toujours. J'aurais pu repérer Sam un peu plus facilement. »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis. C'est la règle du Glee club, tout le monde est accepté. Si ça te plais pas, tu peux repartir comme tu es venu. »

« Par déduction, tu dois être Sam. » dit Chris en se tournant vers le blond. « Puisque le bad boy au grand cœur à côté ne peut-être que le légendaire Noah Puckerman. »

« On dirait que David Karofsky a enfin trouvé comment utiliser sa bouche et son cerveau plutôt que la Furie. Je suis fier de toi. » dit Blaine en tapotant l'épaule de Dave.

« Attention Blaine, j'ai promis à mon petit frère de veiller à ce que ta bouche ne te serve pas à autre chose que parler ou manger cet après-midi. »

« Ah non, je veux jouer aussi, appelle le pour savoir si je peux boire aussi. » plaisanta Blaine.

« Quel jeu ? » demanda Dave.

« Le jeu ''on se connait mais en fait pas vraiment alors parlons un peu de nous''. Je n'ai jamais, vous connaissez ? »

« C'est pas un jeu auquel on joue en soirée pour boire ça ? » demanda Chris.

« Si, mais Burt a refusé qu'on le fasse avec de l'alcool. Maman aussi d'ailleurs. »

« Et de toute façon, là c'est pas pour boire, c'est pour mieux se connaître. On joue au jus de fruits ou au soda. » annonça Blaine.

« Moi, je serais vous, je repérerais les toilettes avant de commencer. » lança Sam.

Dave sortit son portable qui venait de vibrer dans sa poche et regarda l'écran avec un petit sourire.

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Hey, je m'ennuie. Un tour au parc avec C&F ?_

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Je suis pas à Westerville. Une autre fois._

« Bon, on commence ? Je n'ai jamais… vécu ailleurs qu'à Lima. » lança Finn.

Sans surprise Dave, Chris, Sam et Blaine burent une gorgée de leur boisson.

« Tu t'habitue bien à Westerville ? » questionna Blaine.

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Dommage. J'étais juste en bas de chez toi :(_

« C'est pas très différent de Lima. Mais ça fait du bien d'avoir au moins un endroit où je n'ai pas peur qu'on découvre la vérité sur moi et où je suis accepté. Merci. Je sais que c'est un peu grâce à toi si j'ai été accepté dans ce lycée. »

« En fait, j'ai pas fait grand-chose, j'ai juste dit ton nom à mon oncle. Je crois qu'il avait déjà entendu parler de toi et de… Enfin, je pense qu'il a le secret espoir de faire de son lycée l'équivalent public de la Dalton Academy. »

« Merci quand même. »

« Oui, merci. C'est exactement ce qui manquait à notre équipe de foot. Dommage qu'il ne soit là que jusqu'à la fin de l'année. » ajouta Chris.

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Sonne. Sarah te laissera peut-être enlever C&F pour une balade._

« OK, ça suffit la guimauve. Je n'ai jamais… porté un nœud-papillon pour aller au lycée. »

« C'est pour moi ça Puck ? » demanda Blaine avant de boire une gorgée.

« Ou pour moi ? A la tienne camarade ! » plaisanta Artie.

« Tu crois qu'ils comprendront le message un jour ? » demanda Sam.

« Ils sont irrécupérables. » soupira Puck.

« Je n'ai jamais… tenté de séduire quelqu'un en lui chantant une chanson dans un magasin. » dit Mike avec un regard entendu vers Blaine.

« Le meilleur souvenir de ma vie. » ironisa l'intéressé.

« Je vois pas où est le problème. » dit Chris en buvant.

« Si tu t'étais ridiculisé en chantant une chanson très suggestive à un garçon plus âgé sur son lieux de travail où personne ne savait qu'il était gay… » commença Artie.

« Qu'à cause de toi, le gars s'était fait virer de son boulot. Qu'il t'avait fait remarquer que vous aviez à peine bu deux cafés ensemble… » continua Sam.

« Et surtout qu'au passage, tu avais blessé ton meilleur ami alias maintenant l'homme de ta vie, tu saurais pourquoi c'est pas exactement le meilleur souvenir de sa vie. » termina Mike.

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Chipie est un peu calme aujourd'hui, je crois que tu lui manques_

« Ah oui quand même! Moi je croyais que tu avais chanté la sérénade à Kurt. »

« C'est ce que Kurt croyais aussi quand je lui ai demandé si je devais le faire ou pas. Quand je pense à son air dépité maintenant... »

« OK, revenons à nos moutons. Je n'ai jamais... embrassé un garçon. » dit Finn avec un sourire entendu vers Blaine.

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Non, j'ai mis un tranquilisant dans sa gamelle ce matin_

« David, tu es avec nous? » demanda Blaine après avoir vidé son verre d'un trait parce que, oui, il avait déjà embrassé un garçon, plus d'une fois même.

« Hein? Quoi? » dit Dave en relevant brusquement les yeux de son portable.

« Le monsieur te demande si tu as déjà embrassé un garçon. » ria Chris.

« Ah heu oui, d'accord. » bafouilla Dave avant de boire. »

« On peut savoir qui te distrait comme ça? Tu pouvais venir avec ton petit ami si tu voulais. » dit Mike en tapottant l'épaule de Dave.

« Et moi j'avais pas le droit d'avoir le mien. » bouda Blaine.

« Ben non, on a dit soirée entre hommes. » plaisanta Sam.

« Hey, Kurt est un homme! » s'écrièrent en choeur Blaine et Dave.

« Oh, on se calme, je plaisantais. Alors, qui est l'homme mystère? »

« Un copain qui s'ennuie, c'est tout. »

« Le même qui s'ennuie depuis une semaine? » demanda malicieusement Chris en poussant son ami de l'épaule.

« Quoi quoi quoi? Un petit ami depuis une semaine et tu ne disais rien? » ria Puck.

« Honnêtement, ça devient un peu lourd là les gars. J'ai pas de petit ami. Rien à ajouter. »

« Pas encore, mais vu ta tête à chaque fois que tu reçois un texto ou qu'il t'appelles, je ne serais pas étonné si tu me disais un de ces jours que c'est ton petit ami. » affirma Chris.

« Aucune chance. » marmona Dave.

« Laissez le. On a tous eu au moins une fois le béguin pour un hétéro. »

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _T'as dû forcer sur la dose, elle a fait que 8 tours au parc_

« Bon, bon. Je n'ai jamais... offert de bague d'engagement à ma petite amie. » dit Artie. « Ou MON petit ami. » ajouta-t-il, coupant net le petit rire de Blaine.

Finn et Sam burent sans surprise pour les autres, Blaine et Mike les suivirent, s'attirant des regards surpris.

« Blaine, Mike, vous nous aviez caché ça. » s'écria Puck.

Les deux garçons rougirent violemment.

« Je pouvais pas penser à un autre cadeau de Noël. Et je sais que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. »

« C'est ça, moquez-vous. Au moins, je suis avec Tina depuis presque deux ans. J'ai pas offert une bague à une fille que je venais de rencontrer, ni à une fille avec qui j'ai rompu une dizaine de fois avant même d'avoir mon diplôme de fin de lycée. »

« Attendez, c'est le lycée tout entier ou ça touche que le Glee club cette folie de la bague d'engagement? » demanda Chris.

« C'est tout le lycée, tous des tarés, j'ai bien fait de partir tu vois. » plaisanta Dave.

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Ah non, ça c'est parce qu'elle en a fait 12 hier. Elle compense_

« Je devrais marquer des points avec la prochaine alors. Je n'ai jamais tellement bu que quelqu'un a dû me ramener chez lui et me faire dormir dans son lit. » lança Chris.

« Ca m'apprendra à te faire des confidences. » marmona Dave.

« Si seulement c'était le plus embarassant qui me soit arrivé en étant bourré. » soupira Blaine.

« Tu as failli tuer Burt, il a failli refaire une attaque quand il a vu tes bouclettes dans le lit de Kurt. » dit Finn.

« D'ailleurs, avec tout ce que tu as fait à notre Kurtie depuis le fiasco du Gap Attack, j'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as fait pour qu'il veuille encore de toi. » interrogea Puck.

« Je me demande tous les jours d'où me vient cette chance. »

« C'est parce qu'il t'aime. Mais abuse pas trop, je serais là pour le récupérer si tu lui brises le coeur. »

« Trouve toi un autre mec David, je prévois pas que ça arrive un jour. »

« T'as plutôt intérêt Anderson. Si tu fais du mal à mon petit frère, tu auras affaire à moi, t'es prévenu. »

« Je croyais qu'on était cool tous les deux depuis les communales. »

« On l'est... Tant que tu fais pas le con avec Kurt. »

« En parlant de communales, on a quelque chose à te montrer Karofsky. Je reviens, c'est dans ma chambre. » s'exclama Sam avant de sortir.

« Dans sa chambre? Il va vraiment retourner chez lui? » demanda Dave

« En quelque sorte. Sa chambre, c'est la troisième porte à gauche à l'étage. Enfin, pour l'instant en tous cas. » dit Mike.

« Burt s'est découvert un fils caché? »

« Pas tout à fait mais c'est un peu ça oui. Burt et Kurt vivaient à un bout de Lima. Carole et Finn à l'autre bout. Un jour il se sont rencontrés, Kurt a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réunir les deux familles. Depuis, ils étendent les murs dès qu'ils trouvent un chiot abandonné. Ca a commencé avec Blaine. » dit Artie.

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _OK, c'est pas à elle que tu manques. C'est à moi._

« Hey, je suis pas un chiot abandonné! » s'insurgeat Blaine.

« Oh ça va, t'as compris ce qu'il voulait dire. » grogna Puck.

« Oui, en fait, c'est l'annexe du Glee club cette maison. » conclut Dave.

« C'est ça! » s'exclamèrent en choeur les New Directions

« Je l'ai. Ben vous auriez au moins pu allumer la télé. » bouda Sam en entrant, un DVD à la main.

« Tu vois, on n'était pas loin en parlant de chiot. »

Sam installa le DVD et alluma la télé avant de rejoindre les autres autours du canapé. L'écran devint noir puis des projecteurs s'allumèrent, éclairant un groupe de garçons portant le blazer de la Dalton Academy. Ils se mirent à chanter et Dave reconnut Sebastian quand il commença à chanter le solo. Il fronçat les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ses amis lui montraient ça.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Les régionales. On a gagné au passage. » dit fièrement Finn.

« Et pourquoi vous me montrez vos concurents? »

« D'abord parce qu'ils sont passés avant nous. » expliqua Blaine en faisant la moue. « Et puis parce que les Warblers ont tenu à faire leur performance en ton honneur et à faire une collecte pour la fondation Born This Way. »

« Comment ça en mon honneur? » demanda Dave de plus en plus perdu.

« On n'en a pas cru nos oreilles non plus quand ils l'ont dit, surtout après le chantage qu'ils nous ont fait. » répondit Finn.

« Oui, enfin le chantage qu'il a fait. Je suis sûr que les autres n'étaient même pas au courant. On a le sens de l'honneur à Dalton normalement. Et je croyais franchement que les français avaient plus de classe que ça. » s'énerva Blaine.

« Il est français? Première nouvelle. » dit Puck.

« Non, mais il a vécu à Paris, ils auraient pu lui apprendre ça au lieu de lui apprendre à boire. » ponctua Blaine.

Dave n'écoutait plus. Il avait reporté son attention sur l'écran. Sur Sebastian qui chantait et dansait en son honneur. Entre les deux chansons, il l'entendit raconter son histoire, lui dédier les régionales au nom des Warblers et des New Directions avant d'entamer Glad you came. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il fixait l'écran avec un sourire béat.

« D'habitude, ça, c'est le sourire niais qu'il réserve à l'homme mystère. Vous croyez qu'il est bloqué depuis le dernier texto? » demanda Chris aux autres avant qu'une idée le frappe. « Attends, ton homme mystère c'est un Warbler, c'est ça? C'est lequel? Je veux savoir. »

« Hein... heu... non mais... oui... C'est pas ce que vous croyez, je vous jure. » bafouilla Dave en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Trent? Cameron? Jessie? Pas Jeff quand même? Tout le monde le crois, mais il est pas gay. » commença à suggérer Blaine. « Enfin du moment que c'est pas Sebastian. » ajouta-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sebastian? » demanda Dave en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché et en échouant totalement.

« Sebastian est un petit con qui croit que tout lui est dû et qui est prêt à tout pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. » cria Puck.

« Ecoute mec, tu me dis pas ce que je dois faire OK? T'es bien gentil mais quand on met la copine de son meilleur ami enceinte, on s'écrase. » hurla Dave.

« Calme toi David, c'était pas un ordre, c'était plutôt... un conseil. » dit Blaine. « Je sais que Sebastian a du charme au premier abord et tu pourrais te laisser séduire par son expérience et son assurance. Mais tu as à peine fait ton coming-out, tu n'es pas prêt pour un type comme lui. Pas pour ta première fois. »

« Ah ouais, t'es qui pour décider si je suis prêt ou pas? Je me suis débrouillé sans toi pendant 18 ans, je peux continuer merci. Et t'as couché avec lui pour savoir que ce serait pas une bonne idée pour ma première fois? » demanda Dave un peu plus calmement.

« Non mais... » murmura Blaine.

« Mais quoi? Il va souvent au Scandals, il parle souvent de ses exploits sexuels et il montre qu'il ne veut aucune attache donc c'est pas un mec bien c'est ça? Tu t'attaches aux apparences comme ça? Toi? »

« Il a tout fait pour me séduire alors qu'il savait que j'étais avec Kurt. »

« Et J'AI envoyé des cartes de Saint-Valentin à ton petit ami, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi. Je savais qu'il était avec toi. Si ça fait de moi un monstre, je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller le rejoindre. »

« Tu le connais pas comme je le connais. » marmona Blaine.

« Bien. Parce qu'apperemment, tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. Tu n'as pas essayé de savoir qui est Sebastian derrière la façade. J'apprécie vraiment que vous vous inquiétiez pour moi, mais je sais ce que je fais, je vais pas sauter dans son lit. On est juste amis. Je suis gay, pas complètement stupide. Je vais pas me jeter dans les bras du premier mec sexy qui passe. »

« Oh, et on peut savoir à quoi ressemble ce mec sexy? » demanda Kurt, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Kurt! Tu m'as manqué! » s'écria Baine en se jetant sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que tu restais avec les filles ce soir. »

« Je peux repartir si tu préfères. »

« Non, non, surtout pas, tu m'as trop manqué. » dit Blaine en serrant Kurt dans ses bras et en attaquant son visage de baisers.

« Je suis parti à peine deux heures. »

« C'était trop long. »

« Bon, Porcelaine, le Hobbit, quand vous aurez fini de vous dévorer les amygdales, on pourra rentrer aussi? »

« Serait-ce la voix de cette chère Santana que j'entends là? » demanda Dave avant de se tourner vers l'entrée et d'aller vers la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« David, Santana m'a dit que tu étais un dauphin maintenant, c'est vrai? »

« Brittany! » s'exclama Dave en faisant de la place pour serrer les deux jeunes filles contre lui.

« Un... dauphin? » demanda Chris.

« C'est Brittany. On s'habitue à la longue. Il faut juste ne jamais dire qu'elle est stupide si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des problèmes avec Santana... Et tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis avec Santana. » chuchota Artie.

« Je t'entends serpent à lunettes. Ne dis pas que ma copine est idiote! »

Mercedes et Tina apparurent à leur tour et Mike se jeta sur sa petite amie pour l'embrasser lui aussi.

« Les garçons, vous avez enfin compris qu'il fallait plus de chocolat dans ce groupe. Présentez-moi. » dit Mercedes en pointant Chris du doigt.

« Chris. Tu dois être Rachel. » dit Chris en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Mercedes qui la retira.

« J'ai changé d'avis. Qui a ramené ça ici? Me prendre pour Rachel... »

« Pardon. Le côté diva, j'avais une chance sur deux. Mercedes? »

« Mieux. » dit Mercedes en acceptant la poignée de main.

« Beaucoup mieux même. Il paraît que Rachel peut être très agaçante. »

« Oui, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. C'est donc toi le mec sexy qui alimentait la conversation quand je suis arrivé? » demanda Kurt en serrant la main de Chris.

« Non, c'est... » commeça Chris mais il fut coupé par Blaine.

« Kurt, mon coeur, promets de ne pas t'énerver. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Promet juste, s'il te plaît. »

« OK, promis. »

« Sebastian. » lâcha Blaine.

« Quoi? Encore ce... ce... crétin arrogant! »

« T'avais promis. » grogna Blaine.

« Mais tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas ce type! »

« C'est bien pour ça que je t'ai fait promettre. » soupira Blaine.

« Quelqu'un a enregistré les arguments de Karofsky? Sinon, ça va être long. » soupira Artie.

« Pour résumer, David est un grand garçon, il sait ce qu'il fait et il se pourrait que si tu cherches un peu, ce cher Sebastian ne soit pas un si mauvais garçon. » dit Puck.

« Ca devrait pas vous étonner autant. Kurt, tu sais que dans cette pièce, il y a au moins trois personnes qui t'ont un jour jeté dans la benne et persécuté. » ajouta Dave.

« Tu as raison, j'imagine. » grinçat Kurt.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison. Si tu nous a pardonnés, peut-être que tu peux au moins... je sais pas, juste l'ignorer. C'est mon ami et j'aimerais bien ne pas être obligé de choisir entre vous deux. Et ne pas entendre l'un de mes amis dire du mal d'un autre de mes amis chaque fois que son nom est évoqué. »

« Très bien. Je dois pouvoir faire ça. » soupira Kurt.

« Merci. »

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Tu rentres tard? Scandals ce soir?_

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Non et... non aussi. Tu devrais passer la soirée avec tes parents de temps en temps._

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Pas ce soir merci. Avec ou sans toi, je vais au Scandals_

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Sors couvert et bois pas trop au moins_

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Oui papa... Attend, c'est toi qui dis ça?_

« Hey, j'ai promis de faire un effort, c'est quoi cette tête? »

« Pardon, j'étais plus avec vous là. »

« Sebastian? » demanda Chris en souriant.

« Sebastian. » répondit Dave.

« Au fait, c'est lequel? Laisse moi mettre un visage sur l'homme mystère. »

« Le soliste. »

« Oh, je comprend mieux le sourire béat quand vous échangez des textos. Il est mignon. »

« Oh non. Il les aura tous, j'y crois pas. » se plaignit Kurt en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, même les hétéros. Et Kurt, mon coeur, tu as promis. » dit Blaine en riant.

« J'ai promis. Désolé. »

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Oui, c'est moi qui dit ça. Ironique hein?_

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Tu viens pas? C'est ton dernier mot?_

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Oui_

**De Sebastian à Dave** : _Tu sais pas ce que tu rates..._

« Bon, j'ai passé un très bon moment, mais je crois qu'il est temps que je ramène Chris à ses parents. »

« Faudra qu'on se refasse ça. Reste pas loin de nous trop longtemps. » dit Puck en tapotant l'épaule de Dave.

« Et si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, tu appelles l'un d'entre nous d'accord? » dit Finn.

« Promis, je le ferai. »

« Oh et moi, j'ai pas promis, alors dis à Sebastian que s'il te fait du mal, je lui montrerai comment ça se passe à Lima Height Adjacent. »

« Sany. Je te reconnais bien là. Je crois pas qu'il se laissera impressionner, mais je lui dirai. »

Les deux garçons rejoignirent finalement le pick-up de Dave après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde. Avant de démarrer sa voiture, il envoya un dernier texto.

**De Dave à Sebastian** : _Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sur que tu me raconteras_

* * *

**Oui, je sais, vous pensiez que Dave allait amener Sebastian... Je suis donc maintenant maître dans l'art du suspens ET du coup de théâtre. Je m'envoie des fleurs, parce qu'on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même paraît-il.**

**Je sais, je sais, je suis un auteur horrible qui vous a fait attendre plus de deux semaines... Sorry but not sorry. Il a fallu ce temps là pour gérer mes 9 garçons et les 4 filles qui ont fini par les rejoindre. Plus le dixième qui sévissait depuis Westerville. J'ai eu l'impression d'essayer d'écrire du Feydeau, sauf que j'ai pas exactement son talent.**

**Non, je ne promettrai pas de publier plus rapidement à l'avenir, je ne serais pas sure de pouvoir tenir la promesse.**


	11. Histoires de dortoirs

**Disclaimer : On avance, je suis plus très loin de posséder ce fichu cordon d'alimentation (on passera les rebondissements). Par contre, je comprends pas, pour Glee, ça avance pas du tout, je n'ai toujours rien.**

_**Nanou : MA 20ième REVIEW! Oui, je sais, je m'excite pour pas grand chose!**_  
_**M'en parle pas! Je suis jamais autant revenue sur ce que j'avais déjà écrit pour savoir où j'en étais que pour ce chapitre. Je jure que j'avais la liste des présents à côté de moi pour qu'il y en ai pas un qui reste dans un coin sans rien dire.**_  
_**Toi et moi on sait que je t'ai eue bien avant ''Mon cœur tu as promis'' et je suis trop forte je t'ai eue avec du Sebastian/Dave. Tu ne les aimais pas et maintenant, tu en veux encore et encore. Et c'est moi qui ai fait ça!**_  
_**Et il va falloir t'armer de patience parce que... Oups, mes chouchous dans la même pièce, c'est pas encore. Ni la raison du cauchemar de Sebastian. En même temps, il a fait UN cauchemar, c'est peut-être pas si grave.**_

_**Elise : C'est mon petit côté Curt Mega, je suis reconnaissante pour chacun de mes lecteurs. Et du coup, je réponds à tout le monde. Pour l'instant, ça me demande pas trop d'effort, j'ai en gros 4 reviews par chapitre. Pas sur que je le ferais toujours si j'avais 100 reviews à chaque fois, mais d'ici là.**_  
_**Et les danses de la joies ne sont pas seulement autorisées, elles sont fortement recommandées.**_  
_**Encore une fois, je suis très touchée de tous ces compliments. Ça me pousse à continuer à écrire. Quant aux questions que tu te poses, j'y répondrais bien, mais je n'ai pas forcément pris de décision définitives, donc les réponses viendront quand je les écrirai.**_

* * *

Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc

Nick essayait de faire ses devoirs depuis une bonne heure, mais avec cette fichue balle qui frappait le mur à intervalle régulier, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

Poc

« Tu comptes arrêter ça bientôt? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Tu comptes réviser le contrôle de maths de demain bientôt? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Tu compte te faire un mec bientôt? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit? »

« Non. »

Poc

« Ca te dérange pas si je fais le solo au prochain concert des Warblers? »

« Tu pousses là Nick. »

Poc

« C'est toi qui pousse, ça fait une heure que tu squattes mon lit, que tu joue avec ta balle et que tu m'empêche de travailler. »

Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc – Poc

Nick posa son stylo, se tourna sur sa chaise, soupira, se leva, alla se poster à côté de son lit et intercepta la balle.

« Accouche. »

« Quoi? »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive depuis un mois? »

« Rends-moi ma balle. » grogna Sebastian en se levant pour faire face à Nick.

« Au moins, c'est une réaction. Parle. Maintenant. »

Sebastian se rassit au bord du lit et se frotta le visage en soupirant. Puis il releva la tête avec l'un de ses fameux sourires carnassiers sur les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton jumeau? Il ne révise pas son contrôle de maths? »

« Sandra, Julia, Amanda ou Laura. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Il préfère toujours réviser les langues. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Je vois oui. Tu aimes t'entourer de tombeurs on dirait. »

« Heureusement pour toi. Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet. Tu traines comme une âme en peine depuis les Régionales. Je sais qu'on a perdu mais... »

« Oh lâche moi Nicky. »

« Je demande pas mieux Seb. » dit Nick, s'attirant une grimace quand il prononça le surnom. « Mais tu m'empêches un peu de travailler, alors j'essaie de trouver comment te renvoyer chez toi. »

« Tu manques de technique. En général les mecs qui me baisent me mettent à la porte en deux secondes. »

« Justement, à propos de ça, ça fait longtemps que...? »

« Vraiment Nick? Vraiment? Tu es bien le dernier que j'aurais imaginé me poser ce genre de questions. »

« Oh et puis zut. Seb, tu me fatigues. Je m'en fout de ta vie sexuelle. Mais soit tu restes là et tu me laisses travailler, soit tu t'en vas. »

Les premières notes de Mean s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

« Seb, ton téléphone sonne. »

« Je sais merci. » grogna Seb en grimaçant.

« Tu réponds pas? »

« Pas là non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pas tes affaires. »

« Ah, je vois. Il y en a un qui n'a pas compris que c'était juste une fois. Porte un panneau la prochaine fois. »

« On a qu'à dire ça. » marmonna Sebastian alors que la sonnerie s'était arrêtée.

Nick rendit sa balle à Sebastian et alla se rassoir à son bureau.

« Tu peux me faire une faveur? Silence, au moins une demi heure, que je puisse travailler. »

Il allait se remettre à ses révisions quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Jeff entra, claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son lit sans aucun ménagement. Un large sourire s'étallait sur son visage. Il se mit à rire, tourna la tête vers Sebastian et lui jeta son oreiller, engageant une bataille bruyante.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? »

Les deux garçons se figèrent dans la position où ils étaient, le dernier oreiller jeté atterrissant mollement aux pieds de Sebastian. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Nick.

« Nicky est de mauvaise humeur? »

« Cherche pas, il est comme ça depuis que je suis là. »

« Non, je suis pas comme ça depuis que tu es là! »

« Ah bon? T'es comme ça depuis quand alors? » demanda Jeff.

« Depuis que Seb a commencé à jouer avec sa balle et à m'empêcher de réviser le contrôle de maths de demain. »

« Coupable. » jeta Sebastian, remplaçant sa grimace de dégoût d'avoir entendu Nick l'appeler Seb par un rire moqueur.

Jeff se leva et s'approcha de Nick, tirant sa chaise de bureau pour s'assoir à côté de son ami.

« T'es trop sérieux Nicky. »

« Tes parents peuvent se permettre que tu rates une année, tu te contente d'un B ou d'un C et t'as pas besoin de bosser trop dur pour avoir ces notes... Tant mieux pour toi blondinet. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai pas cette chance. »

« Oh oui, j'ai trop de la chance, si tu savais. » dit Jeff en perdant un peu son sourire.

« Tu dois bien pouvoir te permettre un B de temps en temps quand même. Tu as toujours des A partout. » intervint Sebastian.

« Non, je peux pas. Et je vais aller dans la chambre de Trent et Cameron, là-bas, je pourrai travailler. »

« S'ils ne sont pas en train de se reproduire. » plaisanta Jeff.

« Non, ils font ça en silence eux au moins! »

« Alors ils sont vraiment ensemble? » s'écria Jeff surexcité.

« Ben oui, comme nous. C'est bien connu, tous ceux qui partagent une chambre ici sont ensemble. C'est chaud bouillant dans la chambre de Thad, David et James. » lança Nick en tirant un bout de langue avant de refermer précipitamment la porte, évitant de justesse l'oreiller que Jeff venait de lui lancer.

Jeff se tourna vers Sebastian.

« Tu rentres pas chez toi? »

« Tu partages la chambre de Nick depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« M'en parles pas. Il est devenu mon meilleur ami, t'imagines. Mais ça répond pas à ma question. »

« J'ai déjà eu cette conversation avec Nick. Épargne ta salive, la réponse était non à toutes les questions. »

« Ca te dérange pas si je fais le solo... »

« Sauf celle-là. » le coupa Sebastian. « Nick me l'a posée aussi. Si je me demandais encore pourquoi on vous appelle Tic et Tac, j'aurais ma réponse maintenant. Vous partagez qu'une chambre. »

« On pourra pas dire qu'on n'a pas essayé. »

« D'avoir un solo ou de me faire dégager de votre chambre? »

« On abandonnerait bien l'un des deux si ça nous assurait d'avoir l'autre. » soupira Jeff en venant s'assoir à côté de Sebastian.

Voyant que l'autre garçon ne réagissait pas, il se mit à rire et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule.

« Hé, je plaisantais. »

L'absence de réaction de son ami, d'ordinaire si mordant commença à inquiéter un peu le blond.

« On veut les deux bien sûr. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton ironique. « Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas. »

« Ben si, je m'inquiète un peu. T'es bizarre depuis un moment. »

La même sonnerie que celle qui avait retenti quand Nick était dans la chambre s'éleva de la poche de Sebastian.

« Sebastian? »

« Quoi? »

« Ton téléphone sonne. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu réponds pas? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que. »

« Sebastian? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu me fatigues. »

« J'ai tendance à provoquer ça. »

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Au bout de quelques minutes, une nouvelle sonnerie s'échappa de la poche de Sebastian. Une chanson, sans doute en français, de ce que Jeff pensa reconnaître. Sebastian extirpa le téléphone de sa poche.

« Merde, il fait vraiment chier! » marmonna-t-il avant de décrocher. « Hé, Chloé, tu devrais pas dormir à cette heure? »

« **Sebastian Onesto Smythe, te fous pas de moi.** Papa vient de m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il n'arrive pas à te joindre. »

« Désolé Chloé. »

« Au moins la prochaine fois préviens moi. Un SMS au moins pour me dire que tu veux pas lui répondre mais que t'es pas en train d'agoniser quelque part. »

« Je vais bien Chloé d'accord. Juste... pas envie de rentrer. Pas envie de rencontrer sa dernière conquête. »

« Bass, je comprend. Mais tu sais qu'il te lâchera pas tant que tu l'auras pas rencontrée. »

« Je sais. »

« **Rentre chez toi Bass.** Et laisse moi dormir, j'ai cours moi demain. » ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Juste... encore une heure. Faut que je me vide la tête. »

« Vaut mieux que je me mette sur silencieux si je comprend bien. »

« Si tu veux pouvoir dormir, sûrement. » soupira-t-il. «** Bonne nuit Boucle d'Or.** »

« **Bonne soirée Big Brother.** »

Sebastian raccrocha et se leva d'un bond. Il prit la direction de la porte.

« T'as gagné Blondie, je m'en vais. »

« Hé Sebastian. » lança Jeff, arrêtant son ami à la porte.

« Oui? »

« Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler on est là? Évite Trent si tu as besoin de parler de Blaine, il est un peu chatouilleux sur le sujet depuis que tu l'as envoyé à l'hôpital, mais on est là d'accord? »

« Ouais. Merci Jeff. »

« De rien. A demain. »

« A demain. »

Sebastian sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le parking. Il déverrouilla les portes de sa voiture d'une pression sur le bouton de la clé. Il ouvrit le coffre et en extirpa un sac à dos qu'il jeta sur le siège passager en s'installant derrière le volant. Il sortit du sac un pantalon de jogging gris, un débardeur blanc et un sweat à capuche gris. Il jeta un regard circulaire au parking désert et se contorsionna derrière le volant pour se changer. Il retira ses chaussures, les jeta sur le sol côté passager et se pencha pour tirer une paire de baskets de sous le siège.

Une fois prêt, il démarra la voiture et se retrouva au parc. Il glissa son lecteur MP3 dans une de ses poches, installa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, son téléphone dans son autre poche, il releva sa capuche pour se couper le plus possible du monde. Il se mit à courir à petite foulée autours du parc. Au bout d'une demi heure, il était essoufflé, dégoulinant de transpiration, les muscles endoloris mais il se sentait plus calme.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche pour regarder l'heure et découvrit qu'il avait reçu un message. Il l'ouvrit.

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _On dit plus bonjour à ses amis? Tu viens de vexer C&F._

Il esquissa un sourire, baissa sa capuche et scruta l'horizon autours de lui. Il repéra Dave assis sur un banc, Chipie et Frisbee assis à côté de lui. Il s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit et caressa les deux chiens en leur parlant, ignorant volontairement Dave.

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Sebastian. » plaisanta Dave.

« Vous êtes pas venus tous seuls on dirait. » dit-il avant de se relever et de tendre la main à Dave. « Karofsky. »

« Smythe. » dit froidement Dave en serrant la main tendue.

« Ca fait longtemps... »

« J'ai beaucoup de travail si je veux avoir mon diplôme et sortir de ce trou. »

« Pressé de nous quitter? »

« Pas toi? »

« Il me reste un an à tirer moi. » répondit Sebastian?

« Je suis sûr que ça sera vite passé. »

« Si tu le dis. Heu, je dois y aller... repas de famille, je peux vraiment pas rater ça. Je te revoie bientôt? »

« Je sais pas trop. »

« Tu sais où me trouver. » lança Sebastian avec un clin d'œil. « Bonne soirée Pooky. »

Dave esquissa un sourire amusé avant de répondre.

« Bonne soirée Scar. »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils et un petit sourire intrigué se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Ca te vas bien de sourire, tu devrais le faire plus souvent. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus et sans laisser le temps à Dave de réagir, il reparti à sa voiture au pas de course. Il jeta un œil à son portable pour voir l'heure. Il poussa un énorme soupir en démarrant sa voiture.

« Bon, je suis dans la merde. » souffla-t-il en enclenchant la marche arrière pour sortir de la place de parking.

Il passa les quelques minutes qui le séparaient de chez lui à essayer de se préparer à ce qui l'attendait une fois passée la porte d'entrée. Il se gara dans l'allée, à sa place habituelle, jeta un œil à travers le pare-brise à cette grande maison qu'il rêvait de quitter au plus vite. Il prit une profonde inspiration, coupa le moteur et se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Il fut accueilli par son père qui fermait la porte du salon derrière lui.

« Seb! Tu es en retard! Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, tu ne réponds pas. Et tu es dégoûtant en plus. Tu vas aller prendre une douche et être présentable, tu as dix minutes. Et profites-en pour trouver une bonne excuse pour ton retard. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

« Désolé papa, je... »

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé Seb! Tu savais que cette soirée est importante pour moi. File et arrange toi pour ne pas m'embarrasser plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. »

« Oui papa. » murmura Sebastian, la tête basse, avant de monter pour prendre sa douche.

Il enfila ensuite une tenue acceptable aux yeux de son père et redescendit. Il plaqua son plus beau sourire sur son visage et pénétra dans le grand salon où son père se tenait sur le canapé en cuir avec une jeune femme brune qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans. Une très jolie jeune femme, séduisante dans sa robe rouge drapée dévoilant juste ce qu'il fallait de peau pour ne pas être vulgaire.

John Smythe se leva pour venir à la rencontre de son fil et lui poser une main dans le dos.

« Melissa, je te présente mon fils Seb. »

« Bonjour Melissa. Je suis désolé d'être en retard. On répétait avec les Warblers et on n'a pas vu le temps passer. J'avais mis mon portable sur silencieux. »

« Il est le soliste de la chorale de son lycée. » dit John à l'attention de Melissa.

« Bonjour Seb. Ton papa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Sebastian grimaça. Est-ce que son père avait totalement oublié son prénom? Et 'ton papa', vraiment? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir encore huit ans?

« Si c'était en mal, tout est vrai. » dit Sebastian en feignant le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Oh non, non, il m'a dit beaucoup de bien. » répliqua Melissa l'air gêné.

Sebastian soupira. Visiblement, sa nouvelle belle-mère n'était pas dotée d'un sens de l'humour très développé, donc la soirée s'annonçait longue pour lui. Ils passèrent à table et le propriétaire des lieux demanda à Lucía de leur servir le repas. L'adolescent adressa un sourire discret à l'employée de maison.

« Seb, il paraît que tu es un élève brillant. Tu seras bientôt diplômé? »

« Je suis en première. Il me reste un an à faire. »

« Il a de bonnes notes mais il pourrait faire mieux en travaillant un peu plus. » intervint John.

« Tu as déjà pensé à l'université à laquelle tu voudrais aller? »

« Les Smythe vont à Princeton depuis des générations, la place lui est déjà pour ainsi dire réservée. » lança John sans se soucier de savoir si son fils avait un avis sur la question.

« Ou sinon, peut-être Yale... Ou Northwestern. » balbutia Sebastian, saisissant l'occasion de donner son point de vue. Après tout, la présence de Melissa ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur et il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer.

« Oh, j'ai été à Northwestern, j'y ai de très bons souvenirs. Tu comptes étudier quoi? »

« Le droit bien sûr, c'est un Smythe, il est fait pour ça. » coupa une nouvelle fois John.

« Oui, une majeure en droit et si c'est possible, j'aimerais bien prendre une mineure en musique. »

« Tu veux être avocat? Avec une mineure en musique, tu pourrais travailler dans un cabinet spécialisé dans le droit des artistes. »

Sebastian esquissa un petit sourire, surpris de voir que pour une fois, la femme que son père avait ramené était dotée d'un cerveau en état de fonctionnement et qu'elle s'en servait plutôt bien.

« Je crois que ça me plairait oui. »

« Et tu te plais dans la chorale de ton lycée? »

« Bien sûr qu'il s'y plait. Il a obtenu le poste de soliste alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver. Il a une âme de leader comme son père, hein Seb! »

« Oui papa. »

« Et côté cœur? Tu as une petite amie? »

Hors de la vue de Melissa, John lança un regard noir à Sebastian, le défiant de dire la vérité sur ce sujet.

« Non, j'ai pas de petite copine... J'en aurai jamais. »

« Oh, ne dis pas de bêtises. Un garçon charmant et intelligent comme toi, je suis sure que les filles se bousculent pour toi. »

« Mais bien sûr qu'il en aura une. Quand il en aura fini avec ses expériences de jeunesse, il se posera, se mariera, aura des enfants. »

Sebastian pâlit un peu. Bien sûr que son père ne comptait pas prévenir sa dernière conquête qu'il avait un fils homosexuel. Ca ne l'étonnait même plus, ça se produisait à chaque fois, mais ça n'était pas moins douloureux pour autant.

« Seb? Tout va bien? » demanda Melissa l'air concerné en posant une main sur la sienne.

« Hein? Oh oui, je suis juste... un peu fatigué. L'entraînement était un peu intense aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, si tu veux aller te coucher, tu peux y aller. Je suis très contente de t'avoir rencontré Seb. »

« Moi aussi. J'espère qu'on aura un peu plus de temps pour parler la prochaine fois. Je vais passer dire à Lucía de ne pas apporter de dessert pour moi. Bonne nuit Melissa. » dit Sebastian en tendant la main à la jeune femme qui la serra avec un grand sourire.

« Bonne nuit Seb. »

L'adolescent passa par la cuisine pour prévenir Lucía et lui souhaiter un bon retour chez elle après la soirée. Quand il eut monté les escaliers, il trouva son père adossé au mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te prendre aussi longtemps Seb? Tu dois vraiment apprendre à rester à ta place. On ne copine pas avec les employés. »

« C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire? »

« Tu as accaparé l'attention toute la soirée. La prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir de te faire discret. Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ce qu'elle n'apprenne pas cette... cette perversion à laquelle tu t'abaisse. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. J'ai une image à honorer Seb. Tu m'as bien compris? »

« ... »

« Est-ce que c'est clair Seb? »

« Très clair papa. »

« Bien! Que ça reste comme ça. »

Et sur ces mots, John disparut sans rien ajouter. Sebastian entra dans sa chambre et claqua rageusement la porte derrière lui. Il s'écroula sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, étouffant ses sanglots de frustration. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit et ouvrit le texto.

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Au fait, je me demandais : pourquoi 'Pouki'?_

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _C'est Pooky. Et tu ne sais pas qui c'est?_

**De Dave à Sebastian :**_ Je demanderais pas si je savais._

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _L'ours en peluche de Garfield, tu vois vraiment pas?_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _J'aurais dû m'en douter, ça ne pouvais être qu'un ours._

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _J'avais pensé à un nom d'éléphant aussi. Et toi? Pourquoi Scar?_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Pour ta ressemblance évidente avec l'oncle de Simba bien sûr._

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Oh oui, bien sûr._

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Merci_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Pourquoi?_

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Tu m'as fait rire et j'avais bien besoin de ça ce soir._

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _A ton service. Si tu as besoin, tu sais où me trouver._

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Merci._


	12. Shopping liste

**Disclaimer : Ah ben non, je ne possède toujours pas Glee. Le plan 'on couche ensemble mais non, non, on est justes potes et c'est pas grave même si l'un des deux a un copain à New York'... comment dire, sur ce coup là, ça part un poil en sucette à mon avis.**

**J'avais oublié un petit détail en faisant ma mise en page quand j'ai publié le dernier chapitre au départ... J'avais oublié de mettre en gras les parties que je voulais en français dans la conversation entre Chloé et Sebastian. J'ai corrigé cette erreur. Il n'est pas nécessaire de relire le chapitre si vous l'avez lu avant que je fasse la correction. Il faut juste savoir que quand Chloé et Sebastian se parlent, ça peut être aussi bien en anglais qu'en français, comme ça sort de leurs bouches.**

**Si comme moi vous avez pesté comme des fous après RIB parce qu'ils faisaient traîner en longueur les débuts de Klaine (me demande combien de mecs dans 20 ans chercheront leur premier job avec ce prénom pour les freiner), préparez vous à me détester. A me détester énormément. Comme on dit, sorry but not sorry.**

**Nanou : Non, j'ai pas fait exprès, exprès de pas répondre à tes questions, c'est juste que ça n'était pas le moment de glisser ces réponses là. Heu... Désolée?  
Non, tu ne peux pas frapper le père de Sebastian, il n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Et... Mais... je viens juste de poster ce chapitre ;p**

* * *

Dave était étendu sur son lit en sous vêtements, les yeux rivés au plafond. Quelle année il venait de vivre. Il y avait tout juste un an et demi, il avait un avenir tout tracé. Il était l'un des meilleurs athlètes de son lycée, il était populaire, avait des amis. Il n'était pas l'élève le plus brillant du lycée mais il parvenait à maintenir des notes qui lui permettraient d'avoir sa place dans une université d'état. Il était plutôt bien placé pour obtenir une bourse grâce à sa place dans l'équipe de football. Sa vie était sur des rails.

Et il avait tout gâché. Pour un baiser. Pour un garçon. Pour Kurt si sûr de lui, de ce qu'il était. Si différent de lui et pourtant si semblable dans le fond. Il l'avait embrassé... attaqué plutôt. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cacher ce qu'il était. Et ce geste là avait lentement mais sûrement transformé sa vie. D'abord son expulsion du lycée, qui avait été annulée mais qui restait inscrite à l'encre rouge dans son dossier. Et la culpabilité qui l'avait rongé, la peur d'être découvert parce que Kurt savait. Santana savait. Il avait vécu dans la peur que quelqu'un d'autre encore le découvre, quelqu'un qui ne serait pas prêt à garder l'information pour lui. Il avait changé de lycée, mais là encore il avait essayé de cacher cette attirance honteuse qu'il avait pour les garçons. L'image de Kurt l'avait hanté tout ce temps. Kurt qui avait osé se tenir fièrement sur cette scène dans ce gymnase pour recevoir sa couronne de reine de la promo. Il aurait voulu avoir ce courage mais il avait fui, encore et toujours. Et comme la peur n'évite pas le danger, il avait été découvert. Nick n'était définitivement pas Kurt, il était cruel, sans pitié. Il avait trouvé ça bien trop amusant de faire connaître son secret à toute l'école.

Et alors il y avait eu la tentative de suicide, un nouveau lycée où il avait essayé de ne plus se cacher. Il ne portait pas fièrement sa différence comme Kurt, il n'en faisait même pas état aussi facilement que Sebastian mais il avait arrêté de vivre dans la peur d'être découvert. Il s'était fait quelques amis que ça ne dérangeait pas d'avoir un ami gay. Comme Chris qui n'avait même pas agit différemment avec lui dans les douches que ce qu'il faisait avec n'importe lequel de ses autres coéquipiers même après qu'il lui ai avoué son homosexualité.

Il pensait être enfin sorti de tout ça. Avoir une chance de remettre sa vie sur les rails. Mais à vivre en regardant derrière son épaule, il avait commencé à prendre du retard en classe. Et ensuite, le suicide, les jours manqués, le nouveau transfert... Il avait bien essayé de mettre les bouchées doubles mais ça n'avait pas suffi et la sentence venait de tomber. Il avait échoué à ses examens de fin d'année et il allait devoir refaire son année de terminale. Il allait devoir rester en an de plus dans l'Ohio.

Quelle chance vraiment!

Il ignorait son portable qui sonnait à intervalles réguliers depuis deux heures et la batterie avait finalement abandonné la partie. Depuis dix minutes, seul le silence accompagnait le flot de ses pensées. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il grogna mais ne bougea pas, pensant que le visiteur se dirait que l'appartement était vide et repartirait. Mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que ce soit son jour de chance. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

« Pooky, je sais que tu es là, j'ai croisé Sarah au parc. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Smythe? »

« Moi, rien. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là? »

« Je suis en service commandé. Tu m'ouvres? »

« Pourquoi? Tu sais pas ouvrir une porte tout seul? »

La porte s'ouvrit, Sebastian entra et referma derrière lui. Il alla s'allonger à côté de Dave en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils restèrent côte à côte, fixant le plafond sans dire un mot. Sebastian regardait Dave du coin de l'œil de temps en temps. Finalement, il regarda à nouveau sa montre.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu admires la vue? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que moi, ça fait juste cinq minutes et je trouve déjà ça d'un ennui mortel. »

« Je te retiens pas. »

« Je te donne vingt minutes. »

« Pour? »

« Lever tes fesses de ce lit, prendre une douche et t'habiller. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que, mon cher, bien que tu sois très sexy dans cette tenue, je pense pas que tu puisse sortir comme ça. A nous deux, on créerait une émeute sexuelle. »

« Comme si tu avais pas l'habitude. »

« Moi j'ai l'habitude, pas toi. Et tu perds du temps. Je t'en rajouterai pas pour le temps que tu passes à papoter. »

« Tu es au courant qu'à cette heure ci le Scandals n'est pas ouvert? »

« Je vais te surprendre, mais figures toi que je suis aussi au courant qu'entre le Scandals et cette chambre déprimante, il y a plein d'autres endroits où on pourrait être. »

« Ah oui? Et où par exemple? »

« La soirée de fin d'année des Warblers... »

Dave se tourna légèrement vers Sebastian, pris son poignet gauche dans les mains pour y regarder l'heure.

« Vous faites vos soirées à 3h de l'après-midi? »

« Non, idiot. Avant la soirée, on va aller faire du shopping. »

« Ah, tu as AUSSI quelque chose contre ma façon de m'habiller maintenant? »

« Si tu continue à discuter, tu n'auras même plus le temps de prendre une douche Pooky. »

« Oh, très bien, j'ai compris, tu me lâcheras pas. » soupira Dave en se levant.

« Aucune chance. » répondit Sebastian avec un grand sourire charmeur.

Dave disparut dans la salle de bain communiquant avec sa chambre. Sebastian en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce. Il n'y trouva pas grand chose pour témoigner de la présence d'un adolescent depuis plusieurs mois. A part l'ordinateur et les livres de cours sur une petite étagère, la chambre était neutre. Pas aussi froide que la chambre d'hôpital dans laquelle il avait rendu visite à Dave quelques mois plus tôt, mais malgré tout sans vie. Il reprit sa place sur le lit juste avant que Dave ne revienne, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une serviette autours de la taille.

Sebastian fixa l'athlète devant lui, surpris. Il ne réussissait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'adolescent qui cherchait quels vêtements porter dans son placard. L'adolescent? Non, plutôt l'homme. Carré d'épaules, le dos musclé. Oubliez les 50kg de trop, ce serait dommage d'effacer le moelleux de ces bras dans lesquels il devait être agréable de se glisser. Sebastian se surprit même à se demander comment ce serait de glisser ses doigts dans les quelques poils qui parsemaient le torse et le ventre du jeune homme. De parcourir la ligne qui semblait donner la direction tout droit jusqu'à...

« Heu Sebastian? Ça va? »

Sebastian secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées avant de répondre en essayant de reprendre sa contenance.

« Hein? Heu oui, pourquoi? »

« Ben t'étais un peu bloqué la bouche ouverte et tu bavais presque. On aurait dit que tu faisais une attaque cérébrale ou quelque chose. »

« Dépêche toi, il ne te reste plus que cinq minutes. » lança Sebastian qui avait repris sa contenance.

Il replongea dans ses pensées, se forçant à fixer le plafond. Quand il avait ramené Dave du Scandals ce fameux soir, il l'avait déshabiller, mais il était tard, il était fatigué, il s'était concentré sur la tâche. Et d'abord, depuis quand il avait ce genre d'idées à propos de la graisse et des poils? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

Il sentit le matelas à côté de lui s'affaisser légèrement et la main de Dave frôler le dos de la sienne.

« Tu commences à prendre goût à l'observation du plafond? Ça m'arrange, j'ai pas besoin de nouveaux vêtements. »

« Qui a parlé de nouveaux vêtements? »

« Heu... toi si je me souviens bien. »

« Je me souviens avoir parlé de shopping, pas de vêtements. »

« C'est sous entendu non? »

« Je crois pas non. » répondit Sebastian en remuant un peu ses doigts contre la main de Dave. « Je pensais acheter de quoi rendre cette chambre un peu plus vivable. Vu que tu dois y rester encore un an. »

« Comment casser l'ambiance. » soupira Dave.

« Ouais, je sais. Je suis content que tu te sois raté en fait. » dit Sebastian en se redressant.

« Ah ouais et pourquoi? »

« Parce que je suis égoïste, que je me suis pas exactement fait des dizaines de copains dans le coin et que du coup je suis content que tu sois là pour ma dernière année. » répondit Sebastian sans se retourner vers Dave.

« T'es pas banal comme garçon. » dit Dave en éclatant de rire.

« Ça t'auras au moins fait rire. » dit Sebastian, toujours dos à l'autre garçon.

Dave se redressa à son tour et donna un petit coup d'épaule à Sebastian.

« Hé, tu me voles la vedette là. C'est moi qui devrait faire la tête. C'est moi qui ai raté ma vie. »

« Tu as raté une année, pas ta vie. Allez viens, allons dévaliser les magasins de décoration. » lança Sebastian en sautant du lit.

Il se tourna vers Dave, une main tendue vers l'autre garçon qui l'attrapa et se leva du lit.

« Tu me fais penser à Kurt quand tu dis des choses comme ça. »

« Oh par pitié, tu vas pas me comparer à lui. »

« Ce serait pas une insulte tu sais. »

« Hum, ça c'est ce que tu dis. Mon point de vue est différent. »

« Je sais que tu l'aimes pas mais... »

« Il se conforme exactement au stéréotype de l'homme gay qu'aiment voir les hétéros parce que ça les rassure sur leur propre sexualité. »

« Il est un peu plus que ça, il faut juste apprendre à le connaître. »

« Très peu pour moi merci. »

« D'accord, on n'a qu'à se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'on n'est pas d'accord sur ce sujet et éviter d'en parler. »

« D'accord. »

Les deux garçons sortirent de l'appartement, Dave s'installa dans la voiture de Sebastian. Avant de le rejoindre, ce dernier tira son téléphone de sa poche pour envoyer un texto.

De Sebastian à Yogi : Il accuse le choc mais tout ira bien.

De Yogi à Sebastian : Merci

Il se glissa ensuite dans son siège et démarra la voiture. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au centre commercial le plus proche. Avant de descendre de la voiture, Dave se tourna vers Sebastian.

« S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me prendre la tête pour choisir entre cinquante nuances de gris **[1]**. »

« Oh par pitié non, je suis un mec moi, je suis pas Hummel. »

« Sebastian! »

« Oui, je sais, pardon. »

« Vous avez des points communs en fait. »

« Oh s'il te plait non. » grogna Sebastian.

Dave sortit de la voiture en riant. Sebastian fit mine de soupirer dramatiquement mais ne put réfréner un petit sourire en sortant lui aussi de la voiture.

« On commence par quoi? Les murs? Les rideaux? Acheter un bureau? » demanda Sebastian en posant une main dans le dos de Dave.

« Heu... Je compte pas acheter de bureau vu que je travaille jamais dans ma chambre et j'aime assez les rideaux qu'il y a déjà. »

« Donc on s'occupe des murs. » trancha Sebastian en dirigeant Dave vers un magasin où ils pourraient trouver la peinture qu'il leur fallait. Une fois dans le rayon, Dave se planta devant le choix de couleurs. Sebastian vint derrière lui posant les mains sur ses épaules et se penchant un peu par dessus son épaule.

« Personnellement, j'hésiterais entre Titanium, Volutes et Galet. **[2]** » plaisanta-t-il, arrachant un petit rire à Dave.

« En fait, je crois que j'aimerais mieux du bleu. »

Un homme d'âge moyen passa à ce moment là et leur jeta un regard désapprobateur. Dave le voyant se dégagea des mains de Sebastian en baissant la tête. La vieille dame juste à côté d'eux se tourna dans la direction où l'homme avait disparu et marmonna.

« Quel crétin. »

Sebastian se tourna vers elle, doublement surpris de sa réaction alors que Dave, trop ébranlé par l'incident, ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Sebastian nota l'air sombre de son ami et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, mais Dave se dégagea à nouveau.

« Hé Pooky. Y aura toujours des idiots pour juger ta façon de vivre sans te connaître. Laisse les dire. »

« Vous êtes adorables tous les deux. » leur dit la vieille dame.

« Merci madame. » répondit Sebastian en cherchant où étaient rangés les bleus. « Bon alors voyons voir... Bleu Ciel... Bleu Fjord... Bleu Rêveur. Lequel tu veux? »

« Je ne vois pas la différence. » intervint la vieille dame.

« Moi non plus. » ajouta Dave avec un petit rire humide.

« Hé, moi non plus! Tu veux qu'on appelle Kurt pour lui demander? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Non, surtout pas, tu ne mettras jamais un pied à ta soirée si tu fais ça. »

« Je propose de prendre Bleu Rêveur, j'aime bien le nom. »

« Moi aussi »

« Alors Bleu Rêveur, ça ira bien avec la couleur de tes yeux en plus. »

« J'ai les yeux... » commença Dave.

« Chut... Si je te dis que ça ira bien avec. » coupa Sebastian. « On peut vous aider madame? »

« C'est très gentil de proposer mais mon petit fils va arriver, il gare la voiture. »

« D'accord. Bonne fin de journée alors. »

« Merci les enfants. »

Les deux adolescent complétèrent leurs achats avec une lampe de chevet assortie aux rideaux, une deuxième étagère et un pouf.

« En fait, ce qu'il manque surtout, c'est quelque chose aux murs. » annonça Sebastian une fois revenus à la voiture.

« C'était pas pour les murs le Bleu Rêveur? »

« Si, mais il faudrait aussi accrocher des posters, des photos. »

« Genre? »

« Je peux pas choisir à ta place. Des photos de tes copains par exemple. Des posters de quelque chose qui te plait... je sais pas moi, une affiche de film ou de comédie musicale ou un poster de football. Une photo d'une célébrité que tu admires. »

« Une comédie musicale hein? »

« Hé, je te connais pas tellement, je sais pas moi. Tu as le droit d'aimer les comédies musicales. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir la chambre de tous les adolescents mâles de notre âge, je crois que tu dois absolument avoir un poster de Vanessa Hudgens ou Selena Gomez. »

« Heu, non merci. Je suis pas sorti du placard pour avoir ces filles au dessus de mon lit. »

« Ah, c'est sûr que c'est pas elles qui me font lever la tente. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, ma parole! »

« Non, pas qu'à ça. Mais j'y pense. Pas toi peut-être? »

« Heu... Oui, bon, d'accord, un peu. » admit Dave en rougissant.

« Ah ben voilà. Tu t'es déjà masturbé quand même? » demanda Sebastian une fois remontés dans la voiture.

« Heu ouais. » murmura Dave en rougissant un peu plus.

« Et tu penses à quelqu'un quand tu fais ça? »

« Oui. » souffla Dave, encore plus rouge.

« A qui? Pas à Kurt quand même? »

« Non! » répondit Dave vivement.

« A qui alors? »

« On est obligés de parler de ça? »

« Non, mais ça m'amuse. Surtout si à la fin je découvre que je suis l'objet de tous tes fantasmes. »

« Et puis quoi encore? »

« Bon, alors tu peux bien me le dire. Moi, un mec qui m'excite, c'est celui de la pub pour . »

Dave se tourna vers Sebastian, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte.

« Quoi? Il est sexy... »

« Cooper Anderson? Tu fais ça sur Cooper Anderson? Tu te branles en pensant au frère de Blaine le Hobbit Anderson! »

« Quoi? »

« Le mec de cette pub, il s'appelle Cooper Anderson et c'est le frère de Blaine. »

« Oh super. » grogna Sebastian en posant la tête sur le volant avant de se reprendre un peu. « Tu vois, on dirait bien que tu vas avoir du mal à faire plus embarrassant que moi. »

« Quand tu as quelque chose dans la tête toi! »

« Change pas de sujet. »

« Oh d'accord! Diamimel. » marmonna Dave.

« Quoi? Articule, j'ai rien compris. »

« Jamie Bell. »

« Ah oui, tu fantasmes sur Billy Elliot? »

« Hum... Plus sur Esca quand même. »

« J'avoue, tu marques un point. » admit Sebastian en démarrant la voiture. « Tu vois qu'en réfléchissant un peu, tu vas trouver quoi mettre aux murs de ta chambre. »

« J'en déduit que tu as un poster de Cooper Anderson au dessus de ton lit. Sordide. »

« Han arrête. Heureusement que non. Je suis mortifié. » soupira Sebastian. « Et le magasine part à la poubelle dès que je rentre. » ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Mais tu es pire que ce que je croyais. » s'écria Dave qui l'avait quand même entendu.

« Par pitié, tuez moi maintenant. » gémit Sebastian.

« Fais pas semblant, tu passes ta vie à parler de cul. »

« Devine quoi, on dirait que j'ai des limites finalement. »

Ils arrivèrent chez Dave, installèrent la lampe de chevet et entreposèrent le reste de leurs achats dans un coin de la chambre, décidant d'un jour où ils se retrouveraient pour peindre et installer l'étagère. Sebastian baptisa le pouf et ils discutèrent encore un peu en attendant l'heure de partir à la soirée des Warblers.

* * *

**[1] Au départ, j'avais écrit ''deux tonalités de gris'' mais ensuite, la tentation de faire une petite référence à ce roman sulfureux qui fait les vitrines de toutes les bonnes librairies en ce moment fut bien trop forte. Bien que je ne l'ai pas lu, soit dit en passant. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne savent même pas qu'ils font référence à ce livre. Au départ, cette réflexion est bien sûr inspirée par cette scène de la saison 1 où Kurt parle avec Finn de redécorer leur future chambre et de la possible couleur des murs.**

**[2] Ces trois couleurs existent dans le nuancier d'une marque de peinture et comme vous l'aurez peut-être déduit de vous même, ce sont des gris. Les autres noms de couleurs utilisés plus loin sont aussi issus du même nuancier.**


	13. Les soirées de Dalton

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas Glee, aucun de ses personnages. Je possède quelques personnages de cette histoire maintenant, mais soyons honnêtes, ça rapporte pas autant que ce que doivent gagner RIB et leurs copains auteurs de Glee.**

**Je viens de découvrir que oui, je pouvais faire un réglage pour être prévenue quand l'un d'entre vous me laisse une fabuleuse review... Jusque là, je faisais le tour de mes histoires publiées en me demandant comment faisaient les auteurs ayant plus de 10 histoires publiées pour gérer ça. **

**Autre chose... Je commençais à trouver que pour une fanfiction autours de Glee, ça manquait d'ado qui se mettent à chanter, donc j'ai fait un essai. Si vous voulez écouter la chanson en lisant, chacun fait comme il veut, on peut écouter avant, pendant, après, ou même pas du tout, comme on le sent, mais si vous voulez l'écouter, j'ai mis en fin de texte les infos pour la retrouver. On tape tout ça dans Google ou directement dans Youtube et le tour est joué. Bonne lecture et bonne écoute si vous décidez d'écouter.**

_**Nanou : Une review de 15 mots pour me dire que mon chapitre de presque 3000 mots est trop court... Tu deviens très très exigeante quand même.**_

_**Elise : C'est pas une catastrophe si tu l'as rattrapé... Ca t'auras fait deux chapitres pour le prix d'un comme ça ;). Je n'avais pas forcément prévu une rencontre avec les nouveaux amis de Dave, mais maintenant qu'il va rester un an de plus, je vais peut-être y penser. Pour Sebastian et Kurt, j'espère réussir à les rabibocher, mais c'est pas gagné pour l'instant. Kurt (et Blaine par la même occasion) ne semble pas décidé à oublier le chapitre du slushie au gros sel et du chantage à la photo truquée de Finn... Si face à face il doit y avoir, il est clair que ça ne sera pas de tout repos.**_

_**Azerty : Merci du compliment, ça fait toujours plaisir. Et voilà tes souhaits exaucés, voilà la suite.**_

* * *

_So here's what you missed on Le Renard Et La Rose (parce que quand on suit dix mille fanfictions comme moi, y a des jours où on se demande 'qu'est-ce qui se passait dans celle-là déjà) :  
Après sa tentative de suicide Dave reçoit la visite surprenante de Sebastian à l'hôpital.  
De son côté, le père de Dave, inquiet pour son fils a demandé conseil au meilleur papa du monde (Burt Hummel) et a envoyé son fils chez sa tante de Westerville pour terminer son année.  
On a découvert que Sebastian a une petite sœur restée en France. Et après une soirée un peu trop arrosée au Scandals pour Dave, on a découvert que le père de Sebastian est l'opposé de Burt.  
Dave a retrouvé ses anciens amis de McKinley et s'est fait de nouveaux amis à Westerville. Et il est enfin sorti du placard. Mais il a échoué à ses examens de fin d'année, donc il est coincé dans l'Ohio encore un an, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire totalement à Sebastian qui voit là l'occasion d'avoir l'un de ses amis proche de lui pour son année de terminale.  
Pour l'empêcher de déprimer tout seul, Sebastian l'a emmené faire du shopping pour décorer sa chambre et l'a invité à une soirée des Warblers._

* * *

« Je peux te poser une question? » demanda Dave en se mordillant la lèvre.

Il était allongé sur son lit, plusieurs coussins sous sa tête pendant que Sebastian était à moitié avachi sur le pouf dans le coin de sa chambre.

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là? »

« T'es pas obligé de répondre mais... j'ai rencontré Lucía et ton père, mais ta mère...? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question, Sebastian le coupa un peu abruptement.

« Je sais pas. Quelque part en Italie sûrement. Elle a jamais trop fait parti du tableau. Et toi? Sarah est une tante géniale mais tes parents? »

« Mon père a appris que je suis gay le jour où il m'a retrouvé pendu dans mon placard. Il le prend plutôt bien vu les circonstances mais il a peur pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a envoyé chez Sarah, pour m'éloigner de mes anciens coéquipiers... et de ma mère. Elle pense que je suis malade, que le psychologue que je vois va me guérir. »

« On devrait y aller, on va finir par être en retard. » dit Sebastian pour rompre le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer.

« Heu oui. C'est où déjà? »

« Tu verras bien quand on y sera. »

« Je sais très mal suivre en voiture. Je suis du genre à rester bloqué à une feu rouge pendant que tu avances. »

« Hum mon siège passager reste rarement bloqué aux feux rouges pendant que le reste de ma voiture avance. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Quoi? »

« Je t'emmène. On va à une soirée des Warblers. Les parents de ces mecs sont tous des dirigeants de grandes entreprises, des hommes politiques renommés, des avocats brillants, des célébrités. Ils payent l'année d'études à Dalton avec à peine une journée de travail. Ton père a économisé combien de temps pour t'offrir ton pick-up? Ils ont payé des voitures qui valent trois fois la tienne à leurs fils en une heure de travail. »

« J'ai pas honte de ma voiture. Pour ta gouverne, c'est pas mon père qui l'a payée. J'ai travaillé deux étés au Breadstix, j'ai tondu les pelouses et lavé les voitures des voisins tous les week-ends pour me l'acheter. »

« Raison de plus pour qu'on prenne la mienne. Les gosses de riches comme moi ne sont pas du genre soigneux avec leurs affaires, encore moins avec celles des autres. Nick en a fait les frais plusieurs fois. »

« Nick? » demanda Dave un peu inquiet.

« L'un des seuls dans cette école à pas avoir des parents hauts placés. Tu devrait bien t'entendre avec lui. »

« J'en suis pas si sûr. » marmonna Dave à qui le prénom rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

« Bon allez monsieur Ronchon, arrête de faire la tête et viens. On va vraiment finir par être en retard. »

« Oh bon bon, d'accord, on prend ta voiture. Mais du coup tu n'as pas le droit de boire pour me ramener chez moi. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça Pooky. »

« Ben si, je m'inquiète un peu Scar. » répondit Dave en riant.

« Pourquoi tu me fais pas confiance? » bougonna Sebastian.

« Je me le demande. »

Sebastian tira Dave par le bras, faisant un crochet par le salon.

« Sarah, je kidnappe Dave. Les chances qu'il soit rentré pour le petit déjeuner demain matin sont proches de zéro et on préviendra si jamais ça se prolonge. »

« D'accord... Hep, hep, hep, pas si vite. » dit Sarah pour retenir les deux garçons qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie. « Les recommandations et questions d'usage. Vous allez où? »

« Une soirée organisée par mes copains de lycée chez l'un de nous pour fêter les diplômés. »

« Il y aura de l'alcool? »

« Sûrement un peu. » répondit honnêtement Sebastian.

« Vous savez que vous êtes trop jeunes pour boire? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

« Bon. Il y aura un adulte? »

« Pas sur place mais le voisin passera toutes les demi-heures pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de débordement. »

« Des filles? »

« Sarah! » s'écria Dave.

« Oui, mais promis, on n'en mettra pas une enceinte. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Des garçons? »

« Vu que je vais dans une école de garçons, oui. »

« Vous savez que le préservatif n'est pas que un moyen de contraception? On n'ouvre pas sa braguette sans son petit chapeau. »

« Ca va être pratique pour aller aux toilettes ça. » marmonna Dave.

« David Alan Karofsky, ne fais pas le malin ou tu restes ici. Vous avez très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. »

« Pardon. »

« Comme vous n'allez sûrement pas suivre la loi concernant l'alcool, restez au moins raisonnables et ne conduisez pas si vous avez bu. Si vous ne pouvez pas rester sur place, appelez-moi. Je préfère me lever au milieu de la nuit pour vous ramener que pour aller reconnaître vos corps à la morgue. »

« D'accord. »

« Bon, vous pouvez y aller. Ah non, attendez, dernière recommandation. »

« Oui? » grognèrent les deux garçons en chœur.

« Amusez-vous bien. »

« Merci. »

Sur la route, Dave porta son attention sur l'horloge de la voiture qui indiquait 19h20. »

« Elle est loin cette fête? »

« Non, dans cinq minutes on y sera. »

« Vous commencez vos soirées à 19h30? C'est Rock'n'Roll les Warblers! »

Sebastian se gara à sa place habituelle avant d'avoir eu le temps de répondre. Dave réalisa alors qu'ils étaient devant la maison de Sebastian.

« Les autres seront pas là avant neuf heures et demi, dix heures. Ravale cet air surpris, une soirée chez lui avec les fils de tous les grands noms de l'Ohio, c'est une bonne pub pour John Smythe, bien sûr qu'il a proposé cette soirée. »

Ils descendirent de la voiture. Sebastian se dirigea sans hésiter vers la porte de service de la cuisine, frappa comme à son habitude et entra.

« Boa tarde Lucía. »

« Sebastian. Les salades sont prêtes et au frigo. Je vous ai fait des sauces pour les salades et pour la viande. » elle s'interrompit en voyant Dave pour le saluer. « Oh, bonjour David. Comment vas-tu? »

« Boa tarde Lucía. Très bien merci et vous? »

« Tu parles portugais? » demanda-t-elle, surprise de l'entendre utiliser sa langue maternelle.

« Heu... en fait, non, pas du tout. J'ai juste répété ce que Sebastian a dit. C'était une bêtise? Ca ne voulais pas dire bonjour? » demanda-t-il alors que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée.

Sebastian et Lucía se mirent à rire, sous le regard confus de Dave.

« Non, c'était pas une bêtise. Ça veut bien dire bonjour. Enfin, plutôt bon après-midi, mais c'est pareil. Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux. » lui dit Lucía avec un petit regard entendu.

« Heu... comment ça? »

« Vous pouvez vous la jouer gros durs qui ne veulent surtout rien avoir à faire avec les autres mais vous êtes les premiers à faire des efforts pour leur parler. Bon, donc, je disais, Nick a appelé, il ne devrait pas tarder pour préparer le barbecue et s'arranger avec l'armée de serveurs que ton père a tenu à engager. La viande marine déjà au frigo et les pommes de terres sont déjà à côté du barbecue. »

Pendant que Lucía parlait, Dave avait légèrement blanchi en entendant parler de Nick. Il savait bien que c'était ridicule, qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que son ancien bourreau se retrouve à cette soirée d'une école privée, à une heure de chez lui, surtout que Sebastian avait l'air de bien connaître ce Nick là et d'aller en classe avec lui depuis au moins le début de l'année. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser et d'être un peu paniqué.

« Pooky, ferme la bouche, tu vas gober une mouche. Qu'est-ce qui va pas encore? »

« Hein? Heu, rien, rien, tout va bien. »

« OK, tu peux m'aider à installer les tables dans le jardin alors? »

« Oui, bien sûr, faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose ces gros bras. » répondit Dave malicieusement en soulevant un peu l'une des manches de sa chemise.

« Je peux vous laisser alors? Ma journée est finie. On se revoie demain matin? » dit Lucía en regardant vers Dave.

« Heu... »

« Oui Lucía, il prend la chambre d'ami ce soir, pas moyen que je le ramène chez lui après une soirée pareille. »

« A demain alors. » balbutia Dave.

Lucía partie, Sebastian et Dave se mirent au travail pour installer la soirée. Dave regardait Sebastian en coin avec comme une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as piégé. » jeta-t-il finalement comme un pavé dans la mare.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Sebastian innocemment.

« Tu m'as amené ici sans me dire où était la soirée, tu as refusé que je prenne ma voiture, tout ça pour que je dorme chez toi. Tu m'as mit devant le fait accompli. »

« Tu m'en veux parce que tu vas dormir dans un palace? »

« Quoi? Mais t'es un grand malade, je me fiche de dormir dans un palace. Mon lit me va très bien. Au moins je sais que j'aurai pas à passer à la casserole pour remercier d'avoir dormi dans un bon lit. »

« OK, je vois. Je vais pas t'obliger à 'passer à la casserole' comme tu dis si bien. Tu vas pouvoir visiter une des nombreuses chambres d'amis de ce château et c'est gratuit. J'ai encore jamais violé personne, je vais pas commencer avec toi. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais de toi quand je t'ai ramené du Scandals, je l'ai pas fait, que je sache. Tu peux être honnête avec moi? Tu serais venu si je t'avais tout dit? »

« Non, sûrement que non. Mais... »

« Mais... rien. Tu ne décrochais pas ton portable, Sarah arrivait pas à te faire sortir, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi. Ton père a appelé le père de Kurt, ils ont essayé de te contacter, tu répondais pas non plus. Tu répondais pas à Blaine, tous les New Directions ont essayé, sans succès, Blaine a fini par m'appeler. Je sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point tu as paniqué tout le monde pour qu'ils finissent par m'appeler. Je suis pas exactement leur meilleur ami si tu veux savoir. Alors oui, je t'ai un peu manipulé pour te faire venir ici, mais j'avais des bonnes raisons je crois non? »

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée coupa Sebastian dans son monologue. Dave était les bras ballants, choqué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Ça doit être Nick. Tu devrais essayer de t'amuser un peu. D'accord, tu vas devoir refaire ta terminale, d'accord tu vas devoir vivre un an de plus dans un état un peu homophobe, mais ta vie est pas finie et il y a pleins de gens pour qui tu compte. Je vais ouvrir. »

Sebastian laissa derrière lui un Dave médusé pour aller ouvrir la porte et revint, flanqué d'un Nick surexcité.

« Attention, le roi du barbecue vient d'arriver. J'espère que ta maison est prête à vivre une soirée de folie, il est temps que tu fasses connaissance avec Nick le fêtard. »

« Pas trop tôt! Il se cachait où jusque là? »

« Derrière Nick qui doit bosser pour maintenir des notes suffisantes pour obtenir une bourse. Mais pour ce soir, je l'ai mis au placard. Hé, salut, moi c'est Nick. » termina-t-il en arrivant devant Dave et en lui tendant la main.

« David. »

« Aïe, ça va pas être pratique ça ce soir. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tu as le même prénom que la star de la soirée, notre David nous quitte maintenant qu'il a obtenu son diplôme. »

Sebastian sembla un peu inquiet de la réaction que Dave allait avoir après cette remarque mais il fut surpris de voir que Dave souriait.

« Ca en fait au moins un qui a réussi son année. Vous aurez qu'à m'appeler le loser. D'accord, faites pas ces têtes, je plaisantais. En général, on m'appelle Dave ou Karofsky. »

« Karofsky, comme Dave Karofsky de McKinley? »

« Heu... oui. » répondit Dave, un peu inquiet de cet aveux, sachant que Kurt avait été l'un de leurs amis à Dalton.

Contre toute attente, Nick se jeta sur Dave pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Dave était tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre que Nick avait déjà disparu, le tout sous les yeux de Sebastian qui n'était pas moins abasourdi de la scène dont il était témoin.

« Nicky? T'aurais pas commencé la soirée sans nous dis? » demanda Sebastian.

« Quoi? Non! Je suis pas Trent moi, je sais pardonner. Sinon, je serais pas là, le slushie au gros sel, c'était pas très malin Seb. » dit Nick, s'attirant une grimace de la part de Sebastian. « Oui, bon, je sais qu'au départ on devrait t'en vouloir d'avoir mené la vie dure à Kurt et de l'avoir menacé... Mais d'un autre côté, sans ça, il ne serait pas venu espionner, il n'aurait pas abordé Blaine dans l'escalier, il ne serait pas venu à Dalton et on aurait toujours sur le dos Blaine qui fait celui qui va bien même si dans le fond il crève d'être seul au lieu d'avoir deux pioupious qui gazouillent à l'unisson. D'accoooord, ils sont dans l'équipe adverse et ils nous ont battus mais ils sont heureux. Et j'oublie pas que tu t'es excusé et maintenant qu'on sait pourquoi tu faisais tout ça. On n'a qu'à dire qu'on efface tout et on recommence. Bon, maintenant, montrez moi la direction du barbecue, elle va pas cuire toute seule cette viande. »

« Okay, je crois que je viens de me réconcilier avec le prénom Nick. »

« Pourquoi? C'était quoi ton problème avec mon prénom? »

« Ben avec le tien, rien. C'est plutôt avec celui du connard qui a trouvé très drôle de faire savoir à tout le lycée que je suis gay quand j'étais pas prêt à l'assumer que j'ai un problème. »

« Tuez-moi, maintenant. » grogna Nick. « Non, à la réflexion, me tuez pas, mais trouvez moi un autre nom, par pitié, je vais être malade à l'idée d'avoir le même nom que ce crétin. »

« Heu... Double Face? T'es tellement différent du Nick que j'ai connu à Dalton ce soir. »

« Vendu. Bon, on s'y met ou bien? Big Boy, si tu sais où est le barbecue, tu me montre? La tête de suricate à côté de toi n'a pas l'air décidé. »

« J'y suis déjà allé une fois, je vais essayer de pas me perdre dans les couloirs de ce château. Suis moi de prêt, faudrait pas qu'on se perde de vue. »

« Y a des fantômes tu crois? »

« Je sais pas, mais dans le doute, je te quitte plus. »

« Ca va les gars? Vous le dites si je dérange hein. » dit Sebastian en feignant de bouder.

« Non, ça va, t'es chez toi. » répondirent en chœur les deux autres, déclenchant un fou rire chez les trois adolescents.

Après deux heures de préparatifs, Nick et Dave étaient déjà devenus inséparables, partageant un amour inconditionnel des barbecues en famille, le baseball (et surtout les Yankees), la cuisine Italienne (vieux souvenir de leurs nounous Italiennes de leur enfance) et l'assurance qu'en matière de romance, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'un marche sur les plate-bandes de l'autre. Et Sebastian, lui, se sentait un peu mis à l'écart.

Nick et Dave avaient surtout en commun d'avoir grandi dans des familles de classe moyenne. Les fins de mois n'étaient jamais difficiles à condition de faire un minimum attention. Pas grand chose à voir avec l'enfance dorée de Sebastian et de la plupart des autres étudiants de la Dalton Academy.

Si vous aviez demandé son avis à Sebastian, il vous aurait répondu cage dorée et que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur. Mais qui lui aurait demandé? 'Pauvre petite fille riche'... Personne ne demande jamais à un gosse de riche si son enfance a été heureuse. Comme si avoir tout ce qu'on veut matériellement effaçait l'absence d'affection.

Peu à peu, les autres invités arrivèrent. Les Warblers bien sur, des filles de Crawford, les petits-amis et petites-amies, des uns et des autres.

Jeff, fidèle à lui même, se jeta sur son meilleur ami à peine arrivé... et dans sa hâte, se brula la main. Ce qui ne le gêna pas plus que ça, son statut de grand blessé lui attirant l'attention d'à peu près toutes les célibataires de la soirée. Au moins toutes celles qu'il n'avait pas encore déjà mises dans son lit une fois ou l'autre.

Dave réussit facilement à s'intégrer parmi les Warblers. Sauf avec Trent. Trent n'était pas du genre à pardonner très facilement, en particulier à ceux qui avaient fait du mal à ses meilleurs amis. Mais il n'était pas non plus du genre à faire des histoires du moment qu'on le laissait tranquille. Il évita le plus possible Sebastian et Dave.

Nick était en train de discuter avec Dave et Sebastian pendant que la musique jouait doucement en fond, quelques couples dansaient dans le jardin. Enfin, jardin, le parc en fait. Mais, passons. Un garçon un peu frêle, brun aux yeux clairs s'approcha timidement d'eux.

« Cameron, tu passes une bonne soirée? » demanda Nick qui l'avait vu arriver.

« Heu... Oui, oui » balbutia le jeune garçon, ne sachant pas trop où poser ses yeux entre les trois garçons devant lui.

« Tu avais quelque chose à nous demander? » demanda Sebastian.

« Heu... est-ce que... heu... »

« Lance toi Cam, le ciel va pas te tomber sur la tête. »

« Est-ce que tu voudrais danser avec moi. » souffla Cameron sans regarder aucun des trois garçons devant lui.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » répondit Sebastian en se levant.

Mais Cameron secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche en se mordant la lèvre. Sebastian se rassit, un peu surpris. Le jeune garçon se triturait la lèvre inférieure entre les dents. Il fini par lever les yeux vers Dave, presque suppliant. Dave, peu habitué à être le centre de l'attention ne réagit pas instantanément et Cameron tourna les talons en bafouillant une excuse.

« Oh le pauvre. » souffla Nick.

« Excusez-moi. » dit Dave avant de se lancer à la suite de Cameron.

Sebastian les regarda s'éloigner, pensif.

« Vexé? » demanda Jeff en apparaissant soudain derrière eux.

« Non, pourquoi? »

« Jaloux alors hein? »

« Mais de quoi tu parles? »

« C'est nous Seb, tu sais, tes deux copains de lycée dans la chambre de qui tu finis quand tu déprime. Si tu crois qu'on n'a pas compris que t'es dans un état second à peu près depuis sa tentative de suicide. C'est lui, l'homme mystère qui occupe toutes tes pensées non? » demanda Nick en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, vous êtes lourds tous les deux. »

« OK, alors dis moi franchement, tu t'es fait combien de mecs depuis février? Ou même juste, tu en as dragué combien? Je suis sûr que tu es même à peine allé au Scandals depuis tout ce temps. » constata Jeff.

« Et alors? Il est où le problème. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je suis pas sorti depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Pas grand chose, mais admet que c'est David qui t'as fait changer. »

« Ah oui? J'aurais réussi ça moi? Et par quel miracle. » demanda David qui passait par là avec Wes qui était revenu à Westerville pour l'occasion.

« Désolé de te décevoir, on parlait de Karofsky. »

« Karofsky? Comme dans David Karofsky de McKinley? » demanda Wes qui n'avait pas eu les derniers potins de Westerville depuis qu'il était parti à l'université.

« Lui même, mais il a un peu changé depuis. » répondit Jeff.

« Un peu? Je sais pas ce qu'il te faut. C'est un peu le virage à 180 degré quand même. » s'écria Nick. « Mais demande à Sebastian, il en sait beaucoup plus que nous. »

« C'est juste un copain, rien de plus. Remettez vous en. »

Sur ces mots, Sebastian se leva et parti à l'intérieur de la maison. Pendant ce temps, Dave avait suivi Cameron qui s'était réfugié dans le kiosque au milieu du parc, où il s'était assis par terre, les genoux ramenés contre son torse, la tête dans ses bras. Dave se planta devant lui.

« Heu... Cameron, c'est ça? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il s'assit à côté du jeune garçon.

« Tu es parti trop vite, j'ai même pas eu le temps de répondre. »

« C'était pas la peine, j'ai bien vu ce que tu pensais. »

« Je crois pas non. J'ai été surpris. On m'invite pas souvent à danser. Surtout si on a le choix avec Sebastian Smythe. »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi, c'est juste un crétin arrogant. »

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il semble être. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? Il t'a fait croire que c'était pour la vie et il t'a utilisé pour une nuit. »

« Non, je suis même pas assez bien pour que monsieur s'intéresse à moi » répondit Cameron en relevant la tête.

« Ou trop bien au contraire. » devant l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis, Dave enchaîna. « Ca vaut ce que ça vaut et c'est juste mon avis, mais je crois que Sebastian s'en tient à des histoires d'une nuit avec des types pas très nets qu'ils rencontre dans le bar le plus glauque de l'état parce que dans le fond, il ne pense pas valoir mieux. »

« Je crois pas, c'est le type le plus sûr de lui et arrogant que je connaisse. »

« Comme je disais, c'est ce qu'il semble être. » murmura Dave. « Maintenant Cameron, me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder une danse? Juste une danse. »

« Y a plus de musique. » constata Cameron. « Ca veut sûrement dire que les Warblers vont chanter, je devrais les rejoindre. » ajouta-t-il alors que les choristes commençaient déjà à chanter l'air.

« Je crois qu'ils ne t'ont pas attendu. » dit Dave en se levant et en tendant une main à Cameron. « Il paraît qu'ils ne chantent pas trop mal. » ajouta-t-il, arrachant un petit rire au garçon devant lui qui se leva et prit la main tendue.

Ils commencèrent à danser alors que la voix de Sebastian s'élevait dans l'air.

_I don't know you  
But I want you  
All the more for that_

Une voix féminine se joignit à celle de Sebastian. Sans doute une des lycéennes de Crawford, qui rejoignaient parfois les Warblers pour certaines performances.

_Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react  
And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out_

«Au moins, c'est pas Dancing Queen.» murmura Dave.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now_

«C'est pas le même style.» répondit Cameron en riant.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing it loud_

Dave et Cameron se séparèrent quand les dernières notes de la chanson se furent éteintes.

« Merci. » balbutia Cameron.

« De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi. Tu as de la chance que je t'aie pas marché sur les pieds, je suis pas un très bon danseur. »

« Tu t'en es plutôt bien sorti je trouve. »

« Merci. »

« Cameron? Si tu compte être encore dans les Warblers l'année prochaine, tu ferais mieux de pas manquer la prochaine chanson. » cria Sebastian.

« Oh heu... Il faut que j'y ailles cette fois-ci. »

« Vas-y, dépêche toi, j'ai entendu dire que le capitaine peut vraiment être borné. »

Cameron partit en courant après avoir adressé un sourire à Dave qui retourna vers la maison. Après quelques chansons, les Warblers décidèrent qu'ils en avaient assez. La plupart de ceux qui n'avaient pas bu rentrèrent chez eux. Une partie de ceux qui avaient bu aussi, pas tous raccompagnés, qui a dit que les adolescents sont raisonnables? Le parc privé de la propriété Smythe se vida peu à peu. Il ne resta plus que Sebastian, Dave et... Nick, passablement éméché.

« Hé, Big Boy, tu as bu ce soir? Parce que je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je conduise pas. »

« Oh, tu crois mister Double Face? » demanda Dave ironiquement. « J'ai pas bu, mais je peux pas te ramener, j'ai été séquestré, je suis sans voiture. »

« Alors, le chemin du retour va pas être beau à voir. » dit Nick en riant.

« Mais parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir de chez moi dans l'état où tu es? Pas moyen, tu dors ici. C'est pas comme si on manquait de place. » affirma Sebastian.

« OOOhhhh tu imagine pas l'épine que tu m'enlève du pied, je me voyais vraiment pas prendre le volant. En fait, je crois que j'ai envie de vomir. »

« Oh non, pas ici Double Face. » dit Dave en entraînant Nick vers les toilettes les plus proches qu'il ai repéré pendant la soirée.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps d'y arriver que Nick était agenouillé devant la cuvette et... disons que le reste n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles. Dave faisait de petits cercles dans son dos avec le plat de la main et lui tenait les... Bon, pas vraiment, il n'y avait pas vraiment de cheveux à tenir.

« Ca, c'est le prix à payer quand on est trop sérieux et qu'on se lâche un peu trop au final. Le réveil va être dur. »

Quand Nick eu fini d'écluser son trop-plein d'alcool, Dave l'aida à se relever et à rejoindre le salon. Il réussit à trouver un verre d'eau à rapporter à son nouvel ami.

« Merci. » dit Nick avant de boire lentement le verre.

Sebastian entra dans la pièce avec deux petites piles de vêtements dans les mains. Deux shorts à taille élastique, un tee-shirt bleu et un tee-shirt rouge.

« Je pense que ça devrait vous aller, celui-là est un peu trop grand pour moi, ça devrait faire l'affaire pour toi. » dit Sebastian à Dave en montrant la pile avec le tee-shirt rouge qu'il avait posé sur la table basse.

« Tu dois être en train de te payer ma tête! Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu n'es pas sérieux. Je refuse de porter ce tee-shirt! »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ce tee-shirt? » demanda innocemment Sebastian.

« Je tiens pas à dormir avec Kate, William et les gardes du palais, j'aime bien avoir de la place dans le lit. »

« Quoi? Tu préfères dormir avec la Tour Eiffel? »

« Honnêtement, oui, je préfère mon tee-shirt habituel. »

« Ah oui, c'est déjà ton tee-shirt habituel? »

« Ca le sera après cette nuit en tous cas, deux fois, ça devient une habitude. »

« D'accord, tu as gagné, tu as le droit de dormir avec mon nom sur le torse. »

« Tu deviens tendancieux, Seb, on devrait tous aller se coucher maintenant. » dit Dave en faisant exprès d'appuyer sur le surnom.

Sebastian répartit les chambres, s'assura que ses deux amis étaient confortablement installés et en peu de temps, les trois adolescents étaient endormis.

* * *

**La chanson utilisée ici est Falling slowly de Glen Hansard et Marketa Irglova (BO du film ONCE). Mais, pensez-y dans la version chantée par Darren Criss et Lea Michele au Gala 'Big Brother Big Sister Of Greater à Los Angeles en 2012. Elle n'est ni meilleure ni moins bonne que l'originale, seulement Lea rejoint Darren plus tard dans la chanson que la voix féminine originale, pas d'autre raison. Et la réponse est OUI, si vous ne l'avez jamais écoutée avant, vous devriez aller l'écouter.**


	14. Relooking

**Disclaimer : Je possède... un rêve que j'ai fait récemment mettant en scène plusieurs comédiens de chez Starkid (mais pas Darren, si quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il arrive à mon cerveau...) aussi déjanté qu'une production de chez Starkid. Mais Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Oh la méchante auteur qui vous a fait patienter plus de deux loooongues semaines. Heu... désolée? J'ai rien d'autre. J'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration pour ce chapitre (alors que j'ai des tonnes d'idées pour certains chapitres plus loin) et en plus, j'étais dans une période où j'avais disons quelques occupations autres que d'écrire et que je ne pouvais pas décliner. Il faut bien payer le loyer et je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le fait de vivre à vos crochets d'une certaine façon.**

_**Nanou : On va dire que je prend le compliment.  
Et désolée pour la longue attente.**_

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé jusque là dans Le Renard Et La Rose?  
__Sebastian a une sœur restée en France, un père qu'on déteste tous, une mère... comme tout le monde mais on ne sait pas où elle est. Et il est proche de l'employée de maison, Lucía, qui n'est pourtant au service de la famille que depuis qu'ils se sont installés dans l'Ohio au début de l'année scolaire.  
__Dave a un père qui s'inquiète pour lui, une mère qui pense qu'il est malade, une tante à Westerville qui a accepté de le prendre chez elle pour qu'il termine son année dans un nouveau lycée. Il a des amis, des nouveaux, des anciens mais surtout des amis qui l'acceptent comme il est.  
__Finalement, Dave a raté son année, donc ils vont être tous les deux en terminale à la rentrée prochaine.  
__Quand on les a laissés, Sebastian avait invité Dave à la soirée de fin d'année des Warblers. Dave a dansé avec Cameron. Mais surtout, il s'est rapproché de Nick. Le Warbler Nick, pas le blondinet idiot qui l'a sorti du placard de force. Serait-ce le début d'une grande amitié?_

* * *

« Bleu rêveur? Vous l'avez choisi pour le nom? Sérieusement les gars, est-ce que vous pouvez être plus gays? » demanda Nick en riant, le pot de peinture à la main.

« En fait... Oui, sûrement, parce que le gay le plus gay que je connaisse n'aurait jamais choisi la couleur de ses murs à cause de son nom. » répondit Sebastian.

« C'est de moi qu'il parle l'homme aux dents de cheval? » demanda une voix venant du salon.

« Sebastian! » « Kurt! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Dave et Blaine. « Vous aviez promis. »

« J'ai promis de pas attaquer, pas de pas me défendre. » dit Kurt en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau chargé de verres et de boissons pour tout le monde.

« Quoi? J'ai rien dit là. J'aurais pu faire pire. » dit Sebastian d'un air boudeur.

« Retiens-toi alors. » dit Dave.

« En tout cas, pour ce que ça vaut, le gay le plus gay que tu connaisse n'aurait pas oublié d'acheter des rouleaux. » dit Kurt en tirant un bout de langue.

« On est d'accord, c'était une attaque ça? J'ai le droit de me défendre. »

« Qui a eu la bonne idée de réunir ces deux là dans une même pièce? » demanda Nick

« Je crois qu'en général, on l'appelle le destin, ou le Karma, quelque chose comme ça. Je pouvais pas renvoyer Kurt et Blaine chez eux alors qu'ils ont fait deux heures de route sous prétexte qu'ils ont choisi le jour où vous deviez venir m'aider à peindre pour faire une visite surprise. » soupira Dave.

« Il est parti il y a combien de temps? » demanda Blaine.

« Qui ça mon cœur? »

« Cameron. Tu sais, celui qu'on a envoyé tout seul acheter les rouleaux que les deux nigauds ont oublié. » répondit Blaine.

« Hé, tu viens de traiter mon ami de nigaud. Heureusement que c'est à moi qu'on a fait promettre de bien me tenir. » grogna Kurt.

« Il est parti il y a environ un quart d'heure et si je me souviens bien, il avait l'air plutôt soulagé de s'échapper un peu. Se retrouver dans une pièce de 15m² avec cinq mecs dont 2 qu'il a à peine croisés une fois, un avec qui il a tout juste dansé à une soirée et le capitaine des Warblers, je crois que ça faisait beaucoup pour lui. » répondit Nick.

« On l'aurait peut-être croisé plus souvent si le nouveau capitaine des Warblers n'avait pas dragué aussi ouvertement mon petit-ami juste avant de quasiment l'aveugler. » répliqua Kurt.

« Et voilà, c'est reparti. » soupira Dave.

« On va repeindre de toute façon? Je propose de les enfermer tous les deux et de ne rouvrir la porte que quand tout le sang aura coulé. En espérant qu'il en restera au moins un debout et que ce sera Kurt. » plaisanta Blaine.

« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce que je fais avec lui? » demanda Kurt en boudant.

« Non, personne. L'amour ça s'explique pas Kurt. » répondit Nick en riant.

« Moi c'est pas tellement ce que tu fais avec lui que je veux savoir, c'est ce que lui fait avec toi. » répliqua Sebastian.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt par derrière pour l'enlacer tendrement. Il jeta un regard de défiance à Sebastian.

« Si tu te le demandes, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point Kurt est adorable, sensible, courageux, talentueux, joyeux... »

« Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris. C'est pas la peine que j'insiste, j'ai aucune chance? »

« Aucune. » répondit Blaine en riant. « Mais ça doit pas être ce qui manque les mecs qui veulent juste s'amuser avec toi en passant. »

« Qui dit que c'est ce que je cherche? » demanda Sebastian.

« Quoi? Le grand Sebastian Smythe aurait décidé de trouver un pauvre type pour le supporter pour toute la vie? » demanda Kurt d'un air moqueur.

« Temps mort s'il te plaît mon cœur. » grogna Blaine dans le cou de Kurt.

« Je peux pas bébé. » se plaignit Kurt en se tournant dans les bras de Blaine. « Sebastian parle peut-être de chercher l'homme de sa vie. T'es pas un peu curieux toi? »

« Je croyais qu'on avait décidé de croire que les gens peuvent changer en bien Kurt! » intervint Dave.

« Tu as raison. Pardon Seb. »

« Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir m'appeler Seb? »

« Calme toi Scar, comment tu veux qu'ils sachent si tu leur a jamais dit. »

« Heu... dit quoi au juste? » demanda Nick.

« Scar? C'est quoi? Un surnom? Et moi je me fais engueuler pour Seb? »

« Est-ce que pour une fois, juste une, tu pourrais abandonner Kurt? » demanda Sebastian sur un ton suppliant.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais abandonner moi et pas toi? »

« Parce que ça me ferait plaisir? » tenta Dave.

« OK, très bien. Pardon Sebastian. » dit Kurt en soupirant.

« Super, j'ai l'impression d'être la maîtresse dans une cours de récréation de maternelle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait maintenant? Ah oui, faites vous un bisou. » plaisanta Dave.

« Faut peut-être pas abuser quand même. » protestèrent en chœur Kurt et Sebastian.

« Ah, je crois que tu les as légèrement sous-estimés. » dit Blaine avec un petit sourire en coin. « Tu es dans une cours de récréation de primaire. Allez les enfants, serrez vous la main maintenant. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Ah non mais moi, si y a deux maitresses je veux pas rester dans cette école. Papa, il faut que tu me fasse transférer. » lança Sebastian en se tournant vers Nick.

« Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires. Je sors ma carte 'Joker Hétéro' sur ce coup là. »

« Ca existe pas cette carte là. » intervint faiblement Cameron avec quatre rouleaux à la main.

« Cameron! » dit Sebastian en sursautant. « Mais tu es un ninja ou quoi? Je t'ai pas entendu arriver! »

« Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps. » fit remarquer Nick.

« Je m'habituerai jamais. »

« Mais c'est que c'est un grand sensible en fait notre Sebastian. » dit Kurt d'un ton moqueur.

« Vraiment Kurt? Tu peux pas te retenir cinq minutes? » Gronda Dave.

« Et si on se mettait enfin au travail au lieu de sein battre? » tempéra Blaine.

« Sauf qu'on a que 4 rouleaux. » fit remarquer Nick.

« Et? » demanda Sebastian.

« Et on est six, petit génie. Tu vois où est le problème maintenant? » railla Kurt.

« Pas du tout. Vous sentez pas obligé de m'en mettre un dans les mains. Je suis pas sûr que le résultat serait très probant de toute façon. » répondit Sebastian.

« Est-ce que je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle où Sebastian Smythe n'est pas meilleur que tout le monde en tout? » demanda Blaine.

« Ah, là c'est pas moi! » se félicita Kurt. « C'est pas un univers parallèle mon cœur , s'il était meilleur que nous, il ne nous aurait pas fait chanter pour gagner les Régionales et surtout il les aurait gagné. »

« Il faut que tu remue le couteau dans la plaie. Merci Kurt! » s'énerva Nick.

« Oui, c'est pas très sympa de nous rappeler qu'on a perdu. On s'en souviens. » intervint Cameron d'une petite voix.

« Pardon, vous avez raison. » s'excusa Kurt.

« Kurt Hummel qui admet s'être trompé... Est-ce que je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle? » ironisa Dave.

« Sebastian, je crois que nos petits amis ont décidé de prendre la relève de notre petite guerre. » plaisanta Kurt.

« Petits amis? Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose? » demanda Blaine en soulevant un sourcil.

« Quoi? Tu as changé d'avis depuis qu'on en a parlé? Je croyais que... » commença Kurt l'air un peu perdu avant d'être coupé par Blaine.

« Pas nous idiot. Eux! » s'exclama Blaine en désignant Dave et Sebastian du menton.

« Non, rien manqué du tout. On n'est pas ensemble, juste copains. » précisa Dave.

« Ah si Pooky, il a raté quelque chose. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte que son petit ami avait un humour très particulier. Ca doit être une cause de rupture ça non? » railla Sebastian.

« Bon, alors là, ça y est, j'en peux plus. » s'emporta Nick. « Allez régler vos comptes au salon tous les deux. De toute façon, on n'a que quatre rouleaux et bizarrement, je vous vois aussi peu l'un que l'autre faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts dans ce domaine. Étripez-vous, battez-vous, embrassez-vous, faites ce que vous voulez mais quand on aura fini, je ne veux plus vous entendre vous envoyer des piques et je ne veux voir rien d'autre sur vos visages que des sourires. »

« Heu... Nick, j'aimerais mieux qu'ils ne fassent rien de tout ça. J'aime trop le nez de Kurt comme il est pour risquer qu'il soit abimé dans la bataille et si la bouche de Sebastian s'approche ne serait-ce que de 10 centimètres de celle de Kurt, je vous préviens, c'est moi qui lui refait son nez sans anesthésie. » s'emporta Blaine.

« Tu as confiance en Kurt non? » demanda Dave à Blaine avec un petit sourire en coin.

« En Kurt oui! Mais je fais pas du tout confiance à Sebastian. »

« Et à moi oui? Vous êtes pas vraiment cohérents tous les deux. »

« Heu... je vais rentrer chez moi. Vous aurez assez de rouleaux comme ça. » se risqua timidement Cameron.

« Cam! Est-ce que tu passe toute ta vie à t'excuser d'exister? T'inquiète pas de leurs histoires de couples et attrape un rouleau. » dit fermement Nick en lui mettant un rouleau dans les mains.

Il prit Kurt et Sebastian par les épaules pour les guider jusqu'au salon. Il les obligea à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Si je vous met des dessins animés, vous serez sages? »

« Oui papa. » répondirent en chœur Kurt et Sebastian en riant.

Nick les prit au mot et alluma la télé à la recherche de dessins animés. Sebastian se tourna vers Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin auquel l'autre répondit par un clin d'oeil.

« Tu peux mettre Dora s'il te plaît? » demanda Sebastian avec une petite moue boudeuse de petit garçon.

« Oh ouiiii! S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît. Doraaaa! » s'écria Kurt en tapant des mains avec excitation.

« Je vous soupçonne de faire ça pour vous payer ma tête, mais dans le doute... » dit Nick en trouvant une chaîne diffusant Dora. « Amusez-vous bien les clowns. » ajouta-t-il en repartant vers la chambre en emportant la télécommande.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait? C'était quoi ces cris? » demanda Blaine quand il entra dans la chambre.

« Oh rien. Ils ont voulu se payer ma tête, ils vont se payer la petite mexicaine avec son petit singe et son sac à dos. » répondit Nick en brandissant la télécommande devant lui.

« Tu leur a mis Dora? Oh tu es mort, Kurt va te tuer. » dit Blaine en riant.

« Heu... Kurt est parti s'occuper dans la cuisine et Dora va me rendre fou. » dit Sebastian en passant la tête par la porte. « Je peux revenir? »

« Même pas en rêve. Vous pourrez revenir quand vous aurez fait la paix, pas avant. »

« Mais... » protesta Sebastian.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans la cuisine? » demanda Blaine avec les yeux brillants.

« Il a parlé de cookies je crois. »

« Oh non, pas les cookies, mon régime! » s'exclama Nick en faisant une fausse moue.

« Profites-en, toi qui voulais apprendre à cuisiner. » fit remarquer Dave.

« Par pitié, m'oblige pas à apprendre avec Hummel, je suis sur que c'est l'enfer avec lui. » bouda Sebastian.

« Il s'appelle Kurt et c'est un bon prof... si tu sais le prendre dans le sens du poil. » dit Blaine.

« Et tout le monde sait que j'ai le don pour le prendre dans le sens du poil. » grogna Sebastian avant de se résigner et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Il hésita un peu mais il fini par frapper à la porte par habitude et entra.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Smythe? Je suis sûr que Nick était pas sérieux, tu peux retourner avec eux. » lança Kurt tout en cherchant ses ingrédients dans un placard

« Il était très sérieux, je me suis fait littéralement jeter de la chambre. Tu viens souvent ici pour si bien connaître la cuisine? » demanda Sebastian bras croisés, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Je suis venu une ou deux fois. »

« Je peux t'aider? »

« Comme si tu savais cuisiner. » dit Kurt en étouffant un petit rire.

« OK, laisse tomber. » lâcha Sebastian en faisant demi tour vers le salon.

« Sebastian? »

Il se figea, attendant de savoir ce que Kurt avait à dire.

« C'est bon, viens. Tant que tu promet de pas m'envoyer du gros sel dans les yeux. »

« Tu mets du gros sel dans tes cookies? » demanda Sebastian pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Non. »

« Alors je devrais pouvoir réussir à me contenir. »

« Il nous faut du beurre et des œufs. »

« Jusque là, c'est dans mes cordes. » riposta Sebastian en allant au frigo et en sortant une plaquette de beurre et une boîte d'œufs.

« Tu as l'air de bien connaître la maison aussi. »

« Oui, je suis venu quelques fois. » répondit Sebastian d'un air un peu gêné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il s'accroche à toi comme ça? Il m'a fait promettre de ne pas dire de mal de toi même quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Ouais, il a fait plus ou moins la même chose avec moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi? » demanda Sebastian d'un ton sarcastique.

« D'accord, j'imagine que je l'ai cherché. » souffla Kurt.

« On attend quoi là? »

« Que le beurre ramollisse. »

« Et ça irait pas un peu plus vite si on le coupait en petits cubes déjà? »

« Ah mais tu sais faire la cuisine en fait? Sebastian Smythe, vous êtes un garçon plein de surprises. »

« Non, je sais pas cuisiner, mais il m'arrive d'écouter un peu en cours de physique ou chimie, ou je sais plus quel cours de science exactement. »

« Tu sais plus quel cours? » demanda Kurt en soulevant un sourcil.

« Non, je sais plus et je saurais pas dire en quelle classe non plus. J'en suis encore à essayer de m'habituer au système scolaire américain, c'est un peu différent de la France. Si tu veux bien arrêter de faire des commentaires sur mes connaissances scolaires... » répondit Sebastian en se lavant les mains avant de sortir un couteau et un saladier pour couper le beurre en petits cubes dans le saladier.

« **Blaine m'avait dit que tu as vécu en France, mais je pensais que tu lui avais dit ça pour frimer.** »

« **Je ne passe pas TOUT mon temps à frimer.** »

« **Donc tu as vraiment vécu en France?** »

« Vraiment oui et ton accent n'est pas trop mauvais. »

« Je ne suis pas très sûr de comment je devrais le prendre. »

« On peut rien faire en attendant que le beurre ramollisse? » demanda Sebastian tout en allant vers l'évier pour se laver les mains du gras du beurre.

« A part mesurer les autres ingrédients, je vois pas. »

Sebastian ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir les cuillères doseuses **[1]** et se tourna vers Kurt.

« On devrait avoir besoin de ça du coup. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne sais pas du tout cuisiner? » demanda Kurt d'un air suspicieux.

« Sûr, sauf si ma connaissance limitée à la confection de pancakes qui étaient peut-être même pas comestibles est considéré comme savoir cuisiner. »

« Tu as même pas osé les goûter tes pancakes? » demanda Kurt hilare.

« C'est une longue histoire. » dit Sebastian d'un air sombre.

« Tu m'intrigues. »

« Pour résumer, Dave avait dormi chez moi, mon père est rentré plus tôt que prévu de son voyage d'affaire, il nous a surpris dans la cuisine en train de faire des pancakes, il nous a virés de la maison, ça te suffit? »

« Dave a dormi chez toi? Vous avez...? Non, quand même pas... » bafouilla Kurt d'un air choqué.

« Non Kurt, on n'a pas! Je l'ai croisé au Scandals, il avait trop bu, je connaissais pas son adresse, il était pas en état de me la donner, j'allais pas le laisser dormir dans ma voiture alors qu'on a des tonnes de chambres d'amis. »

« Oh oui, bien sûr. »

« Demande à Dave si tu me crois pas. Quoi que non, demande pas, je m'en fiche un peu de ce que tu pense de moi. »

« C'est bon, je te crois. Juste, promets moi de pas faire n'importe quoi avec lui, il est fragile sous ses airs de gros durs. »

« C'est pas ce que je comptais faire. Je doute que ce soit réciproque mais je le considère comme mon meilleur ami. Sans doute un peu parce que c'est surtout mon seul ami. Mais je prévois pas de lui faire du mal si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

« Tu es un véritable mystère Sebastian. »

« En général, ceux qui pensent ça ne veulent que sauter dans mon lit. T'es pas trop mon genre normalement, mais je peux faire une exception pour toi. »

« Et le retour du vieux Sebastian. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. » soupira Kurt.

Sebastian porta son attention sur le saladier, essayant d'écraser le beurre à la fourchette, comme pour fuir le regard de Kurt.

« Il est peut-être assez ramolli maintenant non? »

« Oui, je pense. Il faut rajouter 1 tasse et demi de sucre brun et une demi tasse de sucre blanc dedans. »

Sebastian prit les cuillères doseuses, mesura les justes quantités de sucres qu'il ajouta dans le saladier et mélangea le tout.

« A quoi on les fait ces cookies? » demanda Sebastian.

« Pépites de chocolat. Les préférés de Blaine. »

« Il a de la chance de t'avoir, je comprend mieux pourquoi il n'a pas voulu de moi. » souffla Sebastian.

« Non, c'est moi qui ai de la chance. Je pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras ça un jour, tu le mérite. »

« Ouais, on verra ça. »

« Maintenant, deux sachets de préparation instantanée pour crème dessert **[2]**. »

Sebastian versa les deux sachets dans le saladier et remua avec précaution. Kurt cassa 4 oeufs qu'il ajouta au mélange pendant que Sebastian continuait à remuer, puis deux cuillères à thé d'extrait de vanille de la même façon.

« Et maintenant? »

« Quatre tasses et demi de farine et 2 cuillères à thé de bicarbonate. »

Sebastian mesura et mélangea à nouveau.

« J'aime bien faire ça. C'est... apaisant je trouve. » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre quatre tasses de pépites de chocolat et on pourra mettre au four. »

Sebastian s'exécuta en souriant. Kurt, appuyé contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés l'observait attentivement, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça? »

« Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire vraiment. » répondit Kurt.

« Je suis plein de surprises tu vois. »

« Je vois. Et contre toute attente, tu es plein de bonnes surprises. »

Une fois les pépites de chocolat ajoutées à la pâte, ils disposèrent une partie de celle-ci sur une plaque qu'ils enfournèrent. En attendant que les cookies cuisent, ils préparèrent une seconde plaque à faire cuire une fois que la première serait sortie du four. Ils eurent de la pâte pour remplir 4 plaques en tout. Une fois la troisième sortie du four, alors que Kurt mettait la dernière plaque au four, les quatre autres adolescents entrèrent dans la cuisine.

« Remplacez vite l'odeur de cette peinture dans mes narines. » se plaignait Blaine. « Est-ce que c'est bien les fameux cookies de Kurt que je vois là? » demanda-t-il en voulant prendre un gâteau sur la plaque tout juste sortie du four.

« Pas ceux là, tu vas te brûler! » jeta Kurt en lui donnant une petite tape sur la main pour l'empêcher de prendre le cookies.

« Mais Kurt... » bouda Blaine.

« Tiens, ceux-là sont refroidis. » répondit Kurt en lui tendant une assiette remplie de cookies. « Mon chiot impatient. » ajouta-t-il en ébouriffant quelques bouclettes échappées du gel.

« Arrêtes, tu vas me décoiffer. » gémit Blaine en repoussant la main de Kurt.

« Heu... On peut en avoir aussi ou il n'y en a que pour Blaine? » demanda Nick en se raclant la gorge.

« J'espère bien que vous pouvez tous en avoir, je me suis pas donné tout ce mal pour que Blaine engloutisse tout. Il mettrait ça où d'ailleurs? C'est pas avec son mètre douze qu'il aurait la place. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Oh, très drôle, je suis plié de rire là. Comme si c'était toi qui les avait fait, je vais te croire. » lança Blaine.

« Si, c'est vrai bébé, il a quasiment tout fait, j'ai juste donné la recette. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cuisiné de sa vie, tu vas devenir un vrai chef en moins de deux. » dit Dave après avoir gouté l'un des biscuits. « Tiens Nick, goûte. » ajouta-t-il en tendant un cookies à son nouvel ami.

« Tu viens Cameron, on va les laisser tous les quatre, je crois qu'on va pas tarder à déranger. Laissons les dans leur petite bulle d'amour. »

« Oh, c'est malin ça Sebastian. » coupa Nick.

« Ah ben désolé, c'est pas de ma faute si David te drague. »

« Mais n'importe quoi, pas du tout, je fais pas ça. » bafouilla Dave en rougissant.

« Détends toi, je plaisantais. On a tous joué à cherchez l'erreur aujourd'hui et trouvé Nick parce que c'est le seul hétéro ici. Ca va, c'est pas trop dur à vivre pour toi Nicky? »

« Les cookies compensent, merci. » répondit Nick en prenant l'assiette des mains de Kurt et en partant au salon. « Laissez pas brûler la dernière fournée. » ajouta-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé et en changeant de chaîne. « Avec un peu de chance, le match est pas fini. »

« Bon, Kurt, Blaine, vous vous occupez de la dernière fournée, nous on va voir le match. » dit Sebastian en entraînant Cameron avec lui.

Sebastian fit asseoir Cameron à côté de Nick et pris la place restante sur le canapé contre le mur. Il s'installa jambes croisées appuyé contre le mur.

« Vid, tu viens pas voir le match? »

« J'arrive. »

Dave, Kurt et Blaine entrèrent à leur tour dans le salon, Dave prenant sa place habituelle sur le tapis.

« Sebastian! Tu vas laisser la personne chez qui tu es invité s'asseoir par terre? Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend chez les riches? » aboya Kurt.

« Oh calme toi lady. C'est exactement où il se serait assis s'il avait eu le choix. Tu veux bien nous laisser regarder le match maintenant? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse mon cœur? » demanda Blaine à Kurt en l'enlaçant un oeil sur le match.

« C'est bon Blaine tu meurs d'envie de regarder le match. » répondit Kurt en soupirant.

Il se détacha de son petit ami, l'envoya d'un geste avec les autres et tourna son attention vers la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre qu'il pourrait emprunter le temps du match. Il en choisit un qui dépassait sur l'une des étagère, assez fin pour espérer le lire en entier avant la fin du match. Il revint vers Blaine qui s'était assis par terre à côté du canapé, il s'installa à côté de lui, la tête posée contre son épaule et ouvrit le livre. Il laissa passer la dédicace écrite à la main sur la page de garde, à moitié en français. Il commença à lire la dédicace.

_A Léon Werth._

_Je demande pardon aux enfants d'avoir dédié ce livre à une grande personne. J'ai une excuse sérieuse : cette grande personne est le meilleur ami que j'ai au monde. J'ai une autre excuse : cette grande personne peut tout comprendre, même les livres pour enfants. J'ai une troisième excuse : cette grande personne habite la France où elle a faim et froid. Elle a bien besoin d'être consolée. Si toutes ces excuses ne suffisent pas, je veux bien dédier ce livre à l'enfant qu'a été autrefois cette grande personne. Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants. (Mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent.) Je corrige donc ma dédicace : _

_A Léon Werth  
quand il était petit garçon. _**[3]**

Kurt se perdit dans sa lecture, au point de ne même pas vraiment remarquer les soubresauts de l'épaule de Blaine quand des essais, ou buts, ou quelque soit le nom qu'ils leur donnaient étaient marqués. Ce qui était un exploit, même si Blaine faisait des efforts pour rester le plus immobile possible pour que son petit ami puisse lire en paix.

Kurt ne remarqua même pas que le match était terminé. Il fut tiré de sa lecture quand Blaine harmonisa sa voix avec Cameron et Sebastian et Nick qui commença à chanter.

_Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am_

Kurt ferma le livre et le posa sur la table basse. Nick, Cameron et Sebastian s'étaient levés et dansaient, reprenant les pas qu'ils avaient répétés avec les Warblers. Nick continuait son solo.

_And when she knows what she wants  
from her time  
And when she wakes up  
and makes up her mind_

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian regardait Kurt et Blaine avec un petit sourire en coin. Au moment où il reprit le solo, il se dirigea vers eux, leur tendant une main chacun pour les inviter à rejoindre la chorégraphie.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an_

Nick reprit à nouveau la position de leader pendant que Kurt et Blaine se fondaient à la chorégraphie comme s'ils l'avaient répétée des dizaines de fois sous le regard médusé de Dave. Nick reprit le solo.

_Uptown girl  
Y'know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

Pendant qu'ils chantaient, Sarah venait de rentrer avec Chipie et Frisbee, ils se mirent à lui tourner autours en chantant la suite.

_And when she's walkin'  
she's lookin' so fine_

Sebastian reprit à son tour.

_And when she's talkin'  
she'll say that she's mine_

A la surprise quasi générale, Cameron reprit alors la partie de solo que Thad chantait quand les Warblers chantaient cette chanson.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an_

Nick, tout à sa surprise en oublia de reprendre le solo et Cameron enchaîna le couplet suivant.

_Uptown girl  
She's been livin' in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
__And now she's looking for a downtown man__  
__That's what I am_

Sebastian reprit une dernière fois le solo.

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
Don't you know I'm in love with an  
Uptown girl  
__My uptown girl_

Tous ensemble, ils chantèrent l'avant-dernière ligne.

_Don't you know I'm in love_

Et Nick termina la chanson avec un grand sourire.

_With an uptown girl  
_

« Bonjour messieurs, contrôle d'identité, présentez-moi vos papiers s'il vous plaît. » plaisanta Sarah.

« Sarah, ça s'est bien passé ta semaine avec Asma? Heu... je sais, on devait être que trois mais Kurt et Blaine sont venus de Lima sans prévenir, je pouvais pas les renvoyer et Cameron était tout seul, on lui a proposé de venir. » se dépêcha de dire Dave.

« Heu... Un cookie? » proposa Kurt en tendant l'assiette à Sarah.

« Merci Cameron? Nick? Blaine? Kurt? » tenta Sarah qui ne connaissait vraiment que deux des garçons présents.

« Oh, heu, Kurt. » dit Kurt en lui tendant une main à serrer.

« Enchantée Kurt, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Et Blaine, mon petit ami. » ajouta Kurt en montrant son petit ami.

Sarah et Blaine se serrèrent la main en s'échangeant les politesses d'usage. Puis Dave présenta Cameron puis Nick.

« C'est donc toi le fameux Nick? Dave est intarissable à ton sujet. »

Dave ne dit rien mais vira au rouge.

« Sebastian, tu vas bien? » demanda Sarah en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

« Oui, merci. Alors, cette semaine à la campagne, c'était comment? »

« Reposant, ressourçant, parfait... Mais je suis contente d'être à nouveau chez moi. Surtout avec un tel accueil. Beaux brins de voix les garçons. »

« Ils sont tous aux Glee club de leurs lycées. Nick, Sebastian et Cameron sont dans les Warblers de la Dalton Academy. Et Kurt et Blaine sont dans les New Direction à McKinley. »

« Ils ont aussi été dans les Warblers. » intervint Nick. « On se souvient tous de leur duo aux Régionales l'an dernier. »

« Bon, on va vous laisser nous, Burt et Carole nous attendent pour le dîner du vendredi soir, il en reste pas tellement avant que Kurt parte. » dit Blaine.

« Je te rappelle que je pars plus, j'ai été refusé à la NYADA. » dit Kurt d'un air sombre.

« Tu vas pas rester bloqué dans l'Ohio parce que Carmen Tibideaux a préféré prendre Rachel qui a raté son audition plutôt que toi qui a déchiré à la tienne Kurt. »

« Heu... Nous aussi on va y aller. » dit Sebastian.

« Vous avez pas le temps de nous en chanter une autre avant de partir? Si j'appelle Burt et Carole pour leur expliquer? »

« Ben... je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait chanter? On a rien répété tous ensemble. » répondit Nick.

« J'ai une idée, je suis sûr que vous la connaissez. » intervint Blaine. « Je commence et vous suivez? »

Les autres hochèrent la tête et Blaine commença.

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time_

Kurt sourit à Blaine tandis que Nick enchaînait.

_I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
_

Dave surprit tout le monde en chantant à son tour.

_And bad mistakes  
I've made a few_

Sebastian continua.

_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
_

Ils reprirent le refrain tous en choeur.

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world  
_

Kurt reprit le couplet qu'il avait chanté pour monsieur Schuester

_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
_

Cameron prit timidement la suite.

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise_

Sarah mis son grain de sel dans la chanson en prenant la dernière phrase du couplet.

_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose_

Ils terminèrent tous les sept ensembles sur le refrain.

_We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world _

Après ça, les six adolescents se promirent de s'écrire pendant les deux mois de vacances où ils seraient séparés.

« Oh, au fait, est-ce que je peux vous emprunter ça? J'ai pas eu le temps de le finir. » demanda Kurt en montrant le Petit Prince à Sarah.

« Ah, aucune idée, demande à son propriétaire. » répondit Sarah.

« David? »

« Ah, non, pas à moi, demande à Sebastian. »

« Non. Ne supplie pas, je ne te prêterai pas celui-là. Puisque tu parles Français, je préfère te prêter la version originale. »

« Oh, heu... d'accord, merci. »

Après cet échange, les cinq visiteurs prirent congé et chacun rentra chez soi.

* * *

**[1] Aux États-Unis, les ingrédients dans les recettes de pâtisserie sont mesurés en 'cup' (tasse) et 'spoon' (cuillère). Ils seraient bien embêtés avec une balance ou un verre doseur gradué en fonction du poids comme en France. Donc, ils n'utilisent pas des tasses et des cuillères, comment ils sauraient si leur tasse fait la bonne taille? Ils ont des sortes de cuillères doseuses qui correspondent à 1 cup, 2/3 de cup, ½ cup, ¼ de cup, 1 tablespoon, ½ tablespoon, 1 teaspoon, ½ teaspoon, ¼ de teaspoon. En tous cas, celles que j'ai ramenées de mon voyage au pays de l'oncle Sam correspondent à ça. Et avec tout ça, on fait tous les cookies, cupcakes, brownies et autres douceurs de ce genre. Désolée de cette parenthèse (inattendue mais un poil relou, pas comme celles de Frédéric Lopez), vous pouvez revenir à la lecture.**

**[2] Pour avoir des mesures réalistes, j'ai choisi une recette sur Internet sur un site américain. Résultat, je tombe sur des ingrédients inconnus comme 'instant pudding mix', en cherchant sur Internet, ce que j'ai trouvé semble être plus ou moins entre la préparation pour flan et la préparation pour crème dessert, si quelqu'un en a déjà utilisé et voit donc une traduction plus appropriée, faites le moi savoir.**

**[3] Oui, j'ai le droit de copier un aussi long passage du Petit Prince de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, on a tous le droit, on a le droit de faire tout ce qu'on veut avec, c'est dans le domaine public maintenant.**


	15. Conversations virtuelles

**Disclaimer : Glee n'est toujours pas à moi. Et puis c'est tout.**

**J'ai oublié de mettre les références des deux chansons que j'ai utilisées dans le dernier chapitre. Il s'agissait de Uptown Girl de Westlife… Non, je plaisante, c'était déjà une reprise (me souvenais du clip, mais pas du nom du groupe, ils ont pas dû faire long feu ceux-là), c'est de Billy Joel donc. Et vous aurez bien sûr reconnu, We are the champions de Queen. Ceci étant dit, je me suis beaucoup basée sur les versions chantées dans Glee. **

**Préparez-vous à survoler l'été et la rentrée des garçons (et d'autres aussi), parce que là, ça y est, je m'ennuie, j'en ai marre de traîner et j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver à la fin de cette année, histoire d'être chronologiquement enfin en avance sur Glee et surtout pour vraiment arriver au moment où les choses sérieuses vont enfin se passer… L'université, à quoi vous pensiez ?**

**Pour ce faire, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil… d'accord, plusieurs coups d'œil à leurs pages Facebook et je leur ai même tous piquer leurs codes d'accès de boîtes mails. C'est un peu le bazar, mais vous devriez vous en sortir.**

**ET A PART CA, GRANDE NEWS POUR CEUX QUI NE SERAIENT PAS ENCORE AU COURANT (SI JAMAIS VOUS VIVIEZ DANS UNE GROTTE OU AILLEURS QU'EN FRANCE) L'ASSEMBLEE NATIONALE A ADOPTE LE PROJET DE LOI POUR LE MARIAGE POUR TOUS CE 23 AVRIL 2013.  
SI TOUT VA BIEN, CE SERA TOTALEMENT DEFINITIVEMENT ADOPTE FIN MAI ET ON POURRA ETRE INVITES AUX PREMIERS MARIAGE DE COUPLES DE MEME SEXE EN JUIN. OUI, C'EST CA, VOUS CALCULEZ BIEN, EN GROS QUAND CHRIS VIENDRA A PARIS POUR L'AVANT-PREMIERE DE STRUCK. C'EST SYMBOLIQUE, MAIS CA ME PLAIT. **

_**Nanou : Je ne dirige Kurt et Sebastian nulle part, ils se dirigent eux même. Ils m'ont complètement échappés. Je comptais bien les voir se rabibocher, mais j'avais pas prévu qu'ils se rapprochent autant aussi vite. Faut croire que parler Français, ça rapproche.  
Autant que tu te prépare, tu vas me détester bientôt. Voire me haïr dans un futur à peine plus lointain. Oh oui, tu vas rester un très long moment sans m'aimer. Mais ça reviendra, obligé, ça revient toujours entre twins. Même que je parie que tu m'aimeras encore plus.**_

_**Porcelain : J'avoue, Sebastian et Kurt m'ont un peu prise par surprise à finalement s'entendre aussi bien. Bon, je prévoyais bien qu'ils se 'réconcilient' un jour (obligé pour ce que j'ai en tête pour plus tard) mais je pensais vraiment pas qu'ils seraient aussi coopératifs et aussi vite.  
Je sais, je mets un peu longtemps à écrire en ce moment mais c'est que je suis en train de préparer la rentrée universitaire et l'avenir professionnel des garçons… C'est pas facile, le système des universités américaines me perd un peu surtout que les sites des universités sont en anglais. Et comment dire, vu qu'on entre bientôt dans l'année où ils vont devoir postuler, ben il faut un peu que je fasse ça maintenant.  
Et c'était pas du chantage… Juste une tentative de motivation on va dire. Je le referai plus, promis… Quoi que, vu que j'y ai gagné une review, ça pourrait être tentant.**_

* * *

_Résumé des 13 épisodes précédents :  
Après sa tentative de suicide, Dave a changé de lycée, il est maintenant dans un lycée public à Westerville. Et puisqu'il a raté ses examens de fin d'année, il doit y rester une année de plus. Il a un peu déprimé au départ, mais ça veut dire qu'il restera avec Chris, Sebastian, Nick dont il s'est rapproché pendant la soirée des Warblers, Cameron et aussi, Blaine ne sera pas trop loin et ils s'entendent bien, donc finalement ça va plutôt bien pour lui.  
Sebastian a vécu en France où sa petite sœur est restée. Ils se parlent, merci le téléphone et Skype, mais c'est pas pareil, elle lui manque. Surtout quand il doit supporter leur père qui veut contrôler sa vie. Il a quelques idées sur son futur, mais pas sûr qu'elles collent avec les désirs de John Smythe.  
Haut les cœurs, plus qu'un an avant l'université !_

* * *

_25 juin_

**David Karofsky**_**et **_**Cameron Philips**_**sont maintenant en couple**__  
16 personnes aiment ça_

**Christopher Bailey**** :** C'est qui ce Cameron ? J'espère qu'il est bien pour toi Dave

**David Karofsky**** :** Ton inquiétude me touche Chris. Il est exactement celui qui me manquait.

**Wesley Montgomery**** :** David Karofsky ? LE David Karofsky ?

**David Karofsky**** :** A quel moment de ma vie je suis devenu une légende exactement ?

**David Thompson**** :** Oui Wes, lui-même.

**Wesley Montgomery**** :** Est-ce que j'ai loupé un épisode ? C'est pas lui qui harcelait Kurt parce qu'il était gay ?

**Kurt Hummel**** :** Wes, tu sais qu'il peut voir ce que tu écris là ? Et oui, tu as raté un épisode, fais toi expliquer par David en privé.

**Wesley Montgomery**** :** Lequel ?

**Nick Duval**** :** Celui que tu veux Wes, mais arrête de gâcher le meilleur statut du mois. Baby Cameron a enfin un petit ami. Je te le confie Big Boy, tu en prends soin d'accord ?

**David Karofsky**** :** Promis Nick.

**Jeff Sterling**** :** OOOOOOhhhhhhh, ça va Sebastian ? Pas trop jaloux ?

**Sebastian Smythe**** :** Jeff, tu sais que tu es pénible avec ça ? Je suis très content pour eux.

**David Karofsky**** :** Merci Scar.

**Blaine Anderson**** :** Je vous aurais pas imaginés ensemble tous les deux mais tous mes vœux de bonheur.

**Santana Lopez**** :** Ma couverture est donc définitivement tombée… Félicitations Kerofsky.

**David Karofsky**** :** Merci Sany.

**Mercedes Jones**** :** OOOhhhhhh Davey, tu as bon goût, il est mignon. Tu crois qu'il accepterait de m'ajouter à ses amis ?

**David Karofsky**** :** Demande-lui toi-même Cedes, c'est un grand garçon.

**Kurt Hummel**** :** Mercy, comment veux-tu avoir un petit ami avec ta fascination pour les garçons gay ?

**Sam Evans**** :** Kurt ! Je vois ce que tu écris aussi. Mercedes, laisse le petit ami de Dave tranquille, je suis là moi.

**Mercedes Jones**** :** T'inquiète pas Samy, tu sais bien que je t'aime.

**Sam Evans**** :** Moi aussi je t'aime.

**Santana Lopez**** :** Oh mon dieu, prenez vous une chambre tous les deux !

**David Karofsky**** : **Santana, est-ce que tu serais jalouse par hasard.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Mais alors là, pas du tout, je vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

**Finn Hudson**** : **On sait tous que si Santana, mais c'est pas grave, on t'aime bien quand même.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Je vous laisse, je vais vomir.

* * *

**De: Wesley Montgomery  
A: David Thompson  
(25/06/2012)**

Bon, tu racontes cette histoire à ton meilleur ami? Je meurs de savoir ce qui est arrivé à ce Karofsky pour qu'il sorte finalement avec Baby Cameron !

**De: David Thompson  
A: Wesley Montgomery  
****(25/06/2012)**

Tu te souviens du jour où Kurt a débarqué à Dalton l'air paniqué quelques jours après qu'il soit venu espionner les Warblers, qu'ils se sont enfermés une demi-heure avec Blaine et qu'ils sont repartis avec Blaine qui le cachait bien mais qui était franchement remonté ? C'était parce que Dave avait embrassé Kurt de force dans les vestiaires de McKinley.

Oui, oui, surprise, le tyran homophobe était en fait gay. Bon, je te fais la version courte : il a changé de lycée au début de l'année, il a commencé à aller au Scandals (c'est un bar gay à Lima, m'en demande pas plus, Sebastian connait beaucoup mieux que moi). A partir de là, je sais pas si je raconte dans le bon ordre mais Sebastian s'est moqué de lui au Scandals, ses copains de classe ont découvert qu'il est gay, ont décidé de tout déballer au lycée et sur Facebook, il a pas supporté et a tenté de se suicider.

Bon, là non plus, j'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'est passé exactement mais Sebastian est devenu genre son meilleur ami et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a amené à la soirée de fin d'année des Warblers. Tu te souviens non ? La suite, tu la connais.

**De: Wesley Montgomery  
A: David Thompson  
(25/06/2012)**

La vache, quelle histoire! Préviens le quand même qu'il a pas intérêt à nous abimer Baby Cameron, sinon, il rencontrera la colère des Warblers.

**De: David Thompson  
A: Wesley Montgomery  
(25/06/2012)**

La colère des Warblers? Tu es sérieux là Wes ? C'est nouveau, tu viens de l'inventer ?

**De: Wesley Montgomery  
A: David Thompson  
****(25/06/2012)**

Oh ça va David, tu m'as très bien compris, alors arrête de te payer ma tête.

* * *

_28 juin_

**Sebastian Smythe **_**s'apprête à décoller, mode avion enclenché.**_

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Yeah, mon Big Brother rentre enfin. Je t'attends à l'aéroport Bass.

**Nick Duval**** : **T'as pas une petite place dans tes bagages par hasard ?

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Tu m'emmène ? Il parait que les françaises sont sexy.

**Chloé Chevalier**** :** Heu, les gars, vont avez conscience que je peux vous lire là ?

**Jeff Sterling**** :** Et alors ?

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Oh, rien, laisse tomber.

**Nick Duval**** : **Non mais sérieusement, Jeff, t'es vraiment pas sortable.

**David Thompson**** : **Laissez tomber Tic et Tac, n'essayez même pas de vous rattraper, vous aller vous enfoncer.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Tic et Tac ?

**Nick Duval**** : **Moi, là, je vais m'en aller discrètement avant que ça empire.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Pars pas sans moi Nicky.

**David Thompson**** : **Oh la vache, les poules mouillées. On les appelle les jumeaux des fois aussi. Depuis la première année de lycée, on les voit quasiment jamais l'un sans l'autre.

* * *

_2 juillet_

**Kurt Hummel **_**commence demain au Lima Bean. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.**_

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Non mais là, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi.

**Mercedes Jones**** : **Kurt, dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie. Tu vas pas travailler au Lima Bean, pas toi.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Oh non, Kurt Hummel, tu as intérêt à te reprendre très vite, je refuse que tu te laisse aller comme ça.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, j'ai trouvé du travail, normalement vous devriez être contents pour moi.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Vous pensiez quand même pas qu'il pourrait trouver mieux ?

**David Karofsky**** : **Sebastian arrête, on sait tous que tu pense le contraire comme tout le monde.

**Noah Puckerman**** : **Non, mais il plaisante là. Dites-moi qu'il plaisante, il peut pas être sérieux.

**Finn Hudson**** : **Il est sérieux Puck, c'est ça le pire.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Je l'aime comme un fou, mais là, je sens que je vais l'étriper.

**Noah Puckerman**** : **Hummel, je vais venir te remettre les idées en place moi !

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Heu… Puck, me l'abime pas quand même s'il te plaît.

**Noah Puckerman**** : **T'inquiète pas Anderson, je vais juste lui rappeler qu'il est fait pour New York.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Si tu y arrives, je t'en serai reconnaissant à vie.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Pour quelqu'un qui avait peur d'être séparé de moi, tu as l'air bien pressé que je m'en aille Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**** :** Arrêtes tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Ah oui et c'est quoi alors ?

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon qui avait des rêves et qui ne laissait personne lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas les atteindre, pas d'une poule mouillée qui abandonne au premier obstacle.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **C'est Carmen Tibideaux, c'est pas juste le premier obstacle venu.

**David Karofsky**** : **C'est qui Carmen Tibideaux ?

**Rachel Berry**** : **Carmen Tibideaux, c'est quand même pas tout Broadway Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Et j'ai pas envie d'être séparé de mon petit-ami un an non plus.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Si je dois rompre avec toi pour que tu partes, ça me brise le cœur mais c'est fini entre nous sur le champ Kurt.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Tu n'es pas sérieux là bébé.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Pas encore, mais si tu t'entête, je pourrais bien finir par l'être.

**David Karofsky**** : **C'est qui Carmen Tibideaux, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si génial que Kurt la laisse lui dire non alors qu'il m'a tenu tête pendant tout le lycée ?

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **La directrice de la NYADA. Mais je suis comme toi, ça m'étonne que Kurt la laisse décider qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que le Lima Bean.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Karofsky, Smythe, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Faites gaffe, vous vous adoucissez là les mecs.

* * *

_4 juillet_

**David Karofsky**_**en plein barbecue avec **_**Santana Lopez****, ****Nick Duval**_**et **_**Jeff Sterling**

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Sortez-moi de là ! Il est 5h de l'après-midi, on vient juste de servir le dessert, j'ai plus faim, j'en peux plus, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'être assis.

**David Karofsky**** : **Ca me semble trop tôt ou trop tard pour le dessert là Scar.

**Sebastian Smythe****: **Explique ça à ma famille Pooky, on est à table depuis CINQ HEURES.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Hé le râleur, tu es au courant que tu es le seul à être vraiment resté 5h à table. On est tous partis à un moment entre deux plats.

**Sebastian Smythe**** :** **Tu sais bien que je peux pas Boucle d'Or.**

**Chloé Chevalier**** : Si c'est à cause de Stéphane, arrête de faire le gamin, il va pas te manger.**

**Nick Duval**** : **Hé, on comprend pas ce que vous écrivez là, on parle pas tous Français.

**Jeff Sterling**** :** Stéphane, c'est qui Stéphane ? Je sens qu'il y a une histoire là.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **C'est personne.

**Nick Duval**** : **Jeff, tu parles français toi ? Première nouvelle.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Personne ? C'est le nom que tu donne à tes ex petits-amis toi ?

**Jeff Sterling**** :** Moi non Nick, mais Google traduction oui. Chloé, quand tu dis ex petit-ami ? Sérieusement, Sebastian Smythe a un ex petit-ami ? Est-ce qu'on est dans un univers parallèle ?

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **En fait, on se passerait bien de tes commentaires Jeffy.

**Nick Duval**** : **Parles pour toi Seb, on veut tout savoir nous maintenant.

**David Karofsky**** : **Là j'avoue, je suis intrigué, j'imaginais pas Sebastian avoir une histoire assez longue pour parler d'ex petit ami.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Y a rien à raconter, arrêtez un peu maintenant.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Et pourquoi il pourrait pas avoir un ex petit-ami ? Il est pas assez bien pour ça ?

**Nick Duval**** : **C'est pas ce qu'on a dit Chloé. C'est juste que Sebastian a plutôt tendance à avoir des histoires plutôt courtes ici.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Et alors ?

**Nick Duval****: **Et alors rien, c'est juste qu'on est pas habitués à le voir s'engager à long terme.

**Chloé Chevalier**** :** Est-ce que tu es en train de traiter mon frère de traînée ?

**Nick Duval**** : **Mais, non, j'ai pas dit ça, juste qu'il a personne avec qui il s'engage, c'est pas pareil.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Nick, tu nous fais perdre l'objectif là. Stéphane ? C'est quoi l'histoire ?

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Y a pas d'histoire. Laisse tomber Jeff.

**David Karofsky**** : **Tu demande à Jeff de laisser tomber ? On dirait que tu le connais pas du tout. Je le connais pas depuis longtemps et je sais déjà que c'est pas son genre.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Il marque un point, tu ferais mieux de lâcher l'information vite fait.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Mais il n'y a PAS d'information. Je suis sorti avec lui pendant un an, on s'est séparés, fin de l'histoire.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Donc, s'il n'y a pas plus d'histoire que ça, tu peux bien lever tes fesses de cette chaise et venir parler avec lui.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Oui bon ben n'en rajoute pas Chloé.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Je vous préviens les rigolos, si vous ramenez pas vos fesses très vite au lieu de harceler la face de suricate, il n'y aura plus rien pour vous, j'aurai tout mangé.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Santana ma sauveuse.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Crie pas victoire trop vite, ton Stéphane est enregistré dans mon disque dur, on en reparlera.

**David Karofsky**** : **Là Scar, t'es mal.

* * *

_14 juillet_

**Sebastian Smythe**_** ce soir, grosse fête pour l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur **_**Chloé Chevalier**_**. Feu d'artifice en son honneur. Profite de tes 15 ans Boucle d'Or.**_

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Pour ton information Big Brother, j'ai plus 3 ans, je sais très bien que le feu d'artifice n'est pas spécialement en mon honneur maintenant.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Oh, s'il te plait, on s'est pas vus depuis longtemps, fais semblant d'y croire, juste ce soir. Laisse-moi juste les paillettes dans tes yeux pour une soirée.

**David Karofsky**** : **Mais alors il y a un feu d'artifice ? Je comprend pas tout là ?

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Oui, j'ai eu la bonne idée de naître le jour de la fête nationale en France, donc il y a toujours des feux d'artifice le jour de mon anniversaire. Quand j'étais petite je croyais que c'était juste pour mon anniversaire. On est bêtes quand on est petits.

**David Karofsky**** : **Je trouve pas, c'est mignon. On croit bien au père Noël. Et bon anniversaire.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Merci.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **On flatte la future belle famille Dave ?

**David Karofsky**** : **Non, sérieusement, faut que vous arrêtiez maintenant avec cette blague. On est juste amis. Et j'ai un petit ami. Si vous pouviez au moins respecter ça.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Oh, mais t'inquiète pas, il le sait Baby Cameron qu'on plaisante.

**David Karofsky ****: **Oui mais c'est pas pour ça que ça le blesse pas. Et d'ailleurs, il aime pas tellement que vous l'appeliez Baby Cameron non plus.

**Nick Duval**** : **Oh mais c'est pas méchant, c'est juste un petit nom.

**Nick Duval**** : **Et au fait **Joyeux Anniversaire Chloé**.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Merci Nick.

**Nick Duval**** : **J'espère que vous avez prévu autre chose que le feu d'artifice vu qu'il n'est pas vraiment pour elle.

**Sebastian Smythe**** :** Mais chut Nick, tu vas pas dévoiler la surprise quand même.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Y a une surprise ? C'est quoi ? Dis, dis, dis.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Et voilà, merci Double Face, tu nous l'as excitée pour le reste de la soirée.

**Nick Duval**** : **C'était pas l'idée en fait. Allez Chloé, fais plaisir à ton frère, fais semblant que tu sais rien.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Bon, d'accord, si c'est pour toi Nicky, je vais faire un effort.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **O-kay, c'est très bizarre ça. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Nick ? D'habitude, on peut pas la calmer comme ça.

**Nick Duval**** :** Je sais pas Sebastian. Y a juste quelque chose qui m'intrigue : si vous êtes frère et sœur, comment ça se fait que vous avez pas le même nom de famille ?

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Ca, c'est une longue histoire Nicky.

**Nick Duval**** : **Je suis pas pressé.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **OK, version courte et on n'en parle plus. Je porte le nom de notre père et Chloé, celui de sa mère. Fin de l'histoire, on parle d'autre chose.

**David Karofsky**** : **Oh, sujet sensible on dirait.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Un peu oui.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Bon ben on en parle plus. **Joyeux anniversaire Chloé.**

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Merci Jeff.

* * *

_30 juillet_

**Christopher Bailey**_** rencontré aujourd'hui le petit ami de mon pote **_**David Karofsky**_**. **_**Cameron Philips**_** est un garçon adorable.**_

**Cameron Philips ****: **Merci Chris.

**David Karofsky**** : **Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.

**Christopher Bailey**** : **Si on m'avait demandé j'aurais quand même plus parié sur **Sebastian Smythe** pour être ton premier petit ami.

**David Karofsky** : Là ça devient lourd Chris.

**Christopher Bailey**** : **J'ai pas dit que c'était à toi que je répondais Pooky.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Hé, j'ai déposé les droits sur ce surnom. Bas les pattes Christopher.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Et après, il dira qu'il est pas jaloux.

**David Karofsky**** : **On est amis. Juste amis. Vous pouvez vous rentrer ça dans le crâne ?

**Nick Duval**** :** Du calme Big Boy. On dit juste que vous auriez fait un beau couple.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Hé les hétéros, c'est pas parce que vous pouvez pas être amis avec une fille sans vouloir vous la faire que nous on peut pas l'être.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Oui, on a bien vu comment ça a fini la dernière fois que notre soliste gay a dit quelque chose comme ça. N'est-ce pas **Blaine Anderson **?

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Blaine est toujours mon meilleur ami.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **…Et plus si affinité…

**Blaine Anderson**** :** Oh merci bébé. Tu es mon meilleur ami aussi. Pours toujours.

**Kurt Hummel**** :** Jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Mais c'est pas vrai, prenez-vous une chambre tous les deux, vous allez me faire vomir.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **On t'oblige pas à lire.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Lis pas si ça te plais pas.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **On pense toujours pareil. Je t'aime bébé.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

**David Karofsky**** :** Non, sérieux les gars, allez faire ça ailleurs que sur mon mur.

**Jeff Sterling**** :** Vous voyez comment vous serez dans un an ? Ca fait peur hein ?

**Cameron Philips**** :** J'ai pas peur.

**David Karofsky**** : **Moi non plus.

**Santana Lopez**** :** Oh c'est pas vrai, ils ont été contaminés aussi.

**Nick Duval**** : **Ca y est, ils sont atteints.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Vous devriez prendre de la graine les gars, les filles adorent ça… Enfin, toutes les filles sauf Santana mais de toute façon vous avez aucune chance avec elle.

**Jeff Sterling**** :** Crois moi Kurt, quand je suis avec elles, c'est autre chose qu'elles aiment.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Wanky ! Enfin un avec qui on peut parler.

**Kurt Hummel**** :** Cette fille me désespère.

**Jeff Sterling**** :** Cette fille m'amuse.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Oui, elle peut être distrayante à ses heures.

**Santana Lopez**** :** Oh arrête Smythe, tu sais très bien que tu as fait ton meilleur duo avec moi.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Touché.

* * *

_11 août_

**Mercedes Jones **_**sors de son trou. Los Angeles, tiens toi bien, j'arrive !**_

**Sam Evans**** : **Je suis fier de toi ma belle. Tu vas me manquer mais tu es faite pour LA.

**Mercedes Jones**** :** Je suis pas si sure. Je suis morte de trouille Sam.

**Wesley Montgomery**** : **Bienvenue. Tu verras, une fois qu'on connait un peu, c'est plus aussi effrayant.

**Kurt Hummel**** :** Tu vas tous les éblouir avec ton talent.

**Mercedes Jones**** : **C'est toi qui dis ça ? J'espère qu'ils profitent bien de ton talent au Lima Bean.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Merci Mercedes. Je me tue à lui répéter ça depuis le début de l'été, il veut rien entendre.

**Mercedes Jones**** : **Fais confiance à ta meilleure amie, tu vaux beaucoup mieux que le Lima Bean.

**Rachel Berry**** : **C'est moi sa meilleure amie Mercedes.

**Mercedes Jones**** : **Dans tes rêves Berry, c'est moi sa meilleure amie.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Vous battez pas les filles, mon meilleur ami c'est Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Ben ton meilleur ami il te dis depuis de semaines que c'est n'importe quoi que tu travaille au Lima Bean et tu l'écoutes pas, alors je sais pas à quoi ça sert d'être ton meilleur ami.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Ben tu vois Kurt, ton meilleur ami, il veut pas être ton meilleur ami, donc je deviens ta meilleure amie forcément.

**Mercedes Jones**** : **J'étais sa meilleure ami quand vous deux vous saviez même pas qu'il existait.

**Brittany S. Pierce**** :** Pourquoi vous vous battez, vous allez rendre ma petite licorne toute triste.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **On se bat pas Brittany, t'inquiète pas. Et Rachel, Mercedes, même si je suis pas son meilleur ami, j'ai quelque chose de lui que vous n'aurez jamais.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Wanky ! Des détails Anderson !

**Kurt Hummel**** : **N'y pense même pas Blaine.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Oh, faut te décoincer un peu Kurtie.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Tu n'y es pas du tout Santana. Notre vie sexuelle est tellement intense que même toi tu ne survivrais pas au récit des détails.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Kurt, tu es fou !

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Oui mais on sait bien tous les deux que c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

**Sam Evans**** : **Juste pour rire, une fois une seule, les commentaires pourraient ne pas dévier vers quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec le statut de départ ?

**Mike Chang**** : **Je pense pas Sam, je pense pas. Même si on est tous d'accord je pense : Mercedes, n'ais pas peur, tu vas être une star et Kurt, tu déconnes, le Lima Bean ? c'est tellement pas ton monde.

* * *

**De: Mercedes Jones  
****A: Wesley Montgomery  
****(13/08/2012)**

Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas vraiment et qu'on a été adversaires avec les Glee Clubs mais je suis vraiment morte de trouille de me retrouver toute seule à Los Angeles. Il faut que je trouve un appartement, je ne peux pas prendre ma voiture avec moi et je ne sais même pas comment prendre le bus dans cette ville. Je suis jamais sortie de Lima. Je suis en pleine panique.

Je me disais, vu que tu habites là-bas depuis déjà un an, est-ce qu'il y aurait peut-être moyen que tu m'aides juste un peu au début ?

**De: Wesley Montgomery  
****A: Mercedes Jones  
****(14/08/2012)**

Wow, du calme, on respire Mercedes. Je comprends que tu ais peur, j'étais à peu près dans le même état que toi il y a un an.

Déjà, pour l'appartement, je ne sais pas à quoi tu avais pensé exactement, mais une copine de l'université est en colocation. Elles étaient trois mais l'une d'entre elle s'installe avec sa petite amie et du coup elles cherchent quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

Si ça t'intéresse, je peux leur parler de toi. Ca peut être une bonne idée pour t'acclimater à la ville. Elles la connaissent déjà et elles sont vraiment très sympas donc elles pourraient t'aider. Sinon, je peux toujours t'aider à trouver autre chose à condition que tu viennes avant la rentrée parce qu'après, je risque d'être assez occupé avec les cours.

**De: Mercedes Jones  
A: Wesley Montgomery  
(14/08/2012)**

Je veux pas te prendre trop de ton temps. Mais je veux bien que tu me présente ta copine, on verra déjà si on peut s'entendre et si je peux faire l'affaire pour prendre la place restante.  
Merci, tu me sauve la vie !

**De: Wesley Montgomery  
A: Mercedes Jones  
(15/08/2012)**

De rien, si je peux aider, je suis content. Mon vieux pote Blaine t'aime vraiment beaucoup, je crois qu'il ferait de ma vie un enfer si je ne le faisais pas de toute façon.

* * *

_24 août_

**Sebastian Smythe**_** je ne veux pas prendre cet avion **_**Chloé Chevalier**_** va trop me manquer.**_

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Mais on se parlera toujours Big Brother. Y a le téléphone, les mails, Skype.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Oui mais c'est pas pareil. J'aime pas être loin de toi Boucle d'Or.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Je sais, j'aime pas tellement non plus.

**David Karofsky**** : **Et nous alors ? Tu nous manque de ce côté de l'Atlantique.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Je veux pas mettre le bazar dans ton couple Davey mais tu tends le bâton pour te faire battre.

**David Karofsky**** : **Oh, la ferme Jeff.

**Nick Duval**** : **Désolé Jeff, sur ce coup là, il a raison.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Bass, je suis parfois sidérée par la facilité qu'ont tes copains à toujours ramener le sujet au même endroit.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Je te le fais pas dire Chloé, ils sont désespérants.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Oh nous on essaie juste d'aider. Vous iriez tellement bien ensemble.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Jeff, le jour où tu arrêteras de papillonner, tu seras peut-être plus crédible.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Mais moi c'est pas pareil, c'est parce que j'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne.

**David Karofsky**** : **Moi si Jeff et c'est pas Sebastian je te rappelle.

**Nick Duval**** : **On vous aime tous les deux toi et Cameron, mais en fait, on pense pas que vous resterez ensemble très longtemps.

**David Karofsky**** : **Mais allez-y, portez nous la poisse tant que vous y êtes.

**David Thompson**** : **C'est pas l'idée. Des fois, on croit qu'on est amoureux et en fait, c'est juste de l'affection et on fini par se rendre compte qu'on serait bien mieux à être seulement amis.

**Chloé Chevalier**** : **Bon allez grand frère. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour venir te voir à Noël, d'accord ? Retourne voir tes copains bizarres, tu leur manque beaucoup on dirait.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Ah non, ils sont comme ça tout le temps, même quand j'y suis.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **On en reparlera dans quelques années quand vous serez ensembles et heureux.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Toi, trouve déjà 'la bonne' et on en reparle d'accord.

**Nick Duval**** : **Oh ça va, t'es pas obligé d'être méchant non plus Sebastian. C'est Jeff, tu le connais, il dit pas ça méchamment.

**David Thompson**** : **Je t'avais prévenu Seb, on ne peut pas s'en prendre à un des jumeaux sans s'attirer les foudres de l'autre.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Je saurai m'en souvenir à l'avenir.

* * *

_28 août_

**David Karofsky**_** est maintenant célibataire.**_

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Personne va oser alors je vais le dire, je vous l'avais bien dit.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Sérieusement Jeff, c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Oh, ça va aller ?

**David Karofsky**** : **Ca va aller oui, merci Kurt. C'était d'un commun accord, on a juste réalisé qu'on s'aime juste bien.

**David Thompson**** :** J'ai vu Cameron hier, il a l'air d'aller bien. Je le cite « On a eu des bons moments, mais on était plus amis qu'autre chose, on a juste remis les bons mots sur la situation. »

**Cameron Philips**** : **Tu m'as enregistré David ou quoi ? Mais oui, c'est un peu ça.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Bon alors tout va bien. Tout le monde va bien.

**David Karofsky** **:** Oui, tout va bien Blaine, on reste amis.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Alléluia, on aura un peu moins de guimauve sur ce mur.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**** : **Santana, égale à elle-même.

**Artie Abrams**** : **En même temps Tina, c'est la rupture la moins dramatique qu'on ait eu de mémoire de Glee Club.

**Sam Evans**** : **Une rupture c'est jamais agréable même quand ça se passe bien.

**Quinn Fabray**** : **Artie, tu sais bien que Tina et Sam sont un peu sensibles quand on parle de rupture en ce moment.

**Artie Abrams**** :** C'est vrai, j'oubliais qu'on était en pleine saison des ruptures. Pardon tout le monde.

* * *

_12 septembre_

**David Karofsky**_** nommé capitaine de l'équipe de foot au dernier entraînement. Merci de votre confiance les gars.  
**__30 personnes aiment ça_

**Christopher Bailey**** : **Y a pas de quoi, tu méritais le poste, c'est tout.

**Sam Evans**** : **Félicitations. De ma part et aussi de celle de Coach Beiste.

**David Karofsky**** : **Coach Beiste ? Mais elle m'aime pas.

**Noah Puckerman**** : **Elle aime tout le monde du moment que tu ne perds pas ton temps à détester les autres pour de mauvaises raisons. Félicitations mec.

**Finn Hudson**** : **Elle était vraiment mal après que tu… enfin, vous savez quoi.

**David Karofsky**** : **Après que j'aie tenté de me suicider, tu peux le dire Finn, c'est pas un gros mot.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Il a du mal, c'est un grand sensible du haut de ses deux mètres. Félicitations Dave.

**Blaine Anderson**** :** Félicitations !

**Mike Chang**** : **Essaie de leur apprendre la chorégraphie de Single Ladies, selon notre expérience, ça marche à tous les coups.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Single Ladies ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

**Artie Abrams**** : **Ah, ça, c'est l'histoire du jour où Kurt Hummel a fait gagner un match aux Titans en dansant du Beyoncé.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Y a des vidéos, quelque chose ? Me dites pas que personne a mis ça sur Youtube !

**David Karofsky**** : **J'espère que non.

**Noah Puckerman**** :** Ben pourquoi ? C'était plutôt fun en fait.

**David Karofsky****: **Facile à dire quand on est un bon danseur.

**Mike Chang**** : **D'après mes souvenirs, tu n'es pas si mauvais.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **OK les gars, il faut absolument que je vois ça, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **A part le refaire grandeur nature, je vois pas.

**David Karofsky**** : **Kuuuuurt, lui donne pas de mauvaises idées, il en a assez tout seul.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée au contraire.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Vous voyez, on est deux à être d'accord, vous avez plus qu'à fixer un rendez-vous.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Je sais pas trop, mais je crois que vous allez danser pour moi et Sebastian. Mais je te rassure, je n'aurai d'yeux que pour toi.

* * *

_17 septembre_

**Kurt Hummel**_**adore son nouvel appartement à NEW YORK avec **_**Rachel Berry  
**19 personnes aiment ça

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Enfin !

**Burt Hummel**** : **Je suis d'accord avec Blaine. Montre leur qui tu es fiston.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Merci papa.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Et moi j'ai pas droit à un petit merci aussi ?

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Mais si, merci bébé.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Heureusement ! J'ai failli mourir toute seule à New York sans toi dans ces dortoirs glauques.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Oh, je parie que Brody t'aurais très vite fais oublier tout ça.

**Mercedes Jones**** : **Brody ? C'est qui ça Brody ?

**Rachel Berry**** : **Personne d'important.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **C'est pas exactement ce que tu disais le soir où il est sorti à moitié nu de la salle de bain des dortoirs de NYADA me semble-t-il.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Mais arrête Kurt, on sait même pas dans quelle équipe il est. Il est sûrement plutôt dans la tienne.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Pas du tout, IL N'EST PAS GAY ! Y a qu'à voir comment il regarde Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Je m'en fiche, il n'y a que Finn pour moi, tu le sais bien.

**Noah Puckerman**** : **Faut que tu tourne la page Rachel, il reviendra pas.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**** : **Il t'a rendue ta liberté pour que tu puisses vivre ton rêve à New-York. Son rêve est ailleurs Rachel.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Je refuse d'abandonner aussi facilement. Je ne perds pas espoir, il ne faut jamais perdre espoir pour être actrice.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Et dans ce métier, tu seras la meilleure pour ça, mais là, il faut que tu le laisse s'en aller.

* * *

_26 septembre_

**Sebastian Smythe**_** qui est ce Hunter Clarington et comment est-ce qu'il a obtenu le poste de soliste aussi facilement ? Avec qui il faut coucher ?**_

**Nick Duval**** : **Ben on pensait que tu le savais. Je te rappelle que tu l'avais obtenu aussi vite à l'époque.

**Jeff Sterling**** : **Ouais, avec toutes les auditions qu'on a passées pour des solos sans jamais en avoir un seul, on commence à vraiment se demander ce qu'il faut faire pour être soliste chez les Warblers.

**Trent Nixon**** : **Ah, donc tu avoue, tu as couché avec quelqu'un pour avoir la place l'an dernier !

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Non Trent, moi j'étais juste bon et votre soliste avait démissionné.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Non, pas démissionné, changé de lycée.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Là tu joue sur les mots Kurt. Et ça ne réponds pas à ma question : c'est qui ce mec ?

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Aucune idée, jamais entendu parler de lui.

**Nick Duval**** : **T'inquiète pas, tu verras, on fini par s'y faire à pas être le soliste.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **Si tu veux bien aller expliquer ça à mon père, ça pourrait m'arranger.

* * *

_9 octobre_

**Kurt Hummel**_** strikes a pose!  
**__18 personnes aiment ça_

**David Karofsky**** : **Tu veux dire quoi là?

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Come on Vogue, let your body move to the music.

**Sebastian Smythe**** : **On est en train de le perdre là. Si c'est New York qui fait cet effet là, je raye ça tout de suite de mes choix d'universités.

**Mercedes Jones**** : **Mais non, il a été pris pour un stage à Vogue. Félicitations.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Je soutiens que Carmen Tibideaux se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle a raté tant pis pour elle !

**Blaine Anderson**** :** Tu vois mon cœur, je t'avais dit que tu saurais rebondir.

**Kurt Hummel**** : **Tu avais raison. Isabelle Wright est géniale. C'est vraiment une femme inspirante.

**Artie Abrams**** :** Tu me manque au Lima Bean quand même.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**** :** Sérieusement Artie ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? C'est génial Kurt, il va falloir que j'achète Vogue pour pouvoir dire que je connais celui qui l'a fait.

**Kurt Hummel**** :** Merci Tina. Bon en fait, c'est juste un stage et c'est pour le site Internet, mais c'est une vraie opportunité.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Ca t'occuperas en attendant de retenter les auditions pour la NYADA l'an prochain.

**Blaine Anderson**** : **Rachel Berry, arrête de dévaloriser ce que Kurt vient d'accomplir. Il a le droit de choisir son autre passion puisque Carmen Tibideaux l'a refusé pour te donner la place alors que tu avais totalement raté ton audition.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Tu es méchant là Blaine, c'est pas de ma faute.

**Santana Lopez**** : **Non miss Rachel-Barbra-Berry, il est réaliste. Tu as pris la place que Kurt aurait dû avoir.

**Rachel Berry**** : **Mais je pouvais pas savoir moi.

**Tina Cohen-Chang**** : **C'est bon Rachel, personne t'en veux d'avoir eu la place, mais juste sois heureuse pour lui sans remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

**Rachel Berry**** :** Oui, bon, je suis contente pour lui et contente de l'avoir à New York avec moi.

**Sam Evans**** : **On la changera pas, elle pensera toujours à elle en premier. Vas-y Kurt, montre leur à tous qui est Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**De: Kurt Hummel  
****A: Blaine Anderson  
****(05/10/2012)**

Je peux pas croire que tu m'ais fait ça. Je peux même pas te dire à quel point ça m'a fait mal. Je sais que normalement ça ne se fait pas de faire ça par mail mais tout de suite, je ne peux pas me résoudre à t'entendre en pensant qu'un autre t'as entendu crier de plaisir, te voir en pensant qu'il t'a regardé dans les yeux pendant que tu jouissais.

Je pensais jamais faire ça, je me voyais vieillir avec toi, mais c'est fini entre nous.

Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi, je ne veux plus te voir. Je pourrais pas le supporter. J'ai eu l'impression de mourir quand tu m'as dis ça.

Je ne suis même pas sûr que je pourrai te pardonner un jour.

* * *

**Ne me frappez pas, par pitié, ne me frappez pas. Je sais que vous me haïssez tout de suite.**  
**Non, Sebastian et Dave ne sont pas encore ensembles et vous me détestez pour ça. Et oui, je viens de faire rompre nos bébés adorés à tous aka Kurt et Blaine d'une façon horrible.**

**Est-ce que vous pouvez juste me faire un tit peu confiance et me croire si je vous promets qu'après un moment, ça finira par pas être aussi mauvais pour eux tous ?**


	16. Aller à Princeton

**Disclaimer : Bon, Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas. Ce qui veut dire que je ne touche toujours rien pour écrire cette histoire. En même temps, les acteurs de Buffering ne sont pas payés pour jouer dans Buffering. Oui, ben moi aussi je suis choquée, c'est leur métier quand même, donc, juste comment ils font pour manger ? Mystère.  
Buffering par contre, m'appartient un peu. Enfin, les épisodes 5 & 6 m'appartiendront un peu vu que j'ai fait un don pour ça. Je vous le dis, mon banquier va pas tarder à discuter mes choix de dépenses je pense. **

**Je viens de réaliser que j'ai donné à l'un de mes personnages le prénom de la très gentille .902 qui m'aide beaucoup beaucoup pour que cette histoire soit un minimum réaliste. Je pourrais dire que je l'ai fait exprès, mais même pas. Mais bon, il y a quand même une chance pour que mon subconscient m'ait fortement guidée dans cette direction. Tant mieux, parce que j'aime bien Melissa. Les deux Melissa en fait.**

**Sinon… Je sais, par pitié pardonnez-moi, j'ai mis très longtemps à écrire ce chapitre. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est parce que, entre autre, j'ai écrit plein de brouillons de chapitres à venir. La mauvaise, c'est que je dois encore en écrire d'autres avant que ceux-là arrivent, donc, le prochain chapitre va peut-être mettre un moment aussi à s'écrire.**

_**Porcelain : Yes, tournée de Champomy ! Je crois que je pourrai jamais me lasser de toute ma vie de dire que j'ai connu l'avant loi pour le mariage pour tous et l'après. Et en plus, maintenant, plus que jamais Champomy vu que le conseil constitutionnel a dit 'désolé les phobiques, mais la loi est constitutionnelle'. Et toc, prends ça dans ta face. 29 mai le premier mariage il me semble.  
J'ai pas mis 'Don't Speak' parce qu'on chante pas encore sur Facebook… Ou bien juste parce que j'y ai même pas pensé. Je sais pas, j'hésite.  
L'idée du résumé, ça m'est venu après avoir reçu encore une autre alerte pour un nouveau chapitre d'une des nombreuses histoires que je suis et que je me suis demandé ce que c'était déjà l'idée générale de ce que j'avais lu avant… Vu que je mélangeais avec d'autres fanfictions que je suis avec les mêmes personnages principaux.  
N'essaie pas d'avoir plus de spoilers de ma part, si je dis 'j'en avais besoin pour plus tard' tu n'auras pas un détail de plus.**_

* * *

_Que s'est-il passé jusque là dans La Rose et Le Renard ?  
Après sa tentative de suicide, Dave a déménagé chez sa tante à Westerville et changé de lycée. Il a raté son année de terminale. Il est sorti avec Cameron, un des Warblers, pendant l'été mais ils se sont séparés, en bons termes, avant la rentrée. Pas de gros problèmes entre eux, c'était juste pas le grand amour, donc ils préfèrent être amis. Dave refait donc une année de terminale et il a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de foot de son lycée. Ca va plutôt bien pour lui donc.  
Sebastian a un père… charmant qui lui offre à chaque Noël et à chacun de ses anniversaires… des tee-shirts de tous les endroits où il va en voyages d'affaire. De n'importe quelle taille, son fils ne l'intéresse même pas assez pour qu'il sache quelle est sa taille. Il ne doit sûrement pas plus se soucier de sa fille qu'il a laissée en France d'ailleurs. Sebastian n'a pas exactement une foule d'amis donc pas tellement de surprise si Dave a pris la place de meilleur ami, lentement mais sûrement. Ce qui n'a pas empêché qu'un certain Hunter Harrington, sorti de nulle part, lui prenne la place de soliste des Warblers pour sa dernière année. Pas sûr que son père le prenne bien.  
La plupart des New Directions ont eu leur diplôme et sont partis faire leur vie, mais quelques uns sont restés derrières et les ruptures sont allées bon train à cause de ça pendant l'été. Tina et Mike se sont séparés. Mercedes a quitté Sam pour partir à Los Angeles, aidée par Wes il semblerait. Oui, Wes, l'ancien président du conseil des Warblers, qui était parti à l'université l'année d'avant.  
Et on dirait bien que malgré les belles promesses qu'ils s'étaient faits, Kurt et Blaine ont rompu aussi. Pour être plus précis, Kurt a rompu, par mail, parce que Blaine l'a trompé. Outch, ça fait mal ça._

* * *

« Dis-moi que c'est pas toi ! » hurla Kurt dès qu'il vit Sebastian sortir de la Dalton Academy.

« Heu… C'est pas moi. Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Joue pas au con avec moi Smythe. On sait tous les deux que tu attendais que j'ai le dos tourné pour te taper mon mec. »

« Oh, donc, on est revenus aux insultes… » marmonna Sebastian avant d'ajouter plus clairement. « Et on sait tous les deux que ton Hobbit est trop accroché à toi pour te tromper. »

« C'est ce que je croyais. » dit Kurt en fondant en larmes.

« Quoi ? »

Kurt continuait de pleurer et n'arrivait pas à parler.

« Kurt, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sebastian en tentant timidement de poser une main sur l'épaule de Kurt en signe de réconfort.

« Il m'a trompé. »

« Merde… Non, c'est pas possible, il ferait jamais ça, il t'aime. »

« Ouais, ben il l'a fait quand même. Il est venu jusqu'à New York pour me le dire. »

« C'est pas moi Kurt, je te le jure, c'est pas moi. »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Il n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'était mais il m'a juré que c'était pas toi. »

« Apparemment, tu l'as pas cru. »

« Il m'a trompé Sebastian ! Comment tu veux que j'ai confiance en ce qu'il dit maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas. Tu me connais non ? Je suis sans doute pas la personne la mieux placée pour te donner des conseils sur les relations de couple. »

« C'est pour ça que je suis pas venu te demander des conseils. »

« OK, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi alors ? » s'impatienta Sebastian.

« Je sais pas. Je sais plus grand-chose là. Je sais même pas très bien comment je suis arrivé ici. »

« Ce qui est plutôt inquiétant vu que tu as sûrement pris un avion puis fait je ne sais pas trop combien d'heures de voiture vu que tu as l'air d'être venu avec ta voiture qui devait être à Lima pendant tout ce temps. »

« Oh, ça va, arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est pas vraiment le moment si tu avais pas remarqué. »

« OK, bon, en tous cas, je crois pas que tu sois en état de reprendre ta voiture maintenant. Monte, on va chez moi. »

« Je suis pas désespéré au point de coucher avec toi Sebastian. »

« Tu sais pas ce que tu rates. » dit Sebastian avec un sourire narquois.

« Et je veux pas le savoir merci. Le seul avec qui j'ai jamais eu envie c'était… » Kurt ne put pas finir sa phrase, il éclata en sanglots à nouveau.

« OK Madeleine. Monte dans cette voiture avant que je t'y mette de force. Si tu dois parler toute la soirée, j'aimerais mieux être assis. J'ai eu lacrosse et Warblers aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis pas une fille ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je m'appelle pas Madeleine. »

« Je sais, c'était pas pour ça mais '**Pleurer comme une madeleine**', non ? Ca te dis rien ? Ils t'apprennent quoi en cours de Français ? »

« Ah. »

Kurt se décida enfin à monter dans la voiture de Sebastian qui poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire le tour et de s'installer au volant. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à leur arrivée chez Sebastian, Kurt le front collé contre la vitre, perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est chez toi ça ? » s'exclama Kurt en voyant la maison. « C'est un baron de la drogue ton père ou quoi ? »

« Ah ah, très drôle, mais non. Juste, tu sais, fortune familiale, tout ça. »

« T'es sérieux là ? »

« Heu… ouais. Et aussi mon père gagne bien sa vie. »

« Et ta mère ? Me dis rien, elle a pas besoin de travailler, elle s'occupe en allant à des tonnes de collectes de fonds. » plaisanta Kurt.

« Mmh, quelque chose comme ça sûrement. » marmonna Sebastian.

Ils descendirent de voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Sebastian ouvrit la porte et il allait conduire Kurt jusqu'à sa chambre quand son père fit irruption.

« Seb ! Qui c'est ce garçon ? »

« Papa, c'est… heu Kurt… Heu Kurt, mon père. » bafouilla Sebastian.

« Bonjour monsieur. » dit Kurt en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour. » répondit sèchement John Smythe sans se soucier de la main tendue de Kurt. « Tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas amener tes 'amis' quand Melissa est là. »

« Elle risque de finir par trouver ça louche qu'aucun de mes amis ne vienne jamais à la maison. »

« Tu sais très bien de quel genre d'amis je parle Seb. » rétorqua John en toisant Kurt du regard.

« Je sais très bien de quoi tu parles. Son père est garagiste mais c'est mon ami. » envoya Sebastian, contournant volontairement le problème évident.

« Ah parce qu'en plus il nous est inférieur ? »

« En plus de quoi ? » demanda Kurt un peu confus.

« Laisse tomber Kurt. »

« Que je laisse tomber ? Pardon mais je viens de me faire insulter par quelqu'un qui n'a même pas pris le temps d'essayer de me connaître. Je laisse pas tomber. Je veux savoir ce qui m'est reproché. » s'énerva Kurt en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« S'il te plaît. » soupira Sebastian.

« En plus de quoi ? » insista Kurt sans bouger.

« Oh s'il vous plaît, vous le savez très bien. »

« Non, justement, je ne le sais pas. C'est bien pour ça que je vous le demande. » s'acharna Kurt, plus têtu que jamais.

« Que tu sois gay. » lâcha Sebastian en criant. « Mon père n'est pas homophobe, c'est juste que c'est très mauvais pour son image. Est-ce que tu veux bien laisser tomber et venir dans ma chambre maintenant ? » demanda Sebastian d'un ton plaintif.

« Seb, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser ramener… CA chez moi sans rien dire. »

« Il s'appelle Kurt et c'est mon ami, juste mon ami. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a rendu ça assez clair qu'il ne voulait rien faire avec moi qui pourrait te faire rougir. »

« Un ami ? Me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plaît Seb ! Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est… ce qu'il est. »

« Homosexuel, monsieur Smythe. Vous pouvez le dire, personne n'est jamais entré en combustion spontanée pour avoir prononcé ce mot. »

« Kurt, s'il te plaît. » plaida Sebastian.

« Est-ce qu'au moins tu as rempli ton dossier pour Princeton ? Tu sais que tu dois t'appliquer pour la lettre de motivation et la dissertation. Ton nom t'aidera, mais ça ne fera pas tout. »

« Je sais papa, j'y travaille. »

Melissa fit alors son apparition.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi tous ces cris ? » demanda-t-elle. « Bonjour Seb. » dit-elle en l'enlaçant brièvement. « Bonjour… » ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à Kurt.

« Kurt. » se présenta le jeune homme en serrant la main tendue.

« Enchantée. Melissa. » se présenta la jeune femme à son tour. « Quelqu'un se décide à me dire ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. On discutait juste un peu fort. » tenta de rassurer Sebastian.

« D'ailleurs Kurt allait partir, n'est-ce pas ? » suggéra John Smythe avec un regard appuyé à son fils.

« Oui, on allait repartir. J'étais juste passé pour prévenir que je passe la soirée chez un ami, il va m'aider pour ma dissertation pour Princeton. »

« Et je demandais chez qui tu vas. »

« Heu David. » répondit Sebastian après une brève hésitation.

John lança un regard désapprobateur à son fils mais ne fit aucun commentaire devant Melissa.

« Bien, tu me feras lire quand tu auras fini, c'est vraiment important pour ta carrière que tu puisse entrer à Princeton. »

« Oui papa. Bonne soirée. »

« Bonne soirée fils. »

Sebastian rouvrit la porte d'entrée et entraîna Kurt avec lui, qui tenta de dire au revoir aux deux adultes. Melissa répondit joyeusement mais le père de Sebastian ne fit même pas l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche ou même de faire un signe de tête. Les deux adolescents se réinstallèrent dans la voiture et Sebastian frappa rageusement le volant.

« Putain, Kurt, quand je te dis de laisser tomber, tu peux pas juste la fermer ? T'es content de toi ? Tu vas rentrer à New-York, tu pourras raconter ta petite aventure à Rachel Barbra, oh que c'est amusant. Je vis ici moi je te signale. Merci, vraiment, merci. » s'énerva Sebastian.

« Attends, t'es sérieux là ? Je devais faire quoi au juste ? »

« Te taire ! Laisser l'orage passer. Pas être aussi… gay. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Attends, ôtes moi d'un doute, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais aussi gay que moi, tellement gay que tout ce qui t'intéressais c'était de me piquer mon mec, mon ex, qui m'a trompé… Bref, c'est pas la question. Alors tu peux peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi je devrais être moins gay que toi. » s'emporta Kurt.

« Laisse tomber. Je t'emmène où ? T'as pas une copine à qui aller raconter que ta vie est foutue parce que ton petit copain est allé voir s'il pouvait trouver mieux que toi ? A part Rachel. T'aurais mieux fait de rester à New-York, j'aurais pu te le dire au téléphone qu'il avait apparemment pas besoin de coucher avec moi pour être sûr que je t'arrive pas à la cheville. »

« Ta gueule Smythe. Tu vas vraiment 'travailler ta dissertation pour Princeton chez David' ? Ou tu vas juste aller te bourrer la gueule et te taper le premier crétin venu au Scandals pour vérifier à quel point tu es pathétique ? »

« Rien à foutre de Princeton. Mais oui, je vais sûrement aller chez David. Sûrement pas celui qu'il imagine. » répondit Sebastian en désignant la maison. « Pas que ça change grand-chose cela dit, il aimerait aucun des deux, sans même les connaître. Une pédale ou un nègre, c'est pareil pour lui. Ouais, je suis pathétique, merci, je suis au courant. Maintenant, dis moi juste chez qui je te dépose pour que tu puisse déverser ta haine contre ton petit-ami, pardon, ton ex, parce que tu vois là, je suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça. »

« Alors David et toi ? Ca y est enfin, vous… ? »

« On est amis Kurt, juste amis d'accord ? Le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu mais il y a rien de plus. »

« C'est pour ça que tu cours chez lui dès que tu as un petit accrochage avec papounet ? » demanda Kurt, incrédule.

« Oui, plus ou moins. Tu cours bien vers moi quand tu rompt avec ton hobbit. Tu veux vraiment discuter de mes choix là maintenant ? »

« Non. Je viens avec toi. »

« OK, j'aurais parié pour l'aéroport, mais je dois pouvoir faire avec ça. Si Dave et Sarah sont d'accord bien sûr. »

Sebastian sortit son portable pour envoyer un message à Dave.

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Est-ce que je peux venir ? Avec Kurt ? Urgence rupture…_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Urgence rupture ? Comment ça ?_

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Le hobbit l'a trompé apparemment._

**De Dave à Sebastian** **:** _On vous attend._

**De Sebastian à Dave :** _Merci_

**De Dave à Sebastian :** _Pas de problème, c'est à ça que ça sert les amis_

Sebastian démarra à nouveau sa voiture et ils se dirigèrent en silence vers l'appartement de Sarah. Kurt était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant à travers sa vitre.

« C'est pas de ta faute. » lâcha soudainement Sebastian.

« Quoi ? » demanda Kurt, tiré soudainement de ses pensées.

« S'il t'as trompé. C'est pas de ta faute. Je sais pas qui est ce mec, quels efforts il a fait pour l'attirer dans son lit, ni pourquoi ou comment c'est arrivé, mais je suis sûr que c'est pas de ta faute. »

« Si, un peu. » murmura Kurt. « Je me suis laissé entraîner par la vie à New-York, je prenais quasiment plus ses appels, je l'ai laissé derrière. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Rester en Ohio un an en attendant qu'il soit diplômé ? C'est ta vie Kurt, tu pouvais pas non plus rester en arrière. Tu n'étais pas assez disponible ? D'accord, sans doute, mais il aurait pu te parler au moins au lieu de finir dans le lit d'un inconnu. »

« Comment tu pourrais savoir que c'était un inconnu ? »

« Je le sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que ça te mèneras à rien de te flageller. Une relation, ça se réussit ou ça se rate à deux. Vous avez fait des erreurs, c'est tout. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est de ma faute s'il a fait ça. Mais ça fait mal, ça fait vraiment mal, je sens plus que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je suis juste perdu. »

Sebastian se gara devant l'immeuble de Sarah, il prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Kurt.

« Donne-toi du temps. Donne-vous du temps. Vous avez à peine 18 ans et vous avez connu personne d'autre, peut-être que vous vous retrouverez et peut-être pas. C'est la vie, c'est comme ça. »

« Quand est-ce que tu es devenu un expert en relations de couple ? »

« Je sais pas. Sans doute quand j'ai compris que le premier amour, ça dure pas forcément toute la vie. Allez viens, il nous attend. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de se ronger les ongles en se demandant comment tu vas. »

Ils descendirent de voiture et allèrent sonner à la porte. Dave leur ouvrit, l'air visiblement troublé et se tourna directement vers Sebastian.

« Hé, ça va ? C'est quoi cette histoire de rupture ? Je savais même pas que tu avais un petit-ami pour commencer. » demanda-t-il en passant une main rassurante sur le bras de Sebastian.

« Ah, moi je vais bien. C'est Lady Hummel qui a du mal à digérer sa rupture avec Blaine en fait. »

« Quoi ? Vous avez rompu ? Mais, comment c'est possible ? Vous étiez accrochés comme des aimants. » s'inquiéta Dave en se tournant vers Kurt.

« C'est une longue histoire. On peut entrer ou on va discuter sur le pas de la porte ? »

Dave se décala et ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Dave, s'installant sur le lit ou sur le pouf dans le coin de la pièce.

« Dis-lui juste que c'est pas toi, je me sentirai moins seul. » tenta de plaisanter Sebastian.

« Pas moi… quoi au juste ? »

« L'enculé avec qui son hobbit l'a trompé. Enfin, je dis enculé mais après tout, j'en sais rien, peut-être que c'était le contraire. C'est un actif ou un passif le petit frisé ? »

« T'es sérieux Scar ? Tu penses vraiment qu'à ça ! »

« Faut croire que je suis pas le seul… » marmonna Sebastian, s'attirant deux regards noirs de la part de ses amis. « Oui, bon, pardon, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« T'es vraiment désespérant. » soupira Dave.

« Désespérant, pathétique, décevant, feignant, je sais pas quel jour on est, mais apparemment, c'est mon jour. Oh, pervers aussi, il n'a pas prononcé le mot mais il l'a pensé bien assez fort. »

« Pour une fois que non. » protesta Kurt.

« Pas toi, mon père. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Oh, t'as croisé ton père aujourd'hui ? »

« On a croisé mon père en fait. J'ai essayé de ramener Kurt chez moi. Quelle bonne idée non ? »

« Ah oui, d'accord. Bon, les gars, je sais ce qu'il vous faut. » lança Dave en se levant et en partant vers la cuisine.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, interloqués puis se levèrent pour suivre leur ami. Ils le regardèrent ouvrir le congélateur et sortir des pots de glace en s'interrogeant sérieusement sur ce comportement soudain.

« Heu… Tu fais quoi là ? » demanda Sebastian en levant un sourcil.

« Je sors de la glace et on va regarder un bon vieux film à l'eau de rose, ça fait un peu soirée déprime entre filles mais vu le nombre de fois où on s'entend traiter de filles parce qu'on aime les garçons, on a bien le droit de les imiter au moins une fois non ? » répondit Dave « Kurt, chocolat, caramel ou vanille-pécan ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait déjà sorti un pot de glace à la cerise pour Sebastian.

« Heu… chocolat. » répondit Kurt un peu surpris mais sans discuter l'idée.

Dave tendit chaque pot à Kurt et Sebastian et prit le pot de glace au caramel pour lui. Il sortit trois cuillères et prit la direction du salon, suivit par ses deux amis. Sebastian s'installa dans le canapé, du côté du mur, le dos contre le mur avec les jambes en tailleur, laissant assez de place sur le canapé pour que Kurt puisse s'assoir et un espace libre devant lui pour Dave. Kurt s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé, laissant assez de place entre eux deux pour que Dave puisse s'assoir. Le troisième adolescent sélectionna un DVD et l'installa dans le lecteur avant d'aller s'assoir par terre et de distribuer les cuillères. Il mit le DVD en route.

« 27 robes ? Vraiment ? J'aurais pas cru ça de toi David. » s'exclama Kurt.

« Pas de commentaire, mange ta glace et pleure sur le film parce que tu n'arrive pas à pleurer sur ton amour perdu et que ça fait du bien de pleurer un bon coup des fois. »

« Ah oui, donc quand tu disais 'soirée déprime entre filles' tu plaisantais pas. Et sur quoi tu compte pleurer toi ? » demanda Sebastian sarcastique.

« Alex. Le beau brun ténébreux qui me drague quand il n'y a personne autours, qui m'invite à boire un café, flirte avec moi mais se la joue bon copain dès qu'un de ses potes arrive et qui m'a clairement demandé de ne pas ébruiter son homosexualité parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait son coming-out. »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? » s'exclama Kurt.

« Ben si vous pouvez le garder pour vous… J'ai rien contre lui, je compte pas ébruiter son secret s'il est pas prêt, je sais trop bien ce que ça fait. Mais en attendant, je crois pas que je sois prêt à me lancer dans ce genre de relation. Pourtant il me plaît bien. Je suis dans l'impasse. »

« Je me demande si tu viens pas de gagner. Envoie le film, on dirait bien qu'on en a tous besoin. » dit Sebastian.

« Ah oui, parce que tu en as besoin pour quoi toi ? Le dernier mec que tu as dragué au Scandals était un actif aussi et du coup tu as pas pu te le faire ? »

« Oh, c'est très fin ça Kurt, merci. New-York a une mauvaise influence sur toi. J'ai pas d'histoire d'amour tordue à raconter, désolé, je dois me concentrer sur ma candidature à Princeton parce que 'tous les Smythe vont à Princeton' même si j'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas. » répondit amèrement Sebastian.

« Et où tu voudrais aller ? »

« N'importe où tant que c'est pas Princeton. C'est bon, on peut mettre le film maintenant ? »

Dave appuya sur le bouton lecture, le film démarra alors qu'ils ouvraient tous leur pot de glace et commençaient à plonger leurs cuillères dedans.

« Ca, ça va finir sur mes hanches, c'est sûr, mais c'est trop bon. » se plaignit Kurt.

« T'inquiète pas, tes hanches sont juste bien. » le rassura Sebastian.

« Ouais, elles ont pas empêché Blaine d'aller voir ailleurs. »

« Blaine est un con qui se rend pas compte de ce qu'il a laissé filer entre ses doigts, c'est tout. » lui dit Dave entre deux bouchées.

« OK, ça, c'est la preuve que c'est quand même vraiment mieux d'être un mec. Ca a l'air vraiment pratique d'aller pisser avec une robe de mariée. » dit Sebastian en riant devant une scène où l'héroïne assiste ses deux copines jeunes mariées aux toilettes.

« Ah ça tu l'as dit. » ajouta Dave.

« Alors lui, ça doit être celui qu'elle va épouser à la fin du film, prévisible. Mignon à craquer, évidemment il est hétéro, il le sont toujours. » s'écria Kurt

« Ou dans le placard. » ajouta Dave avec amertume.

« Je veux pas mettre en doute tes compétences Kurtie, mais ils ont l'air très mal partis pour finir ensemble quand même. »

« La haine est une forme d'amour. On est bien tous les trois dans cette pièce à partager de la glace et des larmes. Tu crois qu'on était bien partis pour ça au départ ? » répondit Kurt.

« Oh, pas vraiment non. » grogna Dave avec une petite grimace.

« Oh non Jane, ton patron, vraiment ? Idiote, il s'en fout de toi. » marmonna Sebastian.

Les trois garçons regardaient le film, vidant consciencieusement leurs pots de glace tout en commentant le film à l'occasion.

« Est-ce que ça fait prétentieux si je dis que la version de Santana de cette chanson était même meilleure que l'originale ? » demanda Kurt.

« Pas vraiment vu que tu étais même pas dans l'équipe quand ça a emmené les New Directions aux Régionales. »

« Outch, ça fait mal ça. »

« Est-ce que ce mec est crétin ou quoi ? Elle lui a menti sur tout juste pour lui faire croire qu'ils étaient pareils pour tout. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure non ? C'est trop gros, personne peut être aussi semblable. »

« Les hétéros ont le droit de se marier depuis trop longtemps, ils en profitent pour faire n'importe quoi. »

« Oubliez tout, ils sont tous les deux aussi crétins l'un que l'autre. Qui peut organiser un tel mariage en trois semaines ? » s'insurgea Kurt.

« Heu… Il me semble que notre créateur semble penser que c'est même large. » plaisanta Dave **[1]**.

« Oh douce Gaga non, qui peut mettre ce cochon doré affreux sur sa liste de mariage ? »

« Hum, ça, c'est une sorte de vengeance, si tu veux mon avis. » répondit Sebastian.

« Oh, oh, là Kevin, t'es mal. Fallait pas faire ça, tu le savais pas que ta patronne allait publier sans rien te dire ? Ca se passe toujours comme ça. »

Sebastian avait fini sa glace et tenait le pot d'une main pendant que l'autre avait commencé à caresser la nuque de Dave distraitement. Aucun des deux ne remarqua les coups d'œil que Kurt jetait à la scène, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh, wow, la fille qui a fait cette cascade a tout mon respect. Ce saut en talons hauts, quel talent ! » s'exclama Kurt en voyant l'héroïne sauter dans le bateau depuis la passerelle déjà retirée en évitant de justesse les escaliers à l'entrée du bateau.

« Chut, tu vas gâcher la conclusion. » rétorqua Sebastian, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

« J'aurais jamais cru que toi, Sebastian Smythe, tu pouvais être romantique. »

« Y a beaucoup de choses que tu sais pas sur moi Hummel. »

« Oui, on dirait bien. » marmonna Kurt avec les yeux sur la main de Sebastian jouant dans les cheveux de Dave.

Alors que le film allait prendre fin, Kurt ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ses deux compagnons. La main de Sebastian était toujours sur la nuque de Dave alors que ce dernier avait légèrement appuyé sa tête contre la cuisse du garçon sur le canapé. Aucun des deux ne semblait avoir vraiment conscience de la situation.

« Le votre, c'est pour quand ? » demanda-t-il innocemment quand le générique de fin commença.

« Notre quoi ? »

« Occasion de faire porter une de ces robes horribles à vos amies, sœurs, cousines. »

« Quoi ? »

« Votre mariage, idiots ! »

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai, il va pas remettre ça. » soupira Sebastian.

« J'ai peur que si. »

« Bon, ben puisque le secret est éventé, je propose qu'on aille dans ta chambre pour s'envoyer en l'air, là, tout de suite, maintenant. »

Dave éclata de rire à la remarque de Sebastian, ne semblant pas du tout gêné par l'allusion sexuelle.

« Oh, d'accord, moquez-vous de moi, mais vous m'ôterez pas de la tête que vous agissez un peu plus que comme des bons copains l'un avec l'autre. Juste, regardez-vous. » dit Kurt en désignant la main de Sebastian qui n'avait pas quitté la nuque de Dave et la tête de celui-ci qui était toujours appuyée contre la cuisse de leur camarade. « Et vous croyez que je n'ai pas remarqué que Sebastian a eu le parfum de glace qu'il voulait sans que vous vous concertiez ? »

Aucun des deux n'eut le temps de répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Sarah appela.

« David ? Je suis rentrée. Oh, ça a pas l'air d'aller vous trois. » dit-elle en entrant dans le salon.

« Blaine. » « Princeton. » « Alex. » répondirent les trois adolescents en chœur comme si un seul mot suffisait à résumer ce qui les avait amenés à vider le congélateur devant la télé.

« OK, pas tous en même temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Blaine ? »

« Il a trompé Kurt. On sait même pas avec qui, mais pas moi en tout cas. » répondit Sebastian.

« D'accord. Princeton ? C'est pas un peu tôt pour déprimer ? Je suis à peu près sûre que les dates limites pour les candidatures ne sont pas passées. »

« Ben justement, son père veut qu'il aille à Princeton, comme tous les hommes de la famille, mais il aimerait mieux aller ailleurs et il faut quand même qu'il postule à Princeton. » expliqua Dave.

« Et donc, qui est Alex ? »

« Un garçon bien au fond du placard qui aime bien David et c'est un peu réciproque, mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faut qu'ils se cachent, donc forcément, c'est compliqué. On l'a élu gagnant de la meilleure cause de déprime. » dit Kurt à son tour.

« Ah oui, d'accord. Donc, le programme c'est glace et… » Sarah marqua une petite pause, le temps de prendre le boîtier du DVD. « 27 robes ? C'est un choix… surprenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sarah, nous sommes des garçons pleins de surprises, il va falloir t'y faire. »

« Oui, je vois ça. Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis morte, je vous avoue que mon programme de la soirée ressemblait à 'douche-manger-dodo', pas forcément dans cet ordre. »

« Heu, oui, bien sûr, on va vous laisser nous, hein Sebastian. » s'excusa Kurt.

« Hein ? Heu, oui, voilà, c'est ça, on va rentrer chez nous. »

« Toi, tu vas rentrer chez toi ? Alors que tu as croisé ton père en ramenant Kurt chez toi ? Désolé, j'y crois pas du tout. »

« Crois ce que tu veux, de toute façon, Kurt est à pied, donc je dois le ramener… Je sais pas trop où d'ailleurs, à cette heure ci, le parking de Dalton doit être fermé. »

« Vous pouvez rester cette nuit tous les deux si vous voulez, du moment que vous ne faites pas trop de bruit et que je peux dormir jusqu'à midi demain matin. Et si ça vous dérange pas de manger des pâtes au beurre parce que j'ai pas vraiment le courage de faire autre chose. »

« D'accord. Mais alors, à une condition. » dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu me fais peur… Quelle condition ? » demanda Sarah.

« Tu commence ton petit programme par la douche, pendant ce temps là, nous on s'occupe du dîner. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis sûr que cuisiner est antidépresseur. »

« Je commence à comprendre pourquoi certaines filles hétéros ont tendance à tomber amoureuses de garçons comme vous. Les pauvres. » dit Sarah avec un grand sourire.

« Allez, zou, sous la douche, on s'occupe de tout. »

Sarah s'exécuta pendant que les trois garçons effaçaient les preuves de leur après-midi de déprime. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, en jogging, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle fut accueillie par l'odeur alléchante du chili que les garçons avaient préparé. La table était mise et elle n'eut qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table pour manger. Ils passèrent le repas à parler de tout et de rien, en évitant soigneusement les sujets qui fâchent.

Quand ils eurent fini, Sarah allait commencer à débarrasser mais elle se fit renvoyer gentiment à son lit par Sebastian qui lui assura qu'ils s'occuperaient de ça aussi.

« Oh, d'accord, d'accord. Bon, les garçons, pour information, j'aimerais autant que ça ne serve pas cette nuit alors que je suis dans la chambre juste à côté, mais si besoin, il y a une boîte de préservatifs dans la salle de bain. »

« Wow, non merci, ça servira pas cette nuit. » dit Kurt gêné.

« Tu es sûr ? C'est dommage, je rêve d'un plan à trois, c'était l'occasion ou jamais. » plaisanta Sebastian, faisant rougir Kurt.

« Arrête Scar, vas prendre une bonne douche froide, pense à autre chose. »

« Oh, d'accord, si on peut même plus plaisanter. »

« Bonne nuit les garçons. »

« Bonne nuit Sarah. » lui dirent en chœur les trois adolescents.

Pendant que Sarah allait se coucher, Kurt et Sebastian préparèrent le canapé et Dave changea les draps de son lit. Ils laissèrent la chambre à Kurt, les deux autres se partageant le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla tôt pour un samedi matin. L'appartement était totalement silencieux. Il décida de se lever et d'essayer d'atteindre le plus silencieusement possible la cuisine pour faire du café.

Il eut un petit sourire en passant dans le salon, voyant ses deux amis dormir paisiblement, dos à dos mais collés l'un contre l'autre. Juste amis hein ? Vraiment ?

Il réussit à atteindre la cuisine sans les réveiller et sursauta en voyant Sarah assise à la table de cuisine, un café devant elle.

« Oh, pardon, c'était tellement silencieux, je pensais que tout le monde dormait encore. Bonjour Sarah. » chuchota-t-il.

« Bonjour Kurt, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Oui merci et toi ? »

« Très bien merci. Tu veux du café ? »

« Oui merci, mais je vais me servir, bouge pas. »

Kurt se servi une tasse de café avant de reprendre la discussion, toujours en parlant bas pour ne pas réveiller Dave et Sebastian.

« Tu as vu comment ils dorment tous les deux ? »

« J'ai vu oui. Dave a un sommeil un peu agité quand Sebastian n'est pas là. Et à chaque fois qu'il a dormi ici, j'ai entendu Sebastian gémir dans son sommeil et je les ai retrouvé tous les deux comme ils sont ce matin. Et ils dorment comme s'ils n'avaient pas dormi depuis des lustres. »

« Et ils disent qu'ils ne sont qu'amis… »

« Je sais. Ils sont sincères je pense, ils ne voient juste pas l'évidence. Mais même en étant juste amis, ils sont bien l'un pour l'autre. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer l'année prochaine quand ils iront à l'université dans des états différents. »

« C'est peut-être mieux s'ils restent juste amis du coup. » dit Kurt d'un air sombre. « Les relations longues distance, ça marche pas. »

« Hé, ça va aller, tu verras. » dit Sarah en posant sa tasse pour prendre la main de Kurt. « Vous êtes jeunes, c'est dur je sais mais tu verras que tu t'en remettras, tu rencontreras quelqu'un d'autre. Tu n'oublieras jamais Blaine parce qu'on oublie jamais son premier amour, mais tu garderas les bons souvenirs et tu t'en créeras de nouveau avec un autre que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur aussi. »

« Je l'aime encore. Je sais que c'est bête, mais je l'aime encore. C'est moi qui ai choisi de le quitter, normalement on prend cette décision quand on aime plus l'autre. »

« Pas toujours. » soupira Sarah.

Ensuite, Dave et Sebastian s'étaient réveillés et les avaient rejoints. Ils avaient partagé le petit déjeuner puis Kurt et Sebastian prirent congé. Le plus grand ramenant son camarade à Dalton pour qu'il récupère sa voiture.

Kurt était toujours dévasté, mais après cette soirée, il avait les idées un peu plus claires sur sa situation et se sentait prêt à retourner à New-York et reprendre sa vie et ses rêves.

* * *

**[1] Oui, oui, c'est clairement une remarque concernant RIB et ce mariage que Kurt a organisé tout seul en une semaine, joli boulot Kurt, comment vous avez fait pour les robes de la mariée et des demoiselles d'honneur en si peu de temps ?**


	17. Warbler un jour, Warbler toujours

**Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi. Non, toujours pas.**

**OK, je sais pas vous mais moi, je trouve que j'ai mis bien longtemps pour pondre cette petite chose, qui n'est franchement pas longue, qui au final ne raconte pas grand-chose et que j'ai pas très bien su comment terminer.**

* * *

_**Nanou : Oui, je sais pas où j'ai eu l'idée de 27 robes, mais elle était pas mal. Il a fallut que je revois le film pour écrire.  
Oui, je suis désolée pour Klaine, mais quelque part entre la rupture et l'affaire de la Saint-Valentin, ça a été une des meilleures storyline inventée par RIB, il fallait que je transforme ça à ma sauce à partir du moment où pour moi, ça part en sucette grave.  
J'aime beaucoup aussi le rapprochement entre Kurt et Sebastian, il va me permettre de garder Kurt dans le coin même s'ils ne partent pas tous vivre dans une communauté gay à New-York.**_

_**Porcelain : Tu ne le dis pas en review à chaque chapitre mais oui, en gros, tu le dis tout le temps. Mais je t'interdis d'arrêter, ça flatte mon égo, ça fait du bien.  
Oui, moi aussi je kiffe Sebastian qui caresse la nuque de Dave. Depuis la première fois que c'est arrivé. Et non, je vois pas du tout qui ils peuvent bien te rappeler. Ca n'a rien à voir du tout.  
Bonne lecture, la suite est arrivée.**_

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents  
Dave se remet de sa tentative de suicide en vivant chez sa tante de Westerville et en refaisant son année de terminale dans un lycée où ses amis savent qu'il est gay. Il a eu une petite histoire avec Cameron, un des Warblers, mais ça n'a duré que le temps de l'été. Maintenant, il doit essayer de se concentrer sur le lycée pour réussir son année et penser à l'université. Pas évident quand Alex voudrait bien sortir avec lui mais sans le dire autours d'eux, parce que personne ne sait qu'il est gay.  
Sebastian doit postuler à Princeton. Pas son premier choix mais c'est pas vraiment comme s'il avait son mot à dire face à son père, de toute façon, tous les hommes de la famille vont à Princeton, c'est comme ça.  
Blaine a trompé Kurt qui l'a très mal pris et a décidé de rompre… Et de revenir en Ohio pour vérifier que Sebastian n'y était pour rien. Ils ont fini par passer la nuit chez Dave. Apparemment, Dave et Sebastian ont tendance à ne pas très bien dormir, sauf quand ils finissent par dormir ensemble dans le canapé de chez Sarah. Mais ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils sont toujours amis même si personne n'y crois vraiment._

* * *

« Oh, non, non, non, non, NON. Vous devez être en train de vous moquer de moi. » gémit Nick en voyant Sebastian entrer dans la chambre s'installer sur son lit et envoyer un oreiller à Jeff qui écoutait de la musique allongé sur son propre lit.

« Ben quoi? T'as passé une mauvaise journée Nicky ? » demanda Sebastian avec un sourire satisfait.

« Oh commence pas. J'ai une dissertation à finir pour le cours d'histoire de demain. Et on sait tous les trois qu'avec vous deux dans la pièce, je vais pas pouvoir travailler correctement. » se plaignit Nick.

« Allez, relax Nick, prends une pause, ta dissertation sera toujours là dans une heure. » plaisanta Jeff qui avait retiré ses écouteurs une fois son attention attirée par l'oreiller qu'il avait reçu dans la figure.

« Une heure ? Vous avez vraiment pas du tout besoin de travailler pour réussir vous deux hein ? »

« Oh, je suis offensé là. » répondit Jeff en feignant l'indignation. « Je travaille très dur je te signale. »

« Me regardez pas comme ça, moi je travaille vraiment pas, je compte sur la fortune de papa pour m'en sortir, vous pouvez lui demander. » dit Sebastian sans humour.

« OK, je suppose que plus vite je t'écoute, plus vite je peux retourner à mon travail, alors c'est quoi ton problème cette fois ? » demanda Nick, excédé.

« Non, merci, j'ai pas besoin de parler. Je veux juste rester là, silencieux pour pas rentrer chez moi. »

« Et t'as qu'ici pour rester pour pas rentrer chez toi ? Super, je dois être maudit. » marmonna Nick.

Leur conversation fut coupée par trois coups secs frappés à la porte.

« C'est quoi ça encore ? » soupira Nick. « Qui prend la peine de frapper avant d'entrer ici maintenant ? »

« A mon avis, ta meilleure chance de le savoir, c'est d'aller ouvrir Nicky. »

« Hé, t'es pas censé l'appeler comme ça, c'est mon surnom. » protesta Jeff alors que Nick allait ouvrir la porte.

Ils virent apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, Blaine l'air dépité, suivi de près par Sam, une main sur son épaule.

« Réparez-le. » lâcha Sam.

« Heu… Bonjour, déjà. » dit Nick en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Nous on va bien merci, et vous ? » ajouta Jeff, sarcastique sans bouger de son lit.

Sam ne prêta pas attention à leur commentaire, avança dans la chambre entraînant Blaine avec lui et se planta devant le lit de Nick où Sebastian était toujours allongé, visiblement amusé par la situation.

« Toi, bouge, on n'a pas besoin de toi, vas voir ailleurs si on y est le suricate. » aboya Sam.

« Aucune chance, je prévoie pas de sortir d'ici avant que tu n'ais expliqué comment tu espère que Tic et Tac te répare ton hobbit. Principalement parce qu'il n'a pas l'air cassé pour moi. » répondit Sebastian sans bouger d'un millimètre, de plus en plus amusé.

« Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est revenu de son week-end à New-York. Il fait la tête, il mange plus, on va bientôt plus voir ses yeux au milieu de ses cernes. Et il refuse de me parler. Tout ce que je sais et encore, c'est Finn qui me l'a dit, c'est que Kurt a rompu avec lui. » dit Sam, tirant un petit gémissement de douleur quand il parla de Kurt.

« C'est normal, je suis horrible, comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? » se plaignit faiblement Blaine.

« Et ça, c'est le mieux que j'ai réussi à tirer de lui. Comment je suis censé pouvoir l'aider si je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu peux pas m'aider de toute façon, personne peut m'aider, j'ai fait la chose la plus horrible que je pouvais faire à celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Je mérite ce qui m'arrive. »

« Faites quelque chose, vous le connaissez depuis plus longtemps que moi, à vous il dira peut-être quelque chose. »

« Aucune chance. Il était même pas dans cet état quand on l'a récupéré après le Saddie Hawkins de son ancienne école. Et tu sais combien de temps il a fallut pour qu'on sache ce qui s'était passé ? Plus d'un an. S'il veut pas parler, il parle pas et y a rien à faire. On n'a rien su avant que Kurt ne vienne espionner avant les Communales il y a deux ans. » affirma Nick, les bras croisé, attirant un nouveau gémissement de la part de Blaine quand il évoqua Kurt.

« Il était sexy au moins ? » demanda Sebastian qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Quoi ? Qui ça ? » demanda Sam, perdu.

« Si on m'avait demandé quand je vous ai rencontré tous les deux, j'aurais jamais pensé que vous finiriez comme ça, et surtout pas que je ne serais pas la cause de votre rupture. C'est fou le nombre de surprises que la vie a en réserve. Le pire, c'est que ça le travaille vraiment ton ex de savoir qui c'était. » débita Sebastian les bras croisés derrière la tête, observant les réactions des quatre autres.

Blaine semblait encore plus mal que ce qu'il n'était en entrant dans la chambre tandis que les trois autres semblaient choqués de ces révélations, comprenant que Sebastian était celui qui en savait le plus sur la situation dans la pièce. Mis à part Blaine bien sûr.

« Oh, ça va, me regardez pas comme ça. Blaine a pris l'avion jusqu'à New-York pour annoncer à Kurt qu'il l'avait trompé sans vouloir lui dire avec qui. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il a fait ? Il a pris l'avion dans l'autre sens pour venir me hurler dessus pour être sûr que c'était pas moi. Et c'était pas moi, je suis un peu vexé d'ailleurs. »

Blaine avait fondu en larme et s'était assis sur le bord du lit de Jeff, le visage dans les mains.

« Ca a aucune importance, qui c'était, ça comptait pas. Je me sentais seul, on s'était fait des promesses avec Kurt, mais lui parler au téléphone, c'était pas pareil, il me manquait, et il était de plus en plus occupé. J'ai perdu de vue à quel point je l'aime. J'ai… j'ai pensé que peut-être, ça avait été lui parce qu'il était là et que ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Donc, tu as essayé. Je suis toujours vexé que tu ai pas pensé que ça aurait pu être moi. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Ca aurait rien changé. Toi ou un autre, je me serais détesté autant, peut-être plus même. Parce que c'est lui, rien que lui. Ca l'a toujours été et maintenant, il me hait, il n'a plus confiance en moi et on ne pourra jamais réparer ça. Je l'ai perdu pour toujours. »

« Il ne te hait pas. » dit Sebastian d'un ton neutre.

« Et comment tu sais ça toi ? » s'écrièrent en chœur Jeff et Nick.

« Allo, vous suivez un peu ? Il est venu me voir. Il m'a hurlé dessus, il a pleuré, il a soupiré, il a râlé. Je pouvais pas le laisser repartir dans l'état où il était, il aurait eu un accident cet idiot. Résultat, on a passé la nuit ensemble chez Dave. »

« Dave ? » demanda Jeff, incrédule.

« David Karofsky, vous suivez vraiment pas les gars. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire chez lui ? » demanda Nick.

« Je l'aurais bien ramené chez moi pour le sauter, mais ça a moyennement plu à mon père figure toi. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Mais t'es vraiment un crétin toi ! » s'emporta Sam avant d'enchaîner en montrant Blaine. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour des blagues pareilles ? »

« Oh, détends toi Blondie Bis, je plaisantais. Il est blessé et trahi mais pas prêt à tourner la page encore. Donc, non, on n'a pas couché ensemble, même si j'avais voulu, ça n'aurait pas eu lieu. Kurt a dormi dans le lit de Dave. »

« Oh, super, je l'ai envoyé direct dans les bras de Dave. » gémit Blaine.

« Il a dormi dans le lit de Dave, pas AVEC Dave. J'ai dormi dans le canapé avec Dave. »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? Vous avez dormi ensemble ? » demanda Jeff en haussant un sourcil.

« Oui, dormi Jeff. Juste dormi, efface les images de ta têtes, c'est pas arrivé et ça n'arrivera jamais. On est juste amis, OK ? »

« Oh oui, OK. C'est pas arrivé d'accord. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais, ça j'y crois pas trop. » plaisanta Jeff.

« Bon, c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu sur la vie sexuelle de Sebastian Smythe. On peut y aller maintenant Sam ? » s'énerva Blaine en prenant la direction de la porte.

« Alors là, aucune chance. Je sors pas d'ici tant que les grumeaux là t'ont pas rendu le sourire. »

« Mais t'as vraiment rien compris Sam ? J'ai tout gâché, j'ai blessé la seule personne qui comptait vraiment, j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Maintenant je ferais aussi bien de me foutre en l'air. »

« Quand je pense que c'est Kurt qu'on traitait de drama queen. » soupira Sam.

« Non, ça, pour ça, ils se sont vraiment bien trouvés tous les deux. » rétorqua Nick.

« Ils sont vraiment fait pour finir leurs vies ensemble. » ajouta Jeff.

« Voilà, c'est bien ce que je dis, j'ai plus qu'à aller me pendre. »

« Oh, ça suffit maintenant. OK, tu aimes Kurt, OK, tu as déconné et c'est sans doute la fin de votre histoire. Mais bordel, vous avez à peine 18 ans, oui c'est une rupture douloureuse, mais vraiment, tu crois que ça vaut la peine de te tuer. C'est ta première peine d'amour. Pleure un bon coup, mais remet-toi. Tu verras, un de ces jours, tu rencontreras un autre mec et vous serez heureux ensemble et vous aurez plein de bébés gays et tu te demanderas qui c'était Kurt ? »

« Genre, tu es devenu le maître en matière de relations de couples ? Je veux pas te vexer mais tu dois être à peu près aussi qualifié que moi. » plaisanta Jeff.

« En tous cas, je sais que le premier amour, c'est pas toujours fait pour durer toute la vie. Fais ce que tu veux après, cherches en un autre ou fais comme Jeff et moi, amuse toi tant que tu es encore jeune. Mais par pitié, arrêtes de te lamenter et vis. T'as encore des tas d'années devant toi pour être heureux. »

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je crois pas que tu sois heureux Sebastian. » dit Blaine.

« Peut-être pas, mais j'ai pas abandonné. Tu veux un deuxième avis ? Vas voir Dave, demande lui ce qu'il en pense. »

« Je me sens tellement vide sans lui. Comment je suis censé continuer ? »

« Je sais pas moi, tu devrais savoir mieux que nous. C'est bien toi qui t'es ridiculisé en chantant une chanson très suggestive à un mec sur son lieu de travail. » dit Jeff en riant.

« Heureusement que Blondie bis vous l'a amené pour que vous le répariez, franchement, ça a vraiment l'air d'aider. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Non, sérieusement, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ? J'ai beau chercher, je vois pas ce que j'ai fait de si mal. Pourquoi je peux pas juste avoir une soirée tranquille ? Juste une. Je demande pas grand-chose. Juste une soirée pour finir cette fichue dissertation qui compte pour un tiers dans ma note finale à ce cours d'histoire. S'il vous plaît, juste ça. » marmonna Nick, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

« Ah tiens, c'est la saison de Nick le rabat-joie. » soupira Blaine.

« Non, c'est la saison de Nick a l'air d'être le seul à avoir besoin de travailler pour maintenir des notes suffisantes pour aller à la fac. »

« Wow, respire Nick, t'es tout rouge. » plaisanta Jeff.

« Si tu veux, je te laisse ma place à Princeton. » marmonna Sebastian.

« Quoi ? Tu vas à Princeton ? Genre Princeton ? T'es sérieux ? » s'enflamma Sam.

« Non, non, non, non. » murmura Nick en sachant où cette conversation allait mener.

« A moins que je trouve un moyen très subtil de leur faire penser que je suis pas fait pour entrer dans leur prestigieuse université, j'aurai pas vraiment le choix. »

« On n'est pas censé les convaincre de nous laisser entrer normalement ? Je comprend pas, si tu veux aller ailleurs pourquoi tu tente genre l'une des facs où c'est le plus difficile d'entrer ? » questionna Blaine perplexe.

« Ca, c'est parce que tu ne connais pas la famille Smythe, sinon, tu comprendrais. » murmura Sebastian. « J'ai le choix, c'est Princeton ou Princeton. Droit ou… droit. Ah si, attends, j'aurais peut-être mon mot à dire sur quelle spécialisation je veux faire. T'as vu ça ? Dur de se décider tu crois pas ? »

« Et si t'avais le choix ? T'irais où, tu ferais quoi ? » interrogea Jeff.

« Je l'ai pas, alors à quoi bon se poser la question. »

« Je sais pas, imagine que ta candidature soit pas retenue, genre, ta dissertation a été travaillée mais ne correspond pas du tout avec ce qu'ils attendent. Il te faudra bien un plan B. L'avantage de faire une demande à la première session, c'est que si ça marche pas, tu peux toujours faire des demandes à la deuxième session **[1]**. Alors, mettons que ça marche pas, où tu irais. » argumenta Nick.

« Je sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé. Le droit, j'y couperai pas. C'est soit ça, soit me faire couper les vivres complètement. Encore que ça, ça me dérange pas trop. Je veux dire, j'ai pas vraiment envie de marcher dans les traces de mon père, je tiens pas à faire de politique. Mais je peux m'imaginer avocat. Une fois que je serai diplômé, je pourrai bien travailler où je veux, défendre les droits des homosexuels par exemple, ça lui ferait les pieds ça tiens au grand John Smythe. »

« Dans ce cas, pas la peine de te battre pour ça, étudie le droit et ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que t'as contre Princeton ? » demanda Blaine.

« Juste… Pas envie d'aller là où 'tous les hommes de la famille sont allés'. D'être comparé tous les jours à eux. De rien pouvoir faire de bien ou de mal sans en entendre parler. Parce que si je suis brillant, ça sera normal parce que je marche dans les pas tout tracés de la famille. Et si je suis mauvais, si je fais la fête tous les soirs, que je vais en cours en étant dans un sale état, qu'on me voit avec un mec en public, j'aurai droit au discours moralisateur parce que je fais honte à la famille. Personne me félicitera ou me mettras un coup de pied au cul pour ce que je fais moi. »

« Oh ouais, j'avais jamais vu ça comme ça. Ca craint en fait d'être un gosse de riche. » remarqua Sam.

« C'est pas toujours comme ça. Je veux dire, mon père a eu un peu de mal à accepter que je sois homosexuel et il a bien essayé de me changer mais sinon, mes parents sont plutôt cool. Ils cherchent pas à me forcer à aller dans une université qui me plairait pas. » argumenta Blaine.

« Ah ouais ? Et du coup, tu postule où ? »

« Je voulais postuler à la NYADA ou à une fac à New-York, mais maintenant que j'ai déconné, je vais devoir penser à autre chose, je peux pas aller dans la même ville que lui en sachant qu'il me déteste. »

« Ah, je t'ai déjà dit, il te déteste pas. Bon, il ressortira sans doute jamais avec toi parce que, faut bien être honnête, tu l'as trahi, mais il te déteste pas. Je dirais même qu'il aimerait bien te détester, ça lui rendrait les choses plus faciles. Alors si tu rêves de New-York depuis que t'es gamin, postule à New-York. Tu verras que d'ici la rentrée, les choses auront évoluées et si tu le fais pas, tu t'en voudras. »

Sam s'agenouilla devant Sebastian et mima une ovation.

« C'est bon en fait, Tic et Tac, vous pouvez partir, le lémurien est beaucoup plus doué que vous finalement. »

« Ouais, je dois dire, sur ce coup là, il m'épate. Dis, ça va ? Tu t'es tapé la tête ou quelque chose dernièrement ? » demanda Nick en faisant mine d'examiner Sebastian comme un médecin.

« Arrêtes ça Duval. » râla Sebastian en tapant la main de Nick.

« Non, sans rire, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda Jeff.

« Je sais pas trop, je dirais que j'ai presque rendu aveugle quelqu'un que j'aimais bien et qui m'a pardonné, et que j'ai quasiment tué un mec qui ensuite est devenu genre mon meilleur ami. Faut croire que ça vous change un homme. »

« De là à te transformer en un spécialiste des relations amoureuses… A moins que tu nous cache quelque chose avec… Pookie. » provoqua Blaine.

« Pookie ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est comme ça qu'il appelle Dave. » répondit évasivement Blaine sans lâcher Sebastian des yeux.

« C'est bon, j'ai eu une vie avant d'arriver dans l'Ohio je vous signale. Mais je tiens pas à en parler. »

« Bon, d'accord, alors revenons en au sujet de départ, si c'est pas Princeton, qu'est-ce que tu comptes demander comme université ? »

« Je sais pas, j'y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

« Ben, penses-y. Par exemple, projette toi, tu te vois où dans dix ans ? Ferme les yeux et imagine. » suggéra Blaine.

« C'est le nouveau truc des New Directions ça ? Dave m'a dit que Kurt lui avait fait le même coup à l'hôpital. »

« Ouais, c'est notre nouveau truc, allez, fais un petit effort. Comment tu imagines ta vie ? Ca te dira peut-être dans quelle ville tu voudrais vivre. »

« OK, je joue. Je me vois avocat, à défendre des cas de discrimination. Avoir un bel appartement avec de l'espace mais sans trop de clinquant. Avec peut-être un chien pour me tenir compagnie quand je n'ai pas un gentil garçon pour me servir de bouillote dans mon lit. »

« Marrant, je te voyais pas du tout avec un chien. Remarque, je te voyais pas non plus défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. » dit Blaine avec un sourire moqueur.

« Qui a parlé de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? Je me contenterais du noir et du gay. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Il est désespérant. » soupira Nick.

« Et avoir juste un seul gentil garçon toutes les nuits dans ton lit, tu y as pensé ? »

« T'es gentil Sam, mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'il y ai un garçon qui soit prêt à rester plus de quelques nuits. C'est pas le genre de chose qui m'arriverait à moi. »

« Moi, j'en connais un qui pourrait bien être partant si tu lui demandait. » dit Blaine d'un air suggestif.

« OK, bon ben moi, je vais vous laisser, j'ai une dissertation à réussir sans trop la réussir, je me demande si se faire refuser subtilement est pas encore plus compliqué qu'être accepté. Et puis il faut que je réfléchisse à où postuler ensuite. Vaudrait mieux pour moi que ça soit au moins un peu réputé si je veux que mon cher papa vende un de ses tableaux hideux qui sont censés décorer le couloir du manoir pour me payer mes études. »

« Penses à Chicago. » lança Nick.

« Chicago ? Pourquoi Chicago ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Pourquoi pas Chicago ? » répondit l'autre en haussant une épaule.

« D'accord, peu importe. Bonne soirée les gars. » dit Sebastian en partant.

« Et à nous, tu vas nous le dire pourquoi Chicago ? »

« C'est là que Dave prévoit d'aller. Ils se mettront sans doute jamais ensemble, mais en attendant, en étant amis ils sont… comment dire ça ? Plus forts. Donc s'ils sont dans la même ville, ça peut être que bien pour eux. Non ? »

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? » demanda Blaine franchement intrigué.

« Ben quoi ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il y a une bonne dynamique entre eux, pas de ma faute si vous voyez rien. »

« Non, pas ça, ça merci, tout le monde le voit, y a sûrement qu'eux qui s'en rendent pas compte. Mais que Dave veut aller à Chicago, comment tu le sais ? »

« C'est pas tellement difficile, on se parle souvent. Tu sais, à notre époque, Facebook, Twitter, les emails, les textos, le téléphone, Skype… C'est pas les moyens qui manquent. Bon, maintenant, est-ce que ça vous dérangerais de bien vouloir me laisser bosser sur ce foutu devoir d'histoire ? »

« Oh, ça va, c'est bon, je ramène le gélifié chez lui. Bonne soirée les amoureux. » lança Sam en attrapant Blaine par le bras et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi les tourtereaux. » répondit Jeff.

« On n'est pas… » commença Sam.

« Laisse tomber Blondie bis, tu l'as cherchée celle-là. » le coupa Blaine.

« Oh non, tu vas pas commencer à utiliser ce surnom avec moi quand même. » se plaignit Sam.

« Je sais pas, je vais y réfléchir. Allez viens, je pense que je t'invite à passer la soirée chez moi. Love Actually et pizza, tu en dis quoi ? »

« Je suis obligé pour la pizza ? »

« Non, tu préfère une salade ? On devrait pouvoir trouver ça dans le frigo. »

« OK, OK, pizza, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. » dit Sam en riant avant de sortir de la chambre en faisant un dernier signe de la main aux deux autres lycéens.

« Tu crois que ça va aller Kurt et Blaine ? » demanda Jeff à son camarade.

« Ca ira. Ils vont réussir à tourner la page, ils auront d'autres petits amis… Et dans quelques années, ils se retrouveront, ils seront à nouveau tous les deux célibataires, ils se rendront compte qu'ils ne se sont pas oubliés, qu'ils s'aiment encore, ils se remettront ensemble, Kurt finira par demander Blaine en mariage sous la neige à Central Park, Blaine fera un caprice pour qu'ils adoptent pleins de bébés gays et comme Kurt peut rien lui refuser, ils feront les meilleurs papas de la terre parce qu'ils auront eu Burt Hummel comme modèle. Ou quelque chose dans ce genre là quoi. »

« Nick ? »

« Oui ? »

« On s'était pas mis d'accord que quand tu en avais de la bonne tu faisais tourner ? »

« Oh ça va, ils vont aller bien, c'est tout. Laisse-moi travailler maintenant. »

Sur ces mots, Jeff se tut et Nick put, enfin, terminer son devoir pour le lendemain. En se demandant comment, avec des amis comme les siens, il arrivait encore à décrocher quelques A.

* * *

**[1] Je ne me souviens pas exactement comment ça marche en France le demande d'Université parce que hé, c'était il y a un peu plus de dix ans pour moi. Et j'ai pas fait de recherche là-dessus vu que j'avais pas vraiment besoin de le savoir pour l'histoire. Mais aux Etats-Unis, la plupart des universités ont deux dates buttoirs pour déposer des demandes**. **On peut soit faire une demande pour ce qu'ils appellent une 'early decision' pour laquelle la demande est à déposer généralement aux alentours de début novembre et on sait si on est accepté ou pas vers le mois de décembre… Ce qui laisse tout le temps de faire des demandes en 'regular action' à déposer généralement en janvier avec des réponses vers le mois de mars. Et ensuite, si on est accepté à plusieurs endroits, il faut avoir fait son choix pour le mois de mai. Les dates varient légèrement d'une université à une autre mais dans l'ensemble, ça a l'air prévu pour que tu ais le temps d'avoir toutes tes réponses avant de toi dire à toutes les facs dans lesquelles tu es accepté si tu iras ou pas.**


	18. Les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis

**Disclaimer : Malgré tous mes efforts, Ryan n'a toujours rien lâché donc non, Glee n'est pas mien.**

**Il faut que je vous dise combien je suis excitée, j'ai dépassé les cinquante reviews pour cette histoire. Je ne les réclame pas, parce que ça m'énerve personnellement un peu quand tous les chapitres se terminent par des 'reviews pleaaaase' vu que je sais pas toujours quoi en dire quand j'arrive à la fin d'un chapitre en tant que lectrice. Mais, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis très reconnaissante de chacune d'elle. Je réponds à toutes jusqu'ici. En privé pour ceux qui reviewent avec un compte fanfiction ou au début du chapitre suivant pour les autres. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment je vais faire après le dernier chapitre, on y pensera le moment venu parce que je préfère vous prévenir, c'est pas pour demain.**

**Est-ce que vous êtes prêts pour un graaaand saut en avant dans le temps. J'espère parce que par rapport à ce que j'ai pu faire jusque là, c'est assez énorme. Dans l'absolu, pas tant que ça, j'avoue, mais quand même. Enfin, vous allez voir. **

***attention SPOILER + Private Joke* Et pour celles qui attendaient ça parce que j'avais un poil spoilé… Meet Logan. Et aussi la première des 4 fantastiques. Que les 3 autres ne m'en veuillent pas de ne pas apparaître les premières, mais faites moi confiance, tout arrive à qui sait attendre et il y a des raisons même si vous les voyez pas encore. *Fin du spoiler private joke***

**Oui bon, et puis je fais donc parti désormais de ces chanceux qui ont eu l'occasion de croiser Chris Colfer et Darren Criss. Pas en même temps, pas longtemps, juste assez pour dire qu'ils ont vraiment l'air adorables. Même si j'avais un doute, ça fait du bien de vérifier sur pied comme dirait l'autre. Oui, vous pouvez me détester, ça ne me pose pas de problème. De toute façon, je me suis déjà fait tripoter en pleine rue par trois ados en folie parce que j'avais croisé Darren et pas elles, je suis plus à ça près.**

* * *

_Voilà ce que vous avez manqué dans La rose et le renard  
Dave en est donc maintenant à sa deuxième année de terminale puisqu'il a raté la première après sa tentative de suicide. Sa mère s'attend à ce qu'il 'guérisse' de son homosexualité, on sait tous que ça n'est pas le but de la thérapie que suit Dave, mais pour autant qu'on le sache, elle y croit encore (Lara, sors de ce corps). En tous cas, il vit chez sa tante en attendant de partir à l'université… Mais où ? Ça, on ne le sait pas encore.  
Sebastian lui a postulé à Princeton. Obligé, c'est l'université où vont tous les Smythes males depuis la nuit des temps. Enfin depuis que Princeton existe quoi. Et quand on connaît un peu le père de Sebastian, on ne cherche pas à le contredire. Bien dommage parce que Sebastian irait n'importe où pour ne pas aller à Princeton. Il aimerait sans doute mieux s'inscrire dans la fac la moins réputée de France, au moins, il serait près de sa petite sœur qui est restée à Paris.  
Côté cœur, Dave a une sorte de non-histoire avec Alex qui lui plaît bien mais n'est pas près à sortir du placard. Et Sebastian ne s'est pas défait de sa réputation de coureur, même si en fait, maintenant qu'on y pense, ça fait un moment que personne ne l'a vu au Scandals.  
Kurt et Blaine sont toujours séparés, mais en même temps, c'est pas leur histoire qui nous intéresse._

* * *

« Mais maman, tu sais vraiment pas lancer le ballon comme il faut. » s'exclama le petit garçon avec un air de frustration intense.

« Je sais Jimmy, je fais ce que je peux tu sais. » s'excusa la jeune maman.

« Tonton Chuck il lance toujours bien, pourquoi il vient plus au parc avec nous ? » demanda Jimmy d'un air boudeur.

« Oh mon poussin, je sais qu'il te manque. Il me manque aussi. Viens par là mon grand. »

La jeune femme emmena son fils s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, déjà occupé par un jeune homme plutôt grand, mais ça ferait l'affaire, aucun banc n'était complètement vide autours d'eux. Elle s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon et caressa tendrement sa joue.

« Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai expliqué Jimmy. Tonton Chuck est un peu malade en ce moment. Il doit rester à l'hôpital. Ils s'occupent bien de lui. »

« Mais il est malade depuis longtemps, pourquoi ils le soignent pas à l'hôpital ? » bouda l'enfant.

« Ils le soignent, mais tu sais, c'est une maladie qui met longtemps à guérir. »

« Pourquoi je peux pas le voir ? »

« Tu voudrais qu'on ailles le voir ? On peut. Pas aujourd'hui, il y a des heures de visites… »

« Mais tu travaille là-bas, on peut y aller quand on veut. »

« Non Jimmy, même si je travaille là-bas, on est obligés de respecter les heures de visites. »

« C'est pas juste, je veux voir tonton Chuck et je veux qu'il joue avec moi au foot. » plaida Jimmy en serrant son ballon contre lui.

« Je te promet mon cœur, on ira le voir demain d'accord ? Mais il ne pourra pas jouer avec toi, il est trop malade. »

« Mais toi tu sais pas du tout lancer le ballon. »

« Tu sais, ça fait mal ce que tu me dis là mon chéri. Je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux pour apprendre. »

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu sais pas du tout jouer au football. Heureusement tu te rattrape en racontant les meilleures histoires pour dormir et en faisant les meilleurs cookies. » dit le petit garçon avec un large sourire.

« Oh, je vois, tu es en train de te moquer de moi c'est ça ? » demanda la jeune femme, un sourire atteignant aussi son visage.

« Peut-être un peu. » répondit Jimmy en éclatant de rire.

« Oh, et en plus tu entraîne les inconnus avec toi ! » lança la maman en tournant la tête vers l'adolescent assis à l'autre bout du banc.

« Je suis innocent. » plaida ce dernier. « Je n'oserais pas me moquer de quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé la vie. »

« On se connaît ? »

« J'ai fait une… bêtise l'an dernier. J'ai passé trois jours à l'hôpital. »

« Oui, bien sûr, je me souviens. Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux, ça fait plaisir. J'espère que ton ami va mieux aussi. Il avait l'air vraiment secoué quand il est venu te voir. »

« Heu… quel ami ? »

« Sebastian je crois ? Il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas aller bien ce jour là. »

« C'était sûrement le cas, maintenant que je le connais un peu, c'est pas tellement son genre de montrer qu'il ne va pas bien. Il cache beaucoup ses sentiments en jouant l'arrogance. »

« J'ai envie de jouer. » grogna Jimmy qui en avait marre de se sentir exclu de la conversation.

« Oh, je croyais que je ne savais pas lancer. » plaisanta Carla.

« Ben ouais mais bon, vu qu'il y a personne d'autre, je ferai avec. »

« Je peux voir ton ballon ? » demanda Dave au petit garçon qui le lui prêta avec quand même un regard méfiant.

Dave fit tourner le ballon entre ses mains, se leva, le fit voler dans l'air et le rattrapa.

« C'est ta maman qui t'as acheté ce ballon ? »

« Non, c'est tonton Chuck. »

« Bon, ben j'aurai essayé. On dirait que tonton Chuck s'y connait beaucoup mieux que maman. Si tu veux jouer, il va falloir te lever Jimmy. » dit Dave avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais jouer au football ? » demanda Jimmy plein d'espoir.

« D'après les coachs des trois lycées dans lesquels j'ai été inscrit, je me débrouille oui. »

Dave joua avec Jimmy pendant plus d'une heure sous l'œil attendrit de Carla. Il aidait Jimmy à corriger ses positions, lui donnait des conseils pour éviter de se blesser. L'adolescent était tellement pris par le jeu qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Sebastian était arrivé pour leur rendez-vous café de la semaine. L'autre adolescent s'était assis sur le banc avec Carla et ils avaient entamé une discussion.

« Tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. »

« Vous m'avez reconnu ? »

« Honnêtement, je n'y aurais peut-être pas fait attention si je n'avais pas revu ton copain. » répondit l'infirmière en désignant Dave qui jouait avec Jimmy.

« C'est votre fils ? Il est mignon. »

« Quand il ne critique pas ma façon de lancer son ballon, il l'est oui. »

« On dirait qu'il s'est trouvé un partenaire de jeu acceptable. Il est retombé en enfance, ça lui va bien. » dit Sebastian avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, ça lui va très bien. On dirait qu'il est fait pour faire ça. Tu sais ce qu'il veut faire dans la vie ? »

« Agent sportif il me semble. »

« Ouais, ça pourrait marcher. Mais je crois qu'il pourrait faire un bon prof aussi. »

« Je crois aussi. Il sait écouter, être là quand on a besoin de lui. Il sait mettre en confiance. Et avec sa carrure, il a ce qu'il faut pour se faire respecter sans avoir besoin de faire plus qu'hausser légèrement la voix. Même s'il l'avait un peu oublié ces dernières années d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté. »

« Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? »

« On n'est pas ensemble, on est juste amis. »

« Oh pardon, la façon dont tu le regardes et dont tu parles de lui, je pensais… »

« C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, tout le monde nous le dit. Mais non, c'est mon meilleur ami. Ca gâcherait tout si on essayait d'être plus. »

« Je ne pense pas. Mais c'est vos vies, je ne peux pas vous dire comment les vivre. »

« Hé, désolé, tu es là depuis longtemps ? » demanda Dave essoufflé et transpirant un peu en s'approchant.

« Heu, je sais pas, dix minutes à peu près. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit. »

« D'une parce que vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser tous les deux. Et de deux, parce que Carla et moi on en a profité pour parler de ton avenir professionnel mon cher. »

« De MON avenir professionnel ? Pourquoi ? »

« Oh rien, on se disait juste que tu pourrais faire un bon prof si agent sportif ça ne marchait pas. »

« Prof ? Mouais, pourquoi pas. » dit Dave l'air pensif.

« Alors Jimmy, tu t'es bien amusé ? » demanda Carla à son fils en le hissant sur ses genoux.

« Oui, David il sait lancer le ballon mieux que toi. »

« Tu vas finir par être vexant tu sais. »

« Désolé maman. Je pourrai jouer encore avec lui ? »

« Il faut lui demander à lui mon cœur. »

« S'il te plait David, tu voudras bien rejouer avec moi. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. »

« Tu as des projets pour tous les dimanches jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est maman qui sait. »

« Je crois qu'on doit pouvoir te libérer les dimanches jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. » dit Carla en souriant.

« Alors c'est décidé, on se retrouve tous les dimanches après-midi pour jouer jusqu'au mois de juin. »

« Pourquoi pas après ? » demanda Jimmy, boudeur.

« Parce qu'après, je dois partir à l'université. Mais je te promets que je reviendrai te voir aussi souvent que je le pourrai pendant mes vacances, d'accord ? » dit Dave qui s'était agenouillé devant le petit garçon et sa mère pour être à son niveau.

« Oui, d'accord. » dit Jimmy en se jetant sur Dave, l'entourant de ses petits bras.

« On dirait que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« On dirait bien oui. Je deviens doué à ce jeu je crois. Pas trop jaloux ? Ca va ? »

« Je crois que ça va aller oui merci. Tu crois que celui-là ne t'aimeras plus quand il apprendra que tu es gay ? »

« Ca veut dire quoi gay maman ? »

« Ca veut dire que David aime les garçons de la façon dont les autres garçons de son âge aiment les filles. » répondit Carla à son fils qui semblait perplexe. « Ca veut dire qu'il n'a pas une petite-amie, qu'il ne veut pas se marier avec une fille. Il veut se marier avec un garçon. »

« Je comprends pas maman, pourquoi je devrais plus l'aimer à cause de ça ? »

« Et bien il y a des gens, pas très gentils qui pensent que ça n'est pas bien qu'il aime plus les garçons que les filles. Mais j'espère vraiment que tu ne feras jamais partie de ces gens là mon chéri. »

« Toi aussi t'es gay ? » demanda le petit garçon en se tournant vers Sebastian sans quitter les bras de Dave.

« Oui. »

« C'est ton petit ami ? » demanda Jimmy à Dave.

« Non. »

« Tu as un petit ami ? »

« Non, pas en ce moment. »

« Et toi tu as un petit ami ? » demanda Jimmy à Sebastian.

« Non. »

« Ben alors pourquoi tu serais pas son petit ami ? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mon chéri. Tu comprendras quand tu seras un peu plus grand. »

« Oh, d'accord. »

« Bon, tu dis au revoir Jimmy ? On rentre. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, déjà, mais on le revoit dimanche. »

« D'accord. Tu viendras aussi ? » questionna le petit garçon vers Sebastian.

« Je te promets pas de venir tous les dimanches mon grand. Mais je vais essayer de venir quelques fois si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

Après ce jour là, Dave avait retrouvé Carla et Jimmy tous les dimanches au parc. Et contrairement à sa promesse, Sebastian les avait rejoints tous les dimanches aussi. Dave et Jimmy jouaient au football ensemble pendant que Carla et Sebastian les regardaient faire en discutant. Parfois, ils essayaient de rejoindre les deux sportifs mais Jimmy n'était toujours pas convaincu par les talents de sa mère et ça n'était pas non plus le sport de prédilection de Sebastian. Ils s'amélioraient cela-dit grâce aux conseils patients de Dave.

Et c'est comme ça que Dave avait finalement décidé de postuler au programme d'Education du secondaire de l'université Loyola à Chicago et avait été admis. De son côté, Sebastian avait échoué à entrer à Princeton comme il l'espérait secrètement. Il avait postulé dans plusieurs universités, en droit bien évidemment, et avait été accepté dans plusieurs. Il porta son choix final sur l'Université de Chicago. Officiellement parce que c'était celle du meilleur niveau dans laquelle il avait été accepté. Officieusement parce qu'il resterait dans la même ville que Dave. Et pour ne rien gâcher, sa grand-tante lui avait proposé de lui acheter un appartement dans la ville pour lui éviter de se retrouver à partager une chambre minuscule avec un inconnu.

Ils avaient tous les deux décidé de suivre des cours d'été dans leur nouvelle université. Sans vraiment se concerter. Sebastian voyait là le moyen de s'échapper le plus tôt possible de l'ambiance de chez lui qu'il supportait de plus en plus mal même quand son père était en voyage. Dave de son côté se sentait plutôt bien chez lui, soutenu par sa tante et son père qui avait fini par divorcer et demander expressément à son ex-femme de ne pas essayer d'entrer en contact avec son fils si ça n'était pas pour enfin lui dire qu'elle l'acceptait exactement tel qu'il était. Mais malgré tout, il voyait là l'opportunité d'avoir un peu plus de temps pour s'acclimater à son nouvel environnement avant la rentrée.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux, s'étaient juste dit à la cérémonie de remises des diplômes de la Dalton Academy (qui avait eu lieu après celle du lycée de Dave) qu'ils ne pourraient pas trop se voir pendant l'été parce qu'ils seraient occupés et ne savaient pas trop quand ils auraient l'occasion d'être au même endroit avant leur rentrée à Chicago.

Sebastian avait choisi de suivre un cours d'écriture. Rien à voir avec son choix de carrière mais le temps d'un été, il pourrait sans culpabilité s'adonner à l'un de ses passe-temps secret. Sans avoir de comptes à rendre à son père. Rencontrer autre chose que des futurs avocats. Juste quelques semaines de pseudo liberté avant de devoir répondre aux attentes du grand John Smythe.

De son côté, Dave avait longuement réfléchi à quel cours il pourrait prendre. Il en avait discuté avec son père et Sarah. Il avait aussi passé un week-end à New-York. Les conseils de Rachel n'avaient fait que lui donner un bon mal de tête. Et une partie de lui s'était maudit d'avoir eu cette idée folle de ne pas au moins avoir réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Jusqu'à ce que Kurt lui présente son nouveau petit ami, Adam.

Rachel avait encore une fois été perdue dans l'un de ses monologues quand Adam avait passé la porte après avoir été accueilli par un baiser de Kurt.

« Oh oui, tu devrais prendre ça : Psychologie des femmes. C'est pas parce que t'es gay qu'il faut pas t'intéresser à nous. Ou psychologie de la sexualité humaine. Mais alors du coup, il faut que tu prennes psychologie générale à la première session. Donc t'es obligé de prendre deux sessions de cours d'été, ce qui veut dire que t'auras quasiment pas de vacances. » s'excitait Rachel qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de jeter un œil au nouvel arrivant.

Dave jeta un regard plaintif aux deux autres garçons.

« Bonjour, tu dois être David, Kurt m'a parlé de toi. » lança Adam, coupant volontairement Rachel dans son monologue en tendant la main à Dave.

« Hé, Adam, j'étais en train de parler je te signale. »

« J'avais remarqué Rachel, merci. Tu es TOUJOURS en train de parler. Depuis quatre mois qu'on se connaît, je sais que si je veux en placer une quand tu es là, j'ai pas le choix, il faut que je te coupe la parole. »

« T'as gagné bébé, je dors chez toi ce soir, elle va être insupportable maintenant. » dit Kurt en plaisantant à peine.

« Tu sais que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu dormirais chez moi tout le temps. J'espère que tu n'espérais pas que ce soit une menace. »

« Vous… vous allez pas me laisser tout seul avec elle quand même ? » demanda Dave d'une voix blanche.

« Tu avais prévu de dormir ici ? Tu dois être fou. »

« C'est bien ce que j'étais en train de me dire. »

« Hé, je suis toujours là ! » s'impatienta Rachel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Malheureusement. » marmonnèrent les trois garçons en cœur avant d'éclater de rire.

« Vous parliez de quoi avant que j'arrive ? »

« Des cours d'été que David veut prendre à la fac. »

« Ca c'est une discussion intéressante. Tu étudie quoi pour l'instant ? »

« Pour l'instant, rien, je commence la fac à la rentrée. »

« Si c'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé de me taire, c'était pas la peine. » bouda Rachel.

« L'avantage de partager un appartement avec toi Rachel, c'est que je retrouve toujours mon chemin à la voix. » railla Santana qui venait d'entrer.

« Santana ! » cria Dave en se jetant sur elle pour lui faire un long câlin de bienvenue.

« Dave ! Pourquoi personne m'a dit que tu venais ce week-end ? »

« Heu… est-ce que je suis tombé dans un univers parallèle ou quelque chose ? Depuis quand Santana est aussi… câline ? » demanda Adam, visiblement surpris.

« Adam, je te présente Santana, du moins celle qu'elle est avec Brittany ou son ex. »

« Son ex ? Pardon, j'ai dû rater un épisode je crois. »

« Oh, on dirait que Kurtie t'as pas encore raconté les bérets rouges. On cache des choses à son parfait petit-ami anglais ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais pour qu'il reste avec toi ? »

« Rachel, avec tout le respect que je te dois, boucle la. Ce qui me fait rester avec Kurt ne te regarde pas du tout. Kurt, tu me racontes les bérets rouges ? »

« En première quand j'étais parti à la Dalton Academy pour échapper aux menaces de mort de Dave, Santana voulait que je revienne parce qu'elle pensait qu'avec moi dans l'équipe on avait une chance de gagner. Elle a découvert que Dave est gay et était mort de trouille d'être découvert. Elle l'a fait chanter, l'a obligé à s'excuser et à monter le club des bérets rouges qui patrouillait dans le lycée pour protéger les plus faibles de leurs bourreaux. Et ils sont 'sortis ensemble' pour cacher leur homosexualité et être élu roi et reine du bal de promo. La suite… Tu connais, Dave a été élu roi et j'ai été élu reine. »

« Je reconnais bien Santana là. Et même si j'aurais définitivement voté pour toi comme roi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas voté pour Santana, ils font un beau couple. »

« Parce que ce sont tous des idiots homophobes qui se croient drôles et ne comprennent rien à l'amour. Sinon, ils auraient vu tout l'amour qu'il y avait entre nous. » railla Santana qui s'était détachée de Dave mais était restée proche de lui.

« Je le vois d'ici. Beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour. On dirait un frère et une sœur. » dit Adam de son charmant accent chantant.

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. Dave, tu restes dormir ici dis ? »

« Hé non, désolée pour toi Santana, mais les garçons ont trouvé que j'étais agaçante et ont décidé de tous dormir chez Adam. » cracha amèrement Rachel.

« Oui, on fait filles contre garçons ce soir et pour une fois, j'ai pas besoin de Mr Schuester pour me convaincre d'aller dans l'équipe des garçons. »

« Oh non, vous pouvez pas me faire ça. Je refuse de rester avec elle pendant que vous vous amusez. S'il vous plaît, c'est dépassé ce combat filles contre garçons. On n'a qu'à faire gays contre hétéros. S'il te plaît Adam, dis-moi qu'il te reste un coin de tapis pour moi. »

« Etant donné que je compte bien attirer mon magnifique petit-ami dans mon lit… » commença Adam en glissant un baiser dans le cou de Kurt. « Et que mon canapé a deux places, il en reste une si David est disposé à partager avec toi. »

« Oh oui, s'il te plaît. » supplia Santana en regardant Dave.

« Je sais pas trop. Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dormir dans le même lit qu'une ex… » la taquina Dave. « Bon, ça va, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

« Merci, merci, merci. » hurla Santana en se jetant à nouveau dans les bras de son ex petit-ami.

« Très bien, partez tous vite, j'appelle Brody. Je vous préviens qu'on va baptiser chaque recoin de cet appartement… »

« Oh, wow, merci, épargne-nous les détails. » cria Santana en grimaçant, les trois garçons imitant son air horrifié.

« Bonne soirée Rachel. » dit Adam en partant vers la porte attirant Kurt avec lui suivis par les deux autres.

« Au revoir Rachel. » dit Dave en passant la porte.

Une fois chez Adam, ils avaient repris la conversation où ils l'avaient laissée et Dave avait finalement arrêté son choix sur une introduction au théâtre et un cours de guitare. Pour ses études, il avait arrêté son choix sur les sciences, il ne se voyait pas vraiment enseigner les arts et ses notes dans le domaine scientifique étaient plutôt celles qui lui remontaient le plus sa moyenne. Adam avait été de très bon conseil, ses trois ans de plus et son expérience de l'université avaient aidé.

« Tu peux voir ça de deux façons. Soit tu profites de tes cours d'été pour avancer déjà dans ton domaine d'études. Soit tu en profites pour faire quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose que tu as rêvé de faire sans jamais oser. Ou même, tu peux faire d'une pierre deux coups en quelque sorte. »

« Alors là, je vois pas comment il peut faire ça. » intervint Kurt.

« C'est parce que, mon cher futur rédacteur en chef de Vogue, tu n'ouvres pas encore assez ton esprit. Le cours d'introduction au théâtre par exemple, je dis pas ça pour que tu le choisisses, c'est un exemple. Bon, le cours d'introduction au théâtre, en apparence, si tu compte enseigner les sciences, c'est juste un cours ou tu pourrais t'amuser pendant un mois. Mais si tu regarde de plus près, visualise une salle de classe, éteints les lumières, mets un ou deux projecteurs sur le prof… »

« OK, je vois le rapport. Et maintenant, je crois que j'ai envie de prendre ce cours du coup. »

« Ne ferme pas ton esprit juste parce que j'ai donné un exemple. »

« Désolé chéri, ton exemple était bon, je pense qu'il devrait le suivre. »

« Hé, ils ont un cours de guitare pour débutants. » s'exclama Santana qui faisait défiler les propositions de cours sur l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse en écoutant d'une oreille la conversation.

« C'est censé aider ça Santana ? » demanda Kurt d'un ton cassant.

« Tu n'ouvres pas ton esprit là bébé. » calma Adam en faisant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de la main de Kurt.

« Oh, bouclez-la les amoureux ! On n'est peut-être pas sortis ensemble longtemps et c'était peut-être une couverture mais n'empêche qu'on a parlé un peu. Allez David, avoue tu rêve de savoir jouer d'un instrument mais tu ne prends pas de cours parce que tu sais pas si tu y arriveras. Ils ont piano aussi mais à mon avis, c'est pas pour toi le piano, faut des doigts souples pour ça. Mais si tu prends guitare, c'est seulement six semaines, ça te donnes juste le temps de voir si tu aimes ça. Si c'est non, tu es fixé et si c'est oui, tu peux toujours prendre des cours en dehors de la fac après. »

« Tu vois Kurt, c'est ça, ouvrir son esprit. Tu devrais en prendre de la graine. »

« Est-ce que je peux prendre guitare et introduction au théâtre ? Je veux dire, est-ce que les horaires sont compatibles ? »

« Ca dépend. Il y a deux sessions pour le cours de guitare, si tu veux le prendre à la même session que le cours de théâtre, c'est pas du tout dans la même partie du campus et c'est les mêmes jours et ça te donne seulement un quart d'heure pour aller de l'un à l'autre. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut soit que tu choisisses l'un des deux, soit que tu accepte de bloquer tout ton été pour prendre le cours de guitare à l'autre session. »

« Vu que l'idée c'est d'avoir le temps de m'acclimater à ma nouvelle ville et de me faire des amis, je penses que c'est pas une mauvaise idée de bloquer mon été. Et c'est pas comme si c'était pour faire quelque chose de complètement ennuyant. »

« Il y a bien déjà Sebastian qui va a Chicago aussi non ? »

« Je vois pas très bien le rapport, mais oui. »

« Donc, tu as déjà un ami là-bas. »

« Oui, mais il ne va pas dans la même université et il ne va pas du tout étudier la même chose. Il me faut bien des amis avec qui réviser non ? C'est bien comme ça que ça marche la fac ? »

« On n'est pas dans une sitcom, des fois on n'entre pas dans la fac de ses rêves, on décroche un stage à Vogue et on rencontre l'homme parfait en venant chercher sa meilleure amie agaçante à la NYADA pour déjeuner. » plaisanta Adam.

« L'homme parfait, rien que ça hein ! » dit Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois me souvenir que c'est ce que tu disais hier soir quand… »

« Oh non, non, c'est bon, ils n'ont pas besoin des détails je crois. » le coupa Kurt en rougissant.

« Il est sérieux là ? Il croit que moi je veux pas les détails croustillants ? On dirait que tu ne me connais plus du tout Porcelaine. » dit Santana sarcastique.

« La question c'est pas de savoir si tu veux les détails Santana, c'est que je préfère pas que tu les ais. »

Après cette conversation, tout le monde avait fini par aller se coucher. Adam avait bien tenté une approche discrète mais Kurt l'avait gentiment repoussé, parce qu'il ne comptait pas faire… ça, avec Dave et Santana dans la pièce d'à côté. Ce qui avait amené Adam à demander quand il se déciderait à emménager avec lui pour qu'il ait pleins de nuits pour profiter de son petit-ami en toute tranquillité. Et Kurt lui avait répondu qu'ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis à peine trois mois et que c'était trop tôt. Ce qui avait fait soupirer Adam qui savait que Kurt avait besoin de temps avant de lui faire vraiment confiance après ce qui était arrivé avec Blaine.

Adam aurait voulu détester Blaine pour ça mais malgré tout, Kurt et lui avaient réussi à redevenir les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient avant de sortir ensembles et Blaine avait été là quand Kurt avait découvert que son père était malade. Il restait un soutien pour Kurt et il savait trop bien que la vie n'avait pas été rose tous les jours pour son petit-ami et que tout le soutien qu'il pouvait avoir été le bienvenu. Alors oui, Blaine avait fait une erreur, mais qui n'en a jamais fait, surtout à 17 ans. En fait, dans d'autres circonstances, Blaine et Adam auraient même pu être amis.

Dave se retrouva perdu dans les bâtiments quand il arriva à Loyola pour s'installer quelques semaines plus tard. Et il se félicita d'avoir choisi de suivre ces cours d'été pour ne plus avoir à se soucier de ça quand les choses sérieuses commenceraient à la rentrée. Sebastian était en vacances en France et il se retrouvait seul pour affronter ce grand changement.

« Hé, regarde un peu ou tu vas. » lança une pétillante petite brune alors que ses fesses rencontraient le sol après que le sac de Dave l'ai bousculée.

« Oh pardon, tout va bien, rien de cassé ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Oui, ça va aller merci. » répondit la jeune fille en prenant la main tendue pour se relever.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal, j'étais juste perdu et je regardais pas où j'allais. »

« J'avais cru voir ça oui. Je m'appelle Jenny au fait. » rétorqua Jenny en riant.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Jenny, moi c'est Dave. »

« Bon, Dave, il faut que tu te fasses excuser maintenant. Je me contenterai d'un café pour commencer. »

« Juste pour être sûr, tu n'es pas en train de me draguer là ? »

« Ce serait un problème ? »

« Heu, écoute, tu m'as l'air sympathique donc j'aime mieux que les choses soient claires, c'est flatteur si tu me drague, mais tu n'as aucune chance, je suis gay. »

« Oh, c'est bon à savoir. Et ça veut dire que tu refuses de me payer un café pour te faire pardonner ? »

« Non, ça veut juste dire que ce sera juste un café, pas un rendez-vous. »

« Je peux vivre avec ça. Enfin si tu acceptes qu'on soit amis bien sûr. »

« Je dois pouvoir vivre avec ça. Est-ce que par hasard tu connais un peu le bâtiment ? Je cherche ma chambre et je suis un peu perdu. »

« Désolée, je viens d'arriver moi aussi. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai réussi à arriver à la mienne et je suis même pas sûre de savoir y retourner ce soir. »

« Merci quand même. »

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros de téléphones et se retrouvèrent un peu plus tard dans la journée, une fois que Dave ai eu trouvé sa chambre et fait la connaissance de son colocataire qui semblait nettement moins ouvert d'esprit que Jenny.

C'est au cours de guitare que Dave rencontra Logan. Il était plutôt grand, athlétique, blond avec des yeux perçants. En fait, dans ce cours, ils étaient tous les deux un peu décalés. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçons, encore moins des garçons bâtis pour des sports comme le football ou le hockey.

« Salut, je viens de passer dix minutes à essayer de parler avec ce mec dans le coin là. Il m'a à peine répondu, il m'a dit que le football était un sport de brutes quand j'ai essayé de lui parler du match d'hier qu'il préférait les comédies musicales et il a fini par me dire de lui foutre la paix parce qu'il est hétéro. J'essayais juste d'être sympa et de lui parler mais bon, j'ai l'habitude. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es allé au match d'hier. » avait débité Logan en montrant un petit brun qui attendait le début du cours assis en tailleur sur un banc en lisant.

« Non, désolé, je n'ai pas vu le match d'hier. »

« Oh zut, je suis censé me faire des amis comment si tous les mecs du coin sont des hétéros bizarres qui n'aiment pas le football ? »

« J'ai juste dit que je n'avais pas vu le match d'hier, pas que je n'aime pas le football. En fait, j'y jouais au lycée. Je voulais aller au match hier mais, te moques pas de moi, je me suis perdu, quand j'ai fini par trouver le terrain, c'était déjà commencé depuis longtemps, ils n'ont jamais voulu me laisser entrer. »

« Ouf, enfin quelqu'un avec qui on peut parler. Je m'appelle Logan au fait. » dit le garçon en tendant sa main.

« Dave. » répondit l'autre en serrant la main tendue.

« Ca te dis qu'on ailles au match ensemble la prochaine fois ? Ca t'évitera de te perdre. »

« J'en serais ravi. »

« Commençons par le début et échangeons nos numéros de téléphone. »

Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs téléphones, chacun prit celui de l'autre pour y entrer son numéro et ils les échangèrent à nouveau.

« Bon, maintenant qu'on a réglé l'intendance, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la fille là-bas ? Sexy non ? » demanda Logan en désignant une fille assise seule en attendant le début du cours.

« Je sais pas, elle a l'air sympa. Mignone je suppose, mais c'est pas mon style. Tu la trouve comment toi ? »

« Pas mon style non plus. »

« Et c'est quoi ton style alors ? »

« Toi. » répondit Logan sans ciller. « Pardon, je t'ai choqué. S'il te plaît dis-moi que tu vas pas t'arrêter à ça. Je te promets que je sais me tenir. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. » ajouta-t-il à toute allure en voyant Dave rougir.

« Non. Y a pas de problème. C'est juste que je pensais pas que tu l'étais. »

« Parce que j'aime pas les comédies musicales, que je m'intéresse au football et que je m'habille pas comme une fille ? Mon cher, ton gaydar est faussé. »

« D'accord, tu marques un point. »

« Bon, alors dis-moi, c'est quoi ton type ? Celle-là ? » demanda Logan en désignant une autre fille. « Je suis gay mais je peux faire un effort pour les potes »

« Non plus. » répondit Dave amusé des efforts inutiles dans son cas de Logan.

« Allez, sois sympa, aide moi. Je fais ça pour toi. »

« Ben ça serait plutôt… lui en fait. » dit Dave en désignant le garçon avec lequel Logan avait essayé de parler plus tôt. « Mais bon, vu ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, je ne vais pas essayer. Ca va être dur, mais on va réussir à tourner la page. »

« Je crois que j'ai déjà commencé. Je propose qu'on la tourne ensemble. Je peux t'inviter à prendre un café après le cours ? »

« Juste pour être sûr, tu n'es pas en train de me draguer là ? »

« Ce serait un problème ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Dave rouge comme une tomate malgré son sourire.

« Alors si, je te drague. »

Le café après le cours fut leur premier rendez-vous. Suivi par d'autres rendez-vous après chacun de leurs cours. Et rapidement par des rendez-vous plus significatifs : des diners, des films, des matchs bien entendu. Il y eut un premier baiser, un soir à la porte du dortoir de Dave, un deuxième à la porte de la maison des parents de Logan qui avait grandit à Chicago. Evidemment suivis par d'autres baisers et d'autres choses aussi, derrière la porte close de la chambre de Logan ou dans le dortoir de Dave quand il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la maison ou que le colocataire de Dave était parti en week-end.

Bien sûr, Sebastian avait eu droit au récit de cette histoire pas à pas, à chaque fois que Dave et lui arrivaient à se parler quelques minutes par Skype ou dans des texto. Sebastian racontait ses vacances en France, assez peu, juste les bons moments avec sa sœur. Il sentait que Dave était heureux dans sa nouvelle vie, qu'il semblait bien s'acclimater à la ville et il lui tardait la rentrée pour qu'ils se retrouvent et reprennent des habitudes ensemble, même s'ils se verraient moins qu'avant maintenant que Dave sortait avec Logan.

Tout en douceur, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte avant que la date arrive, le 18 juin était devenu le 18 juillet et ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois. Pour l'occasion, Logan passa chercher Dave à la sortie de son cours de théâtre et l'invita à déjeuner dans un petit snack sans prétention dans le sud de la ville, à deux pas l'université de Chicago.

Sebastian avait prévenu Dave trois jours plus tôt qu'il ne serait pas joignable un moment parce qu'il prenait l'avion pour rentrer aux Etats-Unis, mais il ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'il venait directement à Chicago pour commencer son cours d'été. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans le bonheur tout neuf du jeune couple plus tôt que nécessaire et puisqu'il n'avait jamais prévenu son ami qu'il prévoyait de suivre un cours, il n'avait pas menti, il ne l'avait juste pas dit. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se croisent par hasard de toute façon, Loyola et l'université de Chicago étant quasiment aux deux bouts opposés de Chicago.

C'était en oubliant que Logan avait grandi dans cette ville et y avait ses habitudes à peu près partout. Et sans compter sur la vie qui décide souvent à votre place des hasards de vos rencontres.

Ce jour là, Sebastian n'avait pas envie de cuisiner en sortant de son cours et décida de chercher un endroit où manger autours de l'université avant de rentrer et peut-être d'envoyer un texto à Dave pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire de relation avec Logan. S'il se souvenait bien, ça faisait un mois ce jour-là qu'ils avaient rendu leur relation officielle.

Quand il entra dans le snack qu'un autre étudiant lui avait conseillé, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qui arriva. Il se mit dans la file d'attente juste derrière deux autres étudiants. L'un d'eux se tourna légèrement pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'autre, Sebastian se figea. Son cerveau lui disait de faire demi-tour avant que Dave puisse voir qu'il était à Chicago sans lui avoir dit mais ses jambes refusaient d'obéir à cet ordre. Il tenta de regarder ailleurs, de baisser la tête, de surtout faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami juste devant lui.

Trop tard. Dave se retourna et un immense sourire éclaira son visage instantanément.

« Sebastian ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu étais à Chicago ? Ca s'est bien passé ton voyage ? » demanda Dave en prenant son ami dans ses bras et en le gardant là un peu trop longtemps au goût de Logan qui ne savait pas qui était l'autre garçon.

« Heu… Je viens à peine d'arriver. » mentit Sebastian. « J'allais t'appeler demain. Je voulais te laisser la journée avec ton petit-ami. Ca fait un mois non ? »

« Oh oui, c'est vrai. » dit Dave en se détachant enfin de Sebastian et en se reculant légèrement pour prendre la main de Logan. « Logan, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Sebastian. Sebastian, c'est Logan. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » dit Sebastian en tendant la main à Logan. « Dave m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Logan serra mollement la main tendue, tentant vaguement de lancer un petit sourire à Sebastian mais échouant. Il avait réussi à la tenir à distance jusque là, mais en voyant l'interaction entre les deux autres garçons, sa jalousie revint en force, lui brûlant l'estomac. Il était évident que ces deux là étaient proches, franchement, Sebastian s'était souvenu mieux qu'eux même qu'aujourd'hui était leur anniversaire. Et soudainement, il se sentait être la cinquième roue du carrosse alors qu'il était venu avec son petit-ami.


	19. Jalousie

**Disclaimer : Si Glee était à moi, il faudrait que je m'habitue aux gens qui veulent me toucher alors qu'on ne se connait pas… Ben finalement, c'est pas si mal.**

**Allez, encore un peu de patience… Juste un peu, promis, l'attente insoutenable est bientôt terminée. En même temps, que la moitié d'entre vous soit honnête, au départ vous ne pensiez même pas seulement imaginer ces deux là ensembles et maintenant, j'ai tellement bien fait mon travail que vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre qu'ils le voient, eux aussi, qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.**

**Je voulais attendre encore un peu avant de publier ce chapitre, histoire d'équilibrer un peu l'attente mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de partager dès que j'ai quelque chose de prêt. Donc, voilà.**

_**Nanou : Je n'ai essayé de détourner l'attention de personne… J'ai juste utilisé un personnage injustement sous exploité par RIB… Comme d'habitude quoi !  
Allez, courage, plus que deux ou trois chapitres… après celui-ci et tu auras quelque chose que tu attends impatiemment (mais je peux pas dire quoi). Courage !  
Oh et je suis pas très sure d'avoir bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par 'plus de Hot Kadam et tu sais qui' mais je promets que je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ca veux pas dire que je vais y arriver hein.**_

* * *

_Précédemment dans La Rose et Le Renard  
Sebastian a avec succès raté l'entrée à Princeton. Bye bye la pression mise sur ses épaules par son père, il est entré à l'université de Chicago. En droit même si ça n'est pas forcément exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu faire de lui-même. Disons que c'est un compromis.  
Dave a un peu changé d'avis concernant son avenir professionnel, il a finalement choisi d'étudier pour devenir prof. Donc, il commence son année à l'université de Loyola à Chicago. Bonne nouvelle donc, les deux amis étudient dans la même ville. Et Dave a rencontré Logan pendant ses cours d'été. Ils sont sortis ensemble un mois avant que Sebastian ne rencontre Logan en rentrant de ses vacances en France.  
Entre Kurt et Blaine, la rupture est consommée, Kurt sort avec Adam qu'il a rencontré à la NYADA en passant chercher Rachel pour déjeuner avec elle un jour. Adam étant un peu plus âgé, il s'avère de bon conseil dans certaines situations._

* * *

L'été s'était passé en douceur pour Sebastian et Dave. Malgré la relation récente de Dave et Logan, ils avaient réussi à s'aménager du temps ensemble. Rien n'avait vraiment changé entre eux. Sebastian avait demandé à Logan de lui faire découvrir les meilleurs bars gays de la ville et il avait recommencé à sortir, parfois seul, parfois avec le couple. Il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes, à ça près que les types avec qui il dansait à Chicago étaient beaucoup moins louches que ceux de Lima. Les clubs de la ville étant moins glauques que le Scandals.

Quand ils y allaient ensemble, il repartait toujours en même temps que Dave et Logan, seul. Et quand il y allait seul, il ne disait jamais qu'il avait ramené quelqu'un chez lui ou qu'il avait fait son affaire vite fait bien fait à un type dans les toilettes, mais il racontait tous les mecs avec qui il avait dansé, avec cet air suggestif qu'il avait offert tant de fois à Lima que les deux autres supposaient que c'était le cas.

Logan s'en fichait un peu. Ou plutôt, ça l'arrangeait bien de voir que ce Sebastian était apparemment une traînée, peut-être que du coup il ne s'approcherait pas trop près de son petit ami. Dave, lui, était un peu inquiet pour son meilleur ami. Il écoutait les histoires de Sebastian et même s'il ne parlait jamais d'avoir couché avec tous ces mecs, il lui répétait régulièrement quelques consignes de sécurité : ne jamais accepter un verre d'un inconnu s'il ne lui était pas tendu par le barman lui-même, ne jamais laisser son verre sans surveillance… Non, en fait, ne pas boire du tout, même le barman peut être un pervers de mèche avec un connard qui voudrait abuser de lui. Et surtout, surtout, qu'il couche avec autant de mecs qu'il voulait, il était jeune après tout, c'était le moment ou jamais pour ça, mais toujours se protéger.

Moquez vous si vous voulez, mais Sebastian était son ami le plus proche et même s'il refusait de juger sa façon de vivre, il ne voulait pas le perdre parce qu'il aurait fait une mauvaise rencontre dans un bar ou aurait attrapé une maladie.

Avant que la rentrée n'arrive, ils étaient entrés dans une sorte de routine tous les trois. Dave et Logan avaient leurs soirées ensemble seuls et retrouvaient Sebastian une ou deux fois par semaine pour sortir ou pour regarder un match à la télé.

Dave n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, mais depuis que Logan avait fait la connaissance de Sebastian, il était beaucoup plus attaché à son petit ami. Il voulait passer de plus en plus de temps avec lui, laissant peu de soirées libres à Dave, voire plus du tout. Il insistait toujours pour venir à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de Sebastian apparaître dans les projets de soirées de Dave. En fait, même s'il parlait d'aller boire un verre avec Jenny, Logan était suspicieux et demandait à venir.

Ils étaient quasiment devenu un de ces couples fusionnels qui ne peuvent plus faire un pas l'un sans l'autre. Mais inconsciemment, Dave avait mis ça sur le compte de la passion du début de leur histoire et n'y pensait pas vraiment. De toute façon, il aimait passer du temps avec son petit-ami, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

De son côté, Sebastian aurait bien aimé avoir son meilleur ami pour lui seul une fois de temps en temps, pour pouvoir lui parler librement de sa vie, de ses cours de droit qui l'ennuyaient un peu alors qu'il avait passé l'été à s'amuser à écrire, de son père qui lui mettait la pression parce qu'il n'était pas entré à Princeton, de sa sœur qui lui manquait de plus en plus même s'ils se parlaient régulièrement. Mais Logan était toujours là. Il faisait des efforts pour apprécier l'autre garçon pour le bien de Dave, mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans leur relation.

Un sentiment que Logan partageait au sujet de la relation entre son petit-ami et son soi-disant meilleur ami. A ses yeux, Dave et Sebastian agissaient parfois comme un vieux couple. Sebastian avait toujours le parfum de glace préféré de Dave au congélateur pour leurs soirées télé, Dave vérifiait régulièrement que Sebastian allait bien et ne s'était pas fait dépecer dans une ruelle par un de ses coups d'un soir, Sebastian avait cette habitude irritante de caresser la nuque de Dave sans y penser, Dave s'inquiétait de savoir si Sebastian dormait bien et n'avait pas trop de cauchemars. Bref, ils se connaissaient depuis la nuit des temps et Logan se sentait mis à part.

Sans compter qu'avec l'habitude de Sebastian de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, il avait peur que Dave ne finisse par succomber si ça n'était pas déjà arrivé. Le doute le rongeait de plus en plus.

Pour l'anniversaire de leurs quatre mois de relation, un record pour chacun d'eux, Logan invita Dave au restaurant et ensuite, comme ça tombait un vendredi et que le colocataire de Dave était parti en week-end dans sa famille, le jeune homme entraîna son petit ami dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant.

« Tu es sûr que ton colocataire ne va pas revenir ? » demanda Logan un peu inquiet.

« Sûr et certain, il ne rate jamais la messe du dimanche quand il rentre chez lui le week-end, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne le verra pas avant dimanche après-midi. » répondit Dave en attirant son petit ami vers son lit.

Dave déboutonna lentement la chemise de Logan, accompagnant ses mouvements de ses lèvres contre les muscles tendus de son petit ami. Il jeta finalement la chemise au loin, se pressa contre Logan pour l'embrasser, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses. Il sentit le sexe de son amant contre sa cuisse et un gémissement emplit la pièce. Dave laissa courir ses doigts le long des bras de Logan tandis que leurs langues dansaient une folle danse entre leurs lèvres.

Dave pressa ses doigts dans le creux des reins de Logan, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, donnant de petits coups de bassin contre lui. Chaque frottement contre leurs sexes tendus leurs arrachait des gémissements qui se mêlaient dans leur baiser passionné.

Dave fit glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de Logan et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon et de le faire glisser le long de ses cuisses. Il poussa un grognement de satisfaction quand il constata que son petit ami ne portait absolument rien sous son pantalon. Le jean glissa jusqu'aux chevilles de Logan qui le retira et le poussa d'un coup de pied. Dave prit le sexe de son petit-ami en main et le caressa plusieurs fois, l'autre garçon gémissant de plaisir à ce contact.

Le jeune homme nu fut poussé gentiment mais fermement sur le lit où il tomba assis au bord. Dave le regarda dans les yeux, lui écartant les cuisses et descendant lentement à genoux tout en déposant une traînée de baisers et de coups de langue le long du torse et du ventre de l'autre homme.

Il s'attarda un peu vers son nombril, faisant jouer sa langue dans le creux. Il leva les yeux vers Logan qui le regardait faire, plein de désir. Dave tendit la main vers la table de nuit proche du lit, farfouilla dans le tiroir jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il brandit triomphalement : un préservatif parfumé.

Il le sortit de son emballage et d'une main adroite, le déroula sur l'érection se dressant devant son visage. Sans quitter Logan des yeux, il prit la base de son sexe dans une main et fit lentement passer sa langue sur toute sa longueur, terminant par son gland.

« Ah oui, David, comme ça. »

Dave continua à faire courir sa langue contre le sexe tendu de l'autre garçon, presque douloureusement lentement, sans vraiment ajouter de pression à ses mouvements, faisant monter le désir chez son partenaire. Il alternait entre baisers légers le long de la verge tendue et de petits coups de langue. Logan s'agrippait aux draps à côté de ses cuisses, un désordre de gémissements s'échappant de ses lèvres et emplissant la petite chambre.

« Plus, s'il te plait David. »

Le garçon à genoux fit danser sa langue autours du gland de son petit ami, ses yeux levés vers ceux pleins de luxure de Logan. Il saliva un peu plus, pour rendre ses caresses plus fluides. De sa main sur le membre gonflé, il pompa doucement tandis que sa langue appuyait contre le gland sensible.

Logan n'en pouvait plus, c'était à la fois délicieux et pas assez. Il mourrait d'envie de sentir les lèvres de Dave glisser autours de son sexe, de sentir son gland frapper contre l'intérieur des joues de son amant. Il tenta de donner un petit coup de rein pour s'enfoncer dans la douce chaleur de la bouche de l'autre garçon quand celui-ci aspira doucement son gland, mais Dave le maintenait fermement de ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Impatient. » dit Dave en souriant après avoir relâché le sexe de Logan avec un bruit de succion obscène tout en continuant à le caresser lentement.

« Oui, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est bon de sentir ta bouche autours de ma queue. »

« Si, j'imagine que ça doit être à peu près pareil que quand ta bouche est autours de la mienne. »

« Non, je suis sûr que c'est meilleur, tu es doué pour ça tu sais ? »

« Si tu le dis. » éluda Dave avant de donner un nouveau coup de langue sur le gland de Logan.

« S'il te plaît, suce moi. » supplia Logan en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dave.

« Il me semble que c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de faire. »

« Non, tu étais en train de m'allumer. »

Sans prévenir, Dave s'avança à nouveau vers l'entrejambe de Logan et prit lentement son sexe entre ses lèvres, le laissant s'enfoncer au plus loin qu'il pouvait faire tenir dans sa bouche.

« Oh oui, c'est ça, juste comme ça. »

Dave se sentait à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, de sa main libre il déboutonna son pantalon et libéra son sexe, gémissant de soulagement autours du sexe de Logan. Le gémissement envoya des vibrations dans le membre de ce dernier qui sentit des éclairs de plaisir lui traverser le corps.

« Oui, encore. » encouragea Logan.

Dave entama un lent va et vient autours du sexe de son petit ami qui accompagnait ses mouvements de ses mains noyées dans ses cheveux. D'une main Dave caressait ce qui n'entrait pas dans sa bouche du sexe de Logan et de l'autre, il commença à se caresser, gémissant de plaisir.

« Ah oui, c'est ça, branle toi bébé, c'est trop bon quand tu te donnes du plaisir pendant que tu me suce. »

Dave continua ses mouvements, sentant la verge entre ses lèvres frémir. Il accéléra un peu, puis de plus en plus.

« Oui, c'est ça, comme ça, je vais jouir bébé. »

Dave redoubla d'effort jusqu'à sentir le membre dans sa bouche vibrer, un cri rauque sortant de la gorge de Logan. Il ralentit ses mouvements, suçant plus lentement mais plus fermement son petit ami à travers son orgasme.

Il laissa le sexe se ramollissant lentement glisser d'entre ses lèvres. Il retira le préservatif, le noua et le jeta à la poubelle. Il nettoya délicatement les restes de spermes avec un mouchoir en papier de la boîte qu'il gardait à côté de son lit, le roula en boule et le jeta aussi. Il se glissa lentement le long du corps de Logan qui s'était allongé pour l'embrasser, son érection encore vive se collant contre la cuisse du jeune homme.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça pour toi. » chuchota Logan à son oreille en glissant une main entre eux pour s'emparer de son sexe.

Dave laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir étouffé au contact de la main de son amant sur lui. Logan le poussa doucement pour qu'il soit sur le dos et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses. Il fit aller et venir sa main le long de la verge dressée, variant la pression. De son autre main, il fit rouler les testicules de Dave entre ses doigts. Logan regardait son petit ami perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui donnait, les yeux fermés, concentré sur son plaisir.

Logan se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre et profita de l'état de bien être de son amant pour tenter quelque chose. Il laissa doucement un de ses doigts glisser entre les fesses de Dave et venir effleurer la peau plissée autours de son petit trou. Le corps entier de Dave se tendit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, presque horrifiés. Dave se saisit du poignet de Logan et repoussa sa main fermement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Logan presque blessé.

« Je… je t'ai déjà dit. J'ai… j'ai pas envie de ça, c'est tout. »

« OK, promis, je recommencerai pas. »

Logan reprit ses caresses enserrant un peu plus ses doigts autours du sexe de Dave d'où s'échappait déjà quelques gouttes de liquide séminal qu'il recueilli avec le pouce pour l'utiliser comme lubrifiant, rendant ses mouvements plus faciles. Il caressa le gland sensible avec le pouce à plusieurs reprises, faisant se tordre Dave de plaisir.

Puis il serra plus fort son poing autours de son sexe et se mit à caresser de plus en plus rapidement. Dave donnait des coups de reins désordonnés, accompagnant les mouvements de Logan et soudainement, sans prévenir, il envoya de longues giclées blanches sur les doigts de Logan et sur leurs torses. Logan continua à le caresser, s'assurant de récolter toute la semence de Dave.

Il attrapa un mouchoir, nettoya ses doigts et leurs torses et le jeta avant de venir se blottir contre son petit ami qui tentait de reprendre lentement sa respiration.

Peut-être que le calme de la chambre d'étudiant de Dave juste après le sexe n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ça, mais Logan avait observé Dave et Sebastian depuis un moment maintenant et il ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà couché avec Sebastian ? » lâcha-t-il comme une bombe, sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Dave.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Réponds-moi juste David, c'est pas compliqué comme question. »

« Non, on n'a jamais couché ensemble. On est juste amis Logan. »

« On dirait pas que c'est le genre de choses qui l'arrête. La première chose qu'il m'a demandé quand il a su que j'avais grandi ici, c'est les adresses des meilleurs bars gays. »

« Je vois pas bien le rapport, là, Logan. »

« Tu finiras par coucher avec lui. Il est beau, il a confiance en lui, il s'est tapé tout ce que l'Ohio compte de gays et sans doute déjà la moitié de Chicago. Tu voudras goûter à son expérience un de ces jours. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi là Logan. »

« Mais si, vous êtes déjà comme un vieux couple. Vous finirez par coucher ensemble. Mais fais attention David, une fois qu'il t'aura eu, tu seras comme tous les autres. Il aura réussi à te baiser et il te laissera tomber. Moi je tiens à toi David, je te pousserais jamais à faire ce que tu ne veux pas. Mais si tu me trompes, c'est fini. »

« Tu veux bien arrêter s'il te plaît ? Je t'ai pas trompé, je te tromperai pas. »

« Il y arrivera. Je vois bien comment il te regarde, il y arrivera. »

« Tu devrais partir Logan. »

« Tu me plaques, c'est ça ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que j'ai raison et tu vas aller te faire… »

« Tais toi avant de dire quelque chose que tu vas regretter. Juste… Rentre chez toi. Rappelle-moi quand tu te seras calmé. »

« Oh oui, très bien, d'accord. Dis-moi juste, est-ce qu'au moins tu m'aime rien qu'un peu ou est-ce que quand je te caresse tu imagine que c'est lui ? Est-ce que tu t'entraine juste à faire la pipe parfaite pour quand ce sera lui ? C'est pour lui hein, que tu veux garder ton joli petit cul vierge et pur. »

« Ca suffit maintenant. » trancha Dave en se levant et en ramassant les vêtements de Logan par terre pour les lui donner. « Vas-t-en. Vas réfléchir à ce que tu dis. Parce que là, tu es en train de dire n'importe quoi et tu le sais. »

« Tu vois, tu peux même pas me dire que tu m'aime. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Sebastian. C'est juste trop tôt. » dit Dave alors que Logan se rhabillait rageusement.

« Ouais, c'est ça. » lâcha Logan en sortant.

Dave s'écroula sur son lit, ravalant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il soupira et attrapa son portable dans la poche de son pantalon à côté du lit, il fit dérouler la liste de ses contacts et appuya sur le bouton 'appeler'.

« David. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas parlé. Comment ça va ? » s'enquit joyeusement la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« On vient de s'engueuler avec Logan. » lâcha Dave froidement.

« Oh. Tu veux en parler ? »

« Oui. Non. Je sais pas. Plus tard peut-être. »

« D'accord. Heu… donc. »

« Raconte moi comment c'est New-York, la NYADA, ta vie ? »

« Oh ben… c'est cool. Kurt m'a aidé un peu au début, il m'a montré la ville. Adam m'a aidé à me repérer à la NYADA. Il est plutôt cool en fait. J'ai eu du mal au début parce que c'était dur de le voir avec Kurt, mais en fait il est vraiment sympa. Mes parents payent pour l'appartement tant que je suis à l'école, donc j'ai pas besoin d'avoir une chambre sur le campus. Et heu… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Colin. Il est en première année à la NYADA aussi. »

« Oh super, il faudra que tu me le présente. »

« On va doucement pour l'instant, mais oui, si ça tient un peu, je te le présenterai. »

« Donc Kurt et toi, c'est vraiment fini. »

« Oui. C'est comme ça, on passe rarement sa vie avec son premier amour. J'essaie de tourner la page. Au moins, on a réussi à rester amis. Je peux pas réparer ce que je lui ai fait, mais c'est bien de l'avoir dans ma vie quand même. »

« Tout le monde pensait que vous étiez des âmes sœurs et que vous seriez ensemble jusqu'au bout. »

« Et tout le monde pense que Sebastian et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre et pourtant tu sors avec Logan. »

« Il pense que je vais coucher avec Sebastian. » lâcha soudainement Dave. « Il pense que Sebastian veut me mettre dans son lit et qu'il y arrivera. Il a dit des choses horribles. Que je vais le tromper ou le laisser tomber pour coucher avec mon meilleur ami. Et que quand ce sera fait, Sebastian me laissera tomber comme il le fait avec tous ses amants. Il… il m'a accusé de penser à Sebastian quand il me touche. Il pense même que si je veux pas… aller jusqu'au bout avec lui, c'est parce que je me réserve pour Sebastian. C'était horrible. »

« Oh. »

« Oui, oh ! Il m'a reproché de pas pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime. Mais c'est encore trop tôt, c'est juste trop tôt. Je tiens à lui mais je sais pas encore si je l'aime, je veux pas lui dire si je suis pas sûr que c'est vrai. »

« Honnêtement David, je pense que Sebastian veut coucher avec toi. »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? »

« Attends, t'énerves pas, laisse moi parler. Je pense qu'il veut coucher avec toi, mais je pense aussi qu'il n'en a même pas conscience lui-même. Ou qu'il s'empêche d'y penser parce qu'il a peur. Et peut-être qu'un jour vous finirez par coucher ensemble, mais je pense pas qu'il te laisserais tomber après. Et surtout, je pense qu'il ne fera rien pour te mettre dans son lit alors que tu as un petit ami, même s'il se rend compte qu'il en meurt d'envie. Il te respecte trop pour ça. Je sais quelle réputation il a, mais ça crève les yeux que tu compte pour lui. »

« Alors c'est ça hein, personne ne va me laisser vivre mon histoire avec Logan parce que je suis destiné à finir par coucher avec Sebastian ? Je fais quoi moi ? Je laisse tomber Logan juste parce que, peut-être, Sebastian a envie de moi et que peut-être, un de ces jours il finira par s'en rendre compte ? Ca devient du grand n'importe quoi. Et si moi j'en ai pas envie ? Si Sebastian est mon meilleur ami mais rien de plus ? Tout le monde s'en fout. »

« J'ai pas dit ça. Ecoutes, laisse un peu de temps à Logan pour se calmer. Réfléchis à ce qui peut lui faire peur dans ta relation avec Sebastian. Si vous êtes toujours aussi tactiles, je peux comprendre que Logan soit jaloux. »

« Mouais. C'était pas une raison pour insulter mon meilleur ami. »

« On dit des bêtises quand on a peur pour son couple. Laisse-lui un peu de temps, parlez-en. »

« Ouais, sans doute. Merci Blaine. »

« De rien, pas de problème. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous si ça va pas. »

« Je sais oui. Merci. »

Dave raccrocha en soupirant. Il fixa l'écran de son portable pendant plusieurs minutes, puis il fit à nouveau dérouler sa liste de contacts.

**De Dave à Sebastian : **_Est-ce que tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?_

**De Sebastian à Dave : **_Tu as pas un petit ami pour ça ?_

**De Dave à Sebastian : **_Réponds au moins_

**De Sebastian à Dave : **_Non, sérieusement Pooky, Logan t'as fait trop boire ou quoi ?_

**De Dave à Sebastian : **_Réponds juste_

Le téléphone de Dave sonna, le sourire de Sebastian clignotant sur l'écran. Il appuya sur 'répondre' en soupirant et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

« Non, sans rire, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là Pooky ? Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Logan. »

« C'est ce qu'on a fait, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la tête. D'après lui je vais forcément finir par le tromper avec toi parce que tu veux coucher avec moi et que tu peux avoir qui tu veux. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et Blaine pense qu'il a raison. Enfin, pas sur tout mais il pense que tu as envie de coucher avec moi. »

« Et depuis quand il lit dans ma tête le petit bouclé ? Non mais sérieusement, ils croient savoir ce que je veux mieux que moi ? »

« T'énerves pas Bass. »

« Que je m'énerve pas ? Excuse moi mais je suis soupçonné de vouloir te voler à ton petit ami, je crois que j'ai le droit de m'énerver un peu non ? »

« Et moi alors ? Mon mec m'a fait une crise pour une faute que j'ai pas commise. Je devrais dire quoi ? »

« Je sais pas Vid. » soupira Sebastian. « Peut-être qu'on lui donne des raisons d'avoir peur. Je veux dire, toi et moi on sait qu'on est seulement amis et rien de plus mais, peut-être que dans ce qu'on fait ensemble, sans nous en rendre compte, on lui envoie un autre message. »

« Non, pas toi s'il te plaît. » marmonna Dave.

« J'essaie juste d'aider moi. »

« Je sais mais, c'est tellement injuste tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je sais pas comment je peux le rassurer. »

« Je sais pas Vid, je sais pas. Je te rappelles que je suis pas une référence en matière de relations de couples. »

« Je sais. Bonne nuit Bass. »

« Bonne nuit Vid. »

Après ça, Logan et Dave s'étaient réconciliés et les choses étaient allées plutôt bien entre eux pendant un moment. Logan avait tenté de contrôler sa jalousie et de son côté, Dave avait fait des efforts pour être un peu moins proche de Sebastian.

Jusqu'à Thanksgiving. Logan était resté à Chicago avec sa famille pendant que Dave était rentré à Lima pour passer les fêtes avec son père. Et comme Sebastian ne passerait pas ce jour là en famille, son père étant en voyage d'affaire comme d'habitude et sa sœur n'ayant pas du tout de vacances à cette période de l'année puisque Thanksgiving n'est pas célébré en France, il avait été invité à passer la semaine avec la famille Karofsky.

A leur retour Dave et Logan avaient eu une nouvelle dispute à propos de Sebastian et Logan avait fini par poser un ultimatum à Dave : lui ou Sebastian.

Dave avait donc fini par faire un choix, pas qu'il avait envie de choisir, mais s'il refusait de couper les ponts avec son meilleur ami, son petit-ami l'aurait quitté. Donc, au final, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, il avait dû choisir.

On ne fait pas toujours les bons choix dans la vie. Dave sentait qu'il devait aller au bout de son histoire. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de passer à côté de l'homme de sa vie si Logan s'avérait être celui là. Il avait donc coupé les ponts avec Sebastian. Il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes, des deux côtés, une fois que Dave était reparti de chez Sebastian après lui avoir expliqué qu'ils ne devaient plus se voir.

Mais Sebastian étant l'ami attentionné qu'il était, il avait fait son maximum pour ne pas montrer sa peine à son meilleur ami. Il avait retenu ses larmes et s'était effondré dès la porte refermée. Dave avait réussi à se retenir mais avait passé la soirée seul dans sa chambre et avait pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir.

* * *

**Pardon, pardon, pardon. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vivre. Je vous promets que ça ira mieux à la fin. De toute façon, soyons honnêtes, si vous me tuez, il n'y aura personne pour que la situation s'arrange.**


	20. Ma vie sans lui

**Disclaimer : Je possède cette histoire même si je ne possède pas tous les personnages qui la composent… et c'est déjà pas mal non ?**

**Je sais à quel point vous me détestez en ce moment, croyez moi, je le sais. Mais quelquefois, il faut que ça aille un peu mal pour mieux savourer les moments de bonheur. Oui, ça marche aussi pour la vraie vie, réfléchissez-y.**

**Ce chapitre est en trois parties. J'ai débattu un moment avec moi-même de la possibilité d'en faire trois chapitres, mais je suis à peu près sure que certaines (je sais, le masculin l'emporte tout ça, mais il n'y a que des lectrices qui m'aient menacée) me lyncheraient pour les faire patienter deux chapitre de plus pour ce qu'elles attendent impatiemment. Par ailleurs, j'ai utilisé une chanson que j'ai fait chanter en duo, donc, pour éviter de faire quelque chose de trop lourd où je passe mon temps à dire qui chante, j'ai alterné les paroles en italique et les paroles en gras et italique. Je vous fais confiance pour comprendre tout seuls qui chante quoi, vous verrez bien.**

**Petite parenthèse safe-sex. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a une raison pour que, dans le dernier chapitre, les garçons aient utilisé un préservatif dans cette scène très… hot. Et c'est une bonne raison. Oui, le sexe oral, c'est déjà du sexe et oui, certaines maladies sexuellement transmissibles peuvent s'attraper comme ça. Et c'est valable pour tout le sexe oral, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Bon, pour les autres versions, se protéger est un poil plus compliqué et on en parle malheureusement moins, mais c'est aussi important, je ne peux que vous encourager à aller rechercher 'digue dentaire' sur Internet. Si vous avez jugé que vous étiez assez matures pour lire cette histoire malgré le ratings et mes mises en garde, alors vous êtes assez matures pour prendre la responsabilité de vous informer sur les façons de prendre du plaisir sans mettre sa santé en danger.**

_**Nanou : Oui, je sais, tu m'en veux parce que Kurt et Blaine sont plus ensemble et que même Blaine a tourné la page. Mais c'était nécessaire, il allait quand même pas continuer à se morfondre pendant que Kurt s'amuse avec Adam. J'y pense, je leur ai pas trouvé de nom… Blolin ? Bolin ? Blainin ? Non, je sais CLAINE ! Oui, bon, d'accord, elle était pas terrible celle-là.  
En attendant, tu vois, je suis pas rancunière, je continue à écrire malgré ta non review. **_

_**Porcelain : Ah, quand même, quelqu'un a remarqué cette scène ! Quand je pense que j'ai fait ça rien que pour vous…**_

* * *

_Ce que vous avez manqué dans La Rose et Le Renard  
Après que Sebastian ai rendu visite à l'hôpital à Dave, ils sont devenus amis. Sebastian a rencontré Sarah, la tante de Dave chez qui il a vécu jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Dave a rencontré le père de Sebastian, sans doute pas le meilleur jour de sa vie, et aussi sa sœur, restée en France. En quelques sortes quoi, par Internet disons.  
Ils sont maintenant tous les deux à l'université à Chicago, Dave étudie l'enseignement à l'université de Loyola et Sebastian est en droit à l'université de Chicago.  
Mais pendant les cours d'été, Dave a rencontré Logan qui s'est avéré particulièrement jaloux de la relation des deux autres garçons et à demandé à Dave de choisir entre lui et Sebastian. Dave a choisi bien malgré lui mais a décidé de donner une chance à son couple._

* * *

Les vacances de Noël furent loin d'être les meilleures de la vie de Dave cette année là. Encore dans l'euphorie des débuts de sa relation avec Logan, il avait refusé de voir qu'en fait, c'était déjà quasiment fini et avait accepté de couper les ponts avec Sebastian.

Pendant quelques jours, Logan avait été rassuré, mais très vite, sa jalousie avait refait surface et il avait quitté Dave à peine plus d'une semaine après que la porte de l'appartement de Sebastian se soit refermée entre eux.

Il était d'humeur morose quand il rentra à Lima pour passer les vacances avec son père. Il essayait bien de prendre part aux festivités et de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était vraiment pas. Et Paul n'était pas dupe.

« Ca va David ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de son fils dans le canapé la veille de Noël.

« Oui, ça va. » répondit Dave avec un sourire forcé.

Paul soupira discrètement. Il voyait bien que son fils lui mentait et la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, les choses avaient plutôt mal tourné. Il devait pousser Dave à lui parler, ou au moins être sûr qu'il pourrait s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tes cours, ça se passe bien ? Tu es toujours content de ton choix ? »

« Oui, oui, ça se passe très bien. Je pense que j'ai bien réussi mes examens finaux. Et je suis sûr de mon choix… d'études. C'était peut-être pas ce que je voulais faire au départ mais ça me convient. »

« Tant mieux. Ca a été difficile ces dernières années pour toi. Il était temps que tu trouves comment être heureux. »

« Oui, sans doute. »

« Tu t'es fait des amis là-bas un peu ? »

« Oui, quelques uns. On révise ensemble avant les examens. Même Jenny vient toujours alors qu'elle ne suit pas du tout les mêmes cours que nous. »

« Jenny, c'est la fille dont tu nous a parlé à Thanksgiving ? C'est une amie proche on dirait. Tu peux l'inviter ici un jour si tu veux. »

« Oui, c'est elle. Je verrai avec elle si elle doit rentrer chez elle la prochaine fois que je viens peut-être. »

« Et Sebastian ? Ca s'est un peu arrangé avec sa famille ? Il passe les vacances chez lui ? »

Dave se décomposa à l'évocation de son ancien ami.

« Je… je sais pas, je pense. » dit-il les yeux baissés avant de prendre une inspiration et de reprendre. « J'ai fait une bêtise papa. »

« Est-ce que tu as… recommencé… » demanda Paul, paniqué.

« Quoi ? Oh non, non. Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu peux me parler David tu sais. » reprit Paul en serrant la main de son fils.

« Je… je sais pas par quoi commencer. »

« Le début, ce serait le plus simple je pense. Je te demanderais bien si tu as mis une fille enceinte mais ce serait surprenant. » dit Paul en essayant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Non, c'est pas ça non. J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un cet été pendant les cours. »

« Tu… tu n'as pas été… je veux dire, je sais que tu as changé mais… tu n'as pas forcé ce garçon à… »

« Non, bien sûr, non. »

Paul sembla soulagé et fit signe à Dave de continuer.

« On a commencé à sympathiser et puis… »

« Oh non… Tu n'as pas couché avec ce garçon et attrapé une maladie ? »

« NON ! Enfin, si, enfin… Je veux dire, on… on est sortis ensemble et heu… on a aussi eu… des relations… sexuelles. Mais on s'est protégés, tout le temps. »

« Donc, tu as un petit ami, c'est ça ? Tu sais que ça n'est pas une bêtise ça ? Tu le sais David, si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

« J'avais. J'avais un petit ami, c'est fini. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as trompé ? Est-ce que c'est ça la bêtise dont tu parles et c'est pour ça que vous avez rompu ? »

« Non, c'est pire papa. »

« Pire que le tromper ? »

« Laisse-moi parler s'il te plait. Au début, c'était bien. Il était doux et attentionné, on avait plein de points communs. Mais après, Sebastian est rentré de France et on a commencé à se voir comme avant. Logan… il a commencé à être jaloux. J'ai pas vraiment fait attention, il voulait juste qu'on soit ensemble de plus en plus et il s'arrangeait pour être là quand je voyais Sebastian. Ensuite, il a commencé à dire que Sebastian avait envie de coucher avec moi et que un jour ou l'autre, il me mettra dans son lit parce qu'il est tellement charismatique qu'il a tout ce qu'il veut. Quand on est revenus à Chicago, après Thanksgiving, Logan a pas supporté qu'on ai passé les fêtes ensemble et il m'a dit de choisir, que c'était lui ou Sebastian. »

« Et tu as choisi Sebastian. Tu ne le vois pas comme ça tout de suite parce que la rupture est encore douloureuse, mais quelqu'un qui te demande de faire ce genre de choix… »

« Non. J'ai choisi Logan. J'ai… j'ai accepté de couper les liens avec Sebastian pour sauver ce que j'avais avec Logan. Mais je pouvais pas le sauver. Il était de plus en plus jaloux, il était sûr que je voyais Sebastian dans son dos, sans lui dire. Et puis très vite, c'était n'importe quel garçon avec qui je parlais. Il a rompu, à peine une semaine après. »

« Oh, je vois. »

« J'ai rompu tous contacts avec mon meilleur ami pour une histoire qui était déjà finie. »

« Tu devrais le rappeler. Sebastian. Je suis sûr que c'est réparable. »

« J'ai effacé son numéro, supprimé son adresse mail de mes contacts… Je l'ai… effacé de ma vie parce que Logan me l'a demandé. »

« Tu as déjà effacé son adresse de sa mémoire ? Je suis sûr que non. Vas le voir chez lui, parle-lui. »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Désolé, je t'ai rayé de ma vie sur un coup de tête mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. »

« Je peux pas… Juste, je peux pas. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça David. Il te manque. »

« Il me manque depuis qu'il a refermé la porte quand je lui ai dit que j'avais choisi Logan. C'était mon meilleur ami, comment j'ai pu faire ça ? »

« Tu l'aime ? Je veux dire, pas comme un frère ou même un ami. Tu l'aime vraiment je veux dire. »

« Je… je crois oui. Et j'ai tout gâché, il n'est même plus mon ami, il n'est même plus dans ma vie. C'est de ma faute. »

« Ca s'arrangera. Ca ira mieux, tu verras. » dit Paul en serrant doucement l'épaule de son fils.

« Merci papa. »

« De rien. »

La conversation avait tourné dans la tête de Dave pendant plusieurs jours. Une part de lui voulait croire que ce que son père lui avait dit était vrai. Mais quand il essayait de se mettre à la place de Sebastian, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait la chose la plus horrible qu'il puisse faire et ne pouvait se sortir de la tête que s'il était Sebastian, il aurait beaucoup de mal à pardonner.

Alors il continua à refuser d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec son ami. Parce que s'il était honnête, avoir effacé le numéro de son téléphone était une mauvaise excuse. A l'ère des réseaux sociaux, il n'avait qu'un nom à taper pour retrouver son meilleur ami. Ou même une seule personne à appeler pour demander le fameux numéro. Il avait encore les numéros de Kurt, de Blaine, de Nick, de David, de Wes et même de Cameron, et ils avaient sûrement tous le numéro de Sebastian, si vraiment il voulait l'appeler.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Pas après avoir rejeté Sebastian sur un coup de tête.

* * *

L'enfer ! C'est le mot qui venait à Sebastian en pensant à ses vacances de Noël. Il devait les passer chez lui, avec son père qui n'avait aucun voyage d'affaire prévu à ce moment là. Pas qu'il ait gardé du temps à passer avec son fils, ni même que ce soit pour accueillir sa fille qui devait venir passer les vacances en famille. Non, il restait chez lui parce qu'il avait organisé une grande soirée de Noël avec tous ses collaborateurs et leurs familles.

Oui, vraiment, Sebastian redoutait ces vacances et particulièrement cette soirée. Bien sûr, Chloé serait là et ça suffisait à lui réchauffer le cœur. Mais l'idée de devoir rester assis pendant ce dîner rasoir entouré de tous les partenaires d'affaires de son père qui ne manqueraient pas de se tenir au courant de l'avancé de ses études et pire, de savoir combien de filles il avait mit dans son lit… c'était particulièrement insupportable.

Dire que la soirée n'était pas conforme à ses attentes serait un mensonge. Comme prévu, l'ambiance était particulièrement guindée. Comme prévu, les collaborateurs de John Smythe s'intéressaient à lui comme le futur successeur de son père. Comme prévu, les femmes de l'assistance passèrent la soirée à lui demander s'il avait une charmante petite amie bien élevée qui serait un jour sa femme. Comme prévu, les hommes de la soirée s'intéressaient au nombre de ses conquêtes sans lendemain, sous le prétexte qu'il avait l'âge de s'amuser et d'expérimenter. Comme prévu, Chloé ne cachait pas à quel point elle détestait être là. Et comme prévu, il était clair qu'on avait demandé aux enfants et adolescents de bien se tenir, ce qu'ils faisaient, visiblement à contrecœur.

Il dût se plier à la tradition de la chanson de Noël. Impossible que l'ex-capitaine des Warblers ne fasse pas la démonstration de sa voix exceptionnelle. Au moins, il avait eu le droit de choisir la chanson qu'il interpréterait. Il s'installa au piano dans le salon et prit une longue inspiration avant de commencer à chanter.

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_How can you just walk away from me when all I can do is watch you leave'  
'cos we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face._

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
turn around and see me cry.  
There's so much I need to say to you  
so many reasons why.  
You're the only one who really knew me at all._

_So take a look at me now  
'cos there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face.  
Take a good look at me now  
'cos I'll still be standing here_

_And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face._

_Take a look at me now._

Son choix de chanson n'avait évidemment rien arrangé à sa situation. Tout le monde avait bien entendu supposé que sa chanson était destinée à une petite amie. Vraiment quelle soirée d'enfer.

En fait, il y eu même un moment où les choses empirèrent. Si, c'était possible. Il était près du buffet, essayant de trouver quelque chose de comestible au milieu des petits fours fantaisie et des bols de caviars. Il aurait donné à peu près n'importe quoi pour juste un plat de spaghetti bolognaise cuisiné par Dave avec la recette de sa nounou Italienne plutôt que pour ces plats horriblement chers et prétentieux. Il tenta de se reprendre, de ne plus penser à son ami qui lui manquait tellement et se servi un verre d'un de ces vins au prix prohibitif même si selon lui, ils n'étaient pas si bon, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Et comme la règle veut que si les choses peuvent aller plus mal, elles iront plus mal, tout se passa très vite, une jeune fille d'environ son âge le bouscula et une bonne partie du contenu de son verre termina sur sa chemise blanche, formant une large auréole rosée sur son torse. La jeune maladroite se tourna précipitamment vers lui pour s'excuser.

« Oh pardon, désolée, je suis vraiment trop maladroite. Je paierai le nettoyage de ta chemise ou une autre chemise si on ne peut pas la nettoyer. J'espère que tu n'y tenais pas trop. »

« Pas plus qu'une autre chemise. » répondit Sebastian en haussant les épaules.

« Il faut mettre du sel dessus tout de suite. »

« Surtout pas non, merci. C'est juste une chemise. Mon père sera sûrement pas ravi de me voir comme ça, mais j'ai l'habitude. »

« Peut-être que si tu lui dis que c'est à cause de moi, ça passera mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? Qui tu es au juste ? La fille du Tsar de Russie ? »

« Je suis à peu près sûre qu'il n'y a plus de Tsars en Russie depuis longtemps avant ma naissance. » répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire entendu. « Lisa. Seulement la fille du bras droit de ton père, pas la fille de l'empereur de Chine. » ajouta-t-elle en tendant sa main libre.

« Sebastian. » dit Sebastian en serrant la main de la jeune fille.

« Oui, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu es censé éviter l'alcool il me semble. »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, je me fiche de qui est ton père, t'occupe pas de mes affaires. »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, je me fiche de qui est mon père aussi. Je m'inquiète juste de la santé de mon futur colocataire. »

« Futur colocataire ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

« Oh, je vois que papounet ne t'as pas encore prévenu. C'est moche ça. Donc, dans deux minutes il va annoncer à tout le monde que son fils va épouser la fille de son collaborateur mais il ne te l'as même pas dit ? »

« Est-ce que c'est une blague que tu fais régulièrement quand tu t'ennuie dans ce genre de soirée ? »

« Franchement, j'aimerais mieux. Te méprends pas, tu serais tout à fait mon genre de mec, mais les mariages arrangés, je trouve ça pathétique. Ils ne sont pas censés pouvoir travailler ensemble sans que leurs enfants soient mariés ? »

« Non, vraiment, tu plaisantes hein ? » demanda Sebastian, totalement incertain.

« Bon, d'accord, ils ne vont pas vraiment faire une annonce publique, mais ils sont sûrement déjà en train de glisser l'idée qu'on est en train de tomber teeeelleeeement amoureux l'un de l'autre qu'on annoncera sûrement un mariage dans un an. » répondit Lisa en désignant tour à tour chacun de leurs pères en pleine discussion avec d'autres invités, des regards furtifs vers les deux adolescents.

« OK, donc en fait, tu es de mèche avec eux et tu as fait exprès de me faire renverser mon verre. »

« Oh non, ça c'est juste ma maladresse naturelle en fait. » dit Lisa avec une expression vaguement gênée.

« Bonne soirée alors. » dit Sebastian en se tournant résolument vers sa tâche initiale : trouver quelque chose de mangeable sur le buffet.

« Le truc au saumon fumé est pas trop mauvais. Enfin sauf si tu es un de ces types horriblement snob qui mangent du caviar à la louche. »

« Merci de l'information. Honnêtement, la seule chose dont j'aurais envie maintenant, c'est les spaghettis bolognaise de mon meilleur ami, enfin ex-meilleur ami. Je sais, c'est pas le genre de plats qu'on doit servir à Noël mais c'est le plat qu'il réussit le mieux. »

« Ex-meilleur ami ? Ca existe ça ? Je veux dire, un meilleur ami c'est pour la vie normalement non ? »

« Pas forcément faut croire. »

« Un de ces jour, je réussirai à te faire parler beau gosse. » dit Lisa avec un sourire entendu.

« Je veux pas te vexer mais j'habite à Chicago, il y a peu de chances qu'on se revoit en dehors de ce genre de soirées. Et je devrais réussir à t'éviter. »

« En fait… Je plaisantais à propos des plans machiavéliques de nos pères pour nous marier, mais je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié en t'appelant mon futur colocataire. J'avais placé tous mes espoirs sur Harvard et je n'y suis pas entrée. Donc il a bien fallut que je trouve un plan B. »

« Et ça me concerne parce que… »

« Parce que j'ai été acceptée dans une université à Chicago pour le prochain semestre et que j'espère secrètement… »

« Que je vais tomber teeeelleeeeement amoureux de toi que je vais te dire d'emménager chez moi ? Désolé, aucune chance. »

« Outch, au moins, les choses sont claires. Mais en fait non, j'espérais juste que tu prennes pitié de moi et que tu m'aides à trouver un appartement pour le semestre. Parce que les chambres sur le campus sont toutes prises, je pourrais éventuellement en avoir une l'année prochaine mais pour l'instant, il faut que je me débrouille. »

« OK. Tu peux emménager chez moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. J'ai pas de chambre d'ami, donc il faudra te contenter du canapé, mais ça doit pas être moins confortable qu'une chambre sur le campus. Et autant que tu le sache, il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que tu finisses dans mon lit tant que j'y suis. Et si tu ramène un mec, fais au moins en sorte qu'il soit sexy et bi. »

« Noté. On est d'accord qu'il suffit qu'il soit sexy et bi, si tu ne l'intéresse pas, je peux pas être tenue pour responsable. »

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu ? »

« Possible. En tous cas, j'accepte le canapé. Et promis, je n'essaierai pas de te séduire. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer, ça pourrait être amusant. »

« Ou… Je peux essayer de te faire parler du fameux ex meilleur ami. Je m'amuse beaucoup mieux avec les jeux que je peux gagner. »

« Alors tu devrais vraiment choisir un autre jeu. » se renfrogna Sebastian.

« Si tu le dis. »

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et quelques informations techniques avant que la soirée ne soit terminée.

« On se voit à Chicago beau gosse. » glissa Lisa au moment de partir.

« On dirait que tu t'es fait une nouvelle copine Big Brother. » le taquina Chloé un peu plus tard ce soir là dans sa chambre.

« Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Pas du tout, surtout si ça te sors de la déprime dans laquelle tu es depuis que David a choisi Logan. »

« Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Boucle d'Or. »

« De rien grand frère. Tu t'en remettras. »

Avant de se coucher, Sebastian hésita à envoyer un message à Dave pour lui souhaiter un Joyeux Noël. Juste un. Mais Logan avait bien dit aucun contact, Dave avait sûrement fait en sorte de bloquer son numéro de toute façon. Il éteignit son téléphone et se cala en soupirant contre les oreillers.

* * *

Pour le réveillon du premier janvier, Dave avait accepté l'invitation de Blaine à New-York. L'occasion de rencontrer Colin et d'aller voir les fameuses boules de Times Square.

« Tu es prêt ? Colin nous attend pour 21h, on veut surtout pas rater ça. » cria Blaine de l'autre côté de la salle de bain.

« Oui, ça va, je suis prêt. » répondit Dave en sortant de la salle de bain vêtu d'un jean trop large et d'un pull noir à col roulé.

« Tu vas vraiment porter ça ce soir ? » demanda Blaine en jetant un regard dubitatif à la tenue de Dave.

« Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que ça te met pas vraiment en valeur. »

« Ca devrait bien faire l'affaire pour aller regarder des gros ballons descendre de je sais pas où. »

« Oh, allez, arrête de faire la tête, ça va être amusant. » dit Blaine surexcité. « Et vas savoir, peut-être que sous ces ballons comme tu dis, tu vas rencontrer l'homme de ta vie. »

« Ouais, ben vu comment je foire à peu près tout ce que je fais dans ce domaine, c'est peut-être mieux que je sois habillé comme un sac du coup, ça lui évitera de perdre du temps avec moi. »

« D'accord. Bon, écoutes, quand tu auras fini de te morfondre, tu me préviendras, qu'on puisse partir. »

« Tu devrais peut-être pas m'attendre. »

« David Karofsky, tu vas me mettre un sourire sur ce visage et venir célébrer la nouvelle année dans la plus belle ville du monde. »

« J'ai peur qu'on soit un peu en retard pour aller fêter ça à Paris. » plaisanta Dave.

« Ah ben voilà, au moins tu as retrouvé ton humour. Allez, on y va, ça va sûrement être l'enfer de trouver un taxi ce soir. »

Les deux amis avaient pris l'ascenseur et avaient attendu 20 minutes avant de trouver un taxi pour les emmener à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ca, ajouté aux bouchons de cette fin d'année, ils avaient fini par arriver en retard au rendez-vous, bien qu'ils aient anticipé les problèmes. Blaine avait prévenu Colin, par texto qui lui avait rapidement répondu que lui aussi était coincé dans la circulation et serait sûrement en retard.

Ils finirent par arriver quasiment en même temps, Blaine voyant Colin sortir de son taxi juste quand eux même venaient juste de payer le leur. Il lança un sourire en direction de son petit ami et fit signe à Dave de le suivre.

« Colin, je te présente David. David, c'est mon petit ami Colin. »

Les deux garçons se saluèrent en se serrant la main, puis Blaine embrassa Colin rapidement.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant trois… heu, deux heures et demi ? » demanda Dave au jeune couple.

« Je propose d'essayer de trouver un endroit où manger un bout pour commencer. » proposa Colin.

Ils firent juste ça, essayer de trouver un endroit où manger. Un 31 décembre, à 21h30, tout près de Times Square, sans avoir fait de réservation. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas trop difficiles. Le McDonald était bondé mais ils finirent par atteindre la caisse et commander quelque chose qu'ils mangèrent en marchant vers Times Square.

Colin et Dave s'entendirent bien. Les trois garçons avaient des tonnes de sujets sur lesquels discuter en attendant l'heure fatidique. Times Square s'avéra être noir de monde et ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne verraient sans doute pas grand-chose du spectacle qu'ils étaient venu voir, surtout Blaine. Seulement, le temps qu'ils le réalisent, ils étaient pour ainsi dire coincés dans la foule.

A minuit, Colin et Blaine se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Dave sortit son portable. Il y trouva un message de son père lui disant qu'il allait se coucher avant minuit et qu'il l'appellerait le lendemain.

Il aurait voulu envoyer un message à Sebastian, lui souhaiter une bonne année. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Son ami n'était plus son ami et c'était uniquement de sa faute.

* * *

Lisa n'avait pas perdu de temps après la fameuse soirée de Noël pour rejoindre Chicago et s'installer chez Sebastian. Il lui avait fait une petite place dans son dressing qu'elle avait refusé d'utiliser étant donné qu'elle aurait dû traverser la chambre de son hôte pour y aller. Ils avaient donc installé un portant pour ses vêtements derrière le piano de Sebastian.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient décidé d'entrer ensemble dans la nouvelle année. En passant la soirée dans un petit bar que Sebastian aimait bien quand il n'avait pas envie de tester son pouvoir de séduction sur les hommes dans les bars gays de la ville. Lisa était au courant de son homosexualité et n'avait semblé être ennuyée que par le fait de n'avoir vraiment aucune chance de l'intéresser autrement que comme une amie. Pour le reste, ça ne changeait vraiment rien pour elle, il restait le même garçon que deux minutes avant qu'il lui ait dit. Elle avait même promis de ne pas vendre la mèche à leurs pères, elle avait elle-même ses propres secrets à garder et n'allait pas lui attirer des problèmes.

Mais il n'allait pas pour autant l'emmener dans un bar gay. Donc, ils passèrent la soirée dans ce petit bar, étonnement calme pour un 31 décembre mais ils ne cherchaient pas particulièrement à passer cette soirée dans une ambiance survoltée au milieu d'inconnus.

« Bonsoir beau gosse. » lança une voix à côté de l'oreille de Sebastian alors que Lisa s'était excusée pour aller se 'repoudrer le nez'.

« Bonsoir. » répondit Sebastian en se tournant vers l'origine de la voix et se trouvant nez à nez avec un garçon châtain aux yeux gris qui lui lançait un large sourire.

« Tu es seul un jour comme aujourd'hui ? Je peux m'assoir ? » demanda le garçon en prenant la chaise face à Sebastian sans attendre la réponse.

« Non, je ne suis pas seul. Où sont tes nombreux amis ? » rétorqua Sebastian en jetant un regard circulaire au bar.

« D'accord, tu marques un point. Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux pour fêter la nouvelle année avec leurs amis d'enfance. »

« Et tu n'as pas fait pareil ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment d'amis d'enfance. Trop de déménagements et comme je disais, mes amis actuels sont tous partis fêter ça ailleurs. »

« Alors, je tourne le dos deux minutes et je me fais prendre ma place ? Tu me présentes ton nouvel ami ? » demanda Lisa, une main sur l'épaule de Sebastian.

« Oh, pardon, je voulais pas… Tu peux reprendre ta place. » balbutia le garçon en se levant.

« Non, reste assis, il y a bien assez de chaises dans ce bar. » dit la jeune fille en tirant une autre chaise sur le côté de la table. « Lisa. » ajouta-t-elle en tendant la main à l'inconnu.

« Tyler. » répondit le garçon en serrant la main de Lisa avec un grand sourire charmeur. « Puisqu'on en est aux présentations, peut-être que je vais enfin apprendre ton prénom ? » dit-il en tournant son regard vers Sebastian.

« Moi qui avait entendu dire que tu étais le plus grand séducteur que la terre ai porté, j'en reviens pas que tu lui ai pas dit ton nom encore. » plaisanta Lisa.

« J'avoue, j'étais sûr que c'était la base. »

« D'accord, je vois, tu as perdu ta langue ? Bon, ben Tyler, je te présente Ted. » dit Lisa en riant.

« Ted ? Vraiment ? »

« Non, elle plaisante, elle a un humour un peu particulier, elle se prend pour Barney Stinson de temps en temps. »

« Tant pis pour toi Seb, j'essayais juste d'aider. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, sinon, tu trouvera ailleurs que mon canapé pour dormir. »

« Il est un peu à cran, je pense que ça a quelque chose à avoir avec son ex meilleur ami mais j'ai pas encore réussi à le faire parler. » blagua Lisa.

« Sebastian Smythe. » se présenta finalement Sebastian.

« Oh, génial, t'as rien entre muet et trop poli pour être vrai ? » demanda Lisa en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Oh ça va, fiche moi la paix Lisa. »

« Donc vous deux vous êtes quoi ? Frères et sœurs ? »

« Non, on va se marier un de ces jours pour que nos pères puissent travailler ensemble. »

« Et tu laisses dormir ta futur femme sur le canapé ? Pas très gentleman de ta part. »

« Encore une fois, elle plaisante. Son père travaille déjà avec le mien et j'ai juste accepté de lui prêter mon canapé pour la fin de l'année puisqu'elle ne peut pas avoir de chambre sur le campus avant l'année prochaine. »

« Et faut pas croire, son canapé hors de prix est très confortable. C'est utile d'avoir des parents riches. »

« Ca a aussi ses inconvénients. »

« Bon, avant qu'on ne plombe l'ambiance, il est bientôt minuit, il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un à embrasser à minuit. Maintenant que vous vous êtes trouvés vous deux. » dit joyeusement Lisa en se relevant.

« Wow. Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas trop, je la connais depuis une semaine seulement. »

« Tu es fou ? Ca pourrait être une dangereuse psychopathe. »

« Maintenant que je la connais un peu, je pense que tu as raison, c'est une psychopathe. Mais je pense pas qu'elle soit dangereuse. Sauf peut-être pour le pauvre garçon qu'elle essaye de convaincre de l'embrasser à minuit. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent à discuter pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lisa revienne à leur table avec un homme qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait être ravi d'avoir été choisi par la jeune fille ou effrayé. Lisa passa le quart d'heure qu'il restait avant minuit à convaincre ses trois chevaliers servants que l'entrée dans une nouvelle année méritait au moins un vrai baiser.

A minuit, elle embrassa donc l'inconnu pendant que Tyler et Sebastian s'embrassaient rapidement. Ensuite, l'inconnu s'enfuit précipitamment, et les trois autres sortirent leurs portables pour envoyer des messages de bonne année à leurs amis.

Sebastian passa le nom de Dave dans son répertoire. Il songea un instant à envoyer un message. Juste un. Mais il se souvint ce qu'il avait promis. Il soupira, passa au nom suivant et remis en place son sourire habituel.

* * *

« David Karofsky, pas de discussion, ce soir tu sors avec nous. » tonna Jenny alors que Dave était allongé dans son lit, prêt à passer son week-end dans cette position là.

« C'est la Saint-Valentin Jenny. Compte pas sur moi pour venir te tenir la chandelle avec ton nouveau petit ami. »

« Qui a parlé d'un petit ami ? Je te parle de sortir parce que c'est vendredi soir, gros malin. Couples interdits, on se fait une soirée entre célibataires. »

« Je veux pas risquer de croiser… »

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai vérifié avec Logan pour ne pas aller au même endroit que lui. »

« Je parlais pas de Logan Jenny. »

« Pour ton information, on ne compte pas faire le tour des bars gays, donc tu es en sécurité. »

« Non, écoute, j'ai pas envie de sortir. » marmonna Dave.

« Est-ce que tu m'as entendu te demander si tu avais envie ? Non. Donc tu files sous la douche. Avec un peu de chance, on le trouve ce soir l'homme de notre vie. »

« Je veux pas… »

« De petit ami en ce moment, je sais. C'est pas une raison pour me griller mes chances. »

« T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça Jenny. »

« Si, tu es mon porte-bonheur. Sous la douche maintenant. »

« Oh, ça va, j'y vais. »

Dave passa un long moment sous la douche puis s'habilla d'un jogging et d'un pull à capuche. Jenny qui l'attendait patiemment sur son lit le renvoya à son placard pour réviser sa tenue. Elle finit par accepter de le laisser sortir en jean avec une de ses chemises à carreaux qu'elle appelait ses 'chemises de bucheron'.

Ils passèrent la soirée avec quelques amis de l'université qui étaient eux aussi célibataire. Ou dont les petits-amis étaient à la fac dans un autre état et n'avaient pas pu organiser de passer le week-end avec leur moitié.

Dave essaya tant bien que mal de s'intégrer à la conversation, mais régulièrement, il avait la tête ailleurs et malgré ses efforts, il perdait le sourire qu'il tentait de garder en place pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tendre chaque fois que la porte du bar s'ouvrait pour se relaxer uniquement quand il était sûr que ça n'était pas Logan. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en mauvais terme, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le revoir, surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Il se laissa aller à penser à envoyer un message à Sebastian. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne savait même pas si son ami avait un petit ami depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. A une époque, il aurait été le premier au courant, mais ça n'était plus le cas et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

* * *

« On sort ce soir. » lança nonchalamment Lisa.

« Qui ça on ? » demanda paresseusement Sebastian.

« Toi et moi, cette question. »

« Oh non, pas moyen, je sors pas aujourd'hui moi. Me retrouver au milieu de tous ces couples englués dans la guimauve, très peu pour moi. »

« Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré ton prince charmant. »

« Que je ne trouverai pas en sortant ce soir alors que tout le monde ira par deux comme sur l'arche de Noé. »

« Et ça tombe bien parce qu'en fait, on sort pas dehors, on va chez Tyler. »

« Encore ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Tyler pour que tu me traîne chez lui tout le temps. »

« C'est pas de ma faute, il t'aime bien et il veut bien que j'ailles chez lui seulement si tu es là parce que, je cite, je suis 'un peu effrayante quand même'. Je le soupçonne d'utiliser ça comme excuse pour que je t'emmène en fait. »

« Je suis ton faire-valoir en gros. »

« Quelque chose comme ça oui. Je sais ce que tu penses mais je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. »

« Ah oui ? Tu es devenue medium dans la nuit ? »

« Exactement. Je te lis ton futur, tu vas aller t'habiller dan maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

« Une bonne soirée entre amis. »

« Ca va, c'est bon, tu as gagné. »

Sebastian s'habilla simplement mais élégamment, comme à son habitude et les deux amis utilisèrent la voiture de Sebastian pour aller chez Tyler qui les attendait en mettant la touche finale au repas qu'il avait concocté. Entendre par là qu'il faisait réchauffer un plat surgelé au four et ouvrait une boîte de biscuits secs qui accompagnerait la glace du bac qu'il avait achetée pour le dessert.

« Par pitié Tyler, dis-moi que tu n'as pas encore acheté tes fameuses lasagnes. » marmonna Sebastian en sentant l'odeur s'échappant de la cuisine.

« Non. Enfin si, mais j'ai changé de marque. »

« Oh, ben je suis rassuré là. »

« Fais pas attention, tu sais, son problème avec les lasagnes c'est que David-l'ex-meilleur-ami est un pro de la cuisine Italienne. Tu ne combats pas avec les bonnes armes, c'est tout. »

« Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé d'espérer que mes dons en cuisine soient un atout de séduction pour moi. »

« Je te confirme, c'est pas ton point fort. » affirma sérieusement Sebastian.

« Y a pas au moins un petit truc qui te plaise chez moi ? »

« Un mois et demi et tu n'as pas encore compris que tu n'avais aucune chance face à l'ex meilleur ami futur mari, futur père de tous ses enfants ? »

« Lisa, ça devient pénible tes allusions. »

« On voit bien que tu vois pas ta tête quand tu parles de lui. C'est tellement évident que tu es complètement amoureux de lui. »

« Certainement pas. » se défendit rapidement Sebastian en rougissant. « Et même si c'était le cas, il a choisi et c'est pas moi qu'il a choisi. »

« C'est ça, tu n'es pas amoureux du tout, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu n'es pas amoureux du tout. » plaisanta Tyler.

« Voilà, c'est ça, pas du tout. »

Tyler et Lisa se regardèrent et entonnèrent en chœur.

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of_

Sebastian entra dans leur jeu et fredonna à son tour.

_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**_

Ils enchainèrent la chanson en alternant comme dans la chanson originale.

_You swoon, you sigh  
__Why deny it, uh-oh__  
_

_**It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, boy  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**_

_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad_

_**Whoa: No chance, no way**_

_**I won't say it, no, no**_

_Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love_

_**You're way off base  
I won't say it**_

_You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love_

_**Get off my case  
**__**I won't say it**__**  
**_

_Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love_

« Je suis pas amoureux de lui, fin de l'histoire. »

« Si, tu l'es, mais c'est pas grave. T'as le droit d'être amoureux. Bon, évidemment, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit de moi mais je m'y ferai. » plaisanta Lisa.

« Il n'avouera jamais, il est trop fier. »

« Lâchez-moi. »

« OK, c'est bon, on arrête. Tu fais quoi pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Rien. »

« Comment ça rien ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? »

« Non, je plaisante pas. On va pas en faire fromage parce que j'ai un an de plus quand même. »

« Un fromage non, mais une fête oui quand même. »

« J'ai pas tellement envie de faire une fête non. »

« Mais je te demande même pas si tu es d'accord, on fait une fête et puis c'est tout. Tyler et moi on s'occupe de tout mais il y a une fête chez toi dans deux semaines. »

« Comment ça on s'occupe de tout ? » s'inquiéta Tyler.

« Mais oui, panique pas chéri, je te donnerai pas la cuisine à faire. »

« Ah oui, je suis rassuré là. Et chéri ? Ca risque de te prendre souvent de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être. Ca te dérange ? »

« Un peu oui. »

« De toute façon, ça tombe un dimanche, on va pas faire une soirée une veille de cours. » les coupa Sebastian.

« D'une, j'ai parlé d'une fête, pas d'une soirée, de deux, de toute façon, tu dois éviter l'alcool donc tu risques pas grand-chose papy. »

« Papy ? Ah ben finalement, je préfère le mien. » dit Tyler en riant.

« De toute façon, je sais même pas pourquoi on discute, on fait une fête pour ton anniversaire. Et Tyler, je pense que ces lasagnes t'appellent au secours, si tu ne les sors pas du four maintenant, on devra se contenter du dessert. »

Tyler se jeta sur le four pour sortir les lasagnes, qui comme prévu n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Dave. Sebastian pensa à envoyer un message à son ami. Juste un petit mot pour lui souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin. Mais il se retint et se concentra du mieux qu'il put sur la conversation.

* * *

**Je préfère vous prévenir, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et je ne le changerai pas. Parce que je suis sadique. Vous cachez pas, vous le pensez tous. Et comme je suis sadique, même s'il est déjà écrit, vous allez devoir attendre un peu avant que je le publie. Allez-y, traitez-moi d'allumeuse, je me suis déjà fait traiter de chaudasse, je commence à avoir l'habitude.**

**Et sinon, les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre. Les Gleeks auront bien entendu reconnu 'Against All Odds' chantée dans la saison 4 par Blaine, qui est à l'origine de Phil Collins. L'autre chanson est tiré du dessin animé de Disney 'Hercule', c'est 'I won't say I'm in love'. J'ai gardé la version anglaise parce que je n'aime pas trop la traduction 'officielle' qui a été faite. Pour la défense des traducteurs, ils faut que les paroles collent avec la mélodie, donc forcément, c'est pas évident. Et comme à l'origine, c'est Megara qui la chante avec les muses, j'ai évidemment légèrement modifié les paroles, en plus de couper quelques parties pour que ça soit pas trop long. J'ai mis des 'boy' à la place de 'girl' par exemple (si j'en ai pas oublié, je promets rien).**


	21. Chanter sous la pluie

**Disclaimer : Mes efforts sont vains, Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas.**

**Je sais que vous m'en voulez sûrement encore mais est-ce que vous pouvez me suivre encore juste un peu ? Je vous promets que ça va s'arranger d'ici un ou deux chapitres et ce jour là, j'ai le sentiment que vous allez m'adorer. Ayez juste confiance en moi encore un peu.**

* * *

_Dans les chapitres précédents  
Dave et Sebastian ont finalement sympathisé après la tentative de suicide de Dave.  
On a rencontré la tante de Dave chez qui il a passé la fin de ses années de lycées, la sœur de Sebastian qui vit en France et leur père qui n'a sûrement pas reçu le mug du meilleur papa du monde pour la fête des pères.  
Ils sont maintenant tous les deux à l'université à Chicago mais ils ne se voient plus depuis que Dave est sorti avec Logan qui leur a demandé de couper les ponts avant de quitter son petit ami à peine une semaine plus tard.  
Ils ont donc passé les fêtes de fin d'année chacun de leur côté.  
Dave en a profité pour rencontrer Colin, le nouveau petit ami de Blaine et passer une soirée avec Jenny qu'il avait rencontrée en arrivant à Chicago mais avec qui il n'avait pas passé tant de temps que ça tant qu'il était avec Logan.  
De son côté, Sebastian a rencontré Lisa, la fille d'un collègue de son père qui s'est installée chez lui pour la fin de l'année. Et ils ont rencontré Tyler qui a embrassé Sebastian pour entrer dans la nouvelle année.  
Ils ont tous les deux pensé à reprendre contact l'un avec l'autre à plusieurs reprises mais ils n'ont pas osé._

* * *

Dave se sentait perdu.

Depuis presque trois mois, il s'était éloigné de Sebastian et il le regrettait. Il lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer, il lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il avait le blues, il lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il regardait une télé réalité débile et qu'il n'avait personne avec qui en rire, il lui manquait à chaque fois qu'il allait à un match. Il lui avait manqué plus que tout quand Logan était parti et qu'il n'avait eu personne vers qui se tourner pour surmonter la douleur de la rupture. Bien sûr, il y avait bien Blaine qu'il avait eu au téléphone. Mais Blaine était à New-York, avec Colin, et il aurait eu besoin de quelqu'un pour débarquer chez lui avec un pot de crème glacée de chez Paciugo **[1]** et regarder avec lui une comédie romantique en lui disant à quel point Logan était bête de l'avoir laissé filer et que lui aussi trouverait le garçon avec qui vivre tout ça jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Kurt aussi avait été là, de New-York lui aussi et il lui avait conseillé de retourner voir Sebastian. Mais il n'osait pas. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait retourner vers celui qu'il avait chassé de sa vie juste parce que celui qui l'avait exigé de lui était parti ? Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait se faire pardonner d'avoir été aussi égoïste ? Depuis trois mois, il marchait presque comme un robot. Il allait en cours, rentrait le soir dans sa chambre d'étudiant minuscule pour y retrouver son colocataire homophobe et passait ses week-ends à pleurer seul dans sa chambre quand son colocataire retournait voir sa famille ou sa petite amie.

Ce premier samedi du mois de mars, il se décida à sortir. Il n'y avait plus de glace dans le congélateur. Il enfila un vieux jean, un tee-shirt et un sweat à capuche et sorti. Il aurait pu se contenter d'aller acheter un pot de glace à l'épicerie la plus proche mais à la place, sans trop savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, il prit le métro pour aller au Paciugo de Lincoln Square **[2] **qui n'était pourtant pas le plus accessible en métro depuis Loyola.

Il se mit à pleuvoir peu de temps avant qu'il n'entre dans la bouche de métro, mais il ne changea pas d'avis pour autant. Quand il arriva devant la vitrine, il se stoppa net. Il était là. Dans la file d'attente, plus séduisant que jamais, Sebastian riait avec une jeune fille. La pluie continuait à lui tomber dessus, trempant son sweat, mais il restait figé, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il resta là sans bouger à regarder Sebastian derrière la vitre, le regarder rire, le regarder bouger.

Il voulait bouger, s'enfuir, laisser Sebastian continuer sa vie sans lui. Mais c'était comme si son corps entier refusait de lui obéir, il ne pouvait simplement pas bouger malgré la pluie glacée qui traversait ses vêtements. Il voyait Sebastian à travers la vitre, avancer inexorablement vers le comptoir alors que d'autres clients sortaient et passaient devant lui en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, planté comme ça sous la pluie.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé quand les deux amis sortirent de la boutique. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Sebastian se figea face à lui, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Pooky ? » murmura-t-il sans trop croire à ce qu'il voyait.

Il n'avait pas vu celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami depuis près de trois mois. Et dire qu'il lui avait manqué était bien en dessous de la vérité. Sebastian était quasiment l'ombre de lui-même depuis ce jour où Dave lui avait annoncé que pour sauver son couple il devait ne plus le voir.

Et quand il commençait tout juste à s'en sortir, à oublier, voilà que Dave refaisait son apparition. Ils restèrent sans bouger, sans parler, à se regarder dans les yeux plusieurs secondes. La pluie continuant à battre contre leurs visages tristes.

Lisa comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait, après toutes ces discussions le soir autours d'un verre avec Sebastian. Elle prit délicatement les boîtes de glace des mains de son ami en soufflant un petit « Je m'occupe de ça. » et disparut en direction du loft qu'ils partageaient depuis un peu plus de deux mois.

« Tu devrais rejoindre ta petite amie. » dit Dave un peu amère.

« C'est pas ma petite amie, je suis gay, tu te rappelle. Toi, Logan doit t'attendre. » répondit Sebastian tentant de cacher tant bien que mal son irritation.

« On a rompu. » souffla Dave en baissant les yeux.

« Tu me manques. » murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

« Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai pris la pire décision de ma vie et je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. Je sais bien que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait. Pour rien en plus, il est parti une semaine après. Même sans que tu sois là, il ne pouvait pas se sortir sa jalousie débile de la tête. Et je sais que j'ai aucune chance que tu accepte qu'on redevienne amis mais tu m'as manqué, tu me manques, je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir continuer sans t'avoir près de moi. Je sais pas comment je faisais avant… » perdu dans son monologue, les yeux au sol, Dave n'avait pas vu Sebastian s'avancer vers lui et il fut surpris quand une main se glissa sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête et rencontrer les yeux de l'autre étudiant.

« Je te pardonne. Tu es trempé, tu vas prendre froid. Viens. »

Sebastian glissa sa main dans celle de Dave et le tira doucement à sa suite, prenant la direction de son appartement. Dave ne protesta pas et le suivi docilement. Arrivés à destination, ils n'eurent pas besoin de chercher les clés pour entrer, Lisa avait déjà ouvert et elle était encore debout près de la porte comme si elle les attendait.

« Bonjour, tu dois être David. » dit-elle en tendant la main à Dave qui la serra mollement. « Contente de te rencontrer, moi c'est Lisa. Sebastian me prête son canapé en attendant que j'ai une chambre à la fac. »

« Bonjour Lisa. » répondit Dave d'une petite voix.

« J'ai appelé Tyler. » dit Lisa en montrant son portable comme si c'était une preuve. « Je vais dormir chez lui cette nuit, comme ça le canapé est libre pour toi. »

« Non, mais tu peux rester. » protesta Dave.

« Me casse pas mon coup, pour une fois que j'ai une bonne raison pour demander asile à Tyler pour une nuit. » répondit Lisa d'un air enjoué avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Sebastian lui chuchota un merci quand elle passa à côté de lui, sa main toujours accrochée à celle de Dave, comme s'il refusait de le lâcher maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Sans dire un mot, il entraîna son ami jusqu'à sa chambre et continua dans le dressing. Il prit un tee-shirt vert décoré d'une Tour Eiffel.

« Tu lui a manqué aussi. » murmura Sebastian avant de prendre aussi un short noir sur la même étagère.

Il emmena ensuite Dave à sa salle de bain, posa les vêtements sur le bord du lavabo, sortit une serviette qu'il posa sur le tas de vêtements.

« Je te laisse te changer. Tu peux prendre une douche. Tu devrais en fait, pour te réchauffer. Tu connais le chemin pour ressortir. »

Dave hocha la tête et Sebastian sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur son lit, face à la porte de la salle de bain, hésitant entre sourire parce que Dave était revenu dans sa vie et pleurer parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien du tout. Il se frotta le visage dans les mains, attendant que Dave ressorte de la salle de bain. Il écoutait l'eau couler dans la pièce à côté. Trouvant le temps long, même si seulement quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées, il tua le temps en se changeant lui aussi, enfilant un pantalon de jogging et un débardeur et repris exactement la même place, face à la porte par laquelle Dave sortirait.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant son ami sortir, remarquant finalement dans la lumière de la chambre, à quel point Dave semblait fatigué et abattu. Il se leva et se jeta sur l'autre garçon pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi tu es pas venu plus tôt ? Tu sais que tu peux toujours venir me parler. »

Dave fondit en larme.

« Je pouvais pas. Je me suis éloigné de toi pour sauver une relation que je pouvais pas sauver. Je t'ai mis de côté, je sais que je t'ai fait du mal et je pouvais pas revenir. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pensé de moi ? Que je te laisse tomber sans hésitation et que je reviens te voir dès que j'ai des problèmes. »

« Hey, shhhh. Tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je pense ça. J'ai toujours voulu que tu sois heureux, la seule chose qui m'a empêché de craquer pendant tout ce temps, c'est que je pensais que tu étais heureux avec lui. Si j'avais su… »

« J'y croyais, j'y croyais tellement. Je me voyais rester longtemps avec lui. Sa jalousie a tout gâché. Je comprends pas pourquoi il nous a fait ça. »

Sebastian avait une main dans le dos de Dave et l'autre caressant distraitement les cheveux sur sa nuque.

« C'est un idiot. Il ne sait pas le diamant qu'il a laissé filer entre ses doigts. Il ne te méritait pas. »

« Mais alors quoi ? Qui me mérite ? Je vais finir tout seul, dans un appartement entouré de chat. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Vous ne vous êtes pas encore trouvés mais je suis sûr que quelque part il y a un homme qui saura voir le garçon génial qui se cache là dedans. » dis Sebastian en déplaçant l'une de ses main sur le torse de Dave, là où battait son cœur. « Il aura pas d'autre choix que l'aimer et vouloir rester près de lui très longtemps pour le protéger et l'aimer. Tu le trouveras, tu verras. Et vous serez heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi gentil avec moi alors que je t'ai fait autant de mal. »

« J'ai pas le choix, je t'aime. » laissa échapper Sebastian sans se rendre compte des mots qu'il venait d'utiliser. « Tu m'as pas fait autant de mal en partant avec lui que ce que je ressens maintenant de savoir que tu avais besoin de moi aussi longtemps et que tu n'osais pas venir me voir. »

Sebastian se mit à chanter doucement au creux de l'oreille de Dave.

_Fais-moi une place  
__Au fond d' ton cœur  
__Pour que j' t'embrasse  
__Lorsque tu pleures  
__Je deviendrai  
__Tout fou, tout clown, gentil  
__Pour qu' tu souries__  
_

_J' veux q' t'aies jamais mal  
__Q' t'aies jamais froid  
__Et tout m'e__st égal  
__Tout, à part toi__Je t'aime__  
_

_Fais-moi une place  
__Dans ton av'nir  
__Pour que j'ressasse  
__Moins mes souvenirs  
__Je s'rais jamais  
__Eteint hautain lointain  
__Pour qu'tu sois bien__  
_

_J' veux pas q' tu t'ennuies  
__J' veux pas q' t'aies peur  
__J' voudrais q' tu oublies  
__L' goût du malheur  
__Je t'aime_

« C'est joli mais tu sais que j'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu viens de chanter ? »

« Je sais, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là et que tu ailles bien. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Scar, tellement désolé. Je voulais pas te faire de mal, j'ai pas réfléchi, j'aurais jamais dû te mettre de côté comme ça. »

« C'est oublié, tu es là maintenant Pooky. Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? A boire ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. » marmonna Dave contre l'épaule de Sebastian.

Le propriétaire des lieux conduisit son ami jusqu'à son lit, il dégagea la couette déjà en désordre de sur le dessus, du bout du pied et allongea l'autre garçon comme il l'aurait fait s'il s'était agit d'un enfant. Il s'installa à côté de lui et remonta les couvertures sur eux.

« J'ai peur Scar. Peur de m'endormir et de me réveiller en réalisant que j'ai rêvé, que tu es pas réel, que tu es pas à côté de moi. Peur de réaliser que j'ai vraiment tout gâché entre nous, que j'ai choisi ce crétin plutôt que le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et qu'il ne soit vraiment pas possible de réparer ça. »

« Hey, y a rien à réparer parce que ça n'a jamais été cassé. » Sebastian se tourna vers Dave et posa une main sur son torse, contre son cœur. « Je suis là, et je te jure que je ne vais nulle part. Je serai encore là quand tu te réveilleras. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. »

Dave se tourna sur le côté et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il prit la main de Sebastian et se mit à faire de petit cercle sur l'intérieur de son poignet avec son pouce.

« Tu te souviens ? Je faisais ça quand tu venais dormir chez Sarah. Tu t'endormais tout seul dans le canapé mais je finissais toujours par te retrouver au milieu de la nuit trempé de sueur, agité et criant dans ton sommeil. Au début, je te réveillais pour te sortir de ton cauchemar et je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai commencé à faire ça, mais ça te calmais et tu te rendormais. Après, je te réveillais plus, je prenais juste ton poignet comme ça et tu finissais par te calmer quand même. »

« Je me souviens oui. » répondit Sebastian en glissant sa main libre dans le cou de Dave pour lui caresser la nuque. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment Sarah pouvait continuer à me laisser dormir chez vous alors qu'à chaque fois, elle nous retrouvait dans le même lit. »

« Elle t'aime bien. Tu as toujours été poli, tu aidais autant que tu pouvais et tu ne t'es jamais baladé à poil dans le salon. » dit Dave dans un chuchotement. « Et en plus, elle a bien vu que la fameuse boîte de préservatifs de la salle de bain n'a jamais été entamée quand tu étais là. » ajouta-t-il en riant.

« Oh, c'est malin ça. »

« Avec toi, elle aurait eu des raisons de s'en inquiéter. »

« Je crois savoir que c'était surtout pour toi qu'elle les avait. »

« Ah ça, ce qui est sûr, c'est que c'était pas pour son usage personnel qu'elle les avait. » dit Dave en souriant.

« J'aime mieux te voir comme ça. » murmura Sebastian avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sans l'avoir vraiment prémédité, Sebastian se rapprocha et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Dave. Fermant les yeux et savourant l'instant qui ne dura que quelques secondes, juste une pression de ses lèvres. Puis il se recula, presque paniqué.

« Je… pardon, je suis désolé. Je sais pas ce qui… Oh bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dans la tête ? »

Sa divagation fut coupée par les lèvres de Dave qui se posaient à leur tour sur les siennes, il poussa un petit soupir de surprise mais se laissa aller rapidement à répondre au baiser. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent presque en même temps, laissant leurs souffles se mélanger. Rapidement, Sebastian sentit la langue de Dave caresser ses lèvres, avançant timidement, comme pour demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, se servant de sa main sur la nuque de Dave pour le rapprocher et ouvrant un peu plus la bouche pour laisser la langue de Dave entrer.

Il sentit comme une décharge dans tout son corps quand leurs langues se frôlèrent pour la première fois. Leurs deux langues remuèrent l'une contre l'autre avec douceur, s'apprivoisant lentement. Soudain, alors qu'ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, Sebastian eut l'impression d'être beaucoup trop loin, il passa une de ses jambes entre celles de Dave et l'autre au dessus, emmêlant leurs deux corps.

Ils durent finalement séparer leurs lèvres à regret pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais très vite, Sebastian se rapprocha à nouveau, attrapant la lèvre inférieure de Dave et l'aspirant avec gourmandise. Il ne réalisa à quel point tout ça l'avait excité que quand Dave donna un petit coup de rein involontaire et qu'il sentit l'érection de son ami se frotter contre sa hanche.

« Pardon, pardon, je voulais pas… » s'excusa Dave, gêné.

En guise de réponse, Sebastian donna à son tour un petit coup de rein, faisant glisser sa propre érection contre la cuisse de Dave. Il n'aurait jamais cru sans l'avoir expérimenté que ce simple geste pourrait lui procurer plus de plaisir que sa main expérimentée quand il se masturbait seul dans sa chambre. Il donna un nouveau coup de hanches, un peu plus appuyé qui apporta une plus grande friction à leurs deux sexes tendus.

Il fit doucement basculer Dave sur le dos, s'installant entre ses cuisses, les mains de chaque côté de son visage pour se maintenir et pressa leurs érections ensembles entre leurs corps. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Dave. Ils se mirent à bouger ensembles, leurs hanches ondulant dans un rythme lent. Sebastian posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Dave aspirant et mordillant la peau délicate sous sa langue. Les petits gémissements s'échappant des lèvres du garçon en dessous de lui agissant directement sur sa propre excitation.

« Oh, Scar… il… il faut que… tu arrête… je… je vais… Oh… Ah ! »

Sebastian redoubla d'ardeur à ces mots, se pressant plus fort encore contre Dave, il décala ses lèvres, juste assez pour les approcher de l'oreille de son amant, la mordillant doucement.

« Oui Pooky, jouis pour moi. Laisse toi aller. » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Les mains de Dave qui caressaient chastement son dos descendirent alors pour se poser sur ses fesses, l'attirant encore plus près, leurs hanches accélérant sensiblement. Et alors qu'un long gémissement parvenait aux oreilles de Sebastian, il sentit le corps en dessous de lui pris de tremblements. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour à son tour se laisser aller dans un soupir et jouir dans son pantalon comme un adolescent.

Et après tout, c'était ce qu'il était. A la veille de son dix-neuvième anniversaire, il venait d'effacer sa seule expérience sexuelle ratée en jouissant pour la première fois de sa vie dans les bras d'un autre homme. Mieux encore, un homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, même s'il ne se l'était jamais avoué jusque là.

Dave était pratiquement dans le même état. Il se demandait comment il avait pu croire que Logan pouvait être le bon pour lui. Ils avaient eu des relations sexuelles ensemble bien plus intimes que ce qu'il venait de partager avec Sebastian et pourtant, il se sentait beaucoup plus proche de l'homme qui reprenait son souffle la tête posée contre son épaule que ça n'avait été le cas avec Logan. Les mots échappèrent ses lèvres sans qu'il y pense.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Comment ça toi aussi ? » demanda Sebastian en se soulevant légèrement pour ne plus être sur Dave mais à côté de lui, pelotonné contre lui, une main sur son torse.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que tu étais obligé de me pardonner parce que tu m'aime. Et moi aussi, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que ça fait mal de penser que je nous ai fait perdre tout ce temps. »

« Oh, j'ai dit ça ? » demanda Sebastian en fouillant sa mémoire et se souvenant soudain du moment où les mots lui avaient échappés. « Oh, oh oui, je l'ai dit. » dit-il avec un sourire, pensant même qu'il l'avait dit plus d'une fois, si on comptait la chanson.

« Tu l'as dit oui. Tu veux le retirer maintenant peut-être. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, dans un silence confortable uniquement rempli de leurs respirations qui reprenait peu à peu un rythme lent. Sebastian fini par briser le silence, à voix basse comme pour ne pas rompre le charme de l'instant.

« C'est ça alors qu'ils appellent 'faire l'amour' ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ils en font tout un plat. »

« Je crois qu'ils diraient que non parce qu'il n'y a pas eu pénétration, mais je pense qu'ils n'y connaissent rien. » répondit Dave en riant, posant sa main sur sa poitrine à côté de celle de Sebastian. « Je t'aime, je me fiche qu'ils appellent ça comme ça ou pas, j'ai fait l'amour avec toi. »

Sebastian ne dit rien, se sentant incapable d'encore une fois dire ces mots à voix hautes. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de Dave et de la serrer doucement, comme une preuve silencieuse de ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça, trop heureux d'être dans les bras de l'autre pour que l'un pense à se lever pour nettoyer le désordre dans leurs pantalons. Ils le regretteraient sans doute à leur réveil, mais à ce moment précis, ils ne voulaient surtout pas se séparer, même pour seulement quelques secondes.

Quand il se réveilla un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sebastian se retourna dans le lit, mais il était seul. Il soupira, laissant courir ses doigts sur les draps froids à côté de lui, agrippa l'oreiller qui avait servi à Dave contre lui et y plongea le visage, inspirant l'odeur de l'autre garçon qui lui avait tellement manqué et qui était reparti aussi vite qu'il était revenu. Il étouffa un sanglot, pensant que rapidement, l'odeur aurait disparu de l'oreiller et qu'il serait à nouveau seul, comme il l'avait été les quatre derniers mois.

Plus seul encore maintenant qu'il avait réalisé, s'était enfin avoué à lui-même qu'il était tombé désespérément amoureux de Dave. Il se roula légèrement et grimaça d'inconfort, se souvenant soudain qu'il portait toujours le même pantalon. Il se leva et alla prendre une douche, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Il se sécha rapidement, enfila un boxer propre, juste au cas où Lisa changerait d'avis et rentrerait. Il allait retourner à son lit et se rouler en boule autours de son oreiller mais un bruit dans l'autre pièce attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, se figeant devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Dave, portant toujours le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté mais ayant échangé le short de Sebastian contre son boxer qui avait dû sécher entre-temps et en train de faire cuire dieu sait quoi sur les plaques de cuisson de la cuisine.

« Hé, ma Belle au Bois Dormant, tu as réussi à te reposer ? » demanda Dave, qui avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, sans se retourner de sa tâche.

« Tu es pas parti ? » demanda Sebastian d'un ton neutre.

« Heu… Non, tu aurais voulu que je parte ? »

Sebastian parcourut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient au pas de courses et enlaça Dave en se collant contre son dos, son menton appuyé sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. C'est bien ce qu'ils étaient maintenant non ? Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais quel autre mot aurait pu convenir ?

« Non, surtout pas. J'ai cru que tu étais parti sans rien dire, j'ai eu peur. »

« Tu crois que je serais parti alors que je viens à peine de t'avouer que je t'aime ? »

« Je sais pas, je crois que je réalise pas encore. »

« J'avais juste faim finalement, et tu dormais si bien, j'ai pas voulu te réveiller. J'ai pris une douche et je suis venu me préparer une omelette au fromage. Tu en veux ? J'en ai fait assez pour deux. »

Sebastian hocha la tête, frottant sa joue contre celle de Dave du même coup.

« Tu peux sortir deux assiettes ? »

« Non, je serais obligé de te lâcher pour faire ça. » se lamenta Sebastian.

« Tu peux me lâcher, je vais pas m'envoler, promis. »

« Promis ? »

« Promis. » répondit Dave avec un grand sourire.

Sebastian se détacha à regret de son… petit-ami (?) le temps de sortir deux assiettes et revint se coller contre Dave, une assiette dans chaque main, les bras passés autours de lui. Dave reposa la poêle et pris les assiettes des mains de Sebastian pour les poser sur le plan de travail. Il reprit la poêle et versa une moitié de l'omelette dans chaque assiette. Puis il se retourna dans les bras de Sebastian, posa ses mains sur ses joues et lui sourit.

« Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas embrassé mon petit-ami ? »

« Ah mince, tu as un petit-ami ? » demanda Sebastian, feignant l'ennui.

« Vu ce qu'on a fait il y a quelques heures, c'est un peu le titre que je comptais te donner. Enfin… si tu es d'accord bien sûr. » répondit Dave, l'air un peu incertain.

« Non, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas embrassé ton petit-ami. » dit Sebastian, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais pas vraiment non plus, mais il me semble que c'était il y a beaucoup trop longtemps. »

« On devrait changer ça maintenant alors. » dit Sebastian, ses lèvres frôlant celle de son petit-ami.

D'accord, il y avait peut-être quelque chose d'un peu terrifiant à utiliser ce terme parce que la dernière fois que ça leur était arrivé, l'un comme l'autre, ça s'était plutôt mal terminé, mais là, à cet instant, ils n'y pensaient pas du tout quand leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser tendre.

« On devrait aller manger, ça va refroidir. » dit Dave en tentant de s'extraire des bras de son petit ami.

Sebastian se souvint soudainement de quelque chose et resserra son étreinte, l'air un peu ennuyé.

« Heu… oui… est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux te retourner… Je vais aller m'habiller un peu plus et heu… tu te retournes pas avant que j'ai fermé la porte de la chambre. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as froid ? » demanda Dave en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, c'est pas ça mais heu… s'il te plaît. »

« Hé, c'est quoi le problème ? Si je suis ton petit-ami, un jour où l'autre je te verrai bien moins habillé que ça. Enfin, j'espère. »

Sebastian se mordillait la lèvre inférieure sans desserrer son étreinte autours du corps du futur professeur. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cet argument, il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas vrai, pourtant Dave avait raison, un jour, il le verrait nu et Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce serait ce moment là qui lui enlèverait sa joie toute nouvelle de pouvoir appeler l'autre homme son petit ami.

Il connaissait trop bien le processus, les gens l'aimaient, ou en avaient l'air, jusqu'au jour où ils découvraient ses failles, ses imperfections. Il n'y avait que Chloé qui semblait l'accepter contre vents et marées. Et la plus grande de ses imperfections à ses yeux, il pouvait encore la cacher sous un tee-shirt. Mais ça ne durerait pas, il le savait, il le savait trop bien.

Dave le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire rassurant, il passa doucement ses mains dans son dos pour desserrer les mains de Sebastian et se recula tout doucement sans lâcher les mains de l'étudiant en droit. Il prit le temps de laisser son regard descendre le long du torse de l'homme en face de lui. Il redoubla de concentration pour ne pas laisser paraître son choc quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui expliquait sans doute la gêne subite de Sebastian.

Une longue cicatrice droite, partant de la ceinture de son boxer et remontant sur un côté de son ventre jusqu'à la naissance de ses côtes. Bien cicatrisée mais encore rose, prouvant qu'elle n'était pas tellement ancienne.

Dave avala lentement sa salive pour se reprendre et souffla quelques mots en se rapprochant doucement du visage de son petit ami.

« Tu es magnifique. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu devrais aller t'habiller. Allez, viens manger avant que ça soit froid. »

Il prit les deux assiettes et deux fourchettes et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Tu peux amener des verres et de l'eau Scar ? » demanda Dave, réalisant à quel point le surnom qu'il avait donné à Sebastian était approprié.

Sebastian se figea, un peu surpris que son petit ami ait utilisé ce surnom comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé alors qu'il venait de découvrir cette cicatrice qu'il détestait pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait traversé. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et deux verres et rejoignit Dave qui s'était installé comme à son habitude par terre devant le canapé, les assiettes posées sur la table basse. Il prit place sur le canapé, ses pieds de chaque côté de Dave qui était le dos appuyé contre les cousins.

Ils allumèrent la télé sur une chaîne aléatoire et mangèrent en silence, simplement heureux d'être ensemble. Quand il eut fini son assiette, Dave la reposa sur la table basse. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se leva pour s'assoir à côté de Sebastian et lui prit la main.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure.

« Tu veux dire une autre que celle-là ? » rétorqua Sebastian, jouant le jeu qu'ils avaient instauré peu de temps après leur rencontre même s'il savait qu'il n'allait sûrement pas aimer la question qui allait être posée.

« Viens par là. » dit Dave, attirant Sebastian avec lui, s'allongeant à moitié sur le canapé, son petit ami allongé sur lui le dos appuyé contre son torse.

Il passa ses bras autours de la taille de son jeune amant, effleura la cicatrice du bout des doigts, traçant ses contours, suivant sa ligne en remontant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » demanda-t-il finalement tout contre l'oreille de Sebastian.

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« Rien ne t'oblige à me la raconter si tu ne veux pas, mais j'ai tout mon temps si tu veux en parler. »

Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes, écoutant juste l'émission qui passait à la télé et qui ne les intéressait ni l'un ni l'autre. Sebastian débattant visiblement s'il allait raconter l'histoire de cette marque sur son ventre et Dave ne voulant pas pousser Sebastian à en parler s'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Finalement, Sebastian attrapa la télécommande posée sur la table basse et éteignit la télé. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son petit ami et se mit à parler.

« J'avais quinze ans. J'avais eu une mauvaise journée. J'étais arrivé en retard en cours parce que j'avais pas entendu mon réveil, le prof de ma première heure ne m'aimait pas tellement donc il en avait profité pour s'acharner sur moi pendant tout le cours, j'avais eu une mauvaise note à un devoir, je m'étais coupé au bout du doigt avec mon couteau à la cantine… Que des petites choses sans importance mais concentré sur une journée. Après les cours, un copain est venu chez moi pour qu'on révise ensemble. Il s'appelait Julien, enfin, il s'appelle toujours Julien. On était dans la même classe au lycée. »

Dave écoutait patiemment.

« Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on sentait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous qui n'était pas 'normal'. Ce soir là, je sais pas trop comment c'est arrivé, on s'est embrassés. Sur le canapé du salon, devant nos livres de cours ouverts. »

« C'était ton premier baiser ? » demanda Dave doucement.

« Oui. »

« Ca a l'air mieux que mon premier baiser forcé avec Kurt. » plaisanta Dave pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Ouais, c'était bien, c'était vraiment bien. C'était doux et chaud et tendre. C'était juste… pas le bon jour. On vivait avec Chloé et Marie, sa mère. Chloé était pas là, c'était un jeudi, ses parents l'avaient amenée à son cours de danse. Quand ils sont rentrés, ils sont tombés sur nous en train de nous embrasser. Marie n'a rien dit, je l'ai juste vu sourire et j'ai pensé que peut-être ça allait pas si mal se passer en fin de compte. Mais mon père, mon père lui, il s'est mis dans une colère noire. Il a hurlé des horreurs à Julien. Il disait qu'il était dégoûtant et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher son fils. Julien, il… il le connaissait pas, il a essayé de se défendre, de dire qu'il m'avait pas forcé. Mais ça a rien changé. Il l'a mis à la porte mais il était pas calmé, du coup, il s'est retourné contre moi. Marie, je la voyais essayer de l'arrêter, de le calmer, mais elle pouvait rien faire. J'ai fini par aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. J'ai pleuré. Je sais pas vraiment combien de temps. Et j'avais mal partout. »

« Il… il t'avait frappé ? »

Sebastian secoua la tête de gauche à droite en guise de réponse et repris son récit.

« Je suis allé dans la salle de bain pour chercher des antidouleurs dans la pharmacie. J'en ai trouvé une boîte quasiment pleine. J'en ai pris un. Mais ça ne passait toujours pas. J'en ai repris un. Et puis un autre et encore un autre. Je m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte que j'avais vidé la boîte beaucoup trop vite. »

« Tu… tu voulais mourir ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Dave, un peu blessé à cette idée.

« Peut-être. Je sais pas trop. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, plus avoir mal comme ça. Après, c'est le trou noir, je sais que ce que Marie m'a raconté après. Ils sont allés chercher Chloé à son cours de danse. Elle venait toujours me voir après le cours de danse pour me raconter son cours. Elle est venue dans ma chambre et elle… elle m'a… »

Sebastian commença à pleurer et Dave le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille et Sebastian réussit à continuer à travers ses larmes.

« Elle m'a trouvé allongé sur mon lit, endormi. Elle a essayé de me réveiller mais elle n'a pas pu. Elle a vu la boîte de médicaments et elle a compris. Elle a crié, pleuré, ils ont appelé les pompiers, on m'a amené à l'hôpital. J'ai eu un lavage d'estomac. Si j'avais voulu mourir, j'avais pas choisi les bons médicaments. Ca m'a pas tué. Mais j'en avais pris assez pour que ça bousille mes reins. J'ai dû faire des dialyses pour enlever de mon sang toutes les toxines que mes reins ne filtraient plus. Je devais aller à l'hôpital presque tous les jours. Ils on commencé à parler de transplantation, j'ai été mis sur les listes pour un donneur. Et puis les médecins ont commencé à parler d'un don de donneur vivant. Mon père a passé les tests mais il était pas compatible. Ma mère… on sait pas où elle est donc, elle ne risquait pas d'y faire quelque chose. Marie s'est proposé de passer les tests aussi même si y avait peu de chances qu'on soit compatible comme on n'a aucun lien de sang. Cette femme est extraordinaire, elle a été quasiment comme ma mère pendant des années. »

« Je suis sûr que ta mère l'aurait fait aussi si elle avait été là. »

« Mais elle y était pas. Chloé, elle avait treize ans. Mais elle voulait faire quelque chose si elle pouvait. Elle a eu vraiment peur ce jour là quand elle a compris ce qui s'était passé dans ma chambre et elle avait encore peur. Elle aimait vraiment pas l'hôpital mais elle insistait toujours pour être là à chaque fois que je devais y aller. Elle me tenait la main pendant que les machines faisaient leur travail et on parlait de tout et de rien. Elle a voulu passer les tests aussi. Tu la connais pas, mais quand elle veut, elle peut être très persuasive. Elle était mineure donc il fallait l'accord de ses parents. Elle a fini par les convaincre, elle a passé les tests et elle était compatible. Marie, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait préféré que non. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas eu à prendre la décision. Mon père, lui il s'en fichait, il disait que si elle voulait que sa fille risque sa vie pour son fils répugnant, c'était son problème et qu'il signerait ce qu'elle voulait. Comme ça, il avait pas à prendre la décision. »

Dave resserra doucement sa main sur celle de Sebastian en signe de soutien, écoutant toujours patiemment, des larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues.

« Chloé a réussi à la convaincre, elle a dit que c'était pas la peine de lui laisser passer les tests si c'était pour la laisser rien faire si c'était possible. Marie a signé les papiers. Moi, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix de toute façon, j'étais mineur aussi, c'était mon père qui décidait et ça aurait pas fait bien pour son image de laisser son fils dans cet état. Et puis ça lui éviterait de m'emmener à l'hôpital aussi souvent, il a acheté sa tranquillité. »

Sebastian prit la main de Dave dans la sienne, lui fit serrer le poing en ne laissant qu'un doigt libre et le guida pour tracer un trait sur son corps, à peine plus haut que sa cicatrice, de l'autre côté.

« Ils l'ont ouverte de là à là, ils ont pris un de ses reins, ensuite, ils m'ont ouvert comme ça… » dit il en faisant tracer sa cicatrice. « …et ils l'ont mis là. » finit-ils en posant leurs mains à plat, l'une sur l'autre, sur son ventre, vers le milieu de sa cicatrice.

Dave déposa un baiser léger sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent en silence un moment, pleurant silencieusement, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu devrais sans doute pas rester. Tu vois, je suis juste un raté, j'ai laissé tomber ma petite sœur, elle a dû me sauver la vie deux fois. Je lui ai fait tellement de mal. Elle le montre jamais mais je sais qu'elle a tout le temps peur que ça recommence. »

Dave resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

« Et ça risque vraiment de recommencer ? »

« Je sais pas, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment être sûr ? Je pense pas. Je veux plus lui faire vivre ça. J'ai pensé à rien ce jour là, je voulais juste que ça s'arrête, plus avoir aussi mal. Mais maintenant… Je sais que ça fini toujours par passer, il faut juste être patient. »

« Alors on sera patients à deux. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. T'as juste eu un mauvais moment, ça peut arriver à tout le monde, je suis bien placé pour le savoir. Ton propre père t'as insulté pour quelque chose que tu es et que tu ne peux pas changer. Je le sais, crois moi, j'ai essayé. N'importe qui aurait craqué. Mais tu as survécu, tu as continué à vivre. Tu vaux la peine qu'on se batte pour toi. »

« Comment tu peux être aussi gentil ? »

« Quelqu'un de très sage m'a dit il n'y a pas si longtemps 'j'ai pas le choix, je t'aime'. »

Sebastian serra doucement sa main autours du bras de Dave.

« C'est mon tour de te chanter une jolie chanson qui dit ce que je ressens, d'accord ? »

« Tu sais même pas ce que ça disait. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Pas grave. » rétorqua Dave avant de se mettre à fredonner tout près de l'oreille du garçon dans ses bras.

_You're just too good to be true  
__Can't take my eyes off of you  
__You feel like heaven to touch  
__I wanna hold you so much  
__At long last love has arrived  
__And I thank God I'm alive  
__You're just too good to be true  
__Can't take my eyes off of you__  
_

_Pardon the way that I stare  
__There's nothing else to compare  
__The sight of you makes me weak  
__There are no words left to speak  
__So if you feel like I feel  
__Please let me know that it's real  
__You're just too good to be true  
__Can't take my eyes off of you__  
_

_I love you baby, and if it's quite alright  
__I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
__I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
__Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
__Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
__Let me love you baby, let me love you__  
_

« J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer. Tu crois que je pourrais venir avec toi à Paris cet été par exemple ? Ou peut-être que c'est trop tôt. »

« On pourrait aller à Paris, mais tu les rencontrerais pas. » dit Sebastian en riant. « Elles passent tous les étés dans le sud de la France. »

Il se retourna doucement dans l'étreinte de son petit ami pour le regarder dans les yeux à travers le reste de ses larmes.

« On devrait faire ça. Elles vont t'adorer, j'en suis sûr. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« J'espère. » répondit Dave en se mordillant la lèvre.

Sebastian se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser tendrement puis se calla confortablement dans ses bras, la tête posée contre son torse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Il frissonna légèrement, Dave tendit le bras pour prendre le plaid plié sur l'autre partie du canapé et l'étala sur eux.

« Ca va ? Tu es bien installé ? » murmura Dave.

« Oui, tu es très confortable. Ca va toi ? Je suis pas trop lourd ? »

« Non, tu es parfait. »

« Peut-être pas parfait mais oui, je suis plutôt génial. » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Et très modeste avec ça. »

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, se laissant bercer par les battements de leurs cœurs et leurs respirations. Ils finirent par se rendormir. Une envie pressante réveilla Dave, un peu plus tard. Il observa le garçon endormi sur son torse, l'air paisible. En tournant un peu la tête, il vit le lecteur DVD qui indiquait 00:20 et la date 02/03/2014. Il se décida à essayer de réveiller Sebastian, parce qu'il devait vraiment aller aux toilettes rapidement avant que sa vessie n'explose.

Il caressa doucement le dos de Sebastian en chuchotant.

« Hé, Scar. Il faudrait que tu te réveille. Juste un petit effort ma Belle au Bois Dormant. »

Sebastian s'agita légèrement en marmonnant.

« Non, je veux encore dormir. J'étais en train de rêver que j'étais dans les bras du plus beau mec de la terre. »

« Désolé, il va falloir te contenter de moi. » dit Dave en riant.

« C'était pas un rêve alors. » murmura Sebastian en relevant la tête pour regarder Dave, enfin, essayer de le regarder avec ses yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

« Bon anniversaire. »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé ? » bouda Sebastian.

« Tu es adorable. Mais en fait, j'ai besoin de me lever. J'adore t'avoir dans mes bras mais là, il faut vraiment, vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes. »

« Oh, oh oui, pardon. » s'excusa Sebastian en laissant Dave se lever. « Reviens vite, tu me manques. »

« Promis. »

« Promis ? »

« Oui, promis. »

Sebastian se roula dans le plaid et attendit patiemment le retour de son petit-ami. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à la journée qu'il venait de passer.

« A quoi tu pense ? » demanda Dave qui venait de revenir.

« Je pensais que je pourrais presque m'habituer à être réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit si c'est pour me réveiller dans tes bras. »

« T'habitue pas trop alors. » dit Dave, souriant devant la moue boudeuse de Sebastian. « Tu es bien trop mignon quand tu dors, la prochaine fois, je te laisserai dormir pour pouvoir te regarder. »

« Tu es trop sentimental pour ton propre bien. Tu viens ? » dit Sebastian en ouvrant les bras, écartant du même coup le plaid. Il frissonna en sentant l'air frais sur son corps quasiment nu.

« Pour avoir essayé les deux, même si ton canapé est assez confortable… Ton lit l'est beaucoup plus. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux, ça me donnera l'occasion de me réveiller une troisième fois avec toi. »

Sebastian se leva pour suivre Dave dans la chambre avec une petite moue boudeuse.

« C'est pas juste, moi je me suis réveillé qu'une fois avec toi. »

« Tu veux que je reste réveillé jusqu'à ce que tu te réveille pour qu'on soit à égalité ? »

« Non, mais promets que tu resteras avec moi si tu te réveille le premier. »

Dave se retourna vers Sebastian, l'attira doucement contre lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est promis. » Un nouveau baiser. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Dave se pencha une nouvelle fois sur son petit-ami pour l'embrasser encore une fois, en le tenant serré contre lui, prenant le temps d'explorer les moindres recoins de la bouche de l'autre homme avec douceur.

« Et celui là, c'était juste parce que j'avais envie et que je peux maintenant. » dit Dave en s'écartant à peine.

« Dodo. » marmonna Sebastian en glissant sa tête dans le cou de son petit-ami.

Dave sourit et ils retournèrent se coucher, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient proche de se laisser entraîner par le sommeil à nouveau quand Sebastian parla une nouvelle fois, tellement bas que Dave manqua presque ce qu'il disait.

« Je peux pas passer la journée avec toi demain, tout le monde débarque pour faire la fête à midi. »

Dave ne releva pas, déjà rendormi. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas protesté, il ne serait pas celui qui empêcherait son nouveau petit-ami de fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis quelques heures et il n'était pas prévu au programme, donc il n'y aurait rien de vexant à être gentiment renvoyé chez lui. Même s'il mentirait s'il disait que Sebastian ne lui manquerait pas du tout pendant cette journée.

La journée qu'ils avaient passée avait été plutôt fatigante pour les deux étudiants et leur début de nuit inconfortable sur le canapé n'avait rien arrangé. Ils furent tirés du sommeil en sursaut par un coup de sonnette.

« Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » marmonna Sebastian en se redressant d'un seul coup, balançant du même coup assez violemment le bras de Dave qui était autours de lui.

« Aïe. Oh, je sais pas moi, on est chez toi. »

« Oh, pardon, pardon. » dit Sebastian en se retournant vers Dave. « Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, ça va. Tu devrais aller ouvrir la porte. Je pense que quelqu'un attend. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Onze heure quarante-trois. » répondit Dave en levant son bras au niveau de ses yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, déjà ? Comment on a pu dormir aussi tard ? »

« Ca me semble pas si difficile à faire. »

« Oh oui, vraiment ? » dit malicieusement Sebastian en se mettant à califourchon sur Dave, leurs érections matinales se frottant accidentellement.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau.

« Repartez, y a personne. » dit Sebastian en tournant la tête vers la porte.

« Je crois pas qu'ils vont le croire étant donné qu'ils sont sûrement là parce que tu les as invités pour ton anniversaire. »

Sebastian fit une moue adorable.

« Je sais, je vais aller leur dire que je suis trop malade et que j'annule. »

« Pas question… Bon, éventuellement, tu peux aller leur dire que tu n'es pas prêt, qu'ils te laissent disons… une demi-heure. Histoire que j'ai le temps de… prendre une douche et repartir avant qu'ils ne reviennent. »

Sebastian haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il se leva, récupéra son débardeur sur le sol et un pantalon qui traînait dans la salle de bain, les enfila rapidement et sortit de la chambre. Il revint juste à temps pour voir Dave entrer dans la salle de bain et l'empêcher de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

« J'ai réussi à négocier, on a une heure. Je leur ai dit que j'avais terriblement envie de mon petit-ami, là tout de suite maintenant. A part Lisa, qui a demandé si elle pouvait rester avec un regard un peu bizarre, ils sont tous partis sans demander leur reste. Mais par contre, ils ont dit que tu avais intérêt à pas t'être enfuit quand ils reviendront. »

« Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que tu es complètement dingue ? »

« Ca a déjà été mentionné une fois ou deux. Tu vas m'embrasser quand même ? »

« Je sais pas, il faut que je me dépêche de prendre une douche. » répondit malicieusement Dave en tournant résolument le dos à Sebastian et en enlevant son tee-shirt. Il passa ses pouces sous l'élastique de son boxer et regarda l'autre homme par-dessus son épaule.

« Entre ou sors mais ferme la porte s'il te plait. »

Puis il se retourna, ignorant volontairement Sebastian et enleva finalement son boxer. L'autre était comme figé, hésitant sur comment réagir. Dave entra dans la douche et mis l'eau en route.

« Tu viens ou tu as changé d'avis ? Ou tu as un autre petit-ami et c'est de lui que tu avais tellement envie que tu as mis tes amis à la porte. »

« Oh non, pas moyen, j'ai pas changé d'avis. » marmonna Sebastian en se déshabillant à la hâte, se cassant pratiquement la figure en s'entravant dans son pantalon.

Dave se retourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres à travers la vitre qui commençait à s'embuer. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se dévorer des yeux… Particulièrement attirés par ces parties du corps de l'autre qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Et aucun doute qu'ils aimaient tous les deux ce qu'ils voyaient.

Sebastian rejoignit Dave dans la douche qui était plutôt grande mais était néanmoins très appropriée aux frôlements entre leurs corps. Dave passa une main sur la nuque de Sebastian et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Leurs corps se collèrent d'instinct, leurs sexes se frottant l'un contre l'autre, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à Dave. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps de son amant, les faisant lentement glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, récompensé par les frissons de l'homme devant lui. Il agrippa ses fesses et le colla un peu plus contre lui, piégeant leurs sexes entre eux. Les doigts de Sebastian se crispèrent sur les épaules de son amant.

Ils entamèrent un rythme lent, leurs glands suintants se rencontrant parfois au rythme de leurs coups de reins. Dave gémissant contre la peau de Sebastian, ce dernier aspirant la peau de l'épaule de l'autre homme entre ses lèvres. Dave fit remonter ses mains le long du corps de l'étudiant en droit. Il se recula légèrement, s'attirant un soupir de frustration de la part de Sebastian qu'il étouffa dans un baiser. Une de ses mains se glissa entre eux pour venir s'envelopper autours de l'érection du plus jeune.

Sebastian imita l'action de Dave, entourant son sexe de ses doigts fins. Les deux garçons firent aller et venir leurs mains, accordant leur rythme. Utilisant leurs mains libres pour caresser, agripper l'autre, leurs lèvres goûtant la peau de l'autre. Dave jouit le premier dans un râle rauque et continua à caresser Sebastian malgré ses tremblements. Il n'en fallut pas plus au futur avocat pour jouir à son tour.

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, se retenant l'un à l'autre le temps de reprendre leurs esprits.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota Dave à l'oreille de Sebastian.

Sebastian resserra brièvement son étreinte, espérant que ça suffirait à son petit-ami sans avoir à prononcer les mots. Ils terminèrent de prendre leur douche, se savonnant mutuellement, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis ils s'habillèrent et attendirent l'arrivée ou plutôt le retour des invités de Sebastian.

* * *

**[1] C'est une chaîne de coffee shop qui vend du café et des glaces. Il y en a trois à Chicago (au moment où j'écris ce chapitre).**

**[2] C'est le nom d'un quartier de Chicago dans le Nord de la ville.**

**Les chansons utilisées dans ce chapitre c'est 'Fais moi une place' de Julien Clerc et 'Can't take my eyes off of you' de… alors d'après Wikipédia, à la base c'est de Frankie Valli, ça a tellement été repris que je le saurais pas toute seule.**

**Je ne connais pas la réalité de la transplantation rénale de près puisque je ne suis pas médecin et que je ne connais pas non plus quelqu'un à qui ce soit arrivé. J'ai essayé de me renseigner mais je n'ai pas la prétention que le récit de Sebastian soit médicalement correct. Pareil pour la description de la cicatrice, je l'ai peut-être mal placée ou faite trop grande. J'ai fait avec les renseignements que j'ai pu trouver. Et pour ce qui est de la transplantation d'un donneur vivant, là encore, je n'ai pas les connaissances légales pour être sûre que ce que j'ai raconté là soit vraiment possible vu que Chloé était mineure au moment des faits, je ne sais pas ce que dit la loi exactement. J'invoque la licence poétique pour ça, on va dire que c'était possible qu'elle donne son rein à son frère. Ca ne l'est pas forcément dans la vie réelle. **

**Comme vous l'aurez déduit, l'appartement de Sebastian est dans le quartier de Lincoln Square. Pour être plus précise, sur West Giddings Street. Ca, c'est pour ceux que ça intéresserait d'aller faire un tour sur Google map (comme j'ai fait pour décider où il vit) pour voir à quoi ça ressemble. Et plus tard pour situer par rapport à d'autres lieux que j'ai choisis aussi plus ou moins de cette façon. On est perfectionniste ou on l'est pas.**

**Et heu... oups, j'ai un peu menti. Le jour où vous êtes censés m'adorer, on dirait bien que c'est aujourd'hui finalement (bon, sauf toi Nanou, mais j'ai jamais dit qu'il y aurait du Puckurt ici en même temps)**


	22. Comment te dire adieu

**Disclaimer : Faut vraiment que je le redise ? Glee n'est toujours pas à moi et puis c'est tout.**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus longtemps pour écrire et publier ce chapitre que ça n'avait été le cas ces derniers temps. Mais ce chapitre a été un peu plus difficile à écrire. Je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je prévienne : vous pourriez trouver ça pratique d'avoir un paquet de mouchoirs sous la main pendant votre lecture. Disons que pour garder la surprise, je ne vous dirai pas à quoi serviront ces mouchoirs.**

_**Nanou : Oui, comme tu peux le voir, tu avais un poil sous estimé mes compétences en me baptisant 'chaudasse' pour la toute petite fellation pendant la soirée au Scandals… J'ai quoi maintenant comme nom ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand vous aurez découvert toute l'étendue de mes compétences ?  
Je n'attends rien de spécifique… J'essaie juste de glisser des petites choses que vous voudriez savoir pour que vous ayez de bonnes raisons de continuer à lire, je voudrais pas que vous commenciez à vous ennuyer avant la fin.**_

* * *

_Ce qu'il s'est passé jusque là dans La Rose et Le Renard (j'ai failli oublier)  
Après de nombreux rebondissements, Sebastian et Dave se sont enfin retrouvés. Soit disant par hasard, mais vu que Dave a quand même traversé la ville en métro pour aller acheter de la glace à deux pas de chez Sebastian, est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire que c'était le hasard du siècle ?  
Ils ont enfin fini par coucher ensemble et se dire qu'ils s'aiment. Maintenant, ils sortent donc ensemble. Le tout le jour de l'anniversaire de Sebastian.  
Et on a appris que Sebastian ressemble peut-être plus à Dave qu'il n'y paraissait au départ. Il a failli mettre fin à ses jours quand il avait quinze ans et, surprise, quoi ? Sebastian ne serait pas exactement le coureur qu'on pensait ?  
Et voilà, maintenant, Sebastian va fêter son anniversaire avec tous ses amis et son petit ami._

* * *

« Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas de rester ? Lisa peut être un peu dingue parfois. » demanda Sebastian à Dave alors qu'ils étaient pelotonnés ensemble dans le canapé en attendant que Lisa et les autres reviennent pour la fête.

« Si tu es sûr que ça va pour toi, je suis prêt. Surtout si ça veut dire que je peux passer la journée avec toi. »

« Je peux leur dire de vraiment repartir sinon. » tenta Sebastian.

« C'est ton anniversaire Scar, tu dois le passer avec les gens qui comptent pour toi. »

« Ce qui serait le cas si je le passais avec toi. »

« Même si j'adorerais passer du temps seul avec toi, je veux pas passer tout mon temps seul avec toi. »

« Je dois le prendre comment ? »

« Oh, joue pas la victime. Tu sais que ça ne peut pas marcher si on reste tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre. Je préfère pouvoir passer du temps sans toi, pour mieux savourer quand on est ensemble. »

« Ca se tient. Et j'avoue, ce serait pas sympa de ma part d'annuler alors que Kurt, Adam et Blaine sont venus de New-York exprès pour ça. »

« Et Colin ? »

« Il ne pouvait pas se payer un billet pour venir et de toute façon il travaillait à l'épicerie ce week-end. »

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit à nouveau. Sebastian fit la moue de devoir se lever de sa position confortable, ce qui fit sourire Dave qui trouva que vraiment son petit ami pouvait être adorable quand il laissait tomber le masque.

« J'y vais si tu veux. » proposa Dave. Mais Sebastian secoua la tête.

« C'est bon Lisa, tu as ta clé, fais entrer tout le monde. » cria Sebastian en direction de la porte sans bouger.

« Tu es sûr que vous êtes visibles maintenant ? C'est pas pour moi, mais Nicky ne s'est pas remis de devoir t'imaginer en pleine action avec ton petit ami, je suis pas sûre qu'il survivra s'il doit vraiment le voir. » cria Lisa de l'autre côté de la porte.

« C'est bon, dis à Nicky qu'on est habillés et qu'il y a une surprise pour lui derrière la porte. »

« Smythe, je te préviens que si ta surprise n'est pas une belle blonde, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. » cria Nick depuis l'extérieur.

« Bon, vous allez rentrer ou on fait la fête à travers la porte ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lisa, suivie de près par Nick, Tyler, David et Blaine, tous les cinq les bras chargés de sacs de courses. Ils posèrent tous les sacs dans la cuisine puis se tournèrent vers le canapé.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette surprise ? » demanda Nick en croisant les bras avant de reconnaître Dave. « Big Boy, je savais pas que tu serais là ! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur Dave pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« En fait, je ne le savais pas non plus hier à la même heure. »

« Nick, tu veux bien le lâcher qu'on puisse lui dire bonjour aussi ? » demanda Blaine en tirant sur le tee-shirt de Nick.

« Oh oui, pardon. »

Nick se déplaça et laissa les autres amis dire bonjour aux nouveaux amoureux.

« Lisa, tu m'avais pas dit que Kurt et Adam venaient aussi ? » demanda Sebastian.

« Si, Jeff a envoyé un message, leur avion a bien atterri, ils vont bientôt arriver. Comme si tu te souciais d'avoir encore plus d'invités alors que tu rêve de nous mettre à la porte pour passer ta journée au lit avec David. » répliqua Lisa.

« Non, merci, j'aime les filles. » plaisanta David l'ex-Warbler.

« Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail. » marmonna Lisa.

« Et encore, tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas invité mon autre copain Nick. » plaisanta Dave.

« Par pitié Big Boy, dis-moi que tu parles d'un autre Nick que celui auquel je pense. » geignit Nick

« Et qui d'autre ça pourrait être ? » demanda malicieusement Dave.

« J'ai envie de mourir. »

« Oh non, Nick, pas toi aussi. Ce crétin a failli tuer assez de monde comme ça. » lança Sebastian.

« Tu comprends quelque chose toi ? » demanda Tyler en se penchant vers Lisa.

« Tu veux dire à part qu'ils sont plus tarés les uns que les autres ? Rien du tout, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre. »

« OK, faisons juste ça alors. »

La sonnette retentit à nouveau et Lisa se jeta quasiment sur la porte pour accueillir les nouveaux invités.

« Bonjour, bonjour les New Yorkais. Non, ne dites rien, je vais deviner. Tu dois être Kurt. » dit Lisa en montrant Jeff. « Toi Adam. » ajouta-t-elle en montrant Kurt. « Et toi Jeff. » finit-elle en désignant Adam. « Alors ? J'ai tout bon ? »

« Au moins, tu as les trois bons prénoms. » dit Adam en riant.

« Mais sinon, tu as tout faux. » ajouta Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu te faire penser que j'étais Kurt ? » demanda Jeff, l'air blessé.

« Rien, j'ai tenté ma chance au hasard en fait. Donc, vu ton accent, tu es Adam je suppose. » répondit Lisa en se tournant vers Adam. « Et donc, Kurt et Jeff. » finit-elle en désignant les garçons dans le bon ordre cette fois-ci.

« Lisa, tu peux laisser entrer les invités au lieu de les agresser s'il te plait ? » lança Sebastian en s'approchant de la porte, suivi de près par son petit ami. « Faites pas attention à elle, entrez. »

« Bonjour, bon anniversaire Seb… Dave ? Je savais pas que vous étiez réconciliés, vous auriez pu prévenir. » s'exclama Kurt.

« Je vais faire semblant de pas avoir entendu que tu viens de m'appeler Seb et on t'aurait bien prévenu plus tôt, mais en fait, ça date à peine d'hier et on était beaucoup trop occupés pour penser à t'envoyer un texto. » dit Sebastian en prenant Dave par la main avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

« Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble ? Vous vous êtes enfin rendu compte que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ? » demanda Kurt.

« Tu devrais regarder ton portable de temps en temps Kurt, je t'ai envoyé un texto pour te prévenir dès qu'on est arrivés. » dit Blaine à Kurt.

« Oh, oui, en fait, j'ai oublié de le charger avant de partir, ma batterie est morte. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un aurait un chargeur d'i-Phone avec lui ? »

« Oui, dans ma chambre, sur ma table de nuit, la station de charge reste tout le temps branchée. »

« Merci Sebastian. »

Kurt entra dans la chambre de Sebastian et mis son téléphone à charger sur la station de charge puis ressortit de la chambre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu pour le grand jour ? » demanda-t-il joyeusement à la ronde.

La joyeuse bande se mit à préparer de quoi manger et passèrent plusieurs heures à s'amuser ensemble. De temps en temps, au milieu de tous les autres, Sebastian prenait la main de Dave et la serrait brièvement, dans un 'je t'aime' silencieux. Après quatre ou cinq fois de ce petit jeu, Dave se tourna et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je t'aime. » auquel Sebastian répondit en resserrant légèrement ses doigts autour de ceux de Dave en lui souriant.

Rapidement, il fut l'heure pour David, Blaine, Kurt et Adam de repartir pour ne pas rater leurs avions pour New York et Ann Arbor. Kurt récupéra son portable dont la batterie avait fini de charger et le ralluma.

« Voyons voir si j'ai des amis. » plaisanta-t-il en tapant son code.

« Ne sois pas déçu si tu n'as pas de messages, tu as des amis mais la majorité est ici. » lui dit Adam en souriant.

Le téléphone se mit à vibrer pour indiquer le message de Blaine mais aussi plusieurs appels en absence. Kurt fronça des sourcils en voyant le nom de celui qui avait essayé de l'appeler à plusieurs reprises dans la journée.

« Kurt ? Un problème ? » demanda Adam l'air inquiet.

« C'est… mon père. Il… il a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois et il n'a pas laissé de message. »

« Rappelle-le. » dit Lisa comme si c'était une évidence.

« Il… il laisse toujours un message. » répondit Kurt, s'inquiétant sérieusement de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer pour que son père change ses habitudes et essaie de l'appeler aussi souvent sans jamais laisser de message.

« Kurt, je suis sûr que c'est rien de grave, appelle-le. » dit Blaine, tentant de cacher son inquiétude.

« Je… je peux pas. Et si… »

« Kurt, bébé, calme toi. Je vais le rappeler pour toi d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » dit doucement Adam en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kurt.

« Tu comprends pas… il… »balbutia Kurt.

« Je comprends, mais il faut que tu sache. En attendant, tu t'inquiète sûrement pour rien. » dit Adam en prenant doucement le portable des mains de Kurt. « Nick, Jeff, vous devriez amener David et Blaine à l'aéroport qu'ils ne ratent pas leurs vols. »

« Non, je reste tant que je sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Burt. Allez-y vous. » dit Blaine n'arrivant pas vraiment à cacher son inquiétude.

Nick, Jeff et David partirent non sans avoir fait promettre aux autres de les tenir au courant. Adam s'isola dans la chambre de Sebastian. Pendant ce temps, Blaine avait entraîné Kurt vers le canapé et tentait de le rassurer en lui caressant doucement le dos. Lisa, Tyler, Dave et Sebastian rangeaient un peu la cuisine en attendant.

Quand Adam revint silencieusement, Kurt et Blaine ne l'entendirent pas dans leur dos, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, tentant tant bien que mal de rester composé. Il se dirigea vers les quatre amis, en le voyant, Dave s'inquiéta.

« C'est grave ? »

Adam se contenta de hocher la tête et de murmurer pour que Kurt ne l'entende pas « C'est Finn. »

Kurt qui avait entendu Dave parler se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis moi ce qu'il y a Adam. » demanda-t-il paniqué.

« Bouge pas bébé, j'arrive, d'accord. »

« On devrait vous laisser nous. » dit Tyler en regardant Lisa.

« Oui, oui, on va y aller… mais heu… j'habite ici moi. » balbutia Lisa.

« Tu viens chez moi, il faut qu'on les laisse, vraiment. » répliqua Tyler.

« Oui, bien sûr, oui. Vous nous tenez au courant hein. » marmonna Lisa en se laissant entraîner vers la porte.

« Oui, heu… je devrais y aller aussi. » dit Dave.

« Non, tu devrais rester. » dit fermement Adam. « Tu veux bien aller avec Kurt et Blaine et leur dire que j'arrive, il… il me faut deux minutes d'accord ? »

« Heu… d'accord oui. »

Dave rejoignit les deux autres au salon, visiblement paniqué. Kurt lui demanda ce qu'il se passait mais il répondit qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il fallait attendre Adam. Kurt commença à paniquer, se jetant dans les bras de Blaine pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

Pendant ce temps, à la cuisine, Sebastian regardait Adam se décomposer sous ses yeux.

« Comment je vais leur dire ça moi ? Il me faut un truc, je peux pas craquer maintenant. Dis-moi que tu as du whisky ou de la vodka, n'importe quoi. »

Sebastian trouva une bouteille de vodka et s'empressa d'en servir un verre à Adam qui le vida d'un trait.

« OK, ça va aller, merci. » dit Adam en s'efforçant de se reprendre.

« Je vous laisse. »

« Non, reste. Je pourrai pas les gérer tous les trois une fois que j'aurai dit ce que j'ai à dire. Il faut que tu tiennes avec moi. » supplia Adam.

« OK. » dit Sebastian. « Attends. » Il se servit un verre de vodka qu'il vida d'un trait lui aussi. « C'est bon, on y va. »

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon, Sebastian s'installa à côté de Dave dans le canapé, Adam se mit face à eux quatre, assis sur la table basse.

« Adam, ça suffit maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Est-ce que… oh mon dieu, il a fait une rechute, son cancer est revenu ? » s'impatienta Kurt.

Adam prit les mains de son petit ami dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard.

« C'est ça hein ? Je croyais qu'il allait mieux. » tenta Blaine.

« Non, Burt va bien. » dit faiblement Adam en relâchant les mains de Kurt.

« Je te préviens Adam, si c'est une bonne nouvelle et que c'est une de tes plaisanteries, c'est vraiment pas drôle. »

« C'est ton frère. » lâcha Adam.

« Finn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Finn ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Il jouait aux jeux vidéos avec Puck qui était là pour le week-end. Il a perdu connaissance sans raison apparente. Ils l'ont amené à l'hôpital. »

« Mais il va bien hein ? Il va bien, ils le soignent et il va aller bien. Adam, dis-moi qu'il va bien. Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tout va aller bien. »

Adam secoua la tête tristement.

« Non Kurt. Je suis désolé. Ils n'ont rien pu faire, il était trop tard. »

« Il est… ? » demanda Kurt horrifié.

« Oui, je suis désolé. »

« Noooon, c'est pas possible, il ne peut pas. Il a vingt ans, il ne peut pas… » se mit à crier Kurt en pleurant à chaudes larmes. « Blaine, c'est pas possible, hein, c'est pas possible. »

Blaine pleurait silencieusement, il prit Kurt dans ses bras, s'agrippant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Kurt continuait à se débattre, pleurant de façon quasiment hystérique. A côté d'eux, Dave restait impassible sous le regard soucieux de Sebastian qui s'inquiétait de voir son petit ami réagir si peu à cette annonce. Sebastian glissa sa main dans celle de Dave et la serra doucement. Dave se tourna vers son petit ami en lui lançant un faible sourire.

« Je vais appeler Isabelle pour la prévenir, ensuite j'appelle la compagnie aérienne pour changer nos billets d'avion. On ne rentre pas à New York, on va directement à Lima. J'appellerai NYADA demain. Blaine, tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? » demanda Adam prenant les choses en main.

Blaine secoua la tête négativement et tenta de parler mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

« Je peux changer ton billet aussi si tu veux. »

Blaine hocha la tête et sorti son billet de sa poche, le tendant à Adam pour qu'il ait les références nécessaires pour les démarches. Pendant qu'Adam parcourait la liste de contacts de Kurt à la recherche du numéro de sa patronne chez Vogue, Sebastian se tourna vers Dave.

« David, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, oui ça va. Je vais appeler mon père, je veux y aller, être là-bas pour l'enterrement. Ensuite il faut que je trouve un vol pour y aller. »

« Hé, calme toi, tu peux pleurer tu sais, tout le monde comprendrait. »

« Pas pour l'instant Scar. Pour l'instant, mon cerveau a enregistré l'information mais une partie de moi a pas encore réalisé. C'est plutôt pratique pour l'instant. Je craquerai quand j'aurai enregistré. Pour l'instant, j'ai encore tous mes esprits, j'en profite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu es tout seul quand tu craquera ? »

« Je sais pas Sebastian. »

« Je viens avec toi. C'est pas négociable. Je vais appeler mon père et je m'occupe de nous trouver un vol. »

« Non Bass, pas question… »

« J'ai dit, pas négociable. »

« Tu vas pas chez toi. Occupe toi de nous trouver des billets et moi j'appelle mon père, tu restes avec nous. »

« Mais… »

« Pas négociable. »

Les trois hommes réglèrent tous les détails. Sur le canapé, Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre et rien ne semblait arrêter leurs larmes. Adam avait essayé de contacter les parents de Blaine mais n'avait eu aucune réponse, heureusement, Burt avait accepté sans aucun problème que les trois garçons restent chez eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent à New York. Paul avait accepté d'héberger Sebastian, la nouvelle que son fils soit réconcilié avec son meilleur ami lui apportant un peu de baume au cœur après la bien triste nouvelle.

Adam avait trouvé un vol pour lui et Kurt le lendemain matin tôt, mais il n'y avait plus que deux places sur ce vol, Blaine voyagerait donc l'après-midi avec Dave et Sebastian. Personne ne voulait laisser l'un d'eux voyager seul dans ces circonstances.

« Il faut que je nous trouve un hôtel. » dit Adam ayant de plus en plus de mal à se maintenir à flot.

« Vous pouvez rester ici. Ca sera un peu du camping mais je crois que Lisa ne se plaint pas du canapé. Je vais l'appeler, elle doit pouvoir rester chez Tyler cette nuit encore. »

« Merci. » murmura Adam, au bord des larmes.

« Tu as le droit de craquer aussi. Tu auras tout le temps demain de te reprendre pour gérer les choses mais maintenant, tu as le droit de craquer. » lui dit Sebastian avec un faible sourire.

« Je le connaissait même pas. »

« Justement, le frère de ton petit ami vient de mourir avant que tu ai eu une chance de le connaître. »

Adam se mit à sangloter, seul et perdu. Sebastian lui passa maladroitement une main dans le dos, mais il ne savait pas trop comment le réconforter. Heureusement pour lui, son petit ami était un peu plus doué pour ça, Dave n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre l'autre homme dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Sebastian en profita pour appeler Tyler.

« Sebastian ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Raconte-nous tout. Le père de Kurt va bien ? »

« Son père va bien… enfin, aussi bien qu'on peut aller dans ces circonstances mais son frère… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est pas trop grave j'espère ? »

« Il est… il est mort. » murmura Sebastian avant de fondre en larmes.

A l'autre bout du fil, Tyler ne savait plus quoi dire, un peu surpris d'entendre son ami pleurer.

« Je… j'aurais besoin que tu me rende un service. »

« Oui, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux. »

« Est-ce que Lisa peut rester chez toi cette nuit encore ? Elle peut venir chercher des affaires mais, on part tous dans l'Ohio demain et… enfin, j'ai proposé à Adam, Kurt et Blaine de rester dormir, on affiche un peu complet pour la nuit. »

« Evidemment. Pour une fois qu'on t'as pas sur le dos. » plaisanta Tyler.

« C'est pas moi qui insiste pour venir à chaque fois. »

« Je sais. Quand elle a une idée dans la tête, il n'y a pas grand-chose pour lui faire changer d'avis. C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime. »

« Si tu le dis. Peut-être qu'elle se calmera quand elle se sera trouvé quelqu'un. »

« J'espère pas. Je l'aime bien comme elle est. » soupira Tyler. « Enfin, bon voyage à vous tous. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, on est là, prêts à décrocher. »

« Merci. »

Il y avait assez de restes de la fête pour qu'ils puissent tous manger quelque chose. Pas qu'ils aient tellement d'appétit mais ils se forcèrent un peu. Kurt et Blaine ne se lâchaient quasiment pas et il était difficile de discerner lequel réconfortait l'autre le plus. Dave n'avait toujours pas craqué, sans doute pas encore réalisé. Sebastian et Adam faisaient leur maximum pour tenir, pour les autres, mais plusieurs fois dans la soirée, ils s'isolèrent pour pleurer avant de revenir.

Ils déplièrent le canapé pour Adam et Kurt, mais Blaine n'arrivait toujours pas à se décrocher de son meilleur ami plus de quelques minutes. Et même si Kurt se raccrochait à son petit ami quand Blaine s'extirpait de ses bras, il se retrouvait bien vite dans ceux de Blaine quand il revenait. Alors ils dormirent tous les trois dans le canapé, Kurt entre Adam et Blaine.

Dave s'endormit sans trop de difficulté mais Sebastian tournait dans tous les sens sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Dave se tourna finalement vers lui, encore à moitié endormi.

« Hé, tu devrais essayer de dormir. » marmonna Dave.

« C'est ce que je fais figure-toi. »

« Donne-moi ta main. »

« Tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour une demande en mariage ? » plaisanta Sebastian.

« Bass, s'il te plait. Ta main. »

Sebastian tendit une de ses mains à Dave qui la prit et fit de petits cercles sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Les deux garçons finirent par se rendormir à peu près paisiblement. A leur réveil, les cinq hommes n'avaient pas du tout l'air d'avoir dormi correctement.

Séparer Kurt et Blaine à l'aéroport fut une entreprise délicate, mais finalement, Dave et Sebastian promirent de bien s'occuper de Blaine jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Lima et Kurt accepta de se laisser entrainer jusqu'à leur avion par son petit ami.

Le vol jusqu'à Lima se passa dans le silence pour Sebastian, Dave et Blaine, en dehors des pleurs de ce dernier qui ne s'arrêtaient que quelques minutes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Dave, lui, restait inexplicablement calme et composé, ce qui inquiétait particulièrement Sebastian mais était malgré tout pratique pour se relayer à réconforter Blaine.

Paul les attendait à l'aéroport. Il serra longuement son fils dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Sebastian pour l'embrasser et lui glisser à l'oreille « Merci. »

« Merci de quoi ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« D'avoir pardonné son erreur à mon fils et d'être là pour lui. »

« Oh, de rien. »

Ils déposèrent Blaine chez les Hummel où une ambiance un peu étrange régnait depuis l'arrivée d'Adam le matin même. Etre présenté à sa nouvelle belle-famille dans ces circonstances n'est pas exactement idéal. Et même si Burt et Carole étaient généralement accueillants, Carole était dévastée et Burt avait les bras remplis de son fils depuis leur arrivée. Adam avait tenté de s'intégrer tant bien que mal mais tout semblait maladroit. Il avait marqué quelques points malgré tout en s'occupant de préparer le repas, même si personne n'avait vraiment le cœur à manger.

Les jours passaient, l'enterrement se rapprochait et Dave n'avait toujours pas versé une larme. Sebastian le savait, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés plus longtemps que le temps d'aller aux toilettes. Dave l'avait plusieurs fois tenu dans ses bras quand il craquait, mais pas une seule fois l'ancien coéquipier de Finn n'avait pleuré.

Et finalement, ça avait été jeudi, le jour de l'enterrement. Personne n'avait vraiment calculé, mais ça tombait le jour du Glee club à McKinley. Monsieur Schuester avait annulé la séance. Le coach Beiste avait annulé l'entraînement de football, même Sue Sylvester avait annulé l'entraînement des Cheerioos.

Dans la petite église, tous les anciens membres du Glee club avaient fait le déplacement pour un dernier adieu à leur ami. Une partie de ceux qui avaient été ses coéquipiers au football étaient là aussi. Et bien entendu, les élèves du Glee club actuel étaient venus aussi peu avaient été élèves en même temps que lui mais tous l'avaient connu comme le remplaçant de Monsieur Schuester.

La famille n'étant pas particulièrement croyante, il n'y avait pas de prêtre et pas de prières. Simplement ses amis et sa famille qui se relayèrent pour dire quelques mots.

Burt commença.

« La première fois que j'ai fait rentrer Finn chez moi, il a insulté mon fils. Je l'ai fait ressortir plus vite que le temps de dire ouf. Ensuite, j'ai su pourquoi il l'avait insulté et j'ai passé un savon à Kurt. Depuis, je n'ai pas regretté une seule fois d'avoir épousé cette femme merveilleuse et d'avoir crée cette nouvelle famille. Ca va me manquer de ne plus entendre les portes claquer chez moi parce que ce grand idiot semblait ne pas savoir les fermer autrement. Ca va me manquer de ne plus l'entendre chanter à tue tête sous la douche. Et plus que tout, ça va me manquer de ne plus l'entendre se disputer avec Kurt comme s'ils avaient toujours été frères. »

Kurt prit la suite, s'essuyant les yeux et se raclant la gorge avant de commencer à parler.

« J'ai perdu ma mère il y a plus de dix ans. J'ai failli perdre mon père deux fois. Aujourd'hui j'ai perdu un ami, mon premier béguin mais surtout, j'ai perdu un frère. La vie n'est pas toujours juste. Mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas voulu nous voir pleurer. Il nous aurait dit de vivre et de réaliser nos rêves. »

Puis, ce fut au tour de Monsieur Schuester puis du coach Beiste.

« J'avais besoin d'un leader pour les New Directions. Je l'ai trouvé dans les vestiaires du lycée, sous la douche. Et comme je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais rejoint le Glee club sans un petit coup de pouce, j'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne suis pas fier. Je l'ai laissé croire que j'avais trouvé de la drogue dans ses affaires et que la seule façon pour lui de garder ça secret était d'intégrer la chorale. Avant qu'il ne quitte le lycée, je le lui ai avoué. Il m'a répondu que j'étais encore plus cool que ce qu'il pensait. La rancune ne faisait pas parti de sa vie. »

« Il n'était pas le meilleur footballeur que j'ai eu à entraîner mais il était de loin l'un des meilleurs capitaines. Il avait ce talent à motiver ses camarades à se dépasser. Il savait repérer les défauts et les qualités de chacun et s'en servir pour tirer le meilleur de son équipe. Il savait les réunir autour d'un but commun. Il aurait été un excellent professeur même si beaucoup pensaient qu'il était un peu idiot. »

Sue Sylvester s'installa ensuite pour dire quelques mots elle aussi.

« J'ai perdu ma sœur il y a trois ans. J'étais perdue, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Le grand crétin et son presque frère sont venus me faire la morale en m'expliquant qu'ils savaient de quoi ils parlaient sous prétexte qu'ils ont perdu leurs parents jeunes. Ils ont pris en main ce que je n'arrivais pas à faire. Avec leur Glee club que je tente de détruire depuis le début, ils ont chanté la chanson préférée de ma Jeannie. Comme l'a dit mon collègue et néanmoins ennemi, il n'avait pas de rancune, il pardonnait. Nous devrions tous suivre son exemple. »

Quelques élèves prirent la parole. D'anciens camarades de classe de Finn et aussi quelques uns de ses élèves au Glee club.

Le tour de Dave arriva, mais ses larmes avaient finalement commencé à couler depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'église. Sebastian lui tendait des mouchoirs pour limiter le flot, mais Dave ne se sentait pas capable de parler. Il serrait fermement le papier sur lequel il avait écrit ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J'y vais pour toi si tu veux. » lui chuchota Sebastian en prenant un coin du papier entre ses doigts.

Dave ne répondit rien mais desserra les doigts pour laisser son petit ami prendre le papier chiffonné. Sebastian le tira doucement, se leva et alla se placer derrière le micro.

« Bonjour. Je n'ai jamais été au lycée avec Finn. J'étais même plutôt dans l'équipe adverse. Mais mon ami David Karofsky voulait dire quelques mots et il ne peut pas parler pour l'instant. »

Il défroissa le papier et commença à lire.

« Finn était l'un de mes meilleurs amis au collège et au début du lycée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entre au Glee club au moment où je me découvrais des sentiments que je pensais inappropriés. Je suis devenu violent pour cacher ce que je suis et j'y ai perdu mes meilleurs amis. Maintenant je suis gay et je ne me cache plus. J'aime toujours le football, je chante mais seulement sous la douche chez moi et le bal de promo est sans doute le seul endroit où je danserais jamais en public. Mais je n'échappe pas à quelques clichés sur les homosexuels. Mon petit ami va sûrement lever les yeux au ciel en m'entendant, quand je n'ai pas le moral, je sors un pot de glace que je mange devant une vraie comédie romantique de filles. »

Sebastian stoppa sa lecture le temps de lever les yeux au ciel en disant « Oui, je parie qu'il va lever les yeux au ciel. ». Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans l'église, il attendit qu'ils se soient calmés avant de reprendre sa lecture.

« Mon seul regret aura été d'avoir perdu un temps précieux avec mon ami. La vie est trop courte, ne vous éloignez jamais de vos amis par peur de ce que vous êtes. S'ils sont vraiment vos amis, ils vous accepteront quoi qu'il arrive. »

Sebastian avait les larmes aux yeux en repliant le papier. Il se racla maladroitement la gorge, s'essuya brièvement les yeux du bout des doigts.

« Je crois que maintenant, il est prévu que quelqu'un chante. Kurt ? »

Kurt hocha la tête et Sebastian lui laissa la place. Puck rejoignit Kurt avec sa guitare et commença à jouer. La voix du contreténor s'éleva doucement dans la petite église.

_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity_

_Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see_

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Don't hang on  
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
__It slips away  
__All your money won't another minute buy__  
_

_Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
In the wind_

Ensuite, le Glee club actuel fit une reprise de 'To Sir with love' que Finn et ses amis avaient chanté quelques années plus tôt en l'honneur de monsieur Schuester.

Pour finir, Quinn prit la parole pendant que le Glee club de la première année sans Kurt mais avec Sam et Blaine prenaient place derrière elle.

« Il y a quelques années, j'étais dans une situation un peu délicate dans laquelle j'avais entraîné Finn. Heureusement, les gens qui sont derrière moi et Kurt nous ont soutenus. Ce Glee club, pour nous tous, ça a été une deuxième famille. Pour certains même, leur seule famille. On se soutient dans les coups durs. Carole, Burt, Kurt, vous faites toujours parti de cette famille, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous écouter et vous soutenir en cas de besoin. »

Puis, sans qu'aucune musique n'ai été jouée, elle commença à chanter.

_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

La chorale de l'église de Mercedes harmonisa le fond sonore pendant que tout le Glee club reprenait le refrain en chœur.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

Blaine chanta la suite en regardant directement vers Kurt.

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show_

Puck chanta la partie suivante.

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

A nouveau, tout le Glee club chanta en chœur.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me  
Call me  
Call me _

Un par un, ils s'avancèrent un peu en continuant à chanter 'Call me' tout en regardant la famille Hummel-Hudson.

Après ça, ils partirent tous au cimetière et firent leurs adieux silencieux à leur fils, leur frère, leur ami, leur professeur. Dave pleura tout le long de la cérémonie, soutenu par Sebastian.

Dans la voiture du retour, les deux garçons montèrent ensembles à l'arrière de la voiture que Paul conduisait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, comme il le faisait quand Dave était petit pour vérifier que son fils était bien attaché dans son siège et s'il dormait ou non.

« Donc, je suppose que maintenant… vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda-t-il en marchant sur des œufs.

« Heu… je crois qu'on peut dire ça. J'aurais préféré que vous le découvriez dans d'autres circonstances. » balbutia Sebastian.

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage triste de Paul Karofsky.

« C'était le meilleur moment pour qu'il se décide à revenir vers toi je crois. »

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. Il va me manquer ce grand idiot de Finn. J'aurais beaucoup aimé écrire plus de scènes avec lui. Seulement la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours le choix. Je dirais même qu'elle nous le laisse rarement, voire jamais. Et je sais que j'aurais pu continuer comme ça, étant donné que c'est écrit donc je n'ai pas besoin de l'acteur pour écrire sur le personnage. Mais je pouvais juste pas.**

**Les chansons que j'ai utilisées. Kurt chante 'Dust in the wind' de Kansas. Quelqu'un un jour a demandé à la mère de Chris Colfer quelle chanson elle aimerait l'entendre chanter dans Glee… J'aurais préféré avoir plus de mal à la placer mais elle me semblait parfaite pour la situation. Et vous aurez reconnu 'Lean on me' de Bill Withers, sinon, c'est que vous avez raté des choses dans Glee mes amis.**

**Et aussi, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, donc je le dis : si je n'ai pas parlé de Rachel, c'est que pour moi, dans cette histoire, à ce moment là, elle n'est plus avec Finn depuis assez longtemps, elle a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, elle a fait le deuil de son histoire avec Finn. Autrement dit, elle est touchée autant que tous ses amis mais pas autant que sa famille. Je ne veux pas minimiser ce que vit Lea en ce moment, c'est juste que j'écris sur Rachel et Finn, pas sur Lea et Cory.**


End file.
